Seeing You Again
by BoNora4ever
Summary: The romance continues in Part III of this time travel trilogy. Bo and Nora move from the Buchanan Ranch in Texas to their new home in Llanview, Pennsylvania where they encounter new friends, adventures, and challenges. You will better understand this story and it's characters if you have previously read I'll Be Seeing You (Part I) and Still Seeing You (Part II).
1. Chapter 1

_Seeing You Again_

 **PROLOGUE**

"It was all so _real,_ Bo," Nora relayed quietly, staring at the bedroom ceiling and noisily blowing her nose on another tissue.

"Sounds like quite a dream," Bo replied after listening to her recount a vivid dream about living at the Buchanan Ranch in Texas. "Those must be some pretty strong drugs Larry prescribed for you, honey."

"I guess so," she murmured rolling to her side. "You really shouldn't be sleeping with me, you know," she whispered. "You may catch what I have…Oh, Bo...I'm so tired…"

"Get some more rest then, honey. I'll be right here if you need anything."

But Nora didn't hear his comforting words. Already her mind was drifting into a heavy swirl as she fell back into the world of slumber…

A heavy fog surrounded her…

She glanced at the sleeping, tousle-haired girl beside her as she heard her husband say, "There's the sign, honey. Llanview PA. We're finally home…"

 **Chapter One ~ April 4, 1948**

Nora stumbled through the kitchen door and unloaded her arms on the countertop.

"Bo?" she shouted removing her hat and heels. No answer.

"Bo! Anybody home? Lilli?"

She followed the smell of fresh paint and made her way into the living room to see how much progress Bo had made. It looked like the living room and the foyer were finished. She smiled as a sense of relief swept over her.

They had moved into their new house just two weeks before...a large two-story with a spindled porch in an established neighborhood on the historical side of town. A tall wooden door opened to a welcoming interior with hardwood floors, full-length windows, and a wooden staircase leading to an upstairs boasting four bedrooms and a bath. It was old, homey, and just waiting for Bo and Nora to make it their own.

Already the downstairs painting was nearly done. When the painting was complete, they would get serious about shopping for furniture. At the moment, all they had were a few old chairs that Viki had loaned them from Llanfair...a few old chairs that Nora noticed were suspiciously covered with sheets.

It was then that she heard giggling and a little voice saying, "Shhhhh...be quiet Daddy…"

Nora decided to play along. "Well...I wonder where they could be…hmmmm…maybe they're outside...or upstairs…" She walked to the foot of the stairs and shouted again, "Anybody home? That's so strange," she muttered, "I just can't find them _any_ where!"

Finally, Lilli popped out of hiding, "Hi Mommy!" she shouted, grinning all over, then giggling.

Nora held a hand to her chest, "Lillikins! You scared me! Where have you been?"

"In my house! Come see my house, Mommy!" she shouted with excitement. "Daddy's in dere. We're havin' a tea party! Wanna come?" she asked, blue eyes shining.

"Well sure...I suppose I could use a cup of tea…" Nora replied hoping Bo hadn't allowed her to bring anything to drink into the living room.

"I'll get you a cookie," Lilli said, running with pattering bare feet to the kitchen. "Be right back."

As Lilli ran to retrieve a cookie, Nora cautiously lifted the 'door' to the sheet house. She burst into laughter at the sight of her husband who was wearing a colorful scarf about his neck and a feathered hat!

She edged her way into the tent and rubbed her shoulder against his. "Sweetie, you look _so_ handsome..." she teased, playfully fingering the scarf. "You think you could...wear this for me later... maybe?..."

He grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Whatever it takes," he teased back, quickly rolling her to the floor and smothering her with kisses.

A moment later, Lilli lifted the tent flap, cookies in hand, to witness mommy pinned down and giggling, her Daddy's beautiful hat drooping off his head.

"Daaddy!" she sighed, exasperated. "Stop dat! You're gonna wreck my house and your hat is coming off!"

Bo sat up quickly and rearranged his costume. "Sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over me…"

Lilli handed them both a cookie. "Here ya go. I juss made them today," she said in a prim manner. "Would anyone want some more tea?" She pretended to pour the make believe tea into their cups.

"Mmm...these cookies are homemade," Nora said, "where did they come from?"

Lilli volunteered the information. "Two ladies came today, Mommy. They brought 'em. One lady was preetty."

Nora raised her brows and looked at Bo for an explanation.

"Two of the neighbor ladies came by to introduce themselves and welcome us to the neighborhood. They not only brought cookies but a full meal. It's in the oven," Bo explained.

"Really?! That's so nice! I wish I had been here."

"They said they would come back sometime when you're here and introduce themselves again…"

"That's what the preetty one said, Mommy," Lilli interrupted.

Bo continued, "Anyway...they said they'd like to meet you, and they invited us to play cards sometime...or for a dinner party or something. Now...I want to know how _your_ day went," he said changing the subject. "Did you get registered?"

"Yes, I'm registered," Nora said. "I just have to go back for some entrance exams and to pay the tuition. But it's official," she said smiling, "this fall I'll be a student at the Llanview University!"

* * *

Bo was acting suspicious...he had been all evening.

After eating dinner, Nora wanted to go upstairs to change clothes, but he stopped her as she put her foot on the bottom step.

"Just let me run up and get your clothes, honey. You said your feet were hurting from wearing those heels."

"Well, they're not that bad. Don't be silly…"

"I insist," Bo argued. I'll be right down...just wait here," he said hurrying past her and up the stairs.

As if that wasn't strange enough, throughout the entire evening he was disappearing for various tidbits of time. Nora thought it _really_ odd when he told Lilli he couldn't push her on the swing...he was always willing to play in the yard after dinner with Lilli. But "not tonight, maybe Mommy can," he had told her.

When she went into the bathroom later to draw water for Lilli's bath, she noticed that _her_ _own_ nightclothes were in the bathroom alongside Lilli's...as well as towels and washcloths for the both of them. She and Lilli took a bubble bath together before Nora told her a story and tucked her in for the night. Then she proceeded to their bedroom where Bo seemed to be hiding out.

"Bo?" she said quietly outside their bedroom door.

No answer.

"Bo?" she repeated. Still no answer.

She tried the knob and was surprised to find it opened easily...her mouth dropped open as she stepped inside. The room was illuminated by candlelight... a few on the fireplace mantel and some on the floor. Music played softly from the radio while wine chilled in a bucket nearby. But what really caught her eye were the mattresses, complete with sheets and pillows, on the floor near the far wall…

She heard the door open and close softly behind her. Turning, she saw Bo wearing nothing but his boxers...and the scarf and feathered hat from their earlier tea party. A laugh rumbled from Nora's depths.

"So _this_ is what you've been up to all night!" she said through her laughter.

Bo nodded. "I told you...whatever it takes," he said grinning.

She smiled into his eyes. " _We_ have a _mattress,_ " she said in wonder.

"We do," Bo responded. "I, for one, was tired of sleeping on the hard floor. It was delivered today while Lilli napped...otherwise she would have spoiled my surprise. I didn't buy the bed, though. I wanted us to choose that together." He waved an arm toward the mattress. "Soo…aren't you going to try it out?" he encouraged.

Nora mosied to the mattress. Then leaning over, she felt its softness with her hand. She lowered herself down into it's depths and rolled from one side to the other side, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. A red rose graced one of the pillows. She picked it up and inhaled it's sweet fragrance.

"Oh Bo...it's wonderful," she murmured, opening her eyes to peek at him. "What are you waiting for? Come join me," she said invitingly over the red rose she held in her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said sauntering to the mattress and laying himself in her open arms. She giggled again as he pursued her in his colorful scarf and hat, planting warm kisses along her neck before finding her waiting mouth.

"I love you," she whispered, laying the rose aside and pulling him closer by the scarf for more kisses. "But I don't really think you need this," she continued, removing the hat and flinging it into the corner, "or this…" she murmured between kisses as she untied and tossed the scarf to join the hat, "or these either for that matter," she said seductively, tugging at his boxers.

When she had completely relieved him of his boxers, he slipped her gown over her head and laid her deep in the mattress. He ran feather light hands over her body, touching her and kissing her until she was fully ready for him. Then she pulled him closer and wrapped herself around him. Skin to skin, they finally christened the new mattress by candlelight while music crackled from the old radio in the corner.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two ~ April 29, 1948**

"Here he comes!" Lilli shouted from her perch by the living room window. She had waited with all the patience a three-year-old could muster since Nora had told her Papaw was coming...and that he was bringing her kitten, Butterball, to her new home.

She met him, jumping up and down, as he started through the back door. "Papaw!"

"Hey! How's my favorite filly?" Asa said, smiling and trying to make his way in with a box in his arms.

"Where's my kitty? Where's my kitty?" Lilli shouted, still jumping.

"Lilli," Nora interrupted gently, "you'll have to move back or Papaw won't be able to get through the door. Hello, Asa," she greeted her father-in-law with a smile. "How was your flight?"

"Fine weather all the way," Asa replied maneuvering the box past his bouncing granddaughter and setting it on the floor.

Lilli continued jumping up and down, then started squealing when she heard the kitten mewing from within. "I wanna see my kitty, Papaw!"

"Kitty? What makes you think Papaw has a kitty?" he asked teasing her.

"Cuz I can _hear_ it! Let me see!" Lilli shouted excitedly, still bouncing and trying to open the box.

Asa held his big hand over the box. "Nope...no kitty until Papaw gets a kiss."

Lilli jumped into his arms and hugged him tight, then gave him a big smooch on the cheek.

Asa laughed. "Boy, that was a good one! How have you been, honey?" he asked, holding her close.

"Juss fine," she said wriggling to be free as she heard the kitten meowing again. "Now can I see my kitty?"

"Sure. She wants to see you too. Sit down there and I'll get her out for you," Asa instructed.

Lilli sat down quickly. Then Asa retrieved the frightened kitten and placed her in Lilli's waiting arms. She grinned all over.

While Lilli got reacquainted with Butterball, Asa turned to Nora, "So, where's that no good son of mine?" Asa asked jokingly.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Nora replied. "I asked him to pick up a few items at the market, but I thought he'd be home by now. Let me make you a drink while we wait."

* * *

Bo checked his list. Making sure he had everything Nora had asked for, he stepped into line at the cashier behind a woman and her young son who was sitting in his Tovar stroller. The baby shook his toy then dropped it over the edge of the stroller.

Bo smiled and picked it up. "Hey Buddy, you dropped something," he said handing it back to the pudgy outstretched hand. The baby looked at Bo then dropped the toy over the edge again. Bo retrieved it again. The baby dropped it again, squealed, bounced in his seat, and looked at Bo. He obviously thought it was a game.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the mother turning around. "He'll keep you doing that all day. It's a new game of his."

Bo smiled, retrieving the toy again. "It's okay, Ma'am, I like kids. How old is he?"

"Eleven months, but he has a birthday in three weeks." She smiled. "He sure keeps me busy...he's learning to walk and he's _always_ getting into things!"

Bo nodded. "Well, I have a three-year-old at home, and I have to tell you, they just get busier with age," Bo said, "but they're worth it," he added, handing the toy back to the child again.

The clerk interrupted, "There you go, Mrs. Bentley. It's all in one bag, but do you need help carrying it out?"

"No, Hal. I think I can get it, thank you. Have a good afternoon...and you also," she added turning to Bo.

"Thank you, Ma'am, same to you," Bo responded. Then he waved at the baby who flashed him a smile as they exited the store.

Bo paid for his items and was heading for his car when he heard a baby crying, then a frantic voice shouting, " _ **NO! STOP! LEAVE US ALONE!"**_

He turned to see the woman struggling with a masked man who was grabbing her son from his stroller.

" _ **NO! MY BABY!"**_ she screamed, beating on the man. " _ **GIVE ME MY BABY!"**_

Bo dropped what he was doing and raced quickly to her aid. By this time the man had the child and was running to a waiting car. As the man attempted to jump into the car, Bo tackled him and grabbed the squalling child from his arms. Bo retreated quickly, shielding the baby, as he saw a gun pointed out of an open window. Shots were fired. He was able to get the make and model of the car and the first three digits of the license plate number before it sped around the corner and out of sight. Then he returned the safe but frightened babe to the waiting arms of his crying mother.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The child Bo had rescued happened to be the Mayor's grandson. In spite of Bo's protests that anyone else under the circumstances would have done the same, he was proclaimed a hero and was on the front page of the city newspaper, _The Banner,_ the following morning.

"There's the local hero," Nora said when Bo came into the kitchen for his breakfast. She showed him the front page of the paper as she handed him his coffee. Bo took both and sat down at the table. After reading the article, he pushed it aside. Nora slid a plate in front of him.

"You cooked me eggs?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Well, yes...I tried. If the eggs aren't good, just eat the toast. I make a helluva toast. I just thought you deserved a hero's breakfast...that's all."

"Please, honey. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," Bo responded as he ate. "Anyone else would have done the same."

"Maybe...maybe not. You're always stepping in. I worry about you...you could have been _killed_ yesterday, Bo."

"But I wasn't, Red," he said lightly, "You still have to put up with me. I did what I had to do at the time, that's all. I just wish they had caught the guys…" he said downing his toast with his last swig of coffee.

"And they will." She crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you _are_ a hero, Bo Buchanan," she said caressing his earlobe, "as humble as you may be about it, you saved that little boy, and I'm proud of you. This isn't the first time you've stepped in to help someone in time of need…"

"You thinking about someone in particular, _Mrs_. Buchanan?" he interrupted, kissing her neck.

"Yes, I am, as a matter of fact...a dancer in distress…"

Bo grinned. "I remember her...a pretty red-head, as I recall. I ended up with a black eye…"

"And a red-headed wife," she joked, then soberly added, "...who loves you to pieces, so...be careful when you're out there doing heroic deeds...because I need you and...I love you very much," she finished in a whisper, hands resting on his cheeks.

Bo kissed her and nodded. "You might want to remember that before cooking me eggs again," he teased. "The toast was good, honey...you _do_ make a helluva toast, but your eggs…"

"Oh! You're impossible!" she scolded as he laughed and pulled her closer for a kiss. One kiss led to another...and another...and another...each one more intimate than the last. Although Bo was dressed for work, Nora was still in her robe. She turned to straddle him as he let his hands wander inside the robe, running the length of her long thighs and moving upward to her breasts…he could feel her nipples harden beneath his touch...

"This is going to make you late for work, you know…" she murmured drawing closer and gyrating slowly on his lap. She could feel his body start to respond even before she began to manipulate his belt and zipper. He buried his head inside her robe, nipping her breasts playfully.

That's when they heard it...a little voice saying, "Mommy, what you doin'?"

Bo lifted his head from his pursuit. Nora sat still. They both turned to see Lilli standing there in her nightgown gripping Lamby, hair tousled from sleep. Her blue eyes were wide.

"Uhm...well…" Nora began. "uh...Daddy wanted...Daddy wanted somebody to sit on his lap...and...you weren't awake yet...so…"

"...Mommy offered," Bo said trying to zip his pants discreetly without hurting himself. When he was adjusted, Nora slid off his lap and pulled the sash tight on her robe. They were both a bit frazzled, not to mention frustrated.

"That's silwy, Mommy. You're too _big_ to sit on Daddy's lap," Lilli said smiling. "I'm hung-ry. Can I have some siryeal?"

"Sure you don't want some eggs," Bo asked, offering his.

Lilli peered at the eggs, then wrinkled her nose, "No, Daddy...dose look yucky."

Bo chuckled and Nora gave him a look.

"Nevermind the eggs, Lilli. Go choose some cereal. I'll get the milk," Nora told her. "And YOU," she said, turning to Bo, "had better get to work. You're already late..."

"It's no problem," Bo said grabbing his keys, "I know the boss...and if I explain to him why I'm late...he'll understand," Bo said.

"You won't tell your 'boss' _anything_ , Bo Buchanan!" Nora responded, pouring milk on Lilli's cereal.

Bo laughed again before kissing his girls goodbye and heading out the door.

"Remember…" Nora called through the screen door, "we have that dinner tonight at seven!"

"I'll remember," he called back on his way to the garage.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring evening, perfect weather for the neighborhood cookout being hosted by 'the preetty one', Valerie Ruisi, and her husband, Tony. Bo and Nora, being new to the neighborhood, were the guests of honor. They walked the short distance, Lilli swinging and skipping between them, to the backyard of Tony and Valerie Ruisi.

When they arrived, they found Tony manning the brick barbecue flipping steaks and burgers. Valerie greeted guests in between bringing food to the buffet table. Children were squealing and running through the yard, and it didn't take long for Lilli to join them.

While Bo stood around the grill getting acquainted with the men, Nora approached Val.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Nora! Hello and welcome! No, I think we have everything under control here. Have you met Marjorie yet?" she asked indicating the curly-haired brunette, middle 30's, by her side.

"No, we haven't had the pleasure," Marjorie began, taking Nora's hand. "So nice to meet you." The smile offered to Nora was quickly replaced by frustration as Marjorie glanced over Nora's shoulder. " **TOMMY!** **PUT THAT THING DOWN!** Good Lord, that child's gonna be the death of me... **PUT IT DOWN** _**NOW**_ **, I SAID!** **DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"**

When Tommy continued to chase the other children with the large and lumpy toad he had discovered, Marjorie excused herself to deal with the situation. Passing her husband who sat relaxing on the patio, beer in hand she said, "Glen...don't you see what your son is doing?!"

Val laughed at the situation. "Poor Margie...she has her hands full with that one. She told me if Tommy had been her first, there wouldn't have been a second!"

"How many children does she have?" Nora asked.

"Six...Tommy is her youngest. I believe he's eight…"

"And you? Do you have children?" Nora asked.

"Yes, our son Calvin is seven, and that's enough for me. I thought I'd never get my figure back after Cal, and Tony and I travel so much with the business. I just don't want a houseful of children. Tony has an heir for the family business, and we're content with one. How old is your little girl?" Val asked.

"Lilli is three."

"Hi!" Val called over her shoulder. Nora turned to see another woman approaching carrying a large covered bowl. A tiny girl clung to her skirt as she walked.

"Sorry we're running late...Hello," she said to Nora as she placed her bowl on the table. "I'm Audrey. So good to finally meet you."

"You too, Audrey. I just hope I can remember everyone's name by the end of the night," Nora said, smiling.

Audrey bent to pick up the fussing girl and apologized again for being late. "You won't even _believe_ what happened," she began. "You know Eddie's mother has been staying with us this past week? Well...she offered yesterday to make this potato salad for me while I went to the doctor...just trying to be helpful, you know…"

"What did the doctor say?" Val interrupted.

"I am," Audrey responded rolling her eyes.

Val laughed. "So much for spacing them further apart!"

Audrey sighed. "I told Eddie I was going to tie him in the garage!" She turned to Nora with an explanation, "My two are eleven months apart," she said shaking her head.

Nora smiled at the toddler on Audrey's hip who couldn't be more than a year and a half, if that.

"Anyway…" Audrey continued, "I told Ed's mom to go ahead and make the potato salad, so she did...cut up ten pounds of potatoes and stirred it all together for me. I was really appreciative...thanked her up and down before she left this morning. Then I _tasted_ it..." She made a face. "Do you _know_ what that woman _did_?!"

By this time, Marjorie was back and all three women gave Audrey blank expectant stares.

"She put _vanilla_ in place of the _vinegar_ in my recipe! Accidentally, of course...I had the clear variety of both and she just grabbed the vanilla by accident! I'm glad I tasted it before bringing it over. So, I had to run to town for more potatoes and then start all over…"

" **TOMMY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT TOAD!?"** Marjorie shouted again.

This time Tommy wasn't chasing anyone, but Lilli was chasing Tommy! "I wanna hode it!" she was shouting after him, "Can I hode it?" This time it was Nora's turn to chase _her_ child while the others chuckled at the little girl with dirty dress and auburn ponytail bobbing.

* * *

As the evening progressed, another couple arrived. Jack and Laura lived in the house next door to Bo and Nora's, but other than a brief wave across the yard, they hadn't met.

Then Mrs. Mumsby, an elderly lady, came bearing her famous butterscotch pie. She was escorted by her single tenant, Caroline Talbott, who bore a striking resemblance to model and actress Marilyn Monroe.

It was a very nice evening...wonderful food and conversation. Everyone made Bo and Nora feel so welcome to the neighborhood. Lilli was so worn out by the evening's end that Bo had to carry her home. She fell asleep over his shoulder and, dirty as she was, he just laid her in her bed, removed her shoes, and tucked the covers up around her.

He collapsed in bed next to Nora and reached silently for her hand. They watched quietly while branches from their old maple tree out front cast dancing shadows on the ceiling and wall.

"Did you have a good time?" Bo finally asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly, "but I'm exhausted. I feel like Lilli."

Bo smiled. "She was worn out, wasn't she?"

"She was, but she loved having all those kids to play with," Nora replied. "Did you enjoy the guy talk?"

Bo nodded in the dark. "I did, honey. I found out that Eddie runs a market, Glen does car repairs, Tony owns a jewelry store, and Jack is a banker...all of our needs met right in the neighborhood…"

"Mmmm...the women were all nice too...very diverse. Margie is hilarious, and her husband seems so laid back. She has all those kids, and he just sits by and watches her deal with them...never helps even though she quarrels at him."

Bo chuckled. "I noticed that."

"Val seems to have it all together. Audrey has her hands full with those two little ones...and she's expecting again. Then there's Laura...sweet, but very quiet…"

"Her husband is a little different, too, don't you think? Kind of brooding. Maybe it was the alcohol...he drank quite a bit I thought. He was friendly enough when he arrived but was different by the end of the evening…"

"I noticed that too...and Laura seemed to jump at his every beck and call...I thought it was funny when Mrs. Mumsby told him he should go get his own beer."

Bo laughed. "She's a character, isn't she? A sweet old lady...and makes excellent butterscotch pie. I ate two pieces," Bo confessed.

"And what did you think of her tenant?" Nora asked.

When Bo didn't respond, she glanced at him. "I said…"

"I heard what you said," Bo began, "I'm just trying to think of the best and least dangerous way to answer…"

Nora poked him in the side with her elbow.

" _What_?! See? I didn't even say anything and I'm in trouble…"

"That's because I know exactly what you're thinking! The woman is perfect! A blonde, voluptuous beauty…"

"Yeah," Bo agreed, "not to mention her…you know..."

Nora elbowed him again then rolled over to face him. "You'll keep your eyes off her 'you knows' if 'you knows' what's good for you," she teased.

He pulled her close, grinning.

"Besides," she said more softly, "you're a happily married man."

"I am," he answered finding her mouth with his own, "I'm a _very_ happily married man…" He kissed her again. "Wanna make me even happier?" he hinted with a broad grin and gleaming eyes.

"Whatever it takes," she responded using his own words to captivate him.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yes, I know...Bo and Nora's anniversary is really June 1st. However, I had to change it in my original story, _I'll Be Seeing You,_ because Bo was in the military and was in Europe to fight on D-Day. Just defending myself for changing a well-known Bo/Nora fact. :) Now...on with the story...**

 **Chapter Four ~ May 12, 1948**

Bo leaned against the bedroom door frame enjoying the view. Nora, dressed in an emerald tea-length dress, was busy at her vanity styling her hair. She was wearing it up for the evening, and had bobby pins held between her teeth as she fought with an unruly strand. When the strand was finally under submission, she noticed Bo at the door.

"Hi!" she greeted him warmly. "I'm almost ready." She stood and smoothed her dress. "How was Lilli when you dropped her off at Llanfair?"

"She was fine," Bo answered approaching her. "As soon as she saw Jessie, she grabbed her by the hand and was ready to go play. I had to practically beg her for a kiss."

"Aww…I won't make you beg," she said consoling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a long and very stimulating kiss.

He drew back and looked her over appreciatively. "You look...gorgeous…" he murmured.

"It's not too much?" she asked. "You didn't tell me where we were going."

"No. It's perfect."

"Good. Then what do you think? Should I wear the pearls or the rubies?" she asked holding one earring by each ear.

"Neither," Bo answered. At her puzzled expression, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box with the name _Ruisi_ imbedded in gold lettering. "Happy Anniversary, Honey."

"Bo...what have you done?" she asked, scolding yet smiling at the same time.

"Open it," he encouraged.

Peering at him with gleaming eyes, she creaked open the hinged velvet box. "Oh, Bo…" she murmured. "They're beautiful..."

"My informant told me you bought an emerald dress, so...I bought the jewelry to match. Let me help with the necklace while you do the earrings."

Nora turned around obligingly. "Your 'informant' wouldn't happen to be Viki Buchanan, would it?" Nora asked as she put on the earrings.

"One and the same," Bo answered. After fastening the jewelry, they looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Like I said...perfect," he repeated.

She turned again and melted into his arms. "Happy Anniversary," she whispered, her mouth finding his once again.

* * *

The windshield wipers swished a rhythmic melody as they left _The Jazz Lantern_ and made their winding way up Llantano Mountain.

Bo patted the seat beside him and broke the silence, "Why don't you move over here next to me. I'm getting lonely."

Nora slid across the seat and leaned against him.

"You're so quiet..." he began.

"Oh? Do you want me to ask incessant questions in a piping voice like we're used to?"

He chuckled at her reference to their young daughter. "No...I can do without the incessant piping questions tonight. And…" he glanced at her, "you just broke the rule, by the way."

"The rule?..."

"Yes, the rule," he continued. "We agreed we were going to concentrate on just _us_ this weekend."

"That's right...I'm sorry. It's just that...we've never left her overnight anywhere before, Bo…"

"She'll be fine, Red. She was thrilled when I left her at Llanfair."

"Well, I just hope Jessie doesn't tire of her by the time we get back. Two days with a child is a lot to ask of a 13-year-old."

"Viki's there too. I think they'll all enjoy having a little one around again. I'm trying to get you away from it all...give you a break…"

"I know...and I love you for it. I'm sorry. I guess you can take the mom out of town but can't take the mom out of the mom." Nora gave a puzzled frown. "Does that make sense?" she asked of herself as well as Bo.

"It makes sense, but it also makes me realize I have a challenge before me...I swear I'm going to make you forget about everything except _us_ this weekend...just you and me...the two of us."

"You really think you can do that? Make me forget everything but us?" She smiled softly as she watched his profile, head resting now on his shoulder.

"Oh, I _know_ I can," Bo assured her, squeezing her thigh. "Don't doubt me, Red…"

"I don't doubt you," she whispered entwining her fingers with his.

He glanced at her. "So...let's start over, okay? Just the two of us on our getaway weekend. Did you have fun tonight?" he asked her.

"Yes...it was wonderful! Everything was wonderful...the food, the champagne, the company, the dancing…"

"Especially the dancing," he agreed. "We don't go dancing nearly enough, Red. We need to change that."

She noticed he was slowing down and peering through the darkness along the right side of the road.

"What is it, Bo? Are we lost?"

"No...but I think we should be getting there soon…"

"Where are we going anyway? You haven't even told me."

"I'm taking you to my magical mountain hideaway," Bo said in an eerie voice, "where I'll make mad passionate love to you until you forget the life you left behind…."

She chuckled at him. "Well, I guess I know what's on _your_ mind."

"Always," Bo agreed distractedly before adding, "Here...I think this is it," as he pulled into a lane on the right.

They followed the winding lane to a clearing in the woods where a rather large cabin was built.

"This is it," Bo said looking through the windshield at the cabin through the now pouring rain. "This is the cabin Asa had built a couple of summers ago. I thought it would make a cozy retreat for us."

"It looks huge! Is this where you came to play poker with the guys?" she asked.

"Yes...same cabin. You're gonna love it. Wait here...I'll go unlock the door and turn on a light. I don't want you standing in the rain."

"Bo...shouldn't you wait until the lightning stops?"

But her advice went unheeded. Nora watched Bo run quickly to the cabin and waited until she saw a warm light glowing from it's interior.

He returned shortly and opened her car door. "Here...I couldn't find an umbrella, but this will keep you dry." She held his suit coat over her head as she made her way to the cabin through the pouring rain. Bo followed closely carrying their bags.

The cabin was rather large, but very cozy, and still smelled of fresh lumber. There was a large room with a fireplace, a roomy kitchen with a back porch overlooking the mountain, and several bedrooms and baths. It was rustic and roomy...perfect for a group... _more perfect for two,_ Nora thought as Bo showed her around.

After completing the tour, Bo said, "So...we have the whole place to ourselves. Which bedroom do you prefer?"

"I like this one," she said walking to the window. "It has access to the porch and also has that fireplace…"

"This one it is then," agreed Bo. "I'll go get our bags."

Thunder continued to rumble and crash outside the cabin walls and the lightning seemed to be striking closer. Nora wandered around the room looking at the pictures on the walls and photos on the mantel while Bo went to retrieve the bags from the front room. Suddenly they heard a loud **CRACK** which made Nora nearly jump out of her skin...and also left the cabin in utter darkness...

"Oh, well that's just great!" Bo exclaimed from the other room. "Looks like the power is out!"

"Does Asa have a flashlight anywhere?" Nora shouted.

"Well, if he does, I can't find it in the dark!" said Bo, exasperated.

Nora laughed at the situation. "Don't worry about it. It's late. Just come in here with me. We don't really need a light to do what we're going to do anyway," she said enticingly.

Bo raised a brow in the dark. He liked the sound of that. "Coming, honey," he said fumbling for the bags. Finding them, he turned in what he _thought_ would be the direction of the bedrooms. He inched his way along banging his legs against furniture as he went.

"Talk to me, honey, so I can follow the sound of your voice," Bo shouted.

"Okay," Nora yelled back over the rolling thunder outside, "what do you want me to say?"

"Anything...it's pitch dark in here. I can't see an inch in front of my face. I'll have to follow your voice."

Nora chuckled at the situation.

"Are you _laughing_?" Bo asked as he stumbled along. "This isn't funny, honey! This isn't the way this night was supposed to play out!"

"Oh? Nora laughed. "You didn't plan to have to _find_ me before making 'mad, passionate love' to me?"

Bo was not amused. "Just keep talking to me...that's all."

"Okay...well…" Nora began.

"Tell me anything...just keep talking. What are you doing, honey?"

"Well," Nora began. "I'm just…here alone in the dark...slipping these stockings off...and this dress...making myself more comfortable…"

"You're undressing?!" Bo asked. Suddenly she heard some scuffling and then a loud crash. "Damn it!" he muttered.

"Bo?! What happened?!" Nora yelled. "Are you alright?! Bo?"

"I think I broke something!"

"Oh no, Bo! Is it your ankle? A leg?"

"No...it's a lamp."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Okay...well that's good," she said in relief. "Where are you now?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know?!" he answered. At that moment a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room. "Oh! Wait...wait...I'm at the wall. Here's the hall opening. I'm in the hall!" he said, once again in darkness, "I'm in the hall! Keep talking, Red!"

She continued talking...and teasing him...until she heard the bags thumping in the door frame of their room.

Lightning flashed again and he could briefly see her naked silhouette against the backdrop of the illumined window. He dropped the bags and quickly made his way toward her but didn't reach her before darkness shrouded the room again.

"Talk to me, Red," he said, hands outstretched in the dark.

"You're almost there, Big Boy," she teased.

She laughed when his hands finally found her naked body and pulled her close.

"You found me," she murmured, drawing even closer to him and kissing him heatedly. "Now…" she giggled again, "if we could only find the bed!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The thunder and lightning of the night before had ceased, but power had not been restored. Wind whipped around the cabin and rain pelted the windows from a sky still full of dark, tumultuous clouds. Bo and Nora's plans to go picnicking and canoeing had been replaced by a large bottle of blackberry wine and a deck of cards...

" _Both_ socks, Bo! Socks are an article of clothing...a _pair_ of socks!"

"Okay! Give me time...I'm taking them both off!" Bo shook his head. "You're so competitive," he complained.

"Stop your whining, Buchanan. You're the one who wanted to play strip poker."

He belted back the last of the wine in his glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was tired of playing gin," he grumbled.

Nora peered over the coffee table at him. "So…" she began, grinning, "what are you down to now...just your skivvies?" she asked raising her brow.

"Just deal the cards, Red. You're not far behind me. One good hand and we'll be tied." He picked up the wine bottle to pour another glass, but found it empty. "I'm going to the cellar for another bottle."

"Well, hurry back handsome. I'm ready to finish this game and...collect my winnings," she said with a sly smile.

"How about I just forfeit?" Bo yelled as his boxer-clad rear disappeared down the cellar steps.

Nora laughed. _Very tempting..._ she thought, smiling as she watched him go.

He returned moments later with another bottle of wine. He popped the cork and poured them each a glass. "The way I see it..." Bo said, peering at Nora in her bra and panties, "even if I lose, I'll still be a winner."

Nora gave him a smug look. "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you Buchanan?"

"Yes...I am," he answered scooting closer and reaching across to tweak her breast.

She slapped his hand away. "No fondling the competition…"

He chuckled, then got on his hands and knees crawling over to straddle her.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Bo…"

"What, honey?" he whispered, bending from his ape-like stance to kiss her neck.

"You're cheating…"

"I haven't done anything yet…"

"Oh...but you're planning to," she said, her eyes wide. "I know you, Bo Buchanan."

He leaned his head closer to hers and she drew back.

"Bo..."

He decided to change tactics. "Okay…" he murmured in a soft voice, wine heavy on his breath, "how about…you just give me...a little kiss...just a little one, honey... to hold me over…" He gave her a sad, questioning, 'please' kind of look.

That mouth close to hers and those puppy dog eyes were very tempting. Nora swallowed.

"NO!", she said suddenly. "Move over there where you belong and pick up your cards, Buchanan. We're finishing this game."

"Just one…" he murmured, his hot breath near her mouth, eyes looking at the same.

"No, No, No!" Now move back over there and pick up your cards...go on…"

Defeated, Bo slumped back to his spot, adjusted himself, and topped off the drinks for both of them. When he placed her glass on the coffee table before her, he noticed her giving him a look.

" _What?!_ " he inquired.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" she asked referring to his recent 'adjustment'.

"Yes...as a matter of fact, it was! He was...uncomfortable...and he's had just about enough of your teasing!"

"My teasing?!" Nora laughed. "You know what? You just don't want me to win this game, Mister! That's all it is!"

Bo muttered as he rearranged the cards in his hand, "Only four years of marriage, and you're getting mean on me…"

"Oh, here we go!" she interrupted, laughing.

"No...I mean it...you get me all excited about playing this game, and then... you won't even give me a kiss, and when I need to...adjust _things_...you get after me for it…" he said innocently as he perused his hand. "I mean...I'm suffering over here…"

"Oh, you poor baby...it's your turn," Nora said unsympathetically. She was feeling pretty confident with the hand she held.

Bo was even more confident of his. "Read 'em and _weep_ , Red!" he said as he fanned out a straight flush of spades. He started laughing as he picked up his wine. "Your turn! You need help with those hooks?" he asked as she sat with her mouth hanging open.

"I can't _believe_ that! I had four of a kind and all kings!" she said. "I thought sure I had you!"

"Now who was being too "sure" of herself, huh?" He raised his brows and grinned at her. "I'm waiting…"

Nora quickly unfastened her bra and flung it at him. "Deal!" she said shoving her cards across the table as she grabbed the wine bottle. This time she didn't even pour it, but upended the bottle and swigged it directly.

Bo laughed as he shuffled the cards. He took some long ganders at her breasts as he dealt also. The looks across the table were now very heated between them. They picked up their cards for the final hand.

The clock ticked on the mantel as they perused their cards and began play...

Minutes later " **I WON!"** reverberated from the cabin walls as an excited Nora revealed her cards.

" **YOU WON!"** an even more excited, and slightly intoxicated, Bo shouted with enthusiasm. " **YOU WON, RED!"** He quickly stripped off his boxers and twirled them above his head before he scrambled toward Nora. In his enthusiasm, he barrelled into a floor lamp which immediately tipped over with a crash.

Nora's squeals and laughter subsided quickly with the crash. "Oh my gosh, Bo! Did you break it?!" she yelled as he lowered himself toward her.

Bo quickly looked down at his now fully-aroused self.

"Nope, it's fine, honey..." he said breathlessly. Then his lips met hers as he claimed his consolation prize.

* * *

Evening settled over the cabin and Bo and Nora, still without electricity, were left in darkness once again. This time, however, they were prepared because Bo had searched the premises and gathered a few flashlights and candles.

Nora lit some candles while Bo built a fire in the fireplace. Then they wrapped their still naked bodies in a large blanket, she between his legs leaning back against him, near the fire.

Nora watched quietly as Bo pushed a marshmallow on a stick and began twirling it slowly over the flame. Growing up a 'city girl', she had never toasted marshmallows before.

"It's like a hand-held rotisserie," she remarked, "but instead of chicken…"

"...instead of chicken," Bo interrupted, "we're having 'Rotisserie Marshmallows'...a Bo Buchanan specialty."

She chuckled. "So, how do you know when it's done?" she asked quietly.

"It's done when it puffs up and is evenly browned on all sides. You have to be careful though or you can get them too done. It's all in the wrist, honey. Just watch the master…"

Moments later, the 'master', pulled the toasty brown marshmallow from the fire and carefully off the stick.

"Ready?" he asked Nora before feeding her her very first toasted marshmallow.

She looked at the marshmallow. "It's nothing but a melted ball of fluffy sugar."

"No...it's more than that, honey," Bo responded. "It's your _dinner_. So,eat up. Be careful though. It's hot."

Bo poked the marshmallow into her mouth where it immediately melted.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Mmmm...ith good..." she muffled through the sticky mass.

"They make a better dessert than a meal," he said, stuffing another marshmallow on the stick. "I'm sorry, Red. I wish we hadn't lost power. This weekend could have been so different...it definitely didn't go as I'd planned…"

She snuggled back against him laying her head under his chin. "You know what?" she said softly.

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning his chin on the top of her head while twirling the new marshmallow slowly over the fire.

"I wouldn't change a thing." She turned and puckered her mouth up to his for a kiss. He obliged with several kisses, enjoying the sweet stickiness of her recent marshmallow encounter... until he heard a slight _**poof**_ and, turning, saw _his_ dinner blackened and flaming above the fire.

Bo pulled the marshmallow out of the fire quickly and blew out the flame. He was left with a black, crusted bubble on a stick.

"Aww…" she said seeing the marshmallow's fate...and the fate of Bo's meal. She looked at his disgruntled expression and started laughing. "All in the wrist, huh?"

"Yeah...you know, I did that on purpose, Red, just to show you what happens when you _get distracted_ and overcook one."

Nora continued laughing as Bo impaled another marshmallow and placed it over the fire. "Can I try it?" she asked.

He looked doubtful but said, "Sure...just remember…"

"I know, I know...it's all in the wrist," she said with dismissive eyes. She took the stick from Bo's hand and began twirling it slowly above the flame. "I'll make you a marshmallow you won't soon forget, Cowboy," she teased.

"O-kay," he chuckled.

Now, with Nora toasting the marshmallow, Bo's hands were free. He let them wander under the blanket until they found and cupped her round, firm breasts. Then he bent his head and placed hot kisses in the crook of her neck.

Nora was getting warmer and it had nothing to do with the proximity of the fire. "Bo...stop it," she began.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing," he murmured, "just keep your eyes on the marshmallow…"

She wriggled around trying to loosen his grip without taking her hand off the marshmallow stick. "Bo!"

"What's the matter, honey?" he questioned quietly, a breast in each hand with his thumbs caressing each nipple.

Nora sighed. "Now look what you've done...I've browned that one side more than the other…" she complained, obviously becoming distracted.

"All in the wrist, honey," he whispered. He continued his pursuit while she bit her lip.

"Bo…"

His hand wandered from her breast, across her abdomen, and found a warm spot to caress between her legs. At that same moment, the now flaming marshmallow went _**plop**_ from the stick to land sizzling in the fire.

Nora sighed, then dropped the stick as she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his lap.

"Well...there goes your dinner," she murmured seductively close to his mouth.

"That's okay, honey...I'm not hungry…" Bo breathed gripping her buttocks and pulling her close. "At least...not for dinner…"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Here you go," said the smiling waitress, "two steaming cups of coffee. It's sure good to have some customers today. Business has been a little slow since the storm."

"Had we known you were here, we would have been here yesterday. We just came off the mountain and haven't had power for the last couple days…" Bo began.

"Well, if you were up Llantano Mountain, you couldn't have reached us anyway," the waitress, named Sally, interrupted. "The wind blew some trees down over the road and knocked out some power lines. They just got it cleaned up early this morning."

"Ah...that explains it," Bo said nodding. "Well...we've been living on practically nothing, so I'm ready for a good breakfast…"

"We've got it, Sir," Sally replied with a smile. "I'll give you a few moments, then I'll be back to take your order."

Nora was quiet through the conversation as she studied the menu. Bo glanced at the menu briefly and set it aside. When she looked up he was studying her.

"Hmm?" she asked him. "Did you say something?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"You know what you want already?" she asked looking back at her menu.

"Yes I do," he said sipping his coffee.

"Well...I can't decide. I'm starving, so everything looks good. I'm thinking about waffles though…"

Sally returned to their table. "You folks ready to order?"

Bo looked at Nora.

"Go ahead," she said, "I'll be ready by the time you order."

"Okay," Bo began, "I'll have two eggs over easy, bacon, toast, some of those fried potatoes, and...throw one pancake on the side," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes sir, and you ma'am?" Sally asked turning her attention to Nora.

"Two waffles and a side of crisp bacon...and some cream for the coffee please?"

"Yes Ma'am."

After Sally walked away, Bo commented, "All that time and you just ordered two waffles? You said you were hungry."

"Well...if I didn't order enough, you can share yours. _You_ ordered enough for an army!" She laughed.

"Well...I'm hungry. I worked up an appetite this weekend." He grinned and reached across the table for her hands. Their eyes met.

"We _both_ did," she replied playing with his hands. "Thanks for taking me to your…" she raised her brows, 'magical mountain hideaway'," she whispered.

"My pleasure," he grinned. "I hope to capture you and take you away again soon...maybe do some dancing...and spend more time together...just the two of us."

"...and maybe...play another rousing game of poker?" she said seductively, eyes sparkling.

Bo laughed. "Sure, I'll let you beat me again…" he said, "that paid off well for me last time…"

" _Let_ me?! Wait a minute, Buchanan...I beat you fair and square. What do you mean ' _let'_ me?..."

But her argument ended when Sally returned bearing their breakfasts. They ate in silence for a few moments before Nora glanced up from her waffles to see Bo smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I want a rematch," he said in a teasing voice.

"Oh you do? Well...anytime, Mister. I'd be _glad_ to beat you again... _anytime."_

* * *

"MOMMY!" Lilli shouted running and crawling quickly into Nora's lap. Nora held her tight and smothered her with kisses.

"Lillikins! How are you, Sweetie? Mommy missed you!"

"Juss fine," Lilli answered quickly. She squirmed to get some freedom from Nora's tight hold. "Look, Mommy! Look at my naiwls. Jessie did 'em." She held her pink painted nails under Nora's nose for approval.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Jessie did that? They look so pretty! Sounds like you had fun at Aunt Viki's…"

"Mmmhmm," she answered, then "DADDY!" she shouted scrambling off Nora's lap as Bo entered the room. She ran and jumped into Bo's arms.

"Did you enjoy the cabin?" Viki asked Nora above the tickles and giggling going on across the room.

"We did! It was great to get away. We had a wonderful time. Thank you for keeping Lilli for us," Nora added.

"Oh, we loved having her! She kept us laughing all weekend. Anytime you need a sitter, please...just ask."

Bo sat down on the couch next to Nora, Lilli on his lap. "You hear that, honey? Maybe we can go back again when we can get outside to canoe and picnic...and actually have food to eat!"

They laughed as Viki gave them a puzzled look. "We were living on marshmallows," Nora confided to Viki. "The power was out all weekend."

"Oh, my darlings, are you hungry now? I have plenty of leftovers and…"

"Cookies!" Lilli piped in. "Mommy, we made cookies and Aunt Viki let me hewlp!"

Viki smiled. "Yes, and she was a wonderful helper, weren't you darling? And I think, since you helped, that you should take some cookies home with you. Would you like that?"

Lilli nodded.

"And seriously...would you like something to eat? Are you hungry atall?" she asked Bo and Nora.

"No...we stopped at the first place we found as we came off the mountain," Bo said, " _Foothills Diner_ I think it was called. We had a big breakfast there, but thank you." He looked at Nora. "We should be getting home though, don't you think?"

"Whenever you're ready" Nora agreed.

Viki stood. "Well, let me take this Little Lady into the kitchen then to wrap up some cookies before you go. Come along, Lilli," Viki said taking her hand. Lilli skipped along willingly to the kitchen and returned shortly with a big smile on her face and a bagful of cookies in her hand.

* * *

Bo finished reading Lilli's bedtime story and wiggled a finger in the air above her.

"Uh oh! He's back!" Bo said quietly.

Lilli's eyes got big. "No, Daddy!" she said grinning and squirming deeper under the covers.

"Oh, yes he is! It's my tickle-finder! And he's looking for my tickle. Do you have it?" Bo asked.

Lilli shook her head quickly, still grinning. "NoOo...I don't have it, Daddy…"

"Ah...but my tickle-finder says you do!" Bo said wiggling his finger closer. "He thinks you're hiding it righhht **HERE**!" he said trying to wiggle his finger under her arm. This sent her into squeals of laughter.

"NoOoooOo, I don't have it, Daddy!" she shrieked through her giggles.

"Well, if you don't have it...who does?" Bo made tickle-finger move from one side to the other looking confused.

"Maybe Mommy has it…" Lilli whispered, big blue eyes shining.

"Mommy? You think so?" Bo whispered quietly.

Lilli nodded while hiding her grin behind her hand.

"So...you think tickle-finder should search mommy for his tickle?"

She nodded.

"Hmmm...I think that's a very good idea. You're so smart, Lillikins. You know that?"

She nodded again. "I know it, Daddy."

Bo laughed. "Okay then. Give Daddy a hug. It's time to get to sleep. Tickle-finder and I will go search Mommy."

"K. Will you tell me tmarrow if you find it?"

"I sure will. Give Daddy a kiss now."

She obliged then rolled over to snuggle with her stuffed animals.

Bo turned off the light and went to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and crawled into bed next to Nora. Wrapping his arms across her, he buried his head in her neck.

"Lilli asleep?" Nora asked. "I heard a lot of squealing going on down there. What was _that_ about?"

Bo lifted his finger and wiggled it above her face. She gave it a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is my tickle-finder," Bo answered softly. He's lost his tickle and has been searching for it."

"Oh?...He has, has he?" Nora whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head, grinning.

"Yes, he has," Bo whispered seriously, moving the finger up and down. "Now...with Lilli, he usually finds his tickle right about... here," Bo said trying to wiggle his finger under her arm."

Nora screeched and slapped his hand away. "Oh Bo, stop it! I'm not three!"

Bo stopped. "That's right, honey...and that's why…" he continued seductively, "with you, he thinks he may find it...right about...here..." he murmured running the finger between her legs and stroking gently.

"Mmmm," Nora sighed, "...yeah…I think he may find it...right about there...if...he keeps on trying…" she breathed. "Oh, Bo…"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven ~ July, 1948**

It was finally finished! Bo and Asa stood back to look at their handiwork in Lilli's newly constructed tree house. They had been working on it as time permitted for several weekends. It was perched securely between two ancient maples in the back yard. A short ladder led to a fenced landing, then curving steps went into the tree house itself. The little house boasted three windows, a swinging door, and a tiny hitching post outside for Lilli's stick horse, turned unicorn, Papaw had given her. A slide was attached to the other side of the landing for an easy exit.

Lilli jumped up and down with excitement. "Can I go in now? I wanna see it!"

"Daddy'll go first," Bo told her. "You watch Daddy, then follow me, okay?"

Lilli watched as Bo climbed the short ladder to the landing; but, when it was her turn, she hesitated.

Seeing her unsure expression, Bo encouraged her, "It's just like climbing a slide at the park, Lilli. Just hold onto the sides and climb."

She took hold of the side of the ladder, but before climbing, turned to her Papaw. "Stay right 'hind me case I fall, 'kay?"

"Papaw's right behind you, honey. I'm not gonna let you fall."

It was a slow and cautious ascent; but, with lots of encouragement, Lilli made it to the landing and then into the tree house itself.

"I juss love it!" she squealed. "Can I shleep out here, Daddy?!"

Bo laughed. "No, I don't think Mommy would want you sleeping out here…"

Lilli interrupted him with wide eyes and an excited whisper, "Maybe you and me can sneaked out here while Mommy is shleeping and…"

"Lilli," Bo reprimanded, "there will be no 'sneaking'." But seeing the disappointment on her cherub face he added in a softer tone, "But... maybe some warm night Mommy won't care if you and Daddy camp out." Bo winked...and Lilli smiled.

The summer days were long but fleeting...and the new tree house was a magnet for the neighborhood children. Nearly every afternoon one or more of the neighbor ladies stopped by to chat and let the children play together. Nora was getting to know each of them quite well through these play times and the occasional neighborhood parties...and she liked them quite well...for the most part.

"I'm telling you, Nora, you've got to watch her. She goes after _every_ man in the neighborhood," Marjorie warned during a discussion about the most recent neighborhood gathering. Bo and Nora had hosted a small Texas barbecue the previous weekend.

"My Glen is the exception...she's _never_ gone after him. Makes me thankful he has that beer gut. Did you notice it, Laura? I thought she was pretty blatant about it," Marjorie went on. "You've had some trouble with her yourself, haven't you? Tell her about how she made a play for Jack."

Laura hesitantly began her story, but it was interrupted by the arrival of Audrey and her little ones. Because her children were too young to play in the tree house, Audrey brought along a few toys and let them play close by. Once she got them settled, she joined in the conversation.

"Sorry I interrupted your conversation," Audrey said as she found a seat and accepted Nora's offer of an iced tea. "What's going on?"

Marjorie filled her in, "I was trying to warn Nora about our neighborhood husband stealer…"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Oh... _that_ woman…"

Nora laughed. "Oh come on! Really? _That_ woman, as you call her, could have any man she wanted. Why would she go after the ones that are taken?"

"I can't tell you the why, but she _does_!" Margie continued, "She was responsible for nearly destroying the Thompson's marriage...they were living in Eddie and Audrey's place before Al Thompson took a new job...I always said she was the cause of their marital problems...and it's the truth too. **TOMMY! DID I SEE YOU SPIT?! YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL WEAR YOU OUT!"** She shook her head. "Mmm,mmm,mmm. He picks up so many bad habits when Glen takes him down to the garage. Anyway...she's made a play for Jack,Tony, Eddie and now Bo…"

"Wait, wait...wait just a minute," Nora interrupted. "She hasn't made a 'play' for Bo."

All of the women looked uncomfortably at each other. Nora looked at each of them, confused.

"Unless you know something that I don't…" she said quietly.

Audrey got up to get her son out of the flowerbed. Laura sipped her tea. Marjorie finally spoke up.

"The other night when she so willingly offered to 'help' you by taking more barbecue sauce to Bo as he worked the grill...Glen overheard her tell Bo she knows a 'great place for steaks in town' and then she offered to 'meet him there someday after work' because she 'knows how a cowboy likes a good steak'.

Audrey, now back in her seat, added, "Didn't you see how she looked at him and was always ending up close to him even when he was playing with the kids? I noticed it. And Eddie saw her brush up against him smiling and teasing when he dropped the barbecue baster...asking him if he was that 'clumsy' when he 'handled other things'."

"What about Jack? Did he say anything, Laura?" Margie asked.

"No, Jack was in one of his moods when we got home," Laura answered, "He didn't say a thing."

Marjorie looked at Nora again. "I'm sorry, honey. I really don't mean to upset you, but you need to know what she's like...what she's capable of…" she said quietly.

They all looked at Nora expectantly, waiting for a response.

"I just don't get it...I'm usually pretty observant. Why didn't I notice any of these things?"

"Because you were busy being a hostess, honey...making sure everything was ready for your company…" Margie said.

"Bo didn't mention anything…"

"Well if it had been Glen, he wouldn't have either! He would just 'let sleeping dogs lie'...besides, what husband wants to get into trouble with his wife?"

"Bo and I talk about everything though…"

"Now none of us said Bo did anything wrong…" Marjorie began again. "What we're saying is…"

But her words were cut off abruptly by a "Hell-o-o! Are we having another gathering that I didn't know about?" It was Caroline Talbott herself entering Nora's yard.

"Hi Caroline," each lady greeted her with little enthusiasm. Nora added, "We're just visiting while the kids play together…" There was an awkward silence before she added, "Would you like an iced tea?"

"Oh no...I don't have time! I'm a working gal, you know...don't have time to sit around enjoying tea and conversation in the middle of the day like you all do." She laughed. "But Nora, do you think Bo would have time to look at our lawn mower this evening? I just have a _time_ trying to start that thing. Maybe he can figure it out."

"Since when do you mow grass?" Margie interrupted.

"Well that Jacobson boy who was doing it got a job and Mrs. Mumsby hasn't found anyone else to do it yet, 'so...

"My oldest boy would _love_ the job," Margie offered. "You know my Trenton...I'll send him over…"

"No, no, Marjorie. I'm perfectly capable of mowing a lawn…" began Caroline.

"Doesn't sound like it if you can't even get the contraption started," Margie went on. "Now my boy, Trenton, could start that mower and have that lawn done in no time and…"

"NO!" Caroline said impatiently. "I mean…" She wiped her brow. "I want to do it myself. You see, I've gained a few pounds and thought I could use the exercise..." She giggled. "You know how it is, girls? I'm sure you do. So, anyway...Nora, could you send Bo over to help me later? I sure would appreciate it. Thanks now!"

And before Nora or anyone else could respond, Caroline Talbott turned on her heel and headed back to her own yard.

All eyes turned to Nora knowingly.

"You've proved your point, ladies. Don't worry. I have it under control," Nora said. Then, "Would anyone like some more tea?"

* * *

Bo was late getting home from the office that evening. Nora and Lilli had already eaten. She was cleaning up the kitchen when he came through the door.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her as he threw his coat over a chair and loosened his tie. "Sorry I'm so late. I was finishing final details for that trip to Boston…" He wrapped his arms around her waist to claim a kiss, but she moved out of his hold to put a dish in the cupboard.

"Your food is on the back of the stove," she said. "I tried to keep it warm." Then she went about her tasks of putting dishes away and wiping counters.

"Okay..." Bo answered. She seemed angry. He wondered why since she was alright when he left for work.

"How was your day?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine."

 _Yup, she's mad,_ he thought... _when they say 'fine' they usually aren't..._

He mosied to the stove and took a peek under the pan lids wondering what she had attempted tonight. He sorely missed Maggie's cooking since they left the ranch, but he tried not to say much to Nora. He knew she tried, and she really had no cooking experience having lived above _Salvadore's_ restaurant in the early days of their marriage and then on the ranch these past three years. He originally hoped it was that lack of experience that accounted for her lousy meals, but he was reluctantly beginning to realize it was lack of talent as well.

Bo scooped a serving onto his plate and poured a glass of water before heading to the table.

Nora broke the silence. "Caroline Talbott came over today."

"Caroline Talbott? Ohhh... _Caroline Talbott_ …" he said, grinning and gesturing with his hands in front of his chest indicating her large breasts. He thought the joke would lighten her mood, but Nora's response was a frown and a quick slap of the dish towel.

"That's not funny!" she said.

"What's wrong with you?" Bo asked in frustration. "We always joke about Caroline Talbott."

"Well, she's no longer a joke. Today…"

Nora was interrupted by Asa's booming voice at the kitchen door. "Anybody home?"

"Come in, Pa," Bo answered as he sat down at the table. "Have a seat. You want a drink?"

"No. I'm fine," Asa answered. "Where's my girl?"

"Haven't seen her since I got home. Where's Lilli, honey?" Bo asked Nora.

"She was playing with Butterball…" Nora began, but didn't get to finish before Lilli, crying and holding her finger ran into the kitchen. Butterball skittered through also...wearing a splash of blue?

"Lilli! What happened?" Nora asked pulling her into her arms.

"Butterball shratched me," she said between sobs, crocodile tears running down her cheeks.

"Let Mommy see," Nora said soothingly. "Well, she _did_ scratch you, didn't she? That's not like Butterball. What were you doing to her?"

"Nussing, Mommy! Juss tryin' to make her preetty is all! Then she juss shratched me," Lilli said with a frown.

"Well, let Mommy kiss it. That will make it feel better. Then I'll wash it when you get your bath and put some lotion on it. Okay?"

"K," Lilli agreed sniffling.

Nora kissed the wounded appendage and wiped the tears off Lilli's cheeks. It was then that Lilli noticed Asa sitting at the table. "Papaw!" she said happily, slipping quickly out of Nora's arms to crawl into Asa's lap.

"I guess nobody's excited to see _me_ tonight," Bo mumbled under his breath. But he spoke too soon...

"Yoohoo! Anyone home?" All eyes looked toward the back door where the voluptuous form of Caroline Talbott stood. Bo wiped his mouth with his napkin and went to answer.

"Hi Bo!" Caroline said with a gleaming smile. "Did Nora give you my message?" she asked as he let her in.

"No, Caroline, we really haven't had much time to talk yet…"

"Well," she continued in her sweet voice, "I was telling Nora that I'm having just a _terrible_ time starting that mower...and I was wondering if you could help a gal out. I'm just absolutely _helpless_ when it comes to any kind of farm equipment. But I figured _you_ would know how to start it...being a rancher and all…"

 _Farm equipment?_ thought Bo. _It's a mower…_

"I can take a look at it," he said noncommitally, "but I can't guarantee I can get it started. That would depend on how old it is and what's wrong with it."

"Well, I'd be _ever_ so grateful if you'd give it a look-see," she said sweetly.

Nora rolled her eyes.

"Sure," replied Bo. "I'll be over in a bit…"

"Maybe I can help you with that, Bo," Asa interjected. "I know quite a bit about mowers, especially these new-fangled ones they have today." Asa let Lilli slide off his lap as he stood to his feet. "I don't believe I caught your name, Miss…"

"Caroline Talbott…" she said, beaming. "I live next door…"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Talbott...it is _Miss_ Talbott, I assume? I'm Asa Buchanan, Bo's father. Bo, why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty little gal for a neighbor?"

"Oh my!" Caroline said, "Really, Mr. Buchanan, you flatter me…"

Nora's eyes rolled again, unseen by the group, before she joined the conversation, "That's a great idea, Asa. You go _with_ Bo and see if the _two_ of you can get that mower started."

"I wanna go too," Lilli began. "Can I go too?"

"No, Lilli, you'll stay with Mommy. You need a bath…" Nora began.

The tears started flowing again, "But I wanna go, Mommy. Pleease…"

"No, not this time, Lilli. Daddy and Papaw will be busy…" Nora said.

At this point, Butterball scampered back through the kitchen, flopping and meowing. Bo grabbed her as she darted by.

He started to chuckle. Butterball had a blue polka dot doll's dress over her neck and one arm. She desperately wanted to be free.

"Oh Lilli! Poor kitty!" Nora exclaimed. "No wonder she scratched you."

"I was juss making her preetty," Lilli tried to explain, still pouting.

"Well, kitties don't like playing dress up. Please don't do this again," Nora said relieving the angry cat from it's garment. This did _nothing_ to improve Nora's already rotten mood.

Nor did Lilli's tears as Bo and Asa headed out the door to the neighbor's.

* * *

When Bo arrived home later, he found Lilli tucked in and Nora in their room. An open suitcase was perched on a chair with a few garments already inside. Nora was ruffling through their closet.

"Well...I know you're upset with me about something, but...it hasn't come to this, has it?" he questioned with a slightly teasing voice but a questioning look.

She glanced at him, then walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled her into a close embrace while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Red?" Bo asked quietly.

She pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully, playing with his collar. "Funny," she said, "an hour ago I was brooding over my 'problems' and planned to give you an earful when you got home...but now…" She sighed. "My problems seem suddenly very small. I got a call from Rita…"

"Rita Salvadore?" Bo asked remembering their friend in Chicago. Rita had been the wife of Bo's army buddy, Anthony Salvadore, who had been killed in the war. She was a dear friend of theirs. "What's wrong with Rita?"

Bo pulled her by the hand to a nearby chair and drew her onto his lap.

"It's not Rita, it's Lena. Her husband was injured fighting a fire in the old warehouse district. So Lena is having a time taking care of the twins and being at the hospital with Frank. Rita has been staying with the babies as much as she can, but she really needs help. She asked if I could come…then we could care for the babies in shifts…so I told her I would be there as soon as I can get a flight or a bus or…"

"I'll call Pa. He can make arrangements to fly you there in his private plane. We'll get you there as soon as possible," Bo said. "Poor Lena. I know she doesn't have any family to count on, but what about Frank?"

"Frank is an only child. His father died in the first World War. His mother has health issues and can't travel. So, Lena really needs us."

"Well then...I'll leave you to do your packing while I make arrangements with Asa. You okay now?"

She nodded 'yes' and stood to her feet. Bo did the same and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Bo?"

He turned to look at her.

"I love you," she said softly.

He smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Nora made love to him with a passionate frenzy that night. She lay with her head on his chest afterward...very quiet.

"You're so quiet. Are you okay, Red?"

"Mmhm. Just listening to your heartbeat," she murmured. "It's thumping pretty hard in there...like a drum."

"I'm not surprised…" he said pulling her close. "You were _amazing_ tonight." He kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer.

"Well...I don't want you to forget me while I'm gone…"

"Never happen."

She grew quiet again. After a few moments, he broke the silence. "I know you were frustrated when I got home...wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but we need to…" She moved her head on his shoulder to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me that Caroline Talbott made a play for you?"

He sighed.

"The girls were here visiting this afternoon," Nora continued. "They told me she invited you to dinner and was flirting with you. Everyone knew about it...except me, of course. You know what they say...the wife is the last to know…"

"There's nothing to know," Bo replied. "Nothing happened."

"So you're telling me she _didn't_ invite you to dinner and flirt with you?"

"No...that's not what I'm saying. She _did_ invite me to dinner and...I guess she was flirting too...I don't know what was going on in her head. But my point is, it wasn't reciprocated. I did nothing to encourage her…"

"And I do believe that, Bo. But you should have told me…"

"Why? Why get you worked up when nothing happened? And nothing _will_ happen. She's no threat to us..."

"I know that, but you should have told me. We've never kept secrets from each other, and I don't want to begin now. _You_ should have told me, Bo. I shouldn't have heard it from the neighbors."

"I'm sorry, honey. I guess I just didn't think it was a big deal…"

"It _is_ a big deal!" she said. "It's a big deal, Bo, because this woman is known for hitting on married men! She has tried this with Jack, Eddie, Tony, and now _you_! Then she comes over here all cutesy and asks for help with her mower! She's making a play for my husband, and I don't like it...any more than _you_ liked it when Chet Palmer made a play for me at the ranch!"

"So you're jealous…" Bo remarked.

"No..."

"No?" he questioned with a sideways glance.

She sighed. "Okay...I am jealous...a little," she said quietly. "She could turn any guy's head. Look at your father...it didn't take him long to see her...charms."

Bo laughed. "Yeah, but you know how Pa is. He gave it his best shot...I'm just not sure she's into older guys…"

"No. Just married ones," Nora replied. She ran a finger along his jaw. "I'm just asking you to be careful around her...and always, always be honest with me. Please."

Bo nodded. "I'm sorry," he said looking into her eyes.

"Me too. Now...why don't we get some sleep. Then we can get up early in the morning and have time for...a long farewell before I go."

"Mmmm...I like that plan," Bo answered, giving her a lingering kiss goodnight.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Caroline Talbott peered through her lace curtains the next morning as Bo loaded the bags into the waiting car. Then she watched as Nora and their daughter came from the house to join him. Bo swung the little girl swiftly into his arms and gave her a kiss and hug, then Caroline smiled as she saw him give the little girl's stuffed unicorn a kiss.

Caroline's smile faded though as Bo tucked his daughter into the car and turned his attention to Nora. He slipped his hands around his wife's waist and pulled her close. His eyes seemed to glow as he looked at her...Caroline had _never_ had a man look at her the way Bo Buchanan looked at his wife. She watched as Nora played with Bo's hair and ran a finger along his chin... _like she owns him_ Caroline thought. _So possessive...but he doesn't seem to mind…_

After a long and very passionate kiss, Bo pulled Nora into a tight embrace. Then he gave her a few more kisses before she slipped into the car with their daughter and he shut the door behind them. "I'll call you," she heard him say before he gave the driver a nod and permission to leave. He waved as the vehicle drove down the shaded street.

Bo started back toward the house when he heard a voice calling him.

"Good morning, Bo!" It was Mrs. Mumsby. She was sitting on her porch with a cup of steaming coffee.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mumsby. How are you today?"

"Just fine. Enjoying my coffee and the smell of my honeysuckle. Do you smell it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Bo answered. "When the wind blows the right way, I can smell it in my own yard."

Mrs. Mumsby smiled. "Glad you're enjoying it too! Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you, Ma'am. I really need to get ready and head to the office."

"Your sweet family going on a trip?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. They're going to Chicago...Nora's going to visit her parents and to help a friend of ours. I'll join her later in the week."

"I see. Well...if you stop by this evening, I'll give you some dinner...some of my famous chicken-n-dumplings...fresh green beans with potatoes...and butterscotch pie."

"That sounds delicious...I certainly can't say 'no' to that now, can I? Thank you, Mrs. Mumsby."

"You're welcome. Now you have a good day."

"Same to you, Ma'am," Bo said going back to his own yard.

As soon as he was out of sight, Caroline stepped onto the porch. "Did I hear you say Bo Buchanan is joining us for dinner?" she asked sweetly.

"Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?" Mrs. Mumsby asked.

"Not at all," Caroline said. "I came into the living room to get my purse and simply overheard you, that's all." She pulled on her gloves. "He's _such_ a nice man...he helped me get that mower running last night in no time." She looked at her landlady with a cheerful smile. "Well...on with my day. Enjoy the sunshine today, Mrs. Mumsby."

Mrs. Mumsby watched as the young woman sauntered to her car.

 _I'll_ _ **bet**_ _he got your motor running,_ thought Mrs. Mumsby. _It doesn't take much...I know what you're up to._ _I've seen you work a man before...and you're not going to destroy this nice family._

* * *

 **Chicago**

The door swung open at Nora's knock and Rita was standing there, her eight-month-old 'Nora' on her hip and one of Lena's babies on the other arm.

"Nora! I'm so happy to see you!" she said in her Italian brogue. "I'd give you a hug but don't have a free hand as you can see."

"That's alright. I'll hug you instead," Nora said wrapping her arms about Rita and the babies. Little Sal was running around barefoot playing with his toys.

"Oh my goodness, Rita! He's gotten so big!" Nora said when she saw Sal.

"Yes he has...and he's into everything!" Rita exclaimed. "Where's Lilli?"

"Spending the day with my parents, but I promised to bring her with me later this week." Nora looked at the babies in Rita's arms and opened hers. "So, who should I take?" Nora asked.

"Why don't you take Frankie. I need to feed Nora," she said.

Nora took the baby boy from Rita's arms. "Goodness, Mister. You're heavier than you look."

"I know! He's big for four months, isn't he? I told Lena it won't be long before Frankie is carrying her! And that's Adeline on the blanket. They call her Addy," Rita said holding little Nora close to nurse her.

"They're adorable," Nora said sitting down with Frankie. "So...what's the latest on Frank? Any improvement at all?"

"Yes...some. He's regained consciousness, so that's good news. Also, the burns are not as extensive as they originally thought," Rita said. "Right now, they are keeping him sedated though so they can treat the burns without him feeling the pain."

"And how is Lena holding up?" Nora asked.

"She's exhausted. That's why I wanted someone else to help...so that Lena can rest when she comes home."

"I'm glad you called me," Nora said. "Glad I can help."

* * *

When Mrs. Mumsby saw Bo's car turning into his driveway that evening, she quickly made him a plate of food. She had intended on inviting him inside for dinner, but changed her mind. She hoped to keep him out of the clutches of her audacious tenant.

"Do I smell chicken-n-dumplings?" Bo teased as the curly-haired woman slowly approached him bearing a plate.

Mrs. Mumsby smiled. "Indeed you do! I thought you might be tired, so I'm delivering your meal. I sure hope you enjoy it."

"I will!" Bo exclaimed. "More than you know. Thank you."

"You're welcome...enjoy your dinner, now, and have a good evening," she said patting Bo on the arm.

Bo did just that. He ate his meal, mowed the lawn, showered, and was in bed by ten o'clock. It was only nine Chicago time, so Bo called Nora. Surprisingly, she was in bed too.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked her.

"Because Lilli wanted to sleep with me and, since you're not here to keep me company, I thought, why not?"

"I see...and here I thought you were just trying to sound sexy…"

"Whatever you wanna think, Big Boy," she whispered.

Bo chuckled. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Busy. I had forgotten how much time babies take, and it's double with twins. Rita showed me the ropes today, but tomorrow I'm on my own. She's doing the morning shift and I'm doing the evening...the babies are really cute."

She updated him on Frank's progress then asked, "How was _your_ day?"

"Not bad. I got everything ready for the meetings in Boston. Then when I got home, Mrs. Mumsby greeted me with a meal...chicken-n-dumplings, green beans, and some more of her delicious pie…"

"Hmmm...If she keeps _that_ up, you'll have a belly like Glen when I get home…"

"Well, look at the bright side. I'd be safe from the clutches of our neighbor then."

"Eat up!" she whispered heartily. They both laughed.

"How's my girl?"

"She's fine. Getting spoiled again by Saba and Savta."

"Give her a kiss for me?"

"I will."

Bo sighed. "I miss you already. This bed is like a vast wasteland...big and cold."

"Aww...poor baby. I think I have you spoiled...sex in the evening...sex in the morning…"

"Anytime you want it, honey. I'm here for you."

She laughed. "You're so good to me," she whispered.

"And don't you forget it."

"Never."

"Well...you're starting to sound sleepy…"

"Mmm...I'm sorry. It's been a long day," she murmured.

"That's okay. I just wanted to hear your voice. But I'll let you get some sleep now...you need to be ready for those babies tomorrow...I love you."

"I love you, Bo Buchanan," she whispered. "Goodnight."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was late Tuesday afternoon. Bo was packing documents in his brief case for the Boston meetings when BE's receptionist darkened his door.

Bo glanced up, "What is it Teresa?" he asked off-handedly.

"There's a woman here to see you...I told her she needed an appointment, but she insisted that you knew her and would see her…"

"A woman? Did she give you a name?" Bo asked, puzzled.

"Yes...a Miss Talbott…Caroline Talbott," Teresa finished.

"Caroline Talbott?" Annoyance quickly showed itself on Bo's face. _What is she doing here?_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Teresa, "I can tell her you're unavailable if you like…"

"Unavailable? Surely Mr. Buchanan has time for his neighbor!" Caroline said barging through the office door.

"Sir?" asked Teresa.

"It's okay, Teresa. I'll talk to Miss Talbott for a few moments."

Teresa started to close the door as she left Bo's office, but Bo stopped her. "Leave the door open please, Teresa. Thank you."

When Teresa was gone, Bo turned his attention to Caroline Talbott. "So...what can I do for you today, Caroline? Why are you here?"

"Well...it's not what _you_ can do for _me_ , but what _I_ can do for _you,_ " Caroline said cheerfully, sitting down in a nearby chair and crossing her slender legs. "I know the Mrs. is out of town this week, and I thought it would be the _perfect_ opportunity for us to go out for that steak dinner I talked to you about. Mrs. Mumsby treated you to dinner _last_ night. I thought _I_ would treat you tonight! What do you say?" she asked, smiling.

Clint entered Bo's office talking, "Bo, I need the figures on the Weller Enterprises merger...Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize you had an appointment…" he said looking at the smiling, voluptuous form of Caroline Talbott swinging a crossed leg in Bo's chair.

"I don't. This is our neighbor, Caroline Talbott. She just stopped by to ask me a quick question," Bo said handing Clint the merger documents.

"I see," said Clint. "Well...sorry to interrupt. You're still coming to dinner this evening, right?"

"Yes, I am. Tell Viki I'm looking forward to it."

"Good...I'll see you there." Clint nodded toward Caroline. "Nice meeting you...Miss Talbott."

"Pleasures all mine," she said sweetly.

When Clint left, Bo stood. "You really shouldn't have come here today," Bo began.

"Well," Caroline jumped in, "I didn't see any point in you driving all the way back to the west side when we would be getting dinner in town…I was trying to save you some time and..."

"Caroline...Miss Talbott…" Bo fumbled. "I'm not going to have dinner with you. You see…" Bo started to explain, but she interrupted.

"Yes, I know...you're having dinner at Viki's. Who's Viki?" She shook her head, "Anyway...I guess I chose a bad night. I had good intentions. Another time then…"

"Caroline…" He started to explain, but she was already heading out the door. "Listen, I…"

"Toodles!" she said with a wave, and then she was gone.

* * *

After returning from dinner with Clint and his family, Bo packed his bag for the Boston trip, then grabbed a beer and went to the back patio.

Darkness was settling over the neighborhood. Moms were calling their kids indoors. Crickets were sending their mating calls, and lightning bugs were doing their illuminary dance.

'Firefries' Lilli called them. Bo grinned thinking of his little girl. The first time she caught 'firefries' she had been at Llanfair. Jessie helped her catch a jarful of fireflies and sent them home with her telling her to leave the jar by her bed as a nightlight. Lilli could hardly get to sleep that night for watching her firefly nightlight. She was greatly disappointed in the morning to find half the bugs dead in spite of the holes poked in the lid of the jar. But, it didn't stop her from wanting to catch 'firefries' in her own yard the next night. Now there was seldom an evening when she didn't crawl up in her Daddy's lap with her grassy wet feet and a jarful of twinkling fireflies.

He missed her already. He missed Nora too. Hard to believe they'd only been gone a couple of days. He took another swig on his beer and let his mind wander to other things...dinner at Viki's, the Boston presentation, tomorrow's trip…

"Penny for your thoughts."

He heard her voice before he saw her step around the hedges that divided their yards. He stood to his feet and stretched.

"Lovely night, isn't it? Caroline asked.

"It is. It's very nice, but...tomorrow will be here before we know it. I was just heading inside. Goodnight, Miss Talbott," Bo said turning toward the house.

"What's your hurry?" she asked.

"It's getting late and I have a big day tomorrow…"

"So, does that mean you don't want this piece of pie? I brought it especially for you."

Bo shook his head. "No...thank you."

"But you love butterscotch pie," she said in a disappointed voice.

"I don't want it, thank you." He sighed again and then continued. "Caroline...I don't want to be rude, but I need to make something very clear. I don't want anything from you. I don't want to have dinner with you, I don't want you bringing me pie, I don't want you in my _yard_ unless my wife is home…"

"Why?" she asked demurely, "What are you afraid of? Too much temptation?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No…"

"Well, it must be something if you can't stand to look at me or spend a little time with me," she said pouting.

Bo rubbed a hand across his face and sighed. "I'll tell you exactly what it is," he began, his voice on the edge of anger. "I don't want to spend time with you because I'm a married man. I love my wife and I value my marriage and _no one_ is going to jeopardize that. So you need to take your pie and your sorry self back to your own yard. Stay out of my yard, stay out of my office, and stay out of our lives unless you are invited. Do you understand me? Because I'll be _damned_ before I let you or anyone else cause a problem for my family."

Caroline started to go, then turned on her heel and came back quickly to smash the pie on Bo's shirt front. He looked at the mess but really didn't mind...better a messy shirt than a messy problem.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Chicago**

"I'm so sorry to have to ask...I've already disrupted your lives…"

Lena arrived home from the hospital early, distraught over the doctor's news that Frank would have to spend more time there due to an infection. She was relaying the news to Nora and Rita.

She continued. "We thought he was doing better...he's improved so much...this is so disappointing…" Lena held Addy close trying to soothe her. Little Frankie was asleep.

"My poor babies...they need me here and Frank needs me there...and you two are taking time from your families…" Lena looked at Lilli who had fallen asleep on Nora's lap. "Poor little Lilli...she looks exhausted. Maybe I should check into hiring a nurse…"

"Okay, now that's enough," Nora admonished. "Lilli is fine. She's just tired from playing all day without taking a nap. And, I can't speak for Rita, but I'm fine too; and I can stay for as long as you need me…"

"Absolutely," Rita agreed. "The last thing you need is to be worried about things here at home. You take care of Frank, and we'll take care of the bambinos. Everything is going to be fine. Don't you worry about anything."

A tear trickled unbidden down Lena's cheek. She wiped it away quickly hoping the girls hadn't noticed...but they had. They knew it wasn't like Lena to become emotional. She leaned her cheek against the now sleeping Addy's fuzzy head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" she began, letting the tears go.

"I do," Rita said. "You miss your bambinos and you're trying to be strong for Frank."

"And you're exhausted," added Nora.

"Enough. I have an idea," Rita said decisively. "You two lay your babies down to rest. I'll be right back."

Lena tucked little Addy into her crib while Nora laid Lilli on the couch, removed her shoes, and kissed her goodnight.

Moments later, Rita returned bearing a bottle of _Salvadore's_ house wine and a rich, Italian dessert called tiramisu`.

"Oh...I _love_ tiramisu`," Lena said in wonder. "You're too good to me, Rita. I'll get some plates and glasses."

"Well," Rita said slicing the dessert, " 'tiramisu` means "cheer me up" or "pick me up"...and I think that's what we need tonight."

"And, if the dessert doesn't do it, the wine will," added Nora pouring them each a glass.

Within minutes the conversation turned from hard times to good times as the girls reminisced about the past…

"Remember when you first learned to drive, Lena, and you nearly killed us?" Nora asked, laughing.

Lena nodded. "On more than one occasion, as I recall," she admitted.

"Mio Dio! I never prayed so hard in my life," Rita said, shaking her head.

"Well, don't blame me," Lena exclaimed pointing a finger. "You can blame Mick. He's the one who taught me...Good ole Mick…" Lena said while pouring herself another drink. She turned to Nora, "Does Bo ever hear from Mick?"

"Occasionally," Nora answered.

"How is he?" Lena asked.

Nora smiled with understanding. "He's fine."

"Married?"

Nora shook her head. "No."

"Is he...seeing anyone?" Lena asked trying to sound casual. "I'm just curious, you know...I want him to be happy…" She looked at her reflection in her glass. "I know...I shouldn't still care, but I do. I loved Micky. I love Frank too…" she added hastily, "...I really do...but it's different, ya know? Frank gives me everything I never had in my life...acceptance, love, security…" She took another sip of wine. "But it was different with Mick. My love was different for him...I don't know...it's hard to explain…"

"I know exactly what you're saying," Rita said. "I love Vinnie too, but it doesn't compare to what I had with Sal...I understand what you mean, Lena."

"God forgive me," Lena said realizing what she had admitted. "I shouldn't even _think_ things like that after what Frank and I have been going through…please don't judge me."

Frankie, thankfully brought about a change of topic when he started fussing. Nora volunteered to get the crying baby from the nursery while Lena warmed up a bottle of milk.

Nora returned with the baby cuddled close under her neck. "He's all changed, Mama," she told Lena. "He smells so good. Mmmm…" she said giving him a little squeeze, "I love that baby smell...especially when they're snuggled up close...so sweet."

Lena tested the temperature of the milk on her wrist. "Sounds to me like you're ready for another one."

Nora didn't respond, but willingly turned Frankie over to his Mama when she said, "Come here, Little Man, I haven't seen you all day!"

"Seriously, Nora, what are you waiting for?" Lena continued. "I'm sure Lilli would love a little brother or sister."

"She would," Nora admitted. "It's not for lack of trying...it just hasn't happened for us yet…"

She sat down again and poured herself a little more wine. The girls were silent for a moment...the only sound to be heard was Frankie sucking voraciously on his bottle.

"I really want another baby," Nora confided with a half smile. "I just don't understand why we conceived so easily with Lilli and now…" She shrugged and shook her head.

"What does Bo think?" Lena asked.

"Oh...he would love to have another one too...but, we haven't talked about it in a long time. I...I guess I don't want him to know how important it is to me. The last time we discussed it, Bo felt like perhaps I'd never be happy without more children...like he and Lilli weren't enough to keep me happy...and that's not true. And Bo worried that maybe it was him...that he was exposed to something during the war…"

Rita finally joined the conversation. "Well, you know Sal and I went through that...the wanting and trying and...it just didn't happen for us. Now that I have two, I know that it was Sal, not me, that was preventing conception. But...I'm glad Sal never knew. It would have bothered him so…"

"I know it would bother Bo too...like it would bother me if I knew it was me," Nora interrupted. "I guess it's just best not to know. But, in our case, it must be me...something with me...since we have Lilli…"

"Not necessarily," Rita said. "It can be lots of things...sometimes just timing. Believe me, Sal and I did _everything_ to conceive. From taking my temperature to putting my feet on the wall to…"

Lena snorted. "Putting your feet on the wall? Well no wonder you were having problems! That's not how it's done!"

"Ohhh! I know how it is done!" Rita exclaimed.

The girls laughed.

"I'm sorry," Lena said trying to contain her laughter. "Go on...tell us this new method of 'putting your feet on the wall'. I'm not sure I could convince Frank to try it, but ya never know...Frank _does_ like to experiment...so let's hear it, Rita. How's it done?"

By this time they were all laughing and wiping tears. This serious topic was lightened by Lena's frivolity. Still...Nora wanted to hear this new method. She was willing to try anything.

"Okay, okay…" Nora said stifling her laughter to get back to the topic. "Tell me about this method, Rita…go ahead...I _do_ want to hear it."

"Oh, I wanna hear it too!" Lena exclaimed. "It sounds like it could be fun!"

Rita smiled as she shook a finger at Lena. "Well, it didn't work for Sal and I, but it worked for mi Nonna and…"

"Nonna who?" Lena interrupted again.

"MY GRANDMAMA! MI NONNA! Oh you!" She shook her head. "Anyway…" she said regaining her composure, "Mi Nonna used this method and she had 13 bambinos, so it works!"

" _ **THIRTEEN?!"**_ Nora and Lena shouted together.

Rita nodded.

Lena grimaced, "Count me out! Sounds like Nonna should have brought those feet _off_ the wall…"

But Nora encouraged, "Go on, Rita."

Rita proceeded to relay Nonna's tried and true method of fertility. As far-fetched as it sounded, it _had_ worked for Rita's grandmother multiple times... _and_ it was something she could do without Bo's knowing about it…

 _Sounds crazy,_ Nora thought to herself _._ _B_ _ut, why not? A_ _nything is worth a try. I'll have to try this when we get home..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven ~ Chicago**

"Mommy! Somebody's at da door, Mommy!" Lilli yelled. "Can I open it?"

"No!" Nora shouted from the nursery. "I'm coming, Lilli. Don't open it until I get there." She fastened Frankie's romper and scooped him up into her arms. Then she fumbled to pick up his squalling sister. Both babies were hungry. Bottles were next and then, hopefully, naps.

Nora, holding both babies to her chest made her way to the door, Lilli following closely on her heels. "Mommy! Let me open it. I can help! Can I? Can I open da door?"

"Lilli honey, you have to stay out from under Mommy's feet."

"But I wanna help..."

Bo, standing outside the door, heard the fumbling inside Lena's apartment. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

As Nora approached the door, she saw the knob moving. "Who is it?" she shouted.

Bo looked around the hall to be sure he was alone before saying, "It's your husband, lover, and best friend…"

"Open it, Lilli...it's Daddy."

Lilli swung the door open. "DADDY!" she shouted throwing her arms around his legs.

Bo scooped her up, "Hey! How's my girl?" He hugged her close. "Daddy sure has missed you. Mmmm," he said giving her a kiss. She gave him a big kiss too.

"Look, Daddy! We're taking care of da babies! I'm helping! Da nice one is Frankie, and dat shreaming one is Addy."

"Well, maybe Daddy should take the screaming one…" he said as he put Lilli on her feet and reached for the red-faced baby.

"Am _I_ glad to see _you_ ," Nora said sidling closer and laying her now empty hand along his cheek. Bo kissed her over the fuzzy red head of the squalling baby.

"I'm glad to see you too," he whispered, "and I'll give you a much better greeting when we get these two settled. What does she need?"

"It's feeding time, but I need to warm their bottles," Nora said. "I'll leave them with you and Lilli. That will make my job easier." She smiled at him again. "It's _so_ good to see you," she said giving him another kiss.

Bo sat down to soothe little Addy who was now sucking voraciously on her fist.

"Lilli, do you want to help?" asked Nora. "Come sit next to Daddy."

Lilli crawled onto the couch immediately and scootched close to Bo. "I been helpin' with da babies, Daddy...I know how…"

"I can see that," Bo replied. He watched as Lilli stretched out her arms to hold Frankie while Nora tucked a pillow under her elbow for support.

"You gotta watch dey heads, Daddy, and don't let 'em flop."

Bo grinned at her explanation. "Thanks for reminding me."

Nora left the babies in their expert care while she warmed the bottles.

Lilli was quite the chatterbox telling Bo about the events of the past two weeks. Their one week had extended to two when Frank's recovery took longer than expected. But Frank was greatly improved now and Lena was bringing him home in a few days.

Lilli continued chattering as Bo comforted Addy. "Addy is da grumpy one...she's always grumpy even for no reason. I like Frankie better cuz he's nice."

"So Frankie's never grumpy? All babies are grumpy now and then," Bo said.

"Weelll," Lilli stretched out the word as she pondered what Bo said, "...he _is_ grumpy when dey's poop in his pants. He don't like dat," she said shaking her head.

Bo nodded seriously at this new information. "I can't say that I blame him. I wouldn't like that either."

Lilli continued, "Daddy, I been thinkin'. I wanna baby at our house. Can we get one? I can take care of it. I know how now, and I take good care of Butterball and..."

"Let Daddy think about it, okay?" Bo said giving his usual answer.

"Why _don't_ we get one Daddy? Lots of people have 'em...and Miss Lena has _two!_ How come she gots _two_ and we don't even got _one_?"

"I don't know, honey…" Bo began, but Lilli interrupted again.

"I was thinkin', Daddy, dat maybe we could take Frankie with us. Miss Lena is busy with Addy cuz she's grumpy all da time and…"

"Lilli, I don't think Miss Lena would let us have Frankie, honey…"

"She don't have to know, Daddy! We could sneak 'im," she said with big-eyed enthusiasm.

Bo sighed as he gave her a puzzled look. "Where did you learn this 'sneaking' idea?" he asked her. This was the second time she had suggested doing something by 'sneaking'.

"From Tommy. He sneaks things all da time. He told me 'bout it."

"Well, you don't do what Tommy says. 'Sneaking' will get you into trouble. Understand?"

Lilli nodded, but she wasn't convinced sneaking could be all bad if it got her a baby.

The conversation ended when Nora returned with the bottles. She handed one to Bo for little Addy and kept the other for Frankie. Taking Frankie from Lilli and sending her to play, she settled back next to Bo with the baby in her arms. Content with their bottles, the babies nursed peacefully. Nora leaned her head back on Bo's shoulder and collected more kisses. No words were spoken. For the moment, they were just content to be together once again.

* * *

It was evening and Lena would be returning from the hospital soon. Bo was on the couch with Addy sleeping peacefully on his chest, her rosebud mouth drooling down his shirt front.

Nora sat beside him. "You still got it, Buchanan," she said quietly, fingering the baby's soft hair. "You even make the young ladies drool." She snuggled close to him and kissed his neck.

He looked her way and an urge went through him...he hadn't seen his wife in two weeks. She could read his mind and gave him a lingering kiss, a promise of more to come later.

"Now," Nora said, gently taking Addy into her arms, "if I can just get this one into her crib without waking, we'll have a few moments of peace. Wish me luck," she added glancing over her shoulder at Bo as she left the couch.

Moments later there was a knock at the door, and Bo went to answer. A tall blonde greeted him.

"Bo? Bo Buchanan, is that you? It _is_ you!" She laughed at his expression when recognition finally came to him. "Last time I saw _you_ was from the window of a speeding taxi! Remember me?"

"I do," Bo nodded. "I do remember you...Vera, right?"

"That's right!" Vera said, cheerfully, smacking her gum. Then she turned a sly frown upon him. "I shouldn't even speak to you after the way you deserted me that night...and I was being _so good_ to you too, as I recall. Oh...hello!"

Bo turned to see Lilli there staring up at them. She reached for her Daddy and he picked her up. "Lilli, this is Miss Vera. She's Miss Lena's friend. Vera, this is Lilli."

"Yours I assume?"

"Yes she is," Bo said proudly.

"Well, she's very pretty. Lena told me you ended up getting married. Guess I wasn't the right gal, huh?"

"It wasn't you, Vera, it was me," Bo answered.

"Yeah, I know...that's what they all say," she said, waving a hand of dismissal at him. She went into the apartment and tossed her purse on the table. "The babies are quiet."

"Well, they're napping. My wife is laying Addy down."

Nora returned. "Success," she said to Bo, "she went down without a peep." Then she noticed Vera standing there.

Bo introduced them. "Nora, this is Vera, Lena's friend. Vera, this is my wife, Nora…"

"The lucky girl you tossed me aside for…" Vera added sarcastically with a glance at Bo. Then to Nora, "It's nice meeting you, Nora. I've always been curious about the girl Bo married. You're just as lovely as Lena said you were."

"Oh...well...thank you. You two know each other?" Nora asked looking at Bo and then Vera.

"Let's just say we had a brief encounter," Vera said conspiratorially raising an eyebrow at Bo.

Nora raised a brow at Bo also. He knew _that_ expression. It said without words, _I'll talk to you later…_

* * *

After leaving Lena's, they went back to Nora's parents where Nora and Lilli had been staying while in Chicago. Selma fixed them a big dinner and they spent the evening visiting. It was a long evening for Bo...a very long evening. All he could think about was spending time with his wife...alone.

Finally, it was Lilli's bedtime. Bo volunteered to tuck her in while Nora took her shower. She scrambled up into the bed she had shared with her Mommy and made herself comfortable.

"What are you doing, Lilli? You're sleeping on the small bed over here tonight."

"Why, Daddy? Dere's room in dis bed for all of us," Lilli chirped patting the space on either side of her.

"Not tonight there isn't," Bo replied. "Come on...time to get in your own bed. Let's go."

"But Mommy could sleep over dere…" Lilli began.

"No, Lilli...get your Lamby and come on."

Lilli frowned but she obeyed. She crawled into the smaller bed and Bo tucked the covers up around her.

"Now...looks like there are some books to read here. Which one do you want Daddy to read?" Bo asked shuffling through the old picture books by the bed.

"Daddy...Tommy says babies grow inside mommy's tummies…"

"Mmhm, they do," Bo said nonchalantly. He didn't want to get into a long conversation and knew where this was headed. So he shuffled through the books again. "Look, Lilli, a kitty book! Why don't we read this one tonight?" he asked sitting on her bed, thumbing through the pages.

"Mommy already did. How do da babies get in dere?" Lilli continued.

 _Great,_ Bo thought, _here we go…_ "Well…" he stumbled, "uhm...God puts them in there," he said quickly. "When the mommy and daddy love each other, God puts a baby in there for them to love…" He knew he was doing a poor job at this...and could feel his neck getting hot. His blood pressure must be rising. "Now, if you don't want me to _read_ a story, do you want me to _tell_ you one? How about…"

"Was I in Mommy's tummy?" Lilli pursued.

Bo looked at his baby girl and smiled realizing a simple bedtime story was not going to work tonight. He resignedly placed the book back on the table. "Yes...you _were_ in Mommy's tummy...and you know what? You kicked around in there," he whispered, tickling her feet.

" _I_ _did?_ " Lilli asked grinning.

"Yes, you did! And then one day you just got tired of being in there and you **popped** out of Mommy's tummy and right into Daddy's arms...and it was the best day of Daddy's life."

Lilli beamed. "Was I grumpy like Addy?"

Bo chuckled. "You were a little grumpy at first, but then Mommy held you and fed you and you were a happy baby...and very pretty," Bo added, remembering.

"I wished Mommy had a baby in her tummy _right_ now and I could see it **pop** out," Lilli said with enthusiasm, hugging her Lamby close.

Bo sobered at this thought. "Maybe someday," he told Lilli. "but now...it's time for you to go to sleep."

He kissed her and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Love you, Daddy," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Baby Girl. Sleep tight."

Lilli rolled to her side. Bo went to the big bed and waited for Nora. It wasn't long before he could hear Lilli's steady breathing from across the room and knew she was finally asleep. He lay there staring at the ceiling in the moonlit room…thinking...wishing he could make Lilli's dream a reality. It was his dream too...and Nora's...to have another baby…

He was brought back to reality when he heard Nora's voice whispering beside the bed.

"Hiya handsome." He saw her naked silhouette as she removed her robe and lay down close beside him. He turned and drew her into his arms, burying his head in her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her.

"I've missed you, Red," he murmured.

"Mmmm...I can tell," she answered, smiling at his body's response to her. "I've missed you too," she whispered, running her hands along his back. His lips moved along her neck placing fiery kisses there until, finally, his mouth claimed hers for a long, slow, intimate kiss.

"Bo…" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

 _His hands_... _they felt so good._.. _seemed like it had been more than just a couple of weeks_ …

"Bo…" she whispered again, "if we're gonna do this…"

"Oh...we _are_ gonna do this…" Bo murmured, his hot breath near her mouth. As his mouth wandered to her breasts she ran her hands through his hair drawing him closer…

She moaned softly. "I was going to say…" she whispered...but her words were soon lost in the moment...totally forgotten as passion and ecstasy quickly consumed her...

* * *

"Bravo, Buchanan," Nora whispered, her head tucked under Bo's chin.

Bo grinned a very satiated grin. "That good, huh?"

"Mmmmm," Nora responded stretching like a contented cat and draping her naked thigh over his. "Not only was it perfect," she continued, "but we did it without waking our daughter."

"Skill, honey, honed skill…" he murmured running his fingertips up her long thigh.

She laughed quietly.

"I've missed you," Bo said. "That house is big and empty without you two...our bed is big and empty without you," he added. She turned her chin up and gave him another kiss. "You ready to go home?" he asked.

"I _am_ ready to get home...ready for some normalcy...ready to get Lilli back into her routine." She fingered the fur on his chest. "But, I've enjoyed it here too...seeing Mom and Dad...helping with the babies…"

"They're cute babies," Bo said. "Lilli seems to love them...Frankie at least. She wanted to bring him home with us."

Nora smiled. "Yes, she has been partial to Frankie since he's much more pleasant. Although, I must say, Addy certainly took a liking to you."

"She did," Bo said very pleased with himself. "She even smiled for me. I guess I...just have that effect on women…" he ended with a cocky, masculine sigh.

Nora chuckled quietly. "Well, I can't argue with that, Buchanan...by the way," she said glancing up at him, "how well did you know Vera?"

Bo groaned and rubbed a hand across his face, "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did...so tell me about her. She acted like you knew each other quite well."

"No...not that well…" Bo denied. "We went out one time, and it was a double date with Lena and Mick."

"Before you and I met?" Nora asked.

Bo sighed. "Well, no…not exactly..."

She looked at him sharply.

"Okay...this is what happened," Bo began, "although I don't see why it matters since you and I are together and we're happy and it really meant nothing to me, that night with Vera…"

" _You SLEPT with her?!"_ Nora asked rising up on her elbow.

Bo shushed her and glanced at Lilli's bed. "No!...no I _didn't_ sleep with her!" Bo whispered vehemently, "I changed my mind...that's why she was so…"

"But you _almost_ slept with her….is that it? When was this? Were we dating?"

"We _were_ dating…"

She gave him a look.

"...but we weren't engaged or anything. Actually, it was before that...remember the weekend you went to see Susannah at college? It was that weekend. We hadn't had a furlough for so long and then when I got furlough, you were gone for the weekend and I was really down, so Mick asked if I wanted to double...so I did...reluctantly, I did. Why does this even matter, honey?"

"It doesn't matter, I guess...it's just that, I've never met any of the women you were with before me...it's just…"

"I wasn't 'with' her…"

"She made it sound that way," Nora said. "So...what did you do?"

"We went out with Lena and Mick..."

"And?"

"And...I drank too much...and we danced and…"

"Kissed?"

"Yes, we kissed...but _that's all."_

"She made it sound like more than that," Nora continued. "What about the cab?"

Bo sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you everything just to assuage your morbid curiosity. We went out. I drank too much. We danced and kissed and...decided to go back to my place. We got a cab. Things got pretty heavy in the cab, but then I came to my senses. I thought about you and I couldn't go through with it...I knew I couldn't sleep with Vera. So, I had the cabbie stop, and I paid him to take Vera wherever she wanted to go. She was angry, I was frustrated. I walked eight blocks to get home and threw myself down on my bed wondering why I couldn't just enjoy a roll in the sheets with that woman...then I realized I couldn't because of you. That was the night I realized that I was in love with you...and that I only wanted you...and that I wanted you for always...and I had to find out if you loved me too…"

He glanced at Nora.

"So...the next time I saw you, I confessed my love to you and asked you to marry me...and that was the beginning of our 'happily ever after'. So you see, really Vera did us a favor, honey...she made me realize that I wanted to spend my life with you. And...it turned out good in the end, didn't it?"

"Well," Nora began, "it's been _pretty_ good, I guess."

He looked at her quickly and found that teasing look in her eyes that he loved so well. Then she lay her head back on his shoulder beneath his chin.

"I love you, Bo Buchanan," she whispered.

"He teased back with another cocky sigh. "I know you do...I just have that effect on women."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve ~ Llanview ~ August 30, 1948**

Bo loosened his tie as he found a seat in the waiting room. He thumbed through a magazine anxiously waiting for his name to be called.

"Bo Buchanan."

Bo looked up at the uniformed nurse holding a clipboard and followed her into the doctor's office. She motioned him to a chair across from the desk and said, "The doctor will be in shortly," before smiling and leaving the room.

Moments later the doctor arrived. "Mr. Buchanan. Hello. I'm Dr. Gallagher."

Bo rose and they shook hands.

"Have a seat there, Mr. Buchanan. Now...what brings you here today?"

"Well," began Bo, "my wife and I... we've been wanting another child and we seem to be...unable to conceive. I was wondering if there may be something physically wrong with me preventing conception…"

Doctor Gallagher sat back in his chair. "You say you want 'another' child...so you have biological children already?"

"Yes, sir. We have a daughter. She's three-and-a-half...she was conceived on our honeymoon. Then I went to The Front; and, although we've taken no measures to prevent pregnancy since my return, my wife hasn't conceived."

The doctor looked up from the notes he was taking. "I see," he said playing with the pen in his hand. "Now, I don't mean to be indelicate or demeaning to your wife's character, but...are you sure the baby was conceived on your honeymoon...not prior to or after you left for the front?"

"If you're asking if the child is mine, then yes she is. I'm positive of that," Bo answered taking some offense.

"Like I said, I needed to ask...just to rule out the possibility that someone else fathered the child. If you're sure you fathered your first child, then we can look into why it's not happening again...and there could be several reasons."

Bo continued, "That's why I'm here...to find out if there's a reason. I guess I was wondering particularly if any of the gases or agents I was exposed to during the war could have caused fertility problems."

"There's no conclusive evidence of that as of yet…" the doctor began. "It hasn't been long enough to determine what health issues are related to those compounds of war. No...I would think it's something simpler than that. Have you had any changes in your health? Any illnesses such as...mumps for instance?"

"No."

"What about your wife? Any changes in her health? Any illnesses? Does she have difficulty during her monthly cycles? Complain of cramping or pain?"

"No. She never complains about pain. She gets irritable, but…"

"Well, that's normal," the Doctor said and he and Bo shared a laugh.

"But no illnesses or changes," Bo continued. "Nora's very healthy."

"Then I'll move on to the obvious questions. How's the sex life?"

Bo shifted in his seat self-consciously. "It's good," he nodded. "We have a great sex life."

"Frequent?"

"Very."

"And everything functioning as it ought?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then, here's what we need to do. I will do a physical exam today just to assure you are healthy. If so, I'll just give you some advice and we'll see if these methods help. Fertility problems can occur when there's not enough sex, obviously, or when the sex occurs at the wrong time of the month, or when there's _too_ much sex, believe it or not."

"Hope it's not that last one," Bo said and they laughed again.

"Well, we're going to find out. Why, may I ask, didn't your wife come with you?"

"Well," Bo began, "Nora doesn't know I came. She has been very uptight in the past about this infertility issue. She worried that she was...letting me down. I just wanted to solve the problem if it was me...do whatever I can, if anything, to improve our chances…"

"I see. Well...let's get started then, and we'll see what we can do to better the chances of another little Buchanan."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen ~ Labor Day ~ September 6, 1948**

"I'M POISON! POISON, EVERYBODY!" Caroline laughed joyfully.

"Don't we know it…" Eddie muttered to Bo.

Caroline held her mallet high and did a little dance.

Glen wandered over toward Eddie and Bo. "It's been fun, guys. You know I'll be eliminated first because she's never had eyes for me…"

"No," Tony said, "she'll eliminate Margie and Nora first since they're the only women left...then she'll start on us guys."

"I just don't get it," Eddie added. "Did she take croquet lessons somewhere? Every game we play ends up with her being 'poison' first...then we all just face our demise."

" **Ohhhhhh** ," everyone groaned as Caroline's ball struck Marjorie's.

Margie gave Caroline a look, then headed for a chair and some homemade ice cream. Moments later, Nora joined her as predicted.

The women sat in their little group, eating homemade ice cream and dipping it for the children. Other than the game, it was relatively quiet while the kids ate their sweet treat.

"I just can't believe summer is over and school starts tomorrow," Val commented.

" **GLORY!"** Margie shouted raising an arm to the heavens. "There **IS** a God!"

The ladies laughed.

"Lilli will miss the kids when they start school," Nora commented.

"I still have some at home," Laura reminded her. "We'll get them together to play sometimes."

"Good idea," Nora agreed.

One by one the men were eliminated from the croquet game. It was down to Jack, Bo, and Caroline.

"If I were a betting woman," Marjorie commented, "I'd bet Jack will be out next...followed by Bo. Then Caroline will, once again, gloat in victory."

"Mmmm, don't short-change my husband," Nora replied, licking her spoon. "Bo's _very_ competitive."

The women lost interest in the game as the children finished their ice cream and started playing again. Meanwhile, no one seemed to notice that Caroline took her time in eliminating Bo...rather, she purposefully missed his ball several times just to have more time with him.

"So...how did you explain the pie stain all over your shirt when Nora got home?" Caroline asked before striking her ball again.

Bo didn't respond but continued with the game.

"Did you tell her?" Caroline asked. "Did you tell her about our visits while she was out of town?"

"There were no 'visits', Caroline," Bo answered.

"No? The office? Your patio? What do you call those if they weren't visits?"

"I'd call them misjudgement and a waste of time on your part," Bo said beginning to feel agitated.

"Okay...whatever you want to think…" Caroline said with a light hearted air.

"I think," Bo responded as he aligned his mallet with the ball, "that you have some kind of game up your sleeve; and, I also think..." He struck his ball forcefully. It made a purposeful **CRACK** as it bumped into her poisoned one, "...that I'm out. Game over, Caroline."

He turned to join the others leaving Caroline behind. She was playing more than a game of croquet with him, and he wasn't going to let her get by with it. He made a mental note to himself, _I've got to tell Nora about her visits...or that woman will. I've made this mistake before. I'll do it tonight..._ he told himself as he dished himself some ice cream and joined the guys.

"Gotcha did she?" Glen questioned.

"Guess so," Bo answered, not telling them that he forfeited the game.

* * *

Nora's stomach was beginning to churn. Once again, as always occurred at some point during these gatherings, the subject turned to pregnancy and childbirth. At the moment, everyone was watching Audrey's baby do a somersault in her womb.

"Aww...it's really active, isn't it? I could see that from clear over here," Val said. "It must like the ice cream."

Audrey laughed. "I have a feeling this one is another boy. It's as active as Wesley was when I was pregnant with him. I'm finally getting excited at the prospect of another one...it took me awhile, I must admit."

"Well, you're not alone," Laura said, "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you all...Jack and I are expecting another too...in April."

"Ohhhh, Laura! How exciting!" There were squeals of excitement and congratulations all around.

"Are you excited?" Margie asked.

Laura nodded. "I am...not sure about Jack though. I think he was happy with three, but...what can I say?"

"Well, that's two out of the group...might be something in the water," Audrey joked. "Which one of you ladies is next?"

Val jumped right in, "It won't be me!" she exclaimed. "Tony and I are perfectly happy with one. 'Just one, hon, and we are done.' That's my motto."

"I told Glen that I'm done too," Margie exclaimed. "Maybe I need a motto though…" She thought a moment then said, "I got it! 'Ask for more than six and I'll hit you with a brick!"

The ladies laughed uproariously then howled as 85-year-old Mrs. Mumsby added with wide eyes and a voice quivery with age, "Well, don't look at me!"

Even Nora smiled at Mrs. Mumsby's comment until the attention was directed her way, "Looks like it's up to you then, Nora," Audrey said. "When are you and Bo going to have another one?"

All eyes turned to Nora. "Oh...I don't know...eventually I guess..."

"Are you trying?" Val asked.

"Well...let's just say we're ready if it happens...but, if not, that's fine too...I'm starting classes in a couple of days, so…"

The knowing, sympathetic looks were interrupted when Margie's Tommy approached leading a crying Lilli by the hand.

"What happened?" Nora asked as she pulled Lilli onto her lap.

"She fell and skinned her knee," Tommy said.

"Aww...you did, didn't you? You'll be alright," Nora comforted as Lilli sobbed. "We'll take care of it. Thank you, Tommy."

The little boy ran off to play. Laura went to the house for a washcloth and bandage. Audrey went to change a diaper on her youngest. Mrs. Mumsby shouted for Caroline to take her home because the air was getting damp. Val went to refill her drink. The group had quickly dispersed leaving Nora with just Lilli and Margie. Lilli's crying was beginning to cease and was replaced by ragged gulps of air and sniffles.

"Nora...can I say something without you taking offense?" Margie asked quietly.

Nora looked at her above Lilli's head, "Sure."

Margie began. "I can sense that...each time the conversation leads to the subject of pregnancy, you cringe."

"Am I that obvious?" Nora asked quietly.

"Not to the others maybe, but more so to me because...I've been where you are."

Nora gave her a questioning look.

"I know. It's surprising since I'm now the mother of six, but Glen and I had a lot of difficulties before we had our first one…"

Nora listened as Marjorie told of her former fertility troubles and gave her unrequested advice. Margie's story, like Rita's, made Nora feel less alone...and also gave her hope.

* * *

Nora finished tucking Lilli into bed and padded quietly down the steps to the kitchen. She poured a glass of water from the tap and noticed Bo through the kitchen window sitting outside on the patio glider. Any other night she would join him there, and they would talk about their days and have a glass of wine...but, tonight she didn't feel like talking. She was troubled and didn't want to worry Bo; so, instead, she went upstairs to bed.

Crawling under the cool sheets, she replayed the evening in her mind, especially the looks of sympathy during the childbearing conversation and her later conversation with Margie. In spite of her efforts to prevent them, tears began trickling upon her pillow. She wanted another baby so badly...she thought she was handling the infertility issue better. She was...until she spent those weeks helping Lena with her babies...and now with the pregnancies among her new friends…

She had returned from Chicago with new hope after hearing Rita's grandmother's method...had even tried it a few times. It didn't help that Bo had been so busy lately and complained of being tired. It was so unlike him...she was a little worried about that too.

 _Stop it Nora_ , she told herself angrily. _You promised not to complain...to be content…_

She remembered making that promise to God after Lilli was injured when she and Bo were chased by the bull at the ranch. She promised to be content with the healthy child that she had.

Promises were easier made than kept…

She heard Bo open the bedroom door and quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want him to know this still bothered her...to make him feel like he was responsible in any way…they hadn't discussed it in a long time.

Bo climbed into bed and peeked over her shoulder. Thinking she was asleep, he kissed her lightly and laid on his back beside her. He had every intention of telling her about the recent plots of Caroline Talbott, but…

 _Guess it will have to wait._ _I'll tell her tomorrow,_ he told himself before drifting off to sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen ~ September 7, 1948**

Bo tossed his suit jacket into the backseat of the car before pulling it out of the garage.

"BO! BO! Oh please...wait a minute!"

Bo heard her before he saw her stumbling toward his vehicle in her very high heels. It was with hesitation that he rolled down his window.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you!" Caroline Talbott said, breathlessly. "It's my car...it won't start this morning. Could you please take a look at it?"

"I can't, Caroline. I'm in a hurry. Besides, Glen lives across the street. He'd be the one to ask since he runs a garage. He knows more about cars..."

"I know he does, but you're closer and I saw you first...I just thought maybe…"

"Sorry," Bo interrupted. "I'm really in a hurry today…"

"Could you just drop me off at work then? _Logan's_ is on your way. I sure would appreciate it."

At that moment Nora approached the car. She had taken Lilli next door to Laura's where she was staying while Nora started classes at the University.

"Hello, Caroline," Nora said as she opened the car door and slid in beside Bo. "Let's go, Sweetie, I can't be late my first day."

Caroline didn't waste a moment. "Nora, could you'all just drop me off at Logan's? My car won't start and…"

"Did you call Glen?" Nora asked.

"No...I don't have time. I have to get to work…" Caroline began.

"Get in," Bo told her. "We need to get going, and we're wasting time."

Nora gave him a look.

"Oh, thank you!" Caroline said scootching into the back seat with a sigh. "This is _such_ a relief! I just didn't know _what_ I was going to do...and if I'm late again...well Lord knows _what_ might happen!"

Bo drove straight to Buchanan Enterprises. He and Nora discussed what time she would pick him up from work later and their dinner plans for the evening.

"You want to go to that new restaurant on Beaumont? Clint and I had lunch there last week, and the food was good. I'm sure they would have something Lilli would like too."

"Sounds great," Nora agreed.

Caroline sat quietly...they weren't paying her any mind anyway. She looked at Bo's suit jacket sitting beside her and got an idea. Finding a scrap of paper and a pencil in her purse, she wrote a little note and tucked it into the inside pocket. Smiling to herself, she slipped the pencil back into her purse.

When they arrived at BE, Bo leaned over and kissed Nora goodbye. Then he grabbed his suit jacket off the seat and got out of the vehicle. Nora slid over behind the wheel.

Bo leaned in the window to kiss her again. "That one is for luck on your new venture," he said quietly. "You nervous?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Well, don't be. You've got the world on a string, as the song says. I'm proud of you, honey."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you, too. See you tonight," he said kissing her one last time before heading into the building.

Nora glanced in the mirror at her passenger. "Next stop _Logan's Department Store._ I feel like a cabbie this morning," she joked.

Her passenger was not amused.

* * *

Nora's first weeks of college life were busier than she'd expected. There was so much to get used to...not just classes and professors, but the changes in their family life...leaving Lilli with Laura, sharing rides with Bo, making time to study, making time for Lilli, making time for Bo...

It was the latter that she was finding most difficult...making time for Bo. But, surprisingly, he wasn't complaining. He was being _more_ than understanding, in fact, telling her that everything was new to her; and once she got used to the routine, they would have more time together. He said of himself, "I'm fine...don't worry about me...just do what you need to do…"

What she didn't know was that this lack of time together helped him follow his doctor's advice. The doctor had told him that, according to his test results, they would have a better chance of conceiving if they limited their lovemaking to certain times of the month. Nora's busy schedule was helping them without her even knowing it.

Still, she was missing him; and she was also tired of feeling guilty for neglecting him; so, after classes one Friday, she did a little shopping purchasing, amongst other things, a pretty pale pink nightgown with a sheer white bodice...a surprise for Bo. She bathed and put it on while Bo was tucking Lilli in that Friday night…

"So...what story do you want to hear tonight?" Bo asked snuggling Lilli close as they settled in for her bedtime routine.

"Uhm...da one about the geerl in da red coat!" Lilli decided quickly.

" _Red Riding Hood_? Nooo...Mommy said that one scared you the last time you heard it...that you had bad dreams about the wolf."

"No…" she said shaking her head, "it scared me when I was little, Daddy, but not anymore…"

"Well...just in case why don't I tell you a different one? How about _The Three Bears?"_ Bo suggested.

Lilli shook her head. "No...I don't like dat girl ...she steals and breaks da bears' stuff. I know, Daddy! How about da pigs and da woof?"

"But that one has a wolf in it too," Bo replied. "Maybe we should…"

"But I'm not afraid of dis woof, Daddy. He doesn't show his big teeth and eyes and stuff. I wanna hear da Pigs and da Woof," she decided pulling her stuffed Lamby and Unicorn to her side.

"Okay then...how does it begin…?" Bo said thoughtfully.

Nora, on her way down the hall after showering, poked her head around the door frame. Lilli perked up at seeing her.

"Mommy! You look preetty!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Well, thank you, Sweetie," Nora responded, smiling. "I thought you'd be asleep by now." She glanced at Bo who looked at her appreciatively.

"We're just getting started," Bo informed her. "We had to get that extra drink of water and make sure Butterball was fed...and...well, you know how it goes…"

"Yes, I do," Nora said nodding. "Lilli...you need to get to sleep as soon as Daddy finishes his story, okay? Mommy has tomorrow off...maybe we'll go to the park or something."

Lilli beamed. "Okay, Mommy."

"Well then…" Nora approached Lilli's bed and gave her another kiss. "Goodnight, sweetie," and tousling her hair, she added, "Loving you."

"Loving you, Mommy."

As Nora turned to leave, Bo stopped her, "Uhm...you'll be awake, though, when I'm done here, won't you?...because..."

"You need to talk to me?" Nora questioned, looking into his eyes knowingly.

"Yeah...I need to talk to you…" he said. Their eyes met and a fire was kindled there.

"I'll be awake," she said quietly, turning to go down the hall.

Suddenly Bo had more incentive to get the bedtime routine done. "Okay, Lilli... _The Three Pigs..._ Let's see...how does this start…?"

"Wunst upon a time, Daddy. Dey all start with 'Wunst upon a time'.

"That's right." He started right in…"Once upon a time there were three little pigs..."

Lilli interrupted. "Mommy's preetty, isn't she Daddy?"

"Yes," Bo agreed, "your Mommy's very pretty...now where were we? Once upon a time there were…"

"When I get big...I wanna be preetty just like Mommy."

Bo smiled. "You know what? You're already pretty," he whispered.

"But not like Mommy," Lilli continued, "Mommy has preetty hairs and preetty clothes and she has dose thiiings…"

"Things?" Bo asked. "What 'things', honey?"

"You know...dose things! Up here," she said patting her chest. "I don't have dose things, and you don't have 'em eider, Daddy." she said patting Bo's chest.

"Oh...," Bo grinned, "you mean breasts?...well...I don't have them because I'm a boy…only girls have...breasts." He tried to change the subject by continuing with the story, "...there were these three pigs, see, and their Mom said…"

"But I'm a geerl, Daddy, and I don't have 'em," Lilli interrupted.

Bo smiled indulgently. "But you're not a big girl, yet. Big girls do and...you'll have them when you're a big girl." He hated to even think of it.

Lilli thought this over. "I wish I could have...what's dey called? Brestes? Wished I had 'em _right_ now. I can't _wait_ to get big," she said with a disgruntled face.

Bo pulled her close. "Don't be in a hurry, Baby. You're getting bigger and prettier every day…"

"I know. Dat's what Papaw says too."

Bo grinned again. "Lilli...when someone pays you a compliment…"

"A what?" she asked.

"A compliment," Bo repeated. "Like... if someone says they like your dress or your hair or they say that you're pretty...that's called a compliment...and you should say 'thank you'. That's the polite thing to do. Let's try it. I'm going to pay you a compliment. I think you're very pretty, Lilli. Now you say…."

"Thank you, Daddy. You're preetty too..." She thought a moment and then added, " 'cept your feet. Your feets not preetty, Daddy."

"What's wrong with my feet?" he asked her stretching one bony foot into the air.

"Well...dey's BIG and juss not preetty!"

Bo chuckled at her.

"Why you laughing?" Lilli asked.

"Because...you make me laugh. But...daddy's getting tired. Let's get on with the story. So...the three pigs hugged their Mommy goodbye and went out to seek their fortunes…"

* * *

"Mmmm...just what I needed," Bo said heaving a contented sigh as he rolled to his back and took Nora's hand in his. "Thanks for waiting up for me."

"Sure, but...I didn't do it for you," she replied with a stretch and contented sigh of her own.

Bo laughed. "What happened to my shy bride?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"You never had a 'shy bride'," Nora responded glancing at him. "Inexperienced maybe, but _not_ shy," she finished, raising a brow.

He laughed again.

"So what took you so long tonight anyway?" Nora asked.

"Oh, our daughter...she was talking my ear off. Speaking of that…" He raised a foot above the covers, "do you think I have ugly feet?"

" _What_?" she asked him, puzzled.

"Do you think my feet are ugly?" he repeated.

"Uh...no." She rolled over and leaned her head against his shoulder. "There is _nothing_ ugly about you, Bo Buchanan," she whispered, running her hand across his chest.

"Back at ya," he murmured giving her a kiss.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired.

"Well...our daughter seems to think her Daddy has ugly feet."

Nora laughed.

"But...she thinks you, on the other hand, are "preetty".

"Aww," Nora said, smiling. "How sweet."

"She thinks you're preetty because you have these 'things'" Bo said fondling a breast. "'Brestes' she calls them."

"You were discussing breasts with a three-year-old?" Nora asked incredulously.

" 'Fraid so," Bo replied. "That's what took me so long. All that talk about 'preetty Mommy and her brestes'...you can imagine how anxious I was to finish the story and come join you. Love the new gown, by the way…"

"I thought you would...although I didn't get to wear it long," she teased. She kissed him again. "I've been missing you," she whispered. "Seems like you're always 'tired' lately or... disinterested. That's not like you. I've been wondering about it. I mean...are you alright? Is everything...alright?"

"Yes, honey, I'm fine...we're fine," he assured, holding her closer. "It's just...I've just had a lot going on at work...and you with your classes…I guess I thought it would help you if I wasn't so demanding and needy."

"I like you demanding and needy," she said snuggling closer. "I don't want my classes to interfere with our lives, Bo. I'm trying my best to still be a good mom and be there for Lilli...and I want to be there for you too…"

"And you are. I don't feel neglected, Red. I think you're juggling it all very well."

"And you'd tell me if you didn't?"

"Yes, I'd tell you if I didn't."

She could tell he was getting sleepy. She looked at his profile and rounded his chin with her fingertip.

"Because I want to keep you happy, you know…"

"Mmmm...I am, Red…happy..." he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

She watched him for a few moments, listening to his steady breathing as he slept. It was awhile before she could do the same…

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen ~ September 27, 1948**

Everyone gathered in the Westfield's living room to watch the glaring box flash in the corner. Jack and Laura were the first in the neighborhood to have a television set, and had invited their neighbors over for a dinner party and to watch _The Ed Sullivan Show_.

Owning a set was a show of affluence for Jack Westfield. Only one in ten families had a television in their homes at the time. But Jack had more in mind than entertaining his neighbors. Being a banker, he hoped a few of his friends might come to the bank seeking a loan so they could buy tvs of their own.

Everyone enjoyed the show. Even the children sat reasonably quiet in front of the mesmerizing screen.

"Mark my words," said Mrs. Mumsby, "this will be the downfall of the American household. In thirty years or so, communication will be lost between husbands and wives and between parents and children... I think it will be the ruination of the home."

"Oh now, Mrs. Mumsby," Jack Westfield soothed, "don't let it ruffle your feathers…"

"My feathers are fine, Jack Westfield! My husband's in heaven and my boy is raised. I'm talking about you young people with families. It's going to change everything. Mark my words," the old lady repeated.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably but continued watching the show...including Mrs. Mumsby. Bo got up to get some more pretzels and another beer from the dining room table. Moments later, Caroline Talbott mosied into the dining room after him. Jack kept an eye on the two of them from his armchair as did Mrs. Mumsby from her seat on the sofa.

As Bo's hand went into the bowl of pretzels, Caroline's hand met his there. Bo retracted his hand immediately.

Caroline gave him a sly look. "If you wanted to hold my hand, Bo Buchanan, why didn't you just say so?" She giggled as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh...I assure you, Caroline, I wouldn't try to do that. After you…" Bo said, indicating the pretzel bowl.

The bowl was nearly empty. Caroline took the few remaining pretzels. "Oh my! I'm so sorry. Did you want a pretzel too?" She smiled and bumped his arm with hers looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I just _love_ pretzels," Caroline continued. "The little ones are good, but...I _really_ love the pretzel rods...you know, the _long_ ones. I like to run my tongue the length of them and then put them in my mouth and suck all the good stuff off. You know what I mean, don't you?" she asked seductively.

Bo said nothing as he popped the cap off his beer.

Mrs. Mumsby got Nora's attention. "Nora, dear. Would you mind getting me some more lemonade? I'm a tad thirsty."

"Sure...I'd be happy too," Nora replied taking Mrs. Mumsby's glass. As Nora rounded the corner into the dining room, she heard Caroline giggling.

"It doesn't quite work with these little ones," Caroline was saying as she ran her tongue down the side of a pretzel. "Here, you wanna try it? I'll share with you," she said as she held a pretzel in front of his face.

"No, Caroline, I...really...let's just say I've lost my appetite for pretzels at the moment…" Bo said, holding his hands in front of him in defense.

"Oh, now, come on...here you go! I'll share. Open wide!" she said giggling and trying to feed Bo a pretzel.

"Caroline, I…" Bo began, but he didn't get to finish as she popped the pretzel into his mouth.

"Finally gotcha!" Caroline laughed.

Nora, standing in the doorway, had seen quite enough. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to...interrupt." She looked at Bo.

"You're not interrupting anything, Red," Bo began. "I just came in to get a beer…"

"And some pretzels," Caroline added. "Hope you didn't come for pretzels, Nora. Bo and I just shared the last of them."

"We didn't 'share' anything, Caroline…"

Nora stared into Bo's eyes as if she were staring into his soul. "Mrs. Mumsby wanted a refill, so...I'll just get her refill and...let you two get back to whatever you were doing." She poured the lemonade and turned to leave.

"Red…" Bo said quietly. He tried to keep her from leaving. She twisted away from him sloshing the drink on the floor.

"Red, please listen to me..."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you here," Nora whispered vehemently.

Nora left the room and gave Mrs. Mumsby her drink.

When Nora was gone, Caroline remarked, "Well, _she_ didn't seem very happy."

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" Bo whispered angrily, cleaning up the lemonade that was spilled on the floor.

"I was just having a little fun, that's all," Caroline answered. "Is she _always_ like that?"

"No...she isn't _always_ like that...only when she's purposely provoked. Caroline, I have told you already, I'm _not_ interested in you. Stay away from me and out of our lives. I don't think I can make it any plainer than that."

Jack walked into the room. "Finding everything you need?" he asked them.

"Yes, thank you, Jack," Bo said turning to exit the room.

Caroline watched Bo leave, then turned a smile on Jack. "You wouldn't happen to have any more pretzels, would you Jack? I'm afraid I finished all of these."

"We sure do. I'll go get some more from the kitchen," Jack answered.

"You need any help?" Caroline asked sweetly.

Jack gave Caroline the once over then glanced into the next room where everyone was occupied with the television.

"Sure. I could use some help," Jack replied flashing a smile. "After you."

He pushed open the door to the kitchen where she sashayed in ahead of him.

* * *

Although Laura and Jack lived next door, the walk across their yards seemed long on the way home...and deathly quiet. The only sounds were the those of the late summer bugs as they bid the season goodbye.

Nora hustled Lilli upstairs and into her jammies as soon as they entered the house. Bo poured himself a bourbon and slumped into a chair in the dark living room. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. _Damn it!_ he thought, rubbing his hand over his face. _What's wrong with that woman?_ _How many times do I have to tell her I'm not interested?!_

He sloshed the bourbon in his glass. He was angry. First, he was angry at Caroline Talbott for creating this mess, then at Nora for being upset about something she didn't fully comprehend. Finally, he was angry with himself for not being completely honest with Nora; because, although he had every intention of telling her about Caroline's 'visits', he had never really gotten the job done. _Big mistake_ he told himself as he belted back the amber liquid and poured another.

Nora finished tucking Lilli in and made her way to the bedroom. She was surprised and a little bit relieved that Bo wasn't there yet. She wasn't quite ready to discuss the evening's events. She was angry at him but not quite sure if her anger was warranted. She knew how Caroline Talbott was. On the other hand, so did he! _Why would he allow himself to be alone with that woman?!_ she asked herself. _He knows she has an interest in him and has been told what kind of woman she is. Why would he encourage her like that?!_

She put on her pajamas and brushed her hair, then turned down the bed. Stumping her toe on a stray shoe peeking out from under the bed made her even more angry. She picked up Bo's shoe and thought about hurling it across the room, but instead she took the pair to the closet and put them away. Upon standing, she brushed against Bo's suit coats and noticed a folded paper that had dropped to the floor. She picked it up and opened it…

 _Hello Bo!_

 _I've so enjoyed our little visits lately. Hoping for more!_

It was signed ' _Caroline'_ with a flourish. Nora stared at the note, her adrenaline pumping. She was still holding it when Bo opened their bedroom door. He closed the door quietly behind him.

"Red...we need to talk."

"Yes, we do," she agreed quietly. "Maybe we should start with _this_ ," she said holding out the note with a shaking hand.

"What's this?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" she snapped angrily.

He took the note and read it, then looked up at her. "Where did you find this?" he questioned.

"Why? Do you have some secret place that you stash things like this? Are you afraid I've uncovered your hiding place!?" she spat. She knew she was being a real bitch, but she was _so_ angry.

"No. I've never seen this before...and to my knowledge there are no others. Where was this?"

"On the floor of the closet...under your jackets," she said more calmly. "More importantly...what did she mean by 'visits'?" Nora asked with a questioning look.

Bo sighed. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything…"

"I don't want to sit down."

"Okay...I was going to tell you about this…"

"Exactly _what_ are you going to tell me?" she asked with impatience.

"I was going to tell you about these 'visits' she calls them…"

"When?" she asked shaking her head in wonder. "Bo, we _talked_ about this! You said you weren't going to keep things from me...that we were going to tell each other _everything. NO SECRETS!_ REMEMBER!?" Her voice had risen with her words.

"There are no secrets! _Nothing happened_! But Caroline was going to twist it like something _DID_ happen. I meant to tell you. I came to bed to tell you about it one night, and you were already asleep...and then I just...never got around to it...I didn't get around to it after that…" He ran a hand over his face in regret and frustration. "I'm sorry…"

"So...tell me about it now. Tell me about the 'visits'."

Bo tugged off his loosened tie and tossed it on the back of a chair. "She showed up at the office one day...when you were in Chicago...wanted us to have dinner together…"

"And?..."

"And I had Teresa leave the door open because I didn't trust Caroline. Clint saw her there too. I turned her down and she left. Then...later that same night, she saw me sitting out on the patio...and she came over. She brought me a piece of pie. I got up immediately to go in the house. I told her I didn't want her around unless you were home and she was invited. She...got mad...and plastered the pie on my shirt. Then she left…"

"And those were the visits?"

"Those were the visits."

"What about tonight? Why would you even be _alone_ with her when…"

"I went to get a beer. She followed me. I'm not responsible for that. Come on, honey!"

"Well, it looked like you were enjoying yourself...sharing pretzels and…"

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE! _She_ was trying to 'share' with _me!_ But, if you hadn't jumped to conclusions, you would have noticed that I was refusing her attentions! What's the matter with you, Red?! I've never seen you like this...so...suspicious…"

"MAYBE it's because the neighborhood _slut_ is after my _husband..._ and I DON'T LIKE IT! And I also _don't_ like the fact that _once again_ you didn't share any of this with me! How do I know there isn't _more_ to tell?!"

"BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU THERE'S NO MORE AND YOU SHOULD TRUST ME!" Bo shouted.

Bo looked past Nora and a sad expression washed over his face. "Lilli. Honey, what are you doing up?"

Nora turned to see Lilli in the doorway. She was squeezing Lamby tight and frightened nearly to tears.

"Did we wake you?" Bo asked gently.

"Why you shreaming?" she asked quietly.

"We're not screaming, honey," Nora began, "Daddy and I were just…"

"We _were_ screaming, Lilli," Bo said looking at Nora but speaking to his daughter, "and we're sorry we woke you up."

Nora approached her, "Come on, Sweetie, let me put you back to bed…"

"No...I want Daddy…" Lilli said softly, lip quivering.

Nora bit her lip and turned to Bo.

"Okay, come on, honey, Daddy'll tuck you in." He lifted her into his arms. "Say goodnight to Mommy…" he said gently.

"Night," Lilli said softly, now safely in Bo's arms.

"Goodnight, Baby...love you," Nora whispered as they left the room.

* * *

Nora paced the bedroom floor, so full of pent up emotion. The curtains in their bedroom window fluttered inward and thunder rolled outside. She shut the window as the rain began and slumped into a nearby chair, then watched as the pelting rain left rivulets running down the glass. She swiped her fingertips under her eyes to wipe away her tears.

When she heard the door finally open, she stood to her feet anxiously.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's fine now. It took awhile, but she finally fell back to sleep. That's _not_ going to happen again. Did you see how scared she was?"

Nora nodded. "I hate that she walked in on that, but...parents _do_ have disagreements, Bo. Did you really think she would make it to adulthood never seeing us argue? It's good for kids to see that parents disagree at times...that they work it out...they talk...they forgive...they make up…"

"I grew up like that, Nora, with a lot of arguing in the home. I won't have that for my kids...for Lilli," he corrected.

He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, tossed his clothes on a chair and got into bed.

"So...that's it?" Nora asked approaching the bed. "We aren't going to... finish our conversation?"

"I've honestly told you everything, Red. I guess it's up to you whether you believe me or not. I don't want to fight anymore." He pounded his pillow to fluff the lumps into submission.

She crawled onto her side of the bed. "I don't want to fight anymore either, but...I also don't want to go to bed with this hanging between us," she said quietly.

He looked into her eyes. "It all boils down to the answer to this question. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I trust you," she answered, "You know I do…"

"I don't feel it."

She said nothing.

He continued. "I've done nothing wrong, Red. I've done _nothing_ to encourage this...crazy woman. I have no interest in her. I've told her so. The pursuit has been hers and hers alone."

She remained quiet.

"Now...the only thing I'm really guilty of is failing to share everything with you...and for that, I'm sorry, Red. I really am. Can you forgive me?" He looked at her steadily.

She nodded giving him a timid smile. "Of course," she said tears brimming in her eyes. "If you can forgive me for being such a...crazy... jealous...lunatic..."

"Done," he said.

She smiled. "You're not even going to tell me that I wasn't all of those things?"

"Nope."

She gave him a look then smacked him with her pillow. He pulled her down next to him.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked quietly.

She turned to look into his eyes.

"I'm a little crazy too...crazy in love with you," he whispered. I have been since that first night I held you in my arms at the Aragon...when we danced to _Sentimental Journey,_ remember?"

"I remember," she answered softly.

"And now I'm even more in love with you...you're my best friend, Red...my partner, my confidante, my lover...Do you really think I would throw all of what we have away on that worthless trollop next door?"

Nora shook her head. "No, but...what are we going to do?"

"Well, in future...I guess I'll be more cautious around Caroline Talbott and...more honest with you. But right now…" He pulled her closer. "...I think we should kiss and make up," he breathed against her neck. "Want to?"

She answered silently...by wrapping her arms around him and finding his mouth with her own.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was Saturday morning. Bo threw his feet to the floor and pulled on his robe after leaving the bed. He felt like a million bucks.

Nora had awakened him early with warm kisses that traveled from his neck to his mouth and then down the entire length of his body. Her hands did the same building up his need until he could stand it no more. They made love savagely until they both lay quenched…

...and he promised her pancakes...

"You get _that_ and I get pancakes?" Nora quipped.

"Yeah! They'll be _good_ pancakes, honey! The _best!"_

"They'd better be, Buchanan," she teased.

After Bo left the room to go shower, Nora turned her legs around to elevate them on the nearby wall. She closed her eyes and planned to relax in this position for about 20 minutes. She had been trying Rita's grandma's method every chance she had after they made love. She felt ridiculous, but couldn't help hoping this would help her conceive.

Her eyes popped open when she heard the door open again.

"Forgot...my underwear…" Bo said slowly as he viewed his wife's position on the bed. He pulled open a drawer retrieving a pair and then approached her. He was puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he asked carefully.

Nora was a little annoyed that she had been interrupted and now had to explain this to him. _He's going to think this is crazy…_ she thought before answering.

"I'm elevating my feet," she said without looking at him.

"I see," Bo said, nodding. "Uh...why?"

Nora sighed. "I'm not sure I want to explain this to you...I know you'll think I'm crazy…"

Seeing that she was serious, he didn't make any jokes. Without saying anything, he lay down beside her and did the same. They both lay with their heads in the middle of the bed and their feet propped on the wall, Bo's legs crossed at the ankles.

"So...tell me what this is about."

Nora proceeded to tell Bo about her conversation with Rita...and about Rita's Nonna who had success with this method. She finished by saying, "I know what you're thinking...that it's an 'old wives' tale'...but, it worked for her, Bo. She had thirteen children. Who am I to argue with success?"

" _Thirteen children…_ " Bo muttered, astounded.

"Yes...thirteen. Don't worry," she assured him, "I'll know when to take my feet off the wall...we won't end up with thirteen. I'll be happy with just one more."

" _Thirteen…"_ Bo repeated.

Nora smirked at his reaction.

"So...how is elevating your feet going to help?" he asked.

"Well...supposedly, elevating my feet after sex will give more of your little guys the chance to reach their destination and fertilize my egg...that's the way it was explained to me," she told him.

"My 'little guys'?" Bo questioned, grinning at her.

"Yes, your 'little guys', although," she looked back at him, "I don't know why you're elevating _your_ feet."

"Moral support, honey," he said taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she murmured, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too. I really hope this works for us. Also...maybe I should tell you," he began hesitantly, "I went to a doctor a while back...not long after we returned from Chicago."

"A doctor? Is something wrong?" she asked, startled.

"No, nothing's wrong. I went regarding this fertility issue...I wanted to know if it was me and if I could do anything to help us have the baby we want."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned.

"I didn't want you to worry about anything. Anyway...the doctor told me that we should have sex less frequently so I have more...'little guys' to work with. So, if I've been less 'greedy and demanding' as you put it, that's why...it's definitely _not_ lack of interest...you should know that."

"Well, I guess that explains it. I was wondering," she said before adding, "So...I guess we have a plan then…"

"I guess we do."

"I hope this works for us, Bo. Spending time with Lena's babies...it just made me want another one so much…"

"Me too," Bo agreed. "but, we need to try not to be anxious about it, the doctor told me. Just take his advice and give it time. Okay?"

"I'll try."

"What you doing?" said a little voice beside them.

They turned to see Lilli standing there with a puzzled expression on her face.

"We were sleeping," Bo answered casually.

"Like dat?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked innocently. Nora grinned.

Lilli swiped her tousled hair out of her face. "With your feet like dat. Your feets 'sposed to be dis way," she said pointing to the end of the bed, "not like dat!"

"What!? You mean we've been doing it wrong?" he asked Lilli, feigning surprise. He turned to Nora, "We've been doing this sleeping thing all wrong, honey."

Nora chuckled at his silliness.

Lilli giggled too. "Dat's silly, Daddy! Can I get up dere with you guys?" she asked trying to crawl onto the bed.

"I've got a better idea," Bo said getting up. "How about we go downstairs and make some pancakes. Want to?"

"Can I help?" Lilli asked as he lifted her in his arms.

"Sure, you can help," Bo answered.

"Can we make pancakes shaped like flowers, Daddy? Miss Laura makes pancakes shaped like flowers...and some of dems shaped like mouses."

"Well," Nora heard Bo say as they left the room, "I don't know how to make flowers and mice, but I can make moons. How about we shape ours like moons?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Lilli's piping voice agreed.

Nora grinned as she stretched her feet higher on the wall. _He's such a good daddy,_ she thought. _God, please make this work...please give us another baby..._

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A balmy September tumbled quickly into October. The neighborhood was fairly quiet during the daytime with so many of the neighborhood children back to school. Lilli continued to stay with Laura, Nora's closest neighborhood friend, during the days that she had classes.

With the lack of neighborhood social gatherings, they had seen less of Caroline Talbott. Asa confessed that he had tried to connect with Miss Talbott, but she had refused his advances. Bo and Nora were secretly relieved. The _last_ thing they needed was for Caroline Talbott to become a permanent fixture in their family.

One sleepless night, Bo slipped from the bed and down to the kitchen for a snack. He didn't need to turn on a light as the kitchen was illuminated by the full moon shining through the kitchen window. He grabbed an apple and poured himself a glass of water from the tap, then stood looking out the window at his backyard bathed in moonlight. It was a gusty night...a few clouds floated across the face of the moon...remnants of Lilli's leaf pile fluttered and flew away in the wind... _Was that a light coming from the treehouse?_

Bo thought it was his imagination. The light was small...shaky... _probably just lightning in the distance,_ he thought. _No...there it is again…_

Bo jumped when he felt arms encircle his waist from behind.

Nora laughed. "What? Did you think I was a ghost?" she whispered in his ear with her chin on his shoulder.

"You surprised me, that's all. I wasn't expecting that," he said softly still staring at the treehouse.

"So…" She cast her eyes in the direction of his gaze. "...what are you looking at?"

"Mmm...the treehouse. Do you see a light in the treehouse, honey, or is it just my imagination?"

Nora had no sooner said, "I don't see anything" when they both saw a woman's leg step tentatively out of the treehouse and onto the top rung of the ladder. Then her body appeared. It was Caroline Talbott, dressed in a white bathrobe and slippers. She carefully maneuvered the ladder, then made like a white phantom across the leaf-littered lawn back to Mrs. Mumsby's house.

"What is she _doing?_ " Nora asked.

"I don't know," Bo answered, "but, my guess is she wasn't alone."

He was right. Moments later, Jack Westfield slithered out of the treehouse, wine bottle under his arm and the ember of a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh no…" Nora murmured.

"Bastard..." Bo breathed before heading for the kitchen door. "I can't _believe_ he's fooling around with her...and in our yard..."

"Bo, don't go out there!" Nora said holding onto his arm. "Please! Just stay out of it. He's probably been drinking, and Laura says he can be very hostile when he drinks..."

"Well, he's _not_ going to have his rendezvous in my backyard...in my daughter's playhouse!"

"Shhhh," she shushed him. "Please. I want you to deal with it...you need to. I agree. But _not_ in the dead of night when you're angry and he's drunk. Please Bo…deal with it tomorrow, okay? Let's go back to bed...it can be resolved in the morning. Come on…I'll fix you a drink. It will help you relax..."

"Fine," Bo answered tersely. His jaw was working...he'd not be able to sleep, he knew that...but Jack had already crossed the lawn and snuck into his own house. It would have to wait. He closed and locked the kitchen door.

* * *

Bo was hoping to catch Jack Westfield some evening in his yard after work. But several days passed, several rainy autumn days, so the opportunity never presented itself. Finally Bo decided he'd have to pay him a visit at the bank under the guise of needing some financial advice.

Jack poured on the business charm when his secretary told him Bo Buchanan would like to meet with him. Jack was hoping to get some of the Buchanan Enterprises accounts.

Jack welcomed Bo as he entered his office, "Come in, Bo! Good to see you. Have a seat right there. So, what brings you here today? How can we be of help?"

"Well…" Bo began, "I've been considering taking out a loan. I've been checking rates at the various banks here in town…"

"Well, I'm sure we can give you a better rate than our competitors, Bo. Is this a business loan?" Jack asked with a beaming smile.

"No...personal loan. I'm thinking of doing some home improvements, possibly fencing our backyard...we've been having some...trespassers lately." Bo looked Jack straight in the eye. Jack's smile faded quickly.

Bo continued quietly. "We saw you, Jack. We saw you and Caroline Talbott leaving the tree house in our backyard."

Jack shuffled a few papers on his desk. "I can't believe you would interrupt my workday with these crazy accusations."

"And I can't believe you'd have a rendezvous in _my_ yard...in my child's playhouse," Bo responded.

Jack looked around quickly to see if anyone overheard. "It was hardly a 'rendezvous'. I will not discuss this here," Jack hissed.

"I didn't want to bring it here, but I haven't seen you since the event happened...I didn't have a choice," Bo remarked. "Look...it's none of my business _what_ you do and with whom, but you won't be using my property for your affairs. Stay off my property…"

"I suppose you or Nora have already mentioned this to my wife," Jack said.

"I don't know what our wives discuss," Bo answered. He looked at Jack. "As a friend and neighbor...Jack, what are you thinking? You have a sweet wife and family. Why would you jeopardize that with a woman like Caroline Talbott? She runs after everyone she sees..."

"Like you? Just what happened between _you_ and Caroline Talbott, Bo?"Jack inquired with a sneer.

"Nothing," Bo answered. "Absolutely nothing. I value my family." Bo stood. "Look...I've said what I came to say. Take your clandestine affairs somewhere else. Better yet...give it up, Jack. It's not worth the risk."

* * *

Nora wrestled with the knowledge she had of Caroline with Jack Westfield. Laura Westfield was her closest friend in the neighborhood. What kind of friend was she to keep this information to herself...and yet, she hated to be the bearer of bad tidings. And what if Laura didn't believe her? It could very possibly ruin their friendship.

The decision was taken out of Nora's hands a couple of days later while she was having coffee with Laura. The kids were playing in the living room while the ladies sipped their coffee in the relative quiet of the kitchen.

Neither of the women heard the front door open and Jack enter the house, but they _did_ hear the sound of breaking glass and the threatening voice that followed.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Jack bellowed at the kids. Lilli and Laura's two little ones scrambled out of the tent they had built out of blankets and stared at Jack.

"What's all this mess? And now look at this!" He picked up the broken candy dish that had fallen off the table. "Billy! Wendy! You sit up there on that couch RIGHT NOW and DON'T YOU MOVE! Where's your mother while all this is going on? And YOU, you little brat, get up on the couch with the others. NOW!" he shouted at Lilli.

Laura sat still at the table, but Nora was on her feet and in the doorway of the living room as Jack finished his last bellow.

"What's going on?" she asked as Jack turned her way.

"Where's my wife?" he snapped shoving past Nora to enter the kitchen.

Nora went to comfort the little ones but could hear Jack screaming at Laura in the kitchen. She could hear Laura's softer voice trying to calm him down, but to no avail. Moments later, he stormed back out of the kitchen and through the front door slamming it until the windows rattled.

The children sat bug-eyed and silent until he was gone, then Billy and Wendy got down off the couch and went back to playing as if nothing had happened. Lilli was still frightened.

Nora cuddled her close. "It's okay now, Sweetie. You can go play."

"I wanna go home," Lilli whispered. "Can we go home, Mommy?"

"In a little bit, honey. Mommy wants to talk with Miss Laura for a few minutes. Then we'll go home. Go ahead and play with the kids a little longer. I'll be right back."

Lilli slid off the couch and back in the tent with her friends. Nora went back to the kitchen. She found Laura at the stove preparing dinner.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked Laura worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine," Laura said, "just embarrassed that you witnessed that scene...Jack at his worst."

"Is he like that often?" Nora asked.

"More often than I'd like," answered Laura getting pans from the cupboard. "Don't worry...he'll go out drinking and...whatever else he does...and he'll come home in a better mood."

"What else do you think he does?" Nora asked.

Laura looked at Nora. "What usually changes a man's mood?"

Their eyes met.

"Laura…" Nora began.

Laura looked at Nora. "Let me guess...you saw Jack with someone."

Nora nodded. "Bo and I saw him…"

"Caroline Talbott?" Laura asked.

"Yes...they were coming out of Lilli's treehouse in the middle of the night…"

"I had a feeling it was her," Laura said peeling potatoes.

"You knew?" Nora asked.

"I had my suspicions," Laura replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"Same thing I always do...nothing," Laura answered. "It will end eventually."

"Are you serious, Laura? Are you going to put up with this...just do nothing?" Nora was astounded at what she was hearing.

Laura looked up angrily from her work. "It's not the first time, Nora! He's had women before. For some reason, I'm never enough for Jack. What do you want me to do? What _can_ I do? I have three children and another one on the way. I have no means to support myself and my children!"

"Don't you have family you could turn to? Laura...I'm concerned about you and the kids. It's not just the affair, but he has a temper and…"

"Only when he drinks," Laura corrected. "He's really pretty decent with the kids and I unless he's drinking. And to answer your question, no… I can't turn to my family. I was pregnant before I was married; and basically, my Dad used that old saying, 'you've made your bed, now you'll have to lie in it'. I don't have family to turn to, and there's no place for me to go… Besides...I love him, Nora." She sighed. "I do. I know you can't understand that, but I love him...in spite of his...weaknesses."

Nora smiled empathetically. "Well, being crazy in love is something that I _do_ understand. I guess what I don't understand is your complacency with the situation. When Bo was being pursued by her, he felt my wrath...even though it wasn't his fault. But here you are just sitting back and watching...I don't understand, Laura. Why don't you fight back? Do something? Make him listen to you?"

"I can't. If I do that, you see, I lose not only the fight, but my dignity as well. I refuse to let him know it bothers me..to be stripped of my dignity. I won't let my children see me cowering before him, weak…"

"Does he ever...abuse you, Laura?"

She shook her head. "No, not physically. He just screams a lot." She looked up from her work. "I'm sorry, Nora...that Lilli was put in his line of fire today. Believe me, he hardly ever comes home in the middle of the day. I've never seen him say anything to her before."

 _Nor will he again,_ Nora thought.

Nora gathered the coffee cups from the table and placed them in the sink. Then she put an arm around Laura's shoulder. "If you ever need anything, Laura, please let us know...we're right next door. Anytime, day or night...remember that, okay?"

Laura didn't even look up from her work. "Thank you for the offer, Nora...but I'm fine."

Nora nodded silently, then left the kitchen. "Come on, Lillikins...it's time to go home."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hi, Daddy!" Lilli enthusiastically greeted Bo. She was standing on a chair by the counter, something purple smeared on her smiling face.

"Hi Baby….what are you doing?" Bo asked her.

"I'm making a samich! Peanubutter and jelwy! You want one?"

Bo looked at the 'samich'-making process...two pieces of bread were smeared with a heavy layer of peanut butter, a jelly jar lay on it's side, a big glob of the grape goo oozing onto the countertop, a spoon full of peanut butter had fallen to the floor and splattered the cupboard door. Lilli licked her little fingers, covered with both peanut butter and jelly, then wiped them down the front of her shirt.

Bo glanced around the kitchen.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked his daughter. "Does she know you're making a sandwich?"

"Uh huh...she said I could since da chickn was shmoking…"

"The chicken was smoking?" Bo wandered to the stove and peered into the pan. Although they weren't recognizable as such, he assumed the blackened wads were chicken.

"Mommy was cwying about da chicken. I telled her it was okay cuz I liked peanubutter and jelwy better anyways," Lilli said working on a second sandwich for Bo. "Mommy cwied a bunch today, Daddy. I dunno why. I been good...mostly."

"I'm sure you have, honey. Maybe Mommy was tired or something. That sandwich looks like it's done to me. How about you sit up at the table and I'll bring over your sandwich and a glass of milk? Go on."

Lilli swiped her hands down her shirt again and scrambled down from the chair to her place at the table. Bo set her sandwich and a glass of milk before her.

"Now...I'm going to let you eat while I talk to Mommy. I'll be back in just a little bit," Bo told her.

"Okay, Daddy," Lilli said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Bo found Nora in the living room dressed for class and gathering her books. She didn't look up when he approached her. He ran a hand gently across the small of her back.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Sure...fine," she said shuffling paperwork into her books. "I'm sorry about your dinner...I burnt the chicken…" She swiped a hand under her eyes hoping he wouldn't notice.

"It's okay. Lilli made me a sandwich… 'peanubutter and jelwy'..." he added lightheartedly.

She didn't look at him, just asked, "Where are the keys? I need to get going."

"Already? Why so early?"

"I have a test tonight...I want to get there early to study…"

"You have plenty of time," he said softly. "Come here, Red..."

She choked back a sob before turning to wrap her arms around him. He held her close as she cried softly against his neck. Finally, he pulled back and looked into her red-rimmed eyes.

"This is more than burnt chicken, isn't it?" He knew without words what this was about. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "We'll just keep trying, honey. The doctor said to be patient…sometimes it just takes time…"

"I'm tired of being patient!" she snapped. "It's been two more months, Bo!" She pulled away from him and gathered her purse and books. "I made an appointment with a doctor today. Maybe it's me...maybe we can get more advice...I don't know, but I have to find out…" She wiped the tears away. "I need to go...I have a test…"

"I hate to see you drive when you're this upset. Why don't I take you?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine…please...just give me the keys."

Bo reluctantly pulled the keys from his pocket. She grabbed them and her purse and books before leaving the living room to make her way through the kitchen. She sighed when she saw the mess Lilli had left, but Bo's hand on her arm kept her from saying anything she would regret later.

"Don't worry about anything, honey. Lilli and I will take care of the kitchen. Good luck on your test."

Nora turned to leave without a response.

* * *

Preparing for and taking the test helped Nora keep her mind off things. After the test, she did some research at the university library before returning home that night. Mrs. Mumsby was sitting on her porch swing and spoke to Nora after she parked her car in the garage.

"Evenin', Nora," Mrs. Mumsby said pleasantly.

"Hello, Mrs. Mumsby. How are you?" Nora asked approaching the porch.

"Well, I'm doing pretty well," the old lady answered, "Just enjoying this nice night. Won't be much longer til it's too cool to sit on the porch at night. You have a minute? Why don't you sit down?"

Nora climbed the porch steps and took a seat next to Mrs. Mumsby on her swing. They sat quietly for a few moments. Nora let out a sigh. "This is the most relaxing moment I've had all day," she commented.

Mrs. Mumsby looked at Nora. "I saw you chasing that cat this afternoon." She chuckled. "And I think you had a little more 'help' than you needed," the old lady remarked referring to Lilli and Laura's little ones 'helping' her. Mrs. Mumsby laughed, then grabbed Nora's hand. "I'm sorry for laughing, honey...it just reminded me of days gone by…"

Nora smiled, then joined in Mrs. Mumsby's mirth. "We chased that cat all over the yard," Nora said shaking her head.

"I know! I watched you! I woulda helped, but I can't run very fast. Whatever possessed that little boy to think the water hose would help?" Mrs. Mumsby asked through her laughter.

Nora responded, "I don't know. That was what sent me over the edge...he hosed me pretty good. That's when I made the kids sit down and caught the cat on my own!"

"Well, you're lucky the cat stayed in the yard. My boy Henry had a pup once that got loose...name was Roger…"

"A dog named 'Roger'?," Nora asked.

"Yup...Roger...he was one of them wienee dogs…"

"A dachshund?"

"Yes. I never can remember the proper name for them. Anyway...when Roger got loose, he took off and we chased him all over the neighborhood! Took us forty-five minutes to catch him. He ended up in a yard where there was a female in heat...she was a big collie dog...pretty thing, but way out of Roger's reach, if you know what I mean. So, we finally caught a very frustrated Roger and brought him home unhappy. I wasn't happy either. Nor was my Henry...he got in big trouble for turning him loose."

Mrs. Mumsby's eyes looked off in the distance as she remembered.

Nora smiled. "You've never told me about your family, Mrs. Mumsby. How many children did you have?"

"Just the one...Henry. I miscarried several times after Henry...never was able to carry another to term. But, I guess the Good Lord knew Henry would be enough for me to handle. He was a character, my Henry, but, he's a good man now. Has always been a good son to me...been there whenever I needed him since my husband passed on."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Mrs. Mumsby changed the subject.

"I want to tell you something, Nora...it's about Caroline...I want you to watch her carefully. She seems to have a liking for your husband. I should have mentioned it earlier. That's why I asked you to get me a refill at the Westfield's...because I saw her follow Bo to the refreshments…"

"I know. Bo and I have had some issues over her...I think we've resolved everything now. She hasn't been a problem for us recently." Nora didn't mention Caroline's involvement with Jack Westfield.

"Well...just so you know. I get upset with her. She has problems and creates problems for others, but...I can't make her leave…"

"Why not?" Nora asked. "This is your house…"

"But it isn't, you see. This isn't my house. I lost my house when my Albert died years ago. This is my brother's house. He let Henry and I live here all these years. Caroline is his grand daughter. So, as much as I'd like to make her leave, I can't. She's family."

* * *

When Nora left Mrs. Mumsby's porch an hour later, her heart and mind were full. She knew a little more about her elderly neighbor and had a newfound respect for her...not just for the person she was, but because of the things she had been through in her lifetime.

Mainly, Nora pondered the idea of living through and dealing with several miscarriages. It was difficult enough to go through the fertility issues, but to lose a child once it was conceived...to carry it and have the knowledge of it's presence within and then lose it...she couldn't bear the thought, and Mrs. Mumsby had been through that several times. Nora was grateful that she hadn't yet been put through that test.

The house was quiet when she entered. She set down her books and locked the door behind her. On the table she discovered a picture Lilli had drawn...and a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich wrapped in waxed paper.

 _To MoMmy_

it said at the top scrawled in Lilli's hand. Sometimes she liked to copy letters and numbers...Bo must have written them down for her to copy. Beneath the writing were several stick figures, the tallest was holding a fluffy ball...obviously the cat. All the figures were smiling, even the cat, although they had no hair or ears. Nora smiled through the tears that had resurfaced in her eyes. At the bottom of the note were more scrawled letters.

 _I maD yUo a samdmiCh if Yuo hoNgry. I Lov yUO._

She sat down, and once again the tears flowed freely. She was hormonal, she knew...had cried off and on all day beginning with the discovery that her period had started again and the realization that she wasn't pregnant. From then on out, every minor problem became a major frustration...such as catching the cat and getting watered down by the hose and burning the chicken. She knew she had been snappy with Lilli and Bo...hated herself when she got this way. She unwrapped and ate a couple of bites of her sandwich, then wrapped the rest. She wiped her eyes and decided to go upstairs to say goodnight. She could hear Lilli's voice as it carried down the hall.

"I like dis picsher, Daddy. Isn't it preetty?"

"It is," Bo agreed quietly.

Nora peeked around the corner of Lilli's room. They both glanced up, Lilli happily and Bo relieved.

"Mommy!"

Nora smiled. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Did you find my pwesent?" she asked referring to the picture and the sandwich.

"I did!" Nora said entering the room. "Thank you. I ate part of my sandwich and saved the rest for tomorrow...and the picture is beautiful. Mommy loves it." She kissed her on the forehead.

"She worked all evening on that present," Bo said.

"And I love it," Nora reiterated. "What are you reading?" she asked looking at the book in Lilli's hands.

" 'Da Ugwy Duckwing', Mommy!"

"Papaw stopped by. He gave it to her," Bo said in answer to Nora's silent question.

Lilli continued excitedly, "It's all about dis egg dat pops open and da baby duck is ugwy and da udder ducks makes fun of him, but he grows up and he gets bootiful cuz he's not a duck at all...he's a swon...so he was da preettiest of dem all. And dat's how it is, Mommy, sometimes things seems realwy ugwy at first, but dey gets bootiful in da end."

Nora's eyes flooded again with Lilli's words...wisdom coming unknowingly from the lips of a child…

Bo's eyes met Nora's across Lilli's head as she continued to look through her new book.

"Mommy's going to bed now, Lilli," Nora said quietly. "Goodnight, sweetie." She kissed her again.

"Night, Mommy."

As Nora walked down the hall to their bedroom, she heard Lilli ask, "Was Mommy cwying again, Daddy?"

Bo nodded as he stood to pull Lilli's covers up around her. "Mommy will be fine, sweetie. She'll be better tomorrow. You get a good night's sleep now." He tucked Lamby and Unicorn close to her. "I love you," he told her.

"Love you, Daddy," she said kissing him goodnight.

* * *

Bo was surprised to have Nora snuggle up close to his side as soon as he lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her breath soft on his neck.

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"For...being snappy with you and Lilli...and being weepy...and burning dinner...and worrying you…"

"For being disappointed again and having a bad day?"

"That too," she acknowledged.

He felt tears on his shoulder. He held her close and caressed her back. "Do you want words of comfort or advice or…?"

"No," she answered, "what you're doing is perfect."

They lay quietly in each other's arms. It was the most peaceful moment either of them had had all day.

"My appointment is next week," she told him. "I have to know, Bo...if it's me or if there's something else we can try…"

Bo nodded. "I understand. I got to that place myself awhile back, remember?"

She moved her head on his shoulder to look at him. "I want us to have a baby, Bo...and I'm not giving up until someone tells me it isn't going to happen."

He leaned in to kiss her. "We're in this together. I love you, Red."

"I love you, Bo Buchanan."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen ~ October 14, 1948**

Margie set two grocery sacks on the table. "This is what I have. You're welcome to take them home and look through them. Use any that you like."

Nora peeked into the top of one bag where she saw a tricorn hat and an eye patch sticking out. "Hmmm. Bo would make a good pirate, don't you think?"

Margie agreed. "Yes, I think Bo would make a _great_ pirate. Glen however...well, he wore that costume once, but couldn't quite pull it off. Have you ever seen a pirate with a beer gut?"

Nora laughed. "No, I don't think so," she said sipping her coffee. "So, where did you get all these costumes, Margie? Did you make them?"

"Most of them, yes. When you have six kids, you make a lot of costumes. There are some small ones in this bag that Lilli might like for trick-or-treat. The larger sizes I made for my kids when they were teens...some of those would fit you," she said with an annoyed look at Nora, "since you're so scrawny...and some I made for Glen and I. The Ruisi's have been having a Halloween party for a few years now."

"You wouldn't happen to have a unicorn costume in that bag, would you?" Nora asked.

"Uh...no…" Margie answered. "You wanting to be a unicorn?" she asked giving Nora a puzzled look.

"No! No, not me!" Nora laughed. "For Lilli...she wants to be a unicorn, but I told her they don't make unicorn costumes because unicorns aren't real. So then she asked if ghosts and 'vamprires' are real since they make those."

Margie hooted. "My goodness! She's a character! The stuff she says...and she's only three? You're gonna have your hands full with that one."

Nora smiled. "So, what are you and Glen going to be this year?" she asked.

"Well...don't tell anybody, but we're going as _Alice In Wonderland_ characters...Tweedledum and Tweedledee. I'm Dee, of course."

Nora laughed again. "You're crazy."

"So I've been told...What the?..." Margie jumped up from the table and pushed open the window. " **TOMMY! YOU LEAVE THAT CAT ALONE!"** she yelled as she saw Tommy pitch it into a pile of leaves.

At the mention of a cat, Nora perked up and peered out the window where the neighborhood kids were playing in the leaves.

"What color is the cat?" she asked, alarmed. "It better not be mine!"

"Oh no...it's our cat. Poor Lucy. She's old and can't run fast enough to escape my son."

Nora let out a sigh of relief. "Well, thank goodness! Lilli let ours out of the house last week, and I thought I'd never catch her. I don't want to go through _that_ again!"

It was a beautiful autumn day. The ladies watched out the window and continued their conversation as the kids played outside. They couldn't hear what was being said, but an argument was brewing between Lilli and the boys.

"Dey aren't real! My Mommy says unicorns are all gone now...and my Papaw says so too. He says he'd get me one if he could, but he can't cuz dey's all gone!"

"Well, your Papaw's a liar," Tommy told her. "Your Papaw don't know nothin'! They are so real, aren't they Cal? We've seen 'em!" Tommy looked at Calvin for affirmation.

Cal nodded in agreement. He was younger than Tommy, but liked playing with the bigger boy, so he agreed with anything Tommy said. "Yup. We've seen 'em," Calvin nodded.

Lilli was still frowning. She wasn't quite sure what a 'liar' was, but she didn't think it was good...and she thought her Papaw knew _everything_. Still...if Tommy was right, why didn't Papaw _get_ her a unicorn. Maybe Papaw didn't know where they were.

"Where do dey live?" Lilli asked the boys.

Cal said "Uhm…" trying to think of an answer fast.

But Tommy was a quick thinker, "In the Land of the Unicorns, of course! Where do you think they'd live?!" he said quickly.

Wendy, Laura's daughter, who'd been listening piped in. "And you've seen 'em? How big are they?"

"All different sizes," Tommy said. "There's mommies and daddies and babies...and they're all white with shiny horns that sparkle…"

The girls listened, mesmerized by Tommy's tall tale.

"I wanna see 'em," Lilli said, but Tommy cut her off quickly.

"Well you can't! You're a baby and would be afraid to go there…"

"I am not a baby!" Lilli shouted. "I'm a big geerl!"

"Well, not big enough," Tommy sneered, "how old are you anyway?" he asked staring down at Lilli.

"I'm THREE! Nex time I have a birfday, I'll be FOUR...Daddy told me."

"Sorry...not big enough," Tommy said. "Besides that, you'd just get tired and whiny along the way...cuz you're a _baby_ …" Tommy teased.

"I'm NOT!" Lilli shouted with a furrowed brow.

"Come on, Lilli," Wendy said grabbing her hand. Let's make a leaf fort over here away from them. They're juss mean."

"Babies!" the boys shouted after them as they went off on their own.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Asa stopped by. He found Nora showing Lilli the Halloween costumes Margie had let them borrow.

"Are you going trick-or-treating?" Asa asked.

"Uh huh," Lilli said distracted by the layers of costumes and masks lying on the floor and table around her.

"When you get that big bag of candy, are you going to share some with your Papaw?" Asa teased.

But Lilli didn't hear him. She was concentrating on the job at hand.

"How about this one, Lilli? You could be a princess," Nora said holding up a crown and frilly blue dress.

Lilli stood on the chair and peered into the depths of the sack. "Are dere any animulls?" she asked.

"No," Nora answered, "but here's a clown...or a witch! Would you like to be a witch?"

"No, witches is scawy," Lilli said. "I wanna be a animull."

"What kind of animal?" Asa asked her.

Nora knew what was coming and wanted Asa to stay out of it. "Asa…" she began.

"A unicorn, Papaw...a white one with a sparkly horn."

"Lilli..." Nora began, but Asa's words for Lilli cut her off.

"Well, you know what, honey...I know just where I can get you a unicorn costume. You let Papaw take care of it. Papaw will get you one…"

"Asa…" Nora began again.

"Don't think any more of it, Nora. Just leave everything to me. Now...Lilli, are you ready to go home with Papaw? Papaw has a new saddle and you can ride on Bandit." Bandit was the short, squat pony Asa had purchased for the grandchildren to ride.

"By myself?!" Lilli asked excitedly.

"Yes, by yourself...with Papaw holding onto the tether, of course," he said giving Nora's frightened look some reassurance.

"Asa...please don't let her ride fast...okay?"

"Oh Nora...don't worry so much. Bandit is very gentle. Jesse used to ride him all the time. I'll take care of Lilli. Nigel has her room ready, so I'll bring her back in the morning. You just go and enjoy dinner out on my son...make him take you to The Palace or something. Enjoy yourselves...if you know what I mean…"

"I'll go pack Lilli's nightgown," Nora said before Asa could continue his conversation. She knew what was coming next…"make me an heir!" She didn't want to hear it.

* * *

"Honey?" Bo called when he got home that afternoon. The house was quiet. Asa must have already picked Lilli up for the evening. Bo tugged his tie loose as he climbed the stairs. He could hear water running when he reached the landing. Nora must be taking a shower. He thought about joining her. Truth was...he had thought about her all day. He was feeling 'greedy and demanding'...especially knowing they had the whole night to themselves.

Rather than joining her, he made a detour to the bedroom removing his jacket along the way. He tossed the jacket and tie across the back of the chair. It was then that he spied the bags of Halloween costumes. He peered inside before pulling out the tricorn hat and eye patch ... _a pirate?_ he thought. _No._ He dug into the bag and pulled out a clown. _Definitely not a clown. No._ _A policeman? Complete with handcuffs...maybe..._ Next he pulled out a cowboy hat and vest. _Easy and comfortable. This may be it._ When he pulled out a nurse's cap and dress, he raised a brow... _Nora would look great in this...could be fun,_ he thought since his mind was already going that direction. Bo continued perusing the contents of the bags.

Nora finished her shower moments later and pulled on her robe. When she entered the bedroom, she met a headless figure draped in black. Nora jumped back, screaming until Bo swished the cape aside enough to reveal his face

"Good eve-en-ing," he said through a vampire grin.

"OH! I could _kill_ you!" she shouted throwing her wet towel at him. "You scared me half to death!"

He lifted the cape again to ward off the towel.

"Zuch vio-lence! I vas...hoping for...a friendlier greeting…" He swished toward her with an upraised brow. She grinned at his crazy behavior and appearance. His hands found the sash of her robe as he stared into her eyes. He tugged at the sash of her robe to open it. Then his eyes moved downward...

"Mmmm…zo lov-e-ly…. zo...very, very lov-e-ly" he breathed. "Come clozer, clozer my dear..."

He forced off her robe and pulled her inside the cape where, she discovered, his body was as naked as her own. She decided to play along.

"Mmmm...you've swept me off my feet with your...uh...charms," Nora said, smiling seductively, "but... I cannot possibly...go any further without knowing your name, sir…"

"My name! Vye yez...ov course! You can just call me... 'Count'."

"You mean _the_ count?" she asked with surprised enthusiasm. "Count Dracula? Mmmm...I've heard so much about you, Count," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No! Not him. You will find he iz...very over-rated," Bo said shaking his head. "No...I am thee greatest Count...thee one you can _count_ on for all of your guilty pleaz-ures...Count... Buchanan," he whispered raising his brow.

Nora giggled. "Count Buchanan, huh? W-ell...I must say...I find you...very attractive, Count Buchanan."

"Oh? Vye, thank you, ma'am!" the 'Count' exclaimed, smiling. As he smiled, his fangs started to drop out. Bo shoved them back quickly and wiped away the drool they were causing with the collar of his cape.

Nora laughed again. "Why don't you get rid of those ridiculous teeth, they're making you drool."

"No...I need my fangz...it'z part of my charmz. Bezides...it'z not my teeth, but YOU, that iz make-eng me drool...you zee...I va-nt to bi-te your ne-eck…" he hissed into her ear as he went for her throat.

She giggled again. "I knew it would eventually come to this." She squealed with laughter as he scooped her up and carried her to their bed where he quickly dropped her beneath him. Tossing the teeth aside, he smothered her with kisses beneath the cape.

There was something exciting about this role-playing. It took them out of their own world. The autumn wind which, in reality, was whipping around their house was, in their fantasy, echoing through the halls of a dark and eery castle. Bo's mouth burned Nora's skin with kisses that trailed from her neck to her breasts, her abdomen and inner thighs. He left her aching for him with a need that went beyond their real world. Her hands worked their magic also; until, finally, she drew him closer, deeper until they were no longer two people, but one together. It was steamy and almost maddening to once again make love without any purpose other than need and greedy pleasure.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, sweaty beneath the black cape for quite some time before either of them spoke after.

"Where did you put those teeth?" Nora asked. "I want to try them."

Bo chuckled. She tilted her face to his and he kissed her, several times. "That was fantastic, honey."

"It was," she agreed, "it was fun. Like sex used to be...when we did it just for fun." She snuggled her head under his chin. "I'm sorry, Bo. I don't feel like I've been much fun lately…"

"Oh, I don't know...I've still been having fun…"

"Not very often! You poor guy...you only get to have sex a few days out of the month." She sighed, fingering the curls on his chest.

Bo didn't respond. He was really hoping to stay away from this topic tonight. He was afraid at any minute she would swing her feet around to prop them on the wall...but she didn't. Instead, she crawled over on top of him and kissed him thoroughly.

"You know what?" she asked, running her finger along his lower lip. "I don't want to talk about this...or anything else, for that matter. Tonight is...just for us...and our 'guilty plea-zures' as the Count would say.

"Sounds good to me," Bo agreed drawing her close for another kiss. "So...what do you want to do? It's early yet...dinner? some dancing? a movie?"

"I like it here...with you," she said snuggling against him. "You know what I wish? I wish we were in our little apartment above _Salvadore's_ so we could just run downstairs for one of Vinnie's pizzas."

"We can get pizza," Bo said suddenly. "There's an Italian restaurant on East Main that just opened up a couple of weeks ago. I've been wanting to try it."

Nora grimaced. "But then we have to get dressed and run across town…"

"No...I'll go. You can stay here and...keep the bed warm." He rolled out of the bed, black cape still attached at the neck but naked beneath. "I'm going to get you a damn pizza."

Nora giggled at him. "My hero. Uh...you might want to put some clothes on…and lose the cape…"

He looked down at himself. "Right. Good idea." He scrambled into some jeans and quickly threw on a shirt. Nora watched him from her place in the bed. When he sat on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes, she rubbed his back and kissed his neck from behind. He turned to kiss her. "Save my spot?"

She smiled. "It's only for you."

"Mmmm…I'll be back as soon as I can," he said kissing her again.

"I'll be waiting…"

* * *

When Bo returned forty minutes later with a piping hot pizza, he found a piping hot wife as well.

"Got a fever, big boy," Nora asked seductively donned in a white nurse's uniform and cap.

"Oh, Red..." Bo murmured.

He put the pizza down...it would have to wait…

 _ **To be continued...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty ~ October 31, 1948**

"Stand still, Lilli. Mommy can't dress you if you're jumping and spinning."

"Look, Mommy!" Lilli shouted pointing to the horn on the costume. "It's sparkly just like a _real_ unicorn! Tommy says deir horns is sparkly!"

"Tommy knows all about unicorns, does he?" asked Nora as she tied the unicorn headpiece under Lilli's chin.

"Uh huh...and he telled me about 'em," Lilli answered.

At that moment, Bo walked into the room dressed in his costume. The Ruisi's Halloween party would begin right after trick or treating.

"Daddy! Look at me!"

"Oh my!" Bo declared. "You're a giraffe!"

Lilli looked exasperated. "Noooo, Daddy! I'm a unicorn! See my sparkly horn?"

"A unicorn?! Ohhhhh! I see! Well, you look beautiful."

Bo looked at Nora. "Why don't you let me finish Lilli while you go get dressed?"

Nora glanced at the clock and stood to her feet. "I guess I should. Here...just help her with her shoes. It won't take me long. She gave him a double take. "Oooo," she said raising a brow, "you look _amazing_... _very_ handsome…" she added looking at Bo's navy jacket and cap. "You make a great 'Steve Morgan'."

"And I can't wait to see you as 'Slim Browning'. Now go get ready!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Nora said as she hurried from the room.

Nora and Bo had chosen more dignified costumes for the Halloween party than those in Margie's collection. They were going as Bogie and Bacall's characters in _To Have And Have Not,_ Steve Morgan and "Slim" Browning.

"Okay, Lilli. Sit down so Daddy can tie your shoes," Bo instructed.

Lilli sat down promptly still playing with the sparkly horn. She watched Bo as he tried to tie her shoes. She twisted one way, then the other.

"Lilli, I can't tie your shoes if you're wiggling, honey."

Lilli tried to sit still. She looked Bo over. "What you 'sposed to be, Daddy?" she asked.

"I'm Steve Morgan...he's captain of a boat."

"Oh…" Lilli replied. She was visibly unimpressed. "I wished you were a pirate or a vamprire. Dat would be more fun."

Bo laughed and stood her to her feet in front of him. He handed her the trick or treat bag. "Okay, let's practice. You knock on the door...and when the people open the door you say…"

"TRICK OR TREATS!" Lilli shouted with a big grin and lilting voice.

"That's right! Very good! And then when they put the candy in your bag you say…" Bo prompted.

"Danks," Lilli said.

"Thank you," Bo corrected.

"Th-ank you," Lilli repeated. "But what if it's someting yucky, Daddy...like dem candy bars wif da coconut stuff?"

"Doesn't matter what it is...you say 'thank you'...then you share the yucky stuff with mommy and daddy when we get home," he whispered, pulling her close.

"Okay, Daddy."

Nora entered in a replica of Bacall's black satin dress, low v-neck and cinched at the waist with a white belt. Her hair was brushed back and curled with a definitive Bacall wave on the right side. She twirled around in the kitchen to give Bo the full effect.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him.

Bo stood and gave her the once over, "Perfect," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"What about my hair? Is the hair right?"

"Other than the color, yes. You look great, honey. Just remember to talk in a deep, sultry voice, and you've got it."

Nora drew closer to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

Bo responded to the kiss with his best Bogie impression, "What did you do that for?"

Nora practiced her 'Slim' Browning, "Been wondering whether I'd like it."

"What's the decision?" Bo asked as 'Steve Morgan'.

"I don't know yet," Nora breathed as she laid another kiss on him.

While her parents were caught up in their role-playing, Lilli was tugging on her Mommy's dress.

"Mommy! Mom-my!" she whined jumping up and down. Then, giving up on Nora, she began tugging on Bo's jacket. "Daddy!"

Bo reluctantly broke the kiss. "What? What is it, Lilli?" he asked somewhat frustrated.

"I gotta pee," Lilli said squirming in her costume.

They quickly learned that unicorn costumes were not convenient for bathroom breaks...they made it just in time, and told Lilli not to wait until the last minute if she needed to go again.

* * *

Hand in hand they made their way down the sidewalk. The air was cool and crisp and the leaves shuffled beneath their feet wafting with the musty sweet scent of fall. First stop would be Mrs. Mumsby's house.

Since this was her first house, Bo and Nora walked Lilli up on the porch and encouraged her to ring the bell. Instead of Mrs. Mumsby, they were surprised to have the door swung open by Caroline Talbott who was, appropriately, dressed as a Madame of the old west.

"Hello-o-o!" Caroline shouted cheerily, the feather in her headpiece frolicking in the autumn air.

Lilli glanced back at Bo and Nora. She was clearly expecting old Mrs. Mumsby. Bo encouraged her, "Go on, Lilli...what do you say?" he whispered.

Lilli turned around. "Trick or treats," she said softly, not at all like they'd practiced.

"Oh!" Caroline laughed. "Aren't you the cutest little horse I've _ever se-en!"_

Lilli frowned and spoke up, "I'm _not_ a horse! I'm a _unicorn_!"

"Oh...same thing, darlin'. Here you go! Hold out your bag now. I got some sweet treats for you!" As Caroline bent over to put treats in Lilli's bag, her large breasts heaved enticingly out of her tight red and black-striped corset. Nora gave Bo a look and he turned his head to peruse Mrs. Mumsby's potted chrysanthemums.

"Where's Mrs. Mumsby tonight?" Nora asked Caroline. "She's not sick, I hope."

"Oh, no...she went to her son, Henry's, for awhile. She likes to make the trip before the weather is unpredictable. So...I'll be taking care of the house until her return. I guess I'll see you all at the party later," she said smiling.

"Yes...we'll see you there," Nora answered.

"Lilli, did you say 'thank you'," Bo asked.

"Th-ank you," Lilli said, turning to leave the porch.

"You're welcome, sweetheart!" Caroline oozed.

As soon as they left the porch and heard the door close behind them, Nora began, "Well, _that_ costume was certainly appropriate for her, wasn't it? She's going to be bobbing more than apples tonight!" she said with disgust.

Bo laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said vaguely.

Nora gave him a doubtful stare. "Sure, you don't."

Bo grinned again.

As they crunched along to the next house, they were joined by Laura and her children, then Margie with Tommy. The Ruisi's, with their Calvin, waved from across the street.

Porch lights glowed welcoming the beggars in an array of costumes...witches, ghosts, cowboys, and vampires. Parents greeted one another, and the chirrup of "TRICK OR TREAT" echoed from opened doors. It wasn't long before Lilli was running up on porches with the other children leaving Bo and Nora to wait on the sidewalk below. She was having the time of her little life.

"I wish Asa could see this," Nora said watching Lilli in her unicorn costume.

"And Maggie," Bo agreed, "she did a great job on the costume. We'll have to send her a photo. You cold, honey?" Bo asked as Nora ran her hands up and down her satin-ed arms.

"A little, but we'll be at the Ruisi's soon."

Bo slipped his navy jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"No, Bo...this is part of your costume…" Nora objected.

"Take it...you can give it back when we get there. Hey Lillikins!" he said as Lilli approached them, her bag bulging with goodies. "Are you having fun? Let me see what you have in that bag." He peeked inside the sack. "Anything yucky?" he asked his daughter.

"Uh huh. Some of it's yucky, Daddy. I'll give you da yucky ones later."

Bo grinned. "Sounds like a deal. We're going to the party now. Want Daddy to carry you?"

"Mmhmm," Lilli said. Bo lifted her into his arms, then she chattered about her adventure all the way to the Ruisi's house.

* * *

The Ruisi's party was full of fun, food, and laughter for children and adults alike. Val and Tony did a few games with the children first including Musical Chairs and Pin the Wart on the Witch, a variation of the classic donkey game.

After the children's games were done, there was Bobbing For Apples for anyone who wanted to give it a try, young and old alike. Lilli wouldn't try this after seeing her friend, Wendy, get water up her nose. But she clapped enthusiastically for her Daddy when he pulled his dripping wet face from the water with an apple clenched between his teeth.

After bobbing for apples, the children were sent to play while their parents indulged in drinks stronger than soda and cider. Tony and Val, dressed as Frankenstein and his bride, had games planned for the adults also. There were a lot of laughs as they played charades in their costumes...Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Frankenstein and his Bride, Steve Morgan and Slim Browning, the Madame from the old west, Jack Westfield as Count Dracula, his wife Laura as a witch, and Eddie and Audrey Murray as the Scarecrow and Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz._

Then they spun a wheel to find out their Halloween fortunes. Caroline giggled when she read hers...

" _From one that you love best,_

 _you will get a treasure chest!"_

"OoOh!", she exclaimed. "I wonder who's going to give me their treasure!"

Nora saw Margie roll her eyes.

Nora spun the wheel for her fortune next...

" _A new friend will come to you,_

 _thoughtful, kind, loyal, and true,"_ she read aloud. "I hope so," she said. "You can never have too many friends."

Everyone agreed.

Glen, usually pretty quiet, jumped out of his chair. "Here...let me give that thing a whirl. I could use some good fortune."

"What do you mean by _that_ ," Margie asked, frowning.

"I don't mean anything by it," Glen explained, "but, hey, I could use some new friends or some treasure too." He stepped up to spin the wheel. The spinner pointed to his fortune. Glen read…

" _At 50 you'll be grumpy,_

 _fat, round, and very stumpy…_

What the…" Glen began.

Margie finished for him. "Ain't _you_ the lucky one! It's already come true!"

Everyone hooted at poor Glen's _mis_ fortune.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking, snacking, and playing cards. The party broke up shortly after midnight as the little ones got tired and grumpy and their parents decided to take them home.

Bo and Nora tucked a very sleepy Lilli in together. Her unicorn costume was exchanged for a cozy nightgown, and Lilli was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

They crept from the room quietly Bo carrying the trick-or-treat sack. Entering the bedroom, Nora turned on a bedside lamp and went toward the window to close the blinds. That's when she heard it...the rustling of the goody bag…

"Bo Buchanan!" she said turning around quickly. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"You are! You're getting into that child's treats…"

"She said we could have the yucky ones, honey…" he defended himself, scrounging through the treats. "She has so much in here, she'll never know one is missing. We'll just take one and share it," he said peering up from the bag for her approval.

Nora's mouth dropped open. "I can't _believe_ you!" She scowled and pulled the bag out of his hands. "We are not taking any of that child's treats...Lilli will decide what's yucky and what she wants us to have."

"Fine," Bo said as Nora deposited the sack on a nearby chair and headed back toward the window to shut the blinds. He watched her, then followed until he was close enough to wrap his arms around her satin-ed waist. He nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe _you_ have a treat for me then," he whispered.

Nora sighed softly and turned around. "Bo…"

Bo grimaced. "Oh...please don't say it…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Believe me, there is _nothing_ I'd rather do right now than...share some treats with you…"

He pulled her closer.

"...but, we can't," she whispered. "The doctor said…"

He let her go and rubbed a hand over his face as frustration mounted.

"Red, the doctor hasn't seen what you look like in that satin dress! I'm not a saint...or a monk...but I'm beginning to feel like one!"

Nora gave him a sad smile as she ran her hand along his cheek. "I know...and I'm sorry, but we have to follow his advice to the letter...no cheating this time. No sex until my temperature is elevated and…"

"I know, I know…spare me the details…" he said, throwing his hands up to stop her.

"You're still with me on this?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I am...you know I am…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss. "I promise you," she said softly, "that when the time is right...I'll make it worth your wait…"

He looked into her deep brown eyes and pulled her closer, "I know you will. I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem...unsupportive." He looked her over again. "But...you _do_ look fantastic in that dress, honey," he whispered.

Nora smiled and leaned closer. "Thank you," she said softly. "Now...I need a kiss. You think we can manage that without losing control?" she asked playing with his collar.

"I'll do my best...no promises though…" Bo said as his mouth hungrily met hers.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Credit to whom credit is due:**_

 _ **Bo and Nora's role-playing scene was quoted from the 'whistle scene' in "To Have and Have Not".**_

 _ **Game ideas came from "Vintage Halloween Games" on Pinterest.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One ~ November 5, 1948**

Nora awoke and stretched. She glanced at the clock. 8:14. She looked at Bo's empty, crumpled place beside her. She hadn't even heard him get up and get ready for work. Lilli kept her up late with another bad dream. She was sleeping late also.

Without getting out of bed, Nora reached into the nightstand drawer beside her. She took out the thermometer and gave it a shake before placing it under her tongue. When she looked at the reading minutes later, she realized her temperature was elevated. She put the thermometer away and called Bo at the office from the nightstand phone.

"Buchanan Enterprises" came the receptionist's voice on the other end of the line.

"Good morning, Teresa. This is Nora Buchanan. May I speak to my husband please?"

"Let me check, Mrs. Buchanan. I'll see if he's available." A moment later, Teresa was back on the line. "I'll put you through now," she said.

"Thank you, Teresa."

Bo picked up on the first ring with a "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Hiya Handsome. Are you busy?"

Bo shuffled through some papers. "Keeping busy. What do you need?"

"You," she said softly.

He stopped rustling the paperwork. "You mean…?"

"Yes," she answered. "Can you come home?"

Bo stacked the paperwork and grabbed his suit coat. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting," she answered in a tempting voice.

 _Three weeks...had it been three weeks?_ Bo wondered. _At least! Seemed like forever..._

He stopped by Teresa's desk on his way out. "I'll be back after lunch," he told her.

"Yes, Sir," she replied as he made his way out the door.

His mind was way ahead of his body as he made his way home. His pulse was quickened and he was already fantasizing about the moments ahead. His body was beginning to respond to his thoughts also. "Slow down there, fella," he said to his anatomy, "we're almost there…"

He struggled to keep the car under the speed limit, and his patience was thoroughly tested when he got stuck behind a school bus making it's morning rounds. Finally...and none too soon...he swung the car into his own driveway.

"Good Morning, Bo!" Caroline shouted cheerily. "Could you possibly…"

"Not now, Caroline," he yelled back before swinging open his back door.

He slipped off his shoes and moved quickly and quietly up the staircase to their bedroom so as not to awaken Lilli. He found Nora waiting for him in bed, smiling, her hair still tousled from sleep. She looked beautiful.

It didn't take him long to strip off his clothes. He said nothing, but she noticed his breathing was already shallow. She laughed as he hopped on one foot then the other tugging off his socks and boxers.

"Take it easy, big boy, I'm not going anywhere."

He climbed into bed and pulled her beneath him quickly, kissing her neck and then her mouth hungrily. He trailed the length of her body with his hands and more kisses trying to ready her for him, but…it had been so long…he wanted her so badly...

Moments later, he was spent and apologizing, "I'm sorry, Red," he breathed against her neck.

She chuckled slightly, "For being 'greedy and demanding'?" she asked, peering at him.

"Greedy and demanding? Hardly. I think I was closer to 'maiale'," he said referring to the term their Italian friend, Rita, used for "pig".

Nora laughed, but turned to snuggle closer. "You were," she agreed, "but, you know what?"

"Hmmm?"

" _I loved_ _it,_ " she whispered, close to his mouth. "It's been a long time since you...'ravaged' me," she murmured kissing him.

Bo smiled. "Well...next time I'll try to be more...accommodating...toward your needs, but for right now…" He sat up and pulled her legs over to prop them on the wall.

"Thank you, sir," she said, "but, you know, the doctor told me elevating my feet wasn't really the key so much as not getting up quickly after sex."

"This doctor _dares_ to doubt the word of Rita's Nonna? The woman who had success with this method? The woman who had thirteen bambinos?" Bo asked incredulously. "No...we will do _both_ methods...the elevated temperature _and_ the elevated feet. We want to give my 'little guys', as you call them, every possible advantage."

Nora opened her arms to him. "Come here," she said softly.

He lay his upper body over hers for more kisses as she lay with her feet up. The moment was lost, however, when they heard the doorknob rattle and a little voice outside their locked bedroom door, "Mommy?"

"I'll take care of her. We'll see you downstairs when you're ready," Bo said, getting out of bed and into his robe. Before leaving the room, he leaned over to kiss her again. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too" she murmured running her finger under his chin.

* * *

Rather than making breakfast, Bo decided to take his family to The Diner in town. The girls could have breakfast, and he would have lunch before Nora dropped him off at work. They were surprised, however, to find The Diner closed for renovations. A big sign was on the door.

"Well…I guess we could go to that _Foothills Diner_ where we had breakfast on our way back from the cabin," Bo suggested.

"That's a little out of the way, isn't it?" Nora asked.

"A little, but we have plenty of time. Let's do that."

"Sounds good," Nora responded as Bo made his way out of town.

By the time they arrived at the _Foothills Diner_ , the place was filling up. Bo found a table while Nora took Lilli to the potty. As they returned from the restroom, Lilli shouted, "Look, Mommy, we know dat lady! It's Miss Caroline!"

Sure enough, Caroline Talbott was seated in a booth directly in front of them with, none other than, Jack Westfield. It was an awkward moment.

"Oh Goodness, Jack! Look who's here! It's our neighbors!" Caroline said feigning a smile.

Jack wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Hello, Nora."

Nora nodded toward him, "Jack," she said, looking knowingly into his eyes.

Caroline jumped in with an explanation. "I tried to catch Bo this morning. My car is acting up again and I needed a ride. But he seemed to be in a hurry, so I called on Jack here, and he was more than willing…"

"I'm sure he was," Nora replied.

"...and neither of us had eaten breakfast so...we decided to get a bite before going back into town," Caroline finished.

"I see," said Nora. "Well...enjoy your breakfast…" she said, pulling Lilli by the hand toward their own table.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you two got lost," Bo said with good humor.

"No...we just ran into some people…" Nora began quietly.

"It was Miss Caroline and Wendy's daddy!" Lilli shouted. "Dey was eating pancakes. Can I have some pancakes too, Daddy?"

"Shhh...yes, honey," he replied. He looked across the table at Nora. "I'm surprised they would actually be seen in public together…" he said quietly.

"Well...this is hardly 'public', Bo. It's the most out-of-the-way place they could find, and they are in a well-hidden booth close to the bathrooms. They didn't think anyone they knew would be here. Caroline chattered nervously, and Jack just gave me the evil eye...tinged with guilt, of course. They make me sick...both of them."

"I want milk too, Daddy. Milk and pancakes. Can I have chocklit milk dis time?" Lilli interrupted.

"Yes, honey. That's fine," Bo answered.

The waitress arrived and took their orders. Lilli chattered incessantly, but Bo noticed Nora's silence across the table. He reached for her hand.

"Red...there's nothing we can do…"

"I know that, but...she's a good friend of mine, Bo...it just hurts me to see him treating her like this…"

"It bothers me too, honey. Laura deserves better...but…"

"But, it's none of my business? Is that what you're going to say?" She looked into his eyes.

He nodded briefly. "Yes...there's that and a couple more things. I don't want you worrying about this...you have enough on your mind and plate right now. And...I don't want you taking on Jack Westfield. He's...different, to say the least, and he's violent when he's drinking, and God knows he drinks all the time. Just stay out of it, Red...and stay away from Jack…"

The waitress arrived with their food, and Nora busied herself with fastening a napkin around Lilli's neck.

"Honey, did you hear me?" Bo asked.

"I heard you, Bo," Nora responded curtly. "I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm starving. Let's eat."

As they ate their breakfast and made small talk, Bo watched his wife across the table. He knew her well...she had a huge heart for people and liked to "fix" things. He just hoped she realized this was something she couldn't fix.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two ~ November 24, 1948**

Indian summer was over and there was a definite nip in the air. Nora reluctantly took her winter coat from the closet. It was her last day of classes before the Thanksgiving holiday. Thanksgiving dinner at Llanfair tomorrow, and then a long weekend. She was looking forward to the break.

She drove down their street noticing the heavy gray clouds overhead and wondered if it would get cold enough to snow. As she turned the corner onto Cottage Street, she was surprised to see Jack Westfield get out of his parked car and make his way stealthily along the fence by the park and into Mrs. Mumsby's back yard.

 _Unbelievable_ , she thought. _He's slipping around during the daytime under the guise of going to work to spend time with that woman._ She shook her head. It wasn't going to end anytime soon either. Caroline informed her yesterday that Mrs. Mumsby had sprained her ankle at her son's house and would be extending her stay there until the new year. How convenient.

Nora tried to cast her anger aside. As Bo had told her, it was none of her business and there was nothing she could do. Still...she hurt for her friend, Laura. She wondered what it would take to make Jack Westfield wake up and appreciate what he had at home...a loyal wife, three beautiful children, and a baby on the way.

* * *

Two weeks prior when Viki had invited them to Thanksgiving Dinner at Llanfair, Bo enthusiastically offered to bring something. When he came home and told Nora that they were responsible for the deviled eggs and some pies, the fear of God shot through her and her eyes got big.

"Bo Buchanan! What were you _thinking?_ _PIES?_ Pies are like...the hardest thing to make...and I've never deviled an egg in my life!"

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'll help you," Bo said calmly. "We can do this. I've watched Maggie roll pie crusts before. It looks easy. I've already called her for her pecan pie recipe, and she's sending some Texas pecans with Asa when he returns here next week. We'll make a pecan pie and a pumpkin pie and…"

"Bo! You know I can't cook! It's our first Thanksgiving with Viki and Clint. What if the pies are a disaster? And eggs!? Why didn't you volunteer for something easier like...a bottle of wine or something!? Is Viki aware that I can't cook?..."

"Not yet," Bo answered quietly.

Nora frowned. "See? Even _you_ know this is a bad idea. Can't we just go to a bakery somewhere…?"

Bo sighed. "You know...I guess I shouldn't have volunteered without asking you, honey, but...I haven't been to Llanfair for Thanksgiving in a long time. I didn't want to go empty-handed. Don't even worry about it. I'll take care of it. I volunteered...I'll make the pies..."

Nora started feeling guilty. "Bo...it's not that I don't want to _take_ anything. I don't mind helping with the meal...but _pies_ , Bo." She looked at him, her eyes pleading for understanding. "Selma used to spend _all_ _day_ making Thanksgiving pies...and you _know_ that eggs and I aren't the best of friends…"

Bo held his hands in front of him. "I said don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

Nora rolled her eyes upward then mosied toward him. "Oh alright! I'll help you!" she said poking him in the belly. "But if they're ugly and inedible, don't blame me. You'll take half the blame, right?"

"I'll take _all_ the blame, honey. But I don't think you need to worry. With the two of us working together..." he said pulling her into his arms, "we can do anything. You know we can," he murmured leaning close to kiss her neck.

Nora sighed...she knew he had won the war. She just hoped their pies wouldn't cause any casualties.

* * *

So, when Nora returned home from classes Wednesday afternoon, she had to smile at the sight greeting her in the kitchen. Both Bo and Lilli were wearing aprons. Lilli's apron was already covered with flour...along with her cheeks and the bangs of her curly hair which Bo had pulled back into a messy ponytail. Bo was showing her how to press the pie crust into the bottom of the pan. Neither looked up from their task as she walked in.

"Like dis, Daddy?" Lilli asked.

"Just like that, Lillikins. That's perfect."

Lilli beamed, then caught sight of Nora watching.

"Mommy! We're making pies!"

Nora smiled. "I see that." She put down her books and approached Lilli. "Where's my kiss?" she whispered to her daughter.

Lilli turned and quickly smooched Nora's cheek leaving flour smeared there.

Bo observed this interaction quietly until Nora turned and caught his eye.

"Where's _my_ kiss?" he inquired. She obliged him with a kiss behind Lilli's back.

"How does it feel to be on vacation from school?" Bo asked as she removed her shoes.

"About like it feels for _you_ having a four day weekend!" she answered. "That's something to be thankful for...having some extra time together."

After changing clothes and donning an apron herself, Nora chopped some nuts for the pecan pies and then began peeling the eggs. As she worked, she listened as Bo and Lilli talked. She loved hearing their conversations…

"Is tomowow somebody's birfday?" she heard Lilli ask.

"No...tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

"What's dat?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well," Bo began, "you'll learn more about it when you go to school, but basically it's a day where we thank God for our blessings…"

"What's a blessing?"

"Well, it's something good God has given us or done for us," Bo answered. "Like you. You're one of _my_ blessings. And your Mommy…"

"And Butterball?" Lilli asked.

"Well...yes…" Bo agreed slowly, "but Butterball would be one of _your_ blessings because God gave her to you."

Liili shook her head. "No, Papaw did," she reminded Bo.

Bo grinned. "Well...okay. But you're thankful for her, right? So she's one of your blessings. Can you think of any more?"

Lilli pursed her face up, thinking. "Uhm...my Lamby?" she asked.

"Yes, Lamby would be one…" Bo nodded.

"And my Unicorn..." she added, catching on to the idea. "...and my treehouse! And my Mommy and Papaw and you, Daddy! And...and...peanubutter. I'm glad we have peanubutter. Dat's one of dose things you was talking about, Daddy."

"That's right, honey. In this house, peanut butter _is_ a blessing."

Nora frowned a moment wondering what he meant by that comment, but she didn't interrupt.

"So tomorrow is Thanksgiving Day, and we're going to go to Aunt Viki's house and celebrate and thank God for all of our blessings," Bo finished.

"Is God gonna be at Aunt Viki's house?" Lilli asked as she stirred the cinnamon into the pie filling.

Nora chuckled quietly to herself.

"Well...no...yes...well…" Bo stumbled for an answer.

He was saved from answering when Lilli interrupted. "Know what Daddy? Miss Maggie used to talk to God when she tucked me in some nights. She telled me to close my eyes, but I peeked cuz I wanted to see 'im...but I never seed 'im, Daddy. How come if Miss Maggie was talking to 'im, I never seed 'im?"

"Well…" Bo stumbled again. This conversation was getting more and more difficult. He glanced at Nora. She came to his rescue.

"How are the pies coming along?" she asked, joining them where they worked.

"Juss fine, Mommy. Daddy let me help...I put in da cimmamin," Lilli said proudly.

"And now they're ready to go in the oven," Bo added, relieved that the conversation had taken a turn and that the pies were ready to bake. "Can you open the oven door?" he asked Nora.

Once the pies were in the oven, Bo set about the task of cleaning up the pie mess while Nora took Lilli upstairs to tuck her in for the night. By the time she returned, the kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of the baking pies; and he was finishing the deviled eggs.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder as he spooned the egg mixture into each shell.

"You're a man of many talents, Bo Buchanan," she murmured next to his ear.

"Oh? Don't brag too soon. We haven't tasted those pies yet," he joked.

She smiled and turned to lean against the counter beside him. "Do you even know how incredibly sexy you are?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, grinning. "You're a flatterer, Mrs. Buchanan," he remarked, raising a brow and glancing at her. "I think...that you're just trying to find out what I've got under this apron."

Her eyed widened. "Maybe..." she responded with an impish smile.

"Well...maybe I'll show you."

"Well...maybe I'll let you."

"Really? Don't tease me, honey. Tonight's not on your chart, is it?" he asked referring to her temperature charting.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Red. I shouldn't have mentioned that," Bo said. "I hope I didn't dampen your mood."

"No. It would take a lot to...dampen my mood tonight."

He looked at her.

"I'm serious, Bo. When I watch you interacting with Lilli...I don't know why but...seeing the love you have for her...I just find it incredibly sexy. It does something to me. Have I ever told you that?"

He shook his head 'no', but smiled. "I love my baby girl."

"I know that..and she loves her Daddy. You two are so sweet together. It melts my heart."

Bo finished the eggs and wiped his hands on his apron. Then he pulled Nora into his arms.

" _You_ melt _my_ heart," he murmured, with a tender kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and escalated his kiss into one of passion. Finally, she pulled back a bit. Toying with the straps on his apron, she whispered, "I have a plan."

He looked at her through drowsy, longing eyes. Without speaking, he leaned to lay kisses on her neck.

"While you wait for the pies to finish, I'll go turn the bed down…"

He pulled back and looked at her, "Mmmhmm…"

"Then, I'll freshen up and slip on something you like and...you can join me when you're done. I'll give you something to be thankful for," she whispered seductively close to his mouth while untying his apron behind him.

He said nothing, but his eyes spoke with smoldering volume as she turned to go upstairs.

* * *

When Bo opened their bedroom door moments later, he was greeted by Nora wearing her black satin corset and stockings from their honeymoon. As she wrapped her arms around him and his mouth melted with hers, he indeed emitted a grateful sigh...and he fell asleep that night an exhausted but _very_ thankful man.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three ~ November 26, 1948**

Like a young boy, Bo was already excited about Christmas. Nora found him in his bathrobe in their living room Thanksgiving night after she tucked Lilli into bed.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked from the staircase landing.

"Oh...I was just thinking, honey. Do you think the Christmas tree would look good in the bay window here or should we put it in the parlor? Come here...let's look at our options."

She was surprised he was already thinking about Christmas. It was still a month away. But she joined him downstairs where he took her by the hand and pulled her into the parlor.

"Now, see...it would look great in here; and when people came over, they would see it as soon as they came in the door. But…" He pulled her back to the living room. "...I think the bay window area would be the perfect spot...and there's a fireplace in both rooms…"

"Why is that important?" Nora wondered aloud.

"For the stockings, honey…"

"Right…" Nora nodded.

"So, what do you think?" Bo asked.

Nora was amused. "I think we have plenty of time to decide, Bo. It's only Thanksgiving."

"I know," he responded, "but I'm excited, Red. This will be our first Christmas in this house, and we haven't had our own Christmas tree since that little runt of a tree I brought to the apartment the Christmas of '44…"

A nostalgic smile crept over Nora's face. "Oh, I loved that little tree...it was my very first one…"

Bo wrapped an arm about her waist. "Well, I want to get a big tree for in here...we have high ceilings, honey. And we'll need lots of lights and some new ornaments and more garland…and you'll need to decide where we'll set the Menorah, of course," he added.

"Well, you know what, Bo? I love your enthusiasm, I really do," she said wrapping her arms around him, "but it's late...and I'm tired...aren't you tired? Can we make these decisions a little closer to the holiday maybe?"

"I suppose so," he murmured pulling her close for a kiss, "but we're hanging that wreath tomorrow."

* * *

So, immediately after breakfast the following morning, he was on a ladder on their porch in the chilly November air.

"Here?" he asked Nora holding up the pine wreath against the door. Viki had given them the wreath the night before, "for your very first Christmas in your new house!" she had told them.

Nora rubbed her arms to warm them against the cold. "No...a little to the left...more...more...a little more…"

Lilli opened the front door a crack. "Mommy, can I come out?" she asked trying to slip through the crack to squeeze past the ladder.

"No, Lilli…" was Nora's not-swift-enough reply because Lilli was already on the porch prancing in her bare feet.

"Lilli, get back in the house! It's cold out here…" Nora began.

Bo, holding the wreath with a trembling arm asked, "Is this where you want it then, honey?"

"No! Hold on, Bo," she said before turning her attention back to her prancing daughter. "Lilli, Mommy said…"

"Look, Mommy!" Lilli squealed, "It's Billy and Wendy! And Bobby too!"

Nora turned to see Laura approaching with all three of her children running along beside her. Laura looked frustrated.

The children bounded onto the porch to meet Lilli amidst giggles and squeals. "Come in my house!" Lilli shouted. "We can play!" The door slammed back against the ladder once again as all four children scrambled to squeeze through the door.

"NO! WAIT!" Laura shouted after her children. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME…" But, too late...the porch got suddenly quiet as all the children scurried inside.

Laura turned to Nora, "I'm sorry to bother you, but…" she began.

Bo, freezing on the ladder, was losing his enthusiasm for the job at hand. "Excuse me, but...can you just tell me where to hang this? Then we can all go in and warm up with a cup of coffee…" he suggested.

"Hold on a minute, Laura," Nora said turning her attention back to Bo. "Okay...up a little higher, now to the left...just a little bit more...THERE! Right there! That's perfect!"

Laura, watching the process, chimed in with her opinion. "I don't know, Nora, but I think I'd hang it a little higher…"

"You think?" Nora asked.

Bo sighed.

"It IS a large door though," Nora agreed. "Bo, I think Laura's right. Raise it a little higher...not too much though...THERE! That's perfect!"

Bo quickly pounded in the nail before they could change their minds. As he descended and folded the ladder, he caught the end of Laura's conversation.

"...He _knows_ I have this doctor's appointment. I made it for today because I knew the bank was closed. He doesn't have to work, but he isn't home, and I don't have a way to my appointment and…"

"I'll take you," Nora said simply as they entered the warmth of the house.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I do need a ride...plus I need someone to sit in the waiting room with my kids...I can't very well take them in with me…"

"Nora can take you, and the kids can stay here and play," Bo suggested. "Lilli would love it."

"Oh Bo, you don't have to do that…" Laura began.

"I don't mind, Laura. They'll have fun." He nodded toward Bobby who was counting while the other kids hid. "You don't want to interrupt a roaring game of hide-and-seek do you?"

" **READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"** Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I guess not," Laura replied, turning to Bo. "Thank you," she said quietly.

* * *

Bo's time with the kids went pretty smoothly. After they tired of hide-and-seek, they went to Lilli's room to play. He didn't hear much out of them until an hour or so later when he heard all four of them bumping down the hardwood stairs on their bottoms before they raced into the kitchen, Lilli in the lead.

"Can we have cookies, Daddy?" Lilli asked, bouncing on her bare feet. "We're hong-ry."

"Cookies?" Bo asked seriously. "You want cookies? What if your friends don't like cookies…"

"Dey do, Daddy! I've seen 'em eat cookies before!" Lilli said with big eyes.

Bo looked at the children's expectant faces. "Hmmm...is that true?" he asked the neighbor kids. The little ones nodded, and Bobby, being six, replied, "Yes, sir."

"Well...okay then," Bo replied, "sit up at the table and I'll bring you some milk and cookies."

The kids scrambled to find a chair at the table. Bo served them each two cookies and a small glass of milk.

While they were munching and chatting, there was a knock at the back door. Bo opened it to find Jack Westfield standing there.

"Come in, Jack. You looking for someone?" Bo asked, referring to the children. None of the children looked excited to see their daddy.

"I'm looking for my wife...what are my kids doing here?" Jack asked seeing his kids around Bo's table.

"Well, Nora took Laura to the doctor, and I told her she could leave the kids here to play with Lilli. They've been having a good time…"

But, Bo didn't get to finish what he was saying before one of the children bumped over his glass of milk and the others started shouting.

Milk ran quickly across the table, dribbled over the edge onto Wendy's lap and through the crack of the table onto the floor below. Six-year-old Bobby stood up with huge eyes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Bo grabbed the nearest dishtowel and comforted Bobby, "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Accidents happen…"

But Jack went into a tirade. "Accidents happen _way_ too often with this kid! _What's the matter with you?_ " he shouted toward Bobby. " _Can't you do anything right?_ You're the _oldest_ kid here, and _YOU_ have to spill your milk! Get out of here and get on home!" He grabbed Bobby's arm and pushed him toward the door.

"Jack, it's not a big deal," Bo began, "It can be cleaned up…"

"Don't baby him! It IS a big deal! He does this all the time. And I DON'T appreciate you interfering while I discipline MY SON!"

"And I don't appreciate the way you're acting in MY house," Bo responded.

Jack turned his attention to the younger children. "Wendy! Billy! Let's go...get to the house where you belong. _**NOW!**_ "

The frightened children scrambled out of their chairs and out the door. Bo could see them running across the yard to their own house. None of the children even took the time to get their coats.

"Jack…"

"Just stop interfering in our lives, Buchanan," Jack said before storming out the door after them.

 _What just happened here?_ Bo wondered before Lilli interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy, why is Mr. Jack so mean?" Lilli asked quietly.

Bo reflected a moment before answering. "I don't know, sweetie. Sometimes people are mean with others when they aren't happy with themselves."

Bo realized this explanation was too much for his young daughter when she asked, "What's dat mean, Daddy?"

Bo shook his head. "Never mind, Lillikins. It's nothing you should worry about. Let's clean up the table and go read one of those new books Jessie gave you. Want to?"

"Okay, Daddy! Can you read me da one about dat cat wearing boots?"

"Jessie gave you _Puss In Boots_? Miss Maggie used to read that to me when I was little. Sure. We'll clean up the table so we can get started."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Lilli was napping on the couch when Nora and Laura returned.

Laura glanced around and whispered, "Where are my kids?"

"Jack came looking for you...he took them home," Bo answered.

Laura's eyes grew big. "Well, I guess I'd better get home then. Thanks for watching the kids, Bo," she said making her way quickly to the door.

Bo stopped her. "Laura, wait," he said quietly. She stopped by the door where he handed her the kids' coats.

"Laura," Bo began hesitantly, "...is Jack abusive with you and the kids? Be honest with me…"

"No!" Laura said quickly. "Why would you ask that?"

Bo answered, "Because Bobby spilled some milk here, and Jack nearly went ballistic. He was crazy angry and the kids were scared to death…"

Laura didn't respond.

Bo continued, "So tell me Laura...does he hurt you? Or the kids?"

Laura had tears in her eyes when she glanced back at Bo. "He's a different person when he's drunk, Bo. He's not angry all the time. We're fine. I really wish you would just...leave it alone. We're really fine...I've got to go…" She turned back again at the edge of the porch. "Thank you for watching my kids, and thank you for the ride, Nora."

They nodded, then Laura went down their front porch steps and hurried home. But, both Bo and Nora wondered what went on behind closed doors at the Westfield home.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four ~ December 24,1948**

Bo lifted Lilli onto his shoulders. She giggled and gripped Bo under his chin while he carried her piggyback to the Christmas tree.

"Ready, Lilli? When Mommy hands you the star, you're going to put it on that tippy-top branch. See it? The one that's sticking up."

"I see it, Daddy."

"Okay, Mommy. We're ready," Bo said to Nora.

She handed Lilli the star. Bo scrunched himself close to the tree and Lilli stretched to perch the star on top.

"I DID IT!" she shouted excitedly although the star was leaning a little to the left.

"It's beautiful, Lillikins," Nora said. "Can you push it a little on that side so it sits up straight?"

Lilli did so. It was still a little crooked, but Nora decided Bo could fix it later. She wanted to get on with the decorating. It was getting late.

Christmas music played from their Philco record player. Nora had intended to buy Bo a Philco player for Christmas. They were introduced in June as being the first long-playing record player. But, Bo couldn't wait, and brought one home when he found them on sale after Thanksgiving. So much for _that_ idea. Still, she was glad to have the music playing as they decorated their tree.

Bo put the lights on the tree while the girls got a bath and into their pajamas. They joined him later with cookies and milk.

Once they showed Lilli how to hang the ornaments, she padded from the tree to the ornament boxes in her bare feet and nightgown happily "making da tree pretty", she said, and singing "Jingle Bells" at the top of her little lungs.

Nora noticed that all of her ornaments were bunched together on one side of the tree and showed her how to space them out a little bit.

"Is that better, Mommy?" she asked as she hung another ornament.

"Much better," Nora replied. "That looks beautiful."

Nora, turning, noticed Bo sitting on the couch just watching. She left Lilli working on the tree and approached him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. "Quitting on us?"

"Just enjoying the view," he replied.

She lifted his chin with her hand and kissed him gently.

"Come here," he invited, "she's doing fine on her own." He pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Lilli skip from the ornament boxes to the tree and back.

"She's really growing, isn't she?" Bo asked regarding their daughter. "Look how short that nightgown is getting."

Nora smiled. "Her dresses and pants are getting short too. I'm sure that package Maggie sent will have a new nightgown in it. She makes her a new one every year."

"She'll love it," Bo replied. "And...have you noticed...she's starting to speak a little better...she's beginning to get that "th" sound she's always struggled with...she's not consistent yet, but it's improving."

"Mmmhmm," Nora agreed.

Bo continued, "And her hair isn't quite as curly...did you notice that?"

"Yes, as it gets longer, it's less curly...I've noticed that too."

They watched a little longer before Bo said, "I can't believe she'll be four in just a couple of months, can you?"

Nora peered up at him from her place on his shoulder, "You're certainly nostalgic tonight. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, Red. It's just going so fast, you know?"

"Well, you know what they say," she whispered, "time flies when you're having fun…"

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and turned his face toward hers for a kiss. The sweet moment was short-lived, however, as they heard Lilli say, "All done! No more ornraments!"

She pranced over to join them on the couch. "I had to do all the work cuz you guys was over here kissing!"

Bo laughed and pulled Lilli onto his lap. "So, what do you think of our Christmas tree?"

"I juss _love_ it!" Lilli said with enthusiasm. "Can I have another cookie?"

"Just one more, then it's off to bed for you," Nora answered. "Santa comes tonight!"

"My book!" Lilli shouted scrambling off Bo's lap. "I gotta get _Night Afore Chrismus!"_

As Lilli scampered upstairs for her book, Bo pulled Nora closer. "What about us? Is it off to bed for us too? I'm thinking Santa might be waiting for you tonight," he murmured kissing her neck.

"I hope he is," she whispered, "but we still have a lot to do, Bo...clean up these boxes, hang the stockings, put the gifts under the tree…"

Bo sighed. "Being Santa is a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it."

Nora chuckled.

"Here it is!" Lilli said crawling back onto the couch beside Bo with her book.

They snuggled close as Bo began Clement C. Moore's poem...

" _Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring...not even a mouse…"_

* * *

When the story was over, Bo carried a very sleepy Lilli up the stairs. By the time he tucked her in and changed into his robe, Nora had the ornament boxes cleaned up and was beginning to put presents under the tree. Bo went to the garage to get a hammer and nails for the stockings as well as Lilli's new tricycle. He rolled it beside the tree and wrapped it with a big bow. Then he placed his gifts for Nora under the tree.

"Now for the stockings, honey." He pointed to the mantel. "How do you want them? Here, here, and here?" he asked pointing to the left, right, and middle.

"Oh...I don't know, Bo...I think that will look strange with a stocking hanging in the middle like that…" she answered with a slight frown.

"Okay...what about... two on the left and one on the right then?" he asked pointing to the mantel again.

"I don't think so, Bo. That will look unbalanced…"

Bo glanced at her, "Well...that's the way it will be with three stockings...no matter how you hang them, it will be unbalanced, honey."

"Well, don't forget this one," Nora said quietly.

Bo glanced over his shoulder to see Nora holding another stocking, much smaller than the rest.

Bo chuckled. "And who's that tiny thing for? Did Lilli talk you into getting a stocking for the cat?"

"No," Nora answered.

"Then...who's it for, honey?" he asked pounding the first nail into the mantel.

"It's for our baby," she answered pertly.

Bo's head swung around quickly. "Our...what?"

"Our baby...we're going to have a baby, Bo," she said, smiling but with tears in her eyes.

Bo dropped the stockings to the floor and hurried toward her. "Honey?" he asked, "You're…?"

"Yes!" she nodded enthusiastically. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby..."

"Oh, Honey...Red!" He pulled her into his arms hugging her tight, then pulled back. "You're sure? How? Well, I know how. When? And the doctor said?"

"Yes, I'm sure...and the doctor said August."

"Oh honey!" He pulled her close again, holding her in a death grip, kissing her. He pulled back and looked at her again pointing his finger.

"I _knew_ it! Didn't I tell you it would just take time? Didn't I say that? And now here we are! We're gonna have a baby! Oh, Red…" He held her tight again, smothering her with kisses...kisses salty now from her tears. His eyes held unshed tears too. "I guess my 'little guys' finally got the job done…" he whispered.

"I guess they did," she agreed softly with a few more kisses.

Finally she leaned back. "You know...I feel like celebrating. Why don't we...finish this Santa Claus job and go upstairs," she murmured running her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Maybe...we could invite some of your 'little guys' to celebrate with us…" she added looking into his eyes.

Bo smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And another thing," she added, "Merry Christmas."

He pulled her closer, "Merry Christmas, Red," he murmured, finding her mouth once again.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five ~ December 29, 1948**

"Here he comes Nora. Play along."

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Just play along," he said coming quickly to her side.

As the kitchen door opened, Nora was bent into a deep embrace, mouth against her neck appearing as if she was involved in a passionate kiss.

In spite of Lilli's presence, a startled Bo shouted, " **What the** _**hell's**_ **going on?!"**

A familiar head popped up. "Oh look, Nora, he's found us out!"

Bo shook his head. "MICK GRANGER, YOU BAS…"

"Now watch it there, man! There's a child present!" Mick interrupted.

Bo grabbed his old army buddy into a slap-on-the-back hug. "What are you doing here?! It's good to see you!"

"You too!" Mick replied, grinning broadly. "I guess I should have called, but...I just decided to drop in."

"Glad you did! You going to stick around awhile?" Bo asked.

"Until you kick me out or Nora's cooking kills me," Mick laughed.

"Hey!" Nora exclaimed, giving Mick a look.

"Just kidding, Nora. But, the fishing business is a little slow this time of year, so I'm in no big hurry to get back."

"Well, good! We'll have plenty of time to catch up then," replied Bo, "and you can ring in the New Year with us."

 **New Year's Eve, 1948**

Mick handed Tony his drink, "There you go, it's called 'The Godfather'. Let me know if you like it." Tony tasted his drink and thanked Mick before wandering back to the party.

When Mick found out Bo and Nora were hosting their neighbors for New Year's Eve, he volunteered to tend the bar. Bo had forgotten Mick had bartending experience. Once reminded, Bo happily agreed, and took Mick with him to choose the evening's liquor.

Mick enjoyed tending the bar...it made him less conspicuous as an outsider and allowed him the opportunity to get acquainted with everyone. He _really_ wanted to get acquainted with that beautiful blonde bombshell in the corner. She didn't seem to be attached to anyone. He'd have to ask Bo about her.

As Mick was pondering this, Caroline Talbott turned and caught his eye. She raised a brow and gave him a teasing smile before excusing herself from her current company and meandering toward the bar.

"Hello…" Mick began in a friendly manner as Caroline approached, "and what can I do for you tonight, Miss…"

"Talbott...Caroline Talbott," she said bending her head coquettishly and looking at him from under thick lashes. "And what can you do for me? Well...I guess that remains to be seen...but, for right now, I'd like another drink."

Mick's eyes met hers with an intensity of their own. He knew how to play the game...was quite good at it in fact. "And what would you like, Miss Talbott? It is _Miss_ Talbott, am I right? Please say 'yes'."

Caroline laughed. "Oh, you're too cute! So, you're an old army buddy of Bo's, huh? Well, they must have put all the handsome ones in the same troop!"

Mick shook his head, laughing. "You flatter me, Miss Talbott. So...what would you like to drink tonight?"

"It's Caroline and…surprise me," she murmured peering up at him again.

As Mick mixed Caroline a cocktail, Jack watched them laugh and flirt from across the room. Jack hated this...watching Caroline interact with another man and not having the freedom or right to do anything but watch. The only reason he even came back to the Buchanan's tonight was because he new Caroline would be here. He swigged back the remainder of the drink he held and approached the bar again.

"Hey Jack…" Mick said congenially, "what can I get for you?"

"Whiskey...neat, no ice…"

Mick raised a brow, but filled the glass. He missed the look Jack gave Caroline as he did so. She met his gaze before turning her eyes back to Mick.

It was getting late...just past eleven. The kids were still playing noisily upstairs. Occasionally Nora or one of the other moms would make the trek upstairs to check on them or to break up disputes. People were finishing card games, talking, drinking, snacking. Bo had some swing music playing from his new Philco, and a few people had loosened up enough for some dancing.

Mick watched as Bo danced the lindy with Nora. _Those two were made for each other…_ he thought with amusement and a little bit of envy. He glanced back at Caroline who still loitered by his side.

"You know...I think it's time I joined the party, Caroline. People will just have to serve themselves for the rest of the night. So, what do you say...would you like to dance?"

"I'd _love_ to! Best offer I've had all night!" she answered, beaming at him.

Mick turned to Jack. "If you need anything else, help yourself, Jack. I'm no longer on duty." Then he turned to Caroline and extended a hand. "Shall we?"

Jack watched through increasingly blurry eyes as Mick and Caroline moved in and out of each other's arms. He let his eyes roam over the room as his neighbors danced, laughed, and joked together. They finally rested on his wife who was visiting with Margie in the corner. Laura was a pretty woman...even bloated as she was in her sixth month of pregnancy. _Damn_...a _nother kid on the way. I can hardly stand the three we have now,_ Jack thought, pouring himself another whisky. _Why did women want kids anyway? They're a high price to pay for having sex,_ he brooded.

As the clock neared midnight, Bo turned off the Philco and tuned in the radio to NBC's broadcast of the ball dropping in Times Square. Everyone gathered near the radio, including the kids, and donned their Happy New Year hats and tiaras. Noisemakers were distributed, regrettably, to the children as they waited for Ben Grauer's countdown to 1949.

Everyone counted... **"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE...** **HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

And, as the notes of _Auld Lang Syne_ crackled through the radio, glasses were raised in toasts, kisses were shared, and children squealed, jumped, and tooted their horns. Laura looked around for Jack, but he was nowhere to be found. He had slipped out the back door with a bottle of whiskey thirty minutes before…

* * *

Laura and her three children were the last out the door.

"Would you like me to help you get the kids home?" Nora asked.

"Nooo," Laura replied. "That isn't necessary. It's just next door. We'll be fine…"

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call, Laura," Bo said. "If you have any trouble with Jack…"

"I won't. It will be fine. He's probably home and sleeping it off by now." Laura said, shooing her kids gently out the door. "Goodnight and Happy New Year," she said as she left their porch.

"Goodnight, Laura."

They closed the door and turned to find Lilli slumped in a chair, her tiara askew, fast asleep.

"She's out for the night. I'll take her up," Bo said gathering his sleepy girl into his arms.

As Bo carried Lilli upstairs, Nora glanced around at the now quiet room. Nothing but empty glasses, tossed aside party hats, and abandoned card tables remained. She started to gather the dirty glasses, then slumped in Lilli's abandoned chair instead. It was there that Bo found her sleeping soundly when he returned. He smiled to himself before kneeling by the chair's side to slip the shoes off her feet. She stirred and sat up.

"You need to go to bed," Bo said as she sat there in a fog.

She groaned. "I don't know what happened...I just sat down for a second…" she murmured.

"I know what happened...you've worked too hard and you're exhausted...you want me to carry you up too?" he asked rubbing her feet.

Nora gave him a sleepy smile. "No...that isn't necessary." She leaned back in the chair again and closed her eyes. "It's Junior...I had forgotten how sleepy the early stages of pregnancy make me...I was the same with Lilli…"

Bo ran a hand across her lower abdomen. "Well, I think you should take Junior and go to bed. In fact, let's both get some rest. We can face this mess in the morning. Mick will help us…"

"Where _is_ Mick?" Nora asked as she took Bo's hand to rise from the chair. They wrapped their arms around each other and made their way up the stairs.

"I don't know," Bo replied. "I think he was going to walk Caroline home…"

Nora grimaced and pulled back to look at Bo. "BO! He's with _Caroline_?! I wish you'd tell him about her! She's _not_ a nice girl…"

"Well, if you remember, Mick doesn't like 'nice' girls." Bo grinned as Nora rolled her eyes. "He's a big boy, honey. I can't tell him what to do. Hey, look at the bright side...at least he's not married."

"Still...he deserves better than Caroline Talbott, and I'm going to tell him so," Nora replied.

Bo chuckled. "We'll see how far that gets you," he said as they finished their flight up the stairs.

* * *

Jack looked at his watch again from his perch in the Buchanan tree house. He couldn't really read the time...it was too dark...no moon tonight, just cold and very windy.

He had slipped over to see Caroline after Laura and the kids were asleep, but she didn't answer her door. After freezing on her back step for awhile, he couldn't stand it any longer and staggered cautiously to the Buchanan's tree house, bottle of whiskey in hand. It was there that he watched through eyes that could barely focus. Finally, Caroline's door opened and Jack heard voices and laughter wafting over the lawn. He slowly slipped out of the tree house and crept behind Bo's garage hoping he could hear what was being said.

Caroline laughed. "Oh Micky! You are so funny!"

Mick said something in response that Jack couldn't quite make out which sent Caroline into more gales of laughter. Finally, their voices turned into whispers as Mick pulled Caroline into his arms, and the talking and giggling were replaced by some very ardent kisses.

Jack tilted the bottle he was holding and drained the amber liquid down his throat. Then he held the neck of the bottle and waited.

At last, Mick said his final goodnight and Caroline went indoors. Mick then turned and made his way carefully across Mrs. Mumsby's back yard and along the side of Bo's garage in the dark. Suddenly, and without warning, he heard a scrambling behind him and was knocked swiftly to the ground. A strong hand was pressed against his neck choking the breath out of him, but he twisted free and scrambled to his feet. Before he could get his bearings though, the darkened figure lunged toward Mick again. He felt a swift strike to his head followed by sharp pain before he crumbled to the ground. As he lost consciousness, he heard heavy breathing and the sound of feet backing away from him before they tumbled precariously over the muddy lawn and into the dark of night.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _...tired….gotta keep running...running...it's gonna be alright, Sal...we're almost there...hang on, Man...God help me...help me, God...almost there...hang on, Sal...we're almost there…_

Bo awoke with a start, his heart pounding within his chest. Turning to sit at the edge of the bed, he wiped sweat from his brow and rubbed a hand across his face. He heard Nora turn and felt her gentle hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

His answer was a silent nod. He stood and walked to the window, then peered out at the street below. The wind was blowing the branches of the trees and the drizzle of rain was now changing to a pelting snow.

"Come back to bed, sweetheart," Nora encouraged, "You were dreaming again."

Bo turned. "No…" he answered quietly, "I won't be able to sleep, and I don't want to keep you awake." He pulled on his robe and returned to the bed to kiss her. "Don't worry about me...you and Junior need your sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

"Bo…"

"Go to sleep, honey. I'm fine," he said kissing her lightly again.

She rolled to her side and watched as he quietly left their room.

* * *

Mick groggily opened his eyes. He felt the stinging of pelting snow against his cheek as he lay on the cold, hard ground. For a moment he was disoriented...didn't know where he was. As he lifted his head, the instant throbbing was an immediate reminder. Someone had jumped him...had struck him on the back of the head with something…

He slowly rolled to his back. He was shaking from the cold. _How long have I been lying here?_ he wondered. His tried to sit up, but his head was throbbing. He lay back down...

After some time, his body was shivering uncontrollably. _I've got to get up…_ Mick told himself. _I'm going to freeze to death out here..._ Once again, he attempted to sit up. _Mmmph,_ he grimaced in pain... _my head..._ He put a hand to the back of his head...it was wet, he noticed, and as he looked at his hand, it was dark. _I'm bleeding...I need to get up…_

Mick slowly staggered to his feet. He looked around to get his bearings. Now he recalled where he was...by Bo's garage. He made his way along the edge of the garage until he could see the house. A light was on...he followed the light til he reached the back door. It was unlocked. Mick stumbled in.

Bo looked up from the bourbon he was drinking, a bit startled by Mick's sudden appearance. Mick shuffled across the room and sagged into the nearest chair he found. Bo, thinking Mick was drunk, was a little surprised at his behavior. He had always known Mick to handle his booze quite well. It wasn't until Mick let his head drop to the table in front of him that Bo realized he was hurt.

"Mick?" Bo jumped up from his chair and approached him. "Mick! You alright? What happened?!"

"Not sure really...somebody jumped me...threw me to the ground...tried to choke me. I fought back, but he... cracked me in the head with something...how bad is it?" he asked Bo referring to his head injury.

As Bo bent over to investigate the head wound, Nora walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Mick?" Then noticing the blood on Mick's hands and in his hair she asked again, "Mick! What happened?!"

"He was jumped on his way home," Bo explained quickly. "Honey...will you please get me some washcloths? We need to see how bad this is."

Nora hurried to the bathroom and returned with several washcloths as well as peroxide, cotton balls, and bandages.

As Bo began cleaning the wound, it soon became evident that Mick would need stitches. The gouge was deep, and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Bo told Mick.

"No...no, you're not...that's NOT necessary…" Mick began.

"It IS necessary. I can't get this bleeding to stop…" Bo continued.

"I'll be fine!" Mick argued. "I'm NOT going!"

"You ARE going!" Bo began again.

"Nope...no…" retorted Mick, shaking his head weakly.

Nora had heard enough. "STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" she blurted, pointing her finger at the two men. They looked at her as she took control.

"Now... you ARE going!" she vehemently told Mick pointing her finger at him, "and YOU are taking him!" she declared pointing the same finger at Bo, "and I don't want to hear any more arguing out of either one of you!"

She shoved a clean, wet washcloth into Mick's hand. "Now...hold this on the back of your head with firm pressure."

Then she looked at Bo. "Well? Are you going to change clothes and take him, or do I have to do this?!"

"I'm going," Bo said turning to climb the stairs. _Women are definitely more dangerous when they're pregnant,_ Bo thought to himself.

* * *

Dr. Wolek put an ointment and dressing on Mick's head injury which required twelve stitches. He also gave him a strong pain reliever for headaches, and told him to come back to his office in ten days to get the stitches removed.

"Now, I want you to take it easy for a few days," Dr. Wolek told him, "and have Bo check the wound daily to make sure no infection sets in since you don't know what you were struck with." He finished writing on Mick's chart. "I'll see you in ten days...sooner if you have any problems."

"Thanks, Doc. What do I owe you?" Mick asked him getting up from the table.

"You can settle with the nurse out at the hospital's main desk," Dr. Wolek answered.

Mick shook Larry Wolek's hand before heading to the nurse's desk. He reached for his wallet in his back pocket, but his wallet wasn't there. He tried the other pocket...nothing. Not in his coat pockets either... _Great,_ Mick thought to himself. _Can it get any worse?_

He excused himself from the nurse and approached Bo.

"I hate to ask, but can you cover this?" he whispered. "I just realized my wallet is missing. I've checked all my pockets...it must have fallen out somewhere," Mick said.

Bo gladly paid the bill and they left the hospital, Mick carefully looking for his wallet as they retraced their steps to the car.

"When did you have it last?" Bo asked.

"Last night," Mick answered. "After your party, I took your neighbor downtown for some dancing at a club…"

"Did you have it after that?" Bo asked.

"I can't remember," Mick said. "Let's swing passed the Blue Danube and ask if anyone found a wallet."

A few moments later Mick slipped back into Bo's car. "No luck."

"Did you go anywhere after that?" Bo asked.

"Just back to her place. Maybe I left it there."

Bo shook his head. "Please tell me you did not sleep with Caroline Talbott."

"Okay...I won't tell you then," Mick answered.

Bo sighed. "Mick…"

"Hey," Mick interrupted, "I'm looking for a wallet, not a lecture!"

"No lecture," Bo answered, "but, I need to tell you a few things about Caroline Talbott…"

"Ohhh...and I could tell _you_ a few things about Caroline Talbott…" Mick grinned, "but not now...I need to find my money. Hey! That's it!" Mick exclaimed. "I was followed and was robbed! I had quite a wad in that wallet! Someone from the club probably saw my money when I paid for our drinks. He followed me home, waited for me outside Caroline's place, and jumped me for the wallet! That has to be it!"

"Maybe…" Bo responded quietly.

"What else _could_ it be?" Mick asked. "It's the only explanation. I have no enemies in this town. Why would anyone set out to hurt me? They were after my money. I guess I'll have to borrow a little, if I can, to get by. I'll reimburse you when I get back home…"

"That's fine," Bo answered, pulling into their driveway. "One last place to look. Why don't you retrace your steps from Caroline's back door to where you were attacked?"

"Good idea," Mick agreed.

Moments later, Mick joined Bo and Nora in their kitchen.

"I found it," he said, holding up the wallet. "and I was right...it was a robbery. The money is missing. _"_

 _ **To be continued...  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

New Year's Day was a quiet day at home. Bo and Nora cleaned up after the previous night's party. Mick rested and entertained Lilli...and vise-versa.

Lilli crawled up on the couch beside Mick. "This book has lotsa stories and I know all of 'em...so which one you wanna hear, Uncle Mick?"

"Hmmm," Mick said looking through the book. "How about this one? _Cinderella."_

"Okay," Lilli replied, opening the book and pressing the pages flat.

"I can't see the pictures," Mick said. "Can you hold the book up a little? Or do you want me to hold it while you read?" As Lilli transferred the book to Mick's lap, Mick glanced up to see Bo smirking at him.

"What?" Mick said in a defensive tone. "I'm a visual person!"

"Yeah...I know…" Bo said shaking his head as he gathered more glasses to carry to the kitchen.

Mick scowled at Bo before turning his attention back to Lilli. "Okay, Lilli. I'm ready."

"Now you juss relass, Uncle Mick. Dis is a good story. You comforble?"

"Yes, I am," Mick grinned. "Thank you, Lilli."

"Okay…" Lilli proceeded with the story. "Wunst upon a time there was dis girl named Cinnerrella cuz she was dirty all the time and slepp too close to the fireplace. And Cinnerella was preetty, but she had two stepsissers dat was just plain ugwy. Oh! And they had a mean and ugwy mom too," she added looking at the pictures.

Mick tried not to chuckle, but couldn't help himself.

Lilli looked at him seriously. "It's nuffing to laugh about, Uncle Mick. They was really mean. You juss wait," she said with big eyes.

"Oh...okay," Mick nodded, wiping the smile from his face. "I'm sorry."

"Iss okay, now let's go on…"

Lilli's piping voice continued through the story while Mick listened intently interjecting questions now and then. Bo entered the room and made himself comfortable in a chair across from them to take a look at latest edition of _The Banner._

"And so the fairy godmuvver _waved_ her sparkly wand and cleaned Cinnerella _all_ up and gave her a new dress! And she was _verry preetty!_ Look at dis pitcher, Uncle Mick! Isn't she juss the preettiest?"

Mick smiled at the little girl beside him. "Nope, she's _not_ the prettiest," Mick said. "Because you are. Tell me, Lilli... If I wait til you grow up will you marry me?" he teased.

Lilli's eyes grew wide as she grinned. "NOOoooo! I can't marrwy you!"

"Why not?" Mick asked, startled at her reaction.

"Cuz you're too OLD!" Lilli answered quickly.

Bo burst out laughing but quickly sobered with Lilli's next words.

" 'Sides...I'm gonna marry Tommy when I'm growed up," she finished.

"Tommy? Who's Tommy and why would you marry him?" Mick asked.

"Tommy's my frwend. I'm gonna marry him cuz he knows the way to the land of the unicorns. He's gonna show me when I'm big enuff," Lilli said knowingly.

"Lilli, you shouldn't listen to everything a boy tells you," Bo was saying as Nora walked into the room.

"Good advice although a bit premature, Daddy. Mick, I brought you some company," Nora added none too enthusiastically.

Caroline Talbott waved at Mick as she followed Nora into the room. "Hi, Micky!" she oozed. "Nora told me about what happened to you last night. Are you feeling any better?"

Caroline squeezed herself onto the couch next to Mick. She ran her fingers gently up and down his arm and tried to take a glimpse of his bandaged head.

"I just feel _terrible_ after you were _so_ nice to take me home and all." She flashed him her pearliest smile. "I hope you had a fun evening though until then," she added for Mick's ears, but still loud enough for the rest to hear.

"That I did," Mick said to Caroline. "I've been meaning to call you today too, but…" He glanced at Bo and Nora, "...my wardens won't let me do anything."

Nora's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide, "Now listen, Mister…" she began, but Bo interrupted.

"Forget it, Red. May as well save your breath. He's gonna do whatever he wants regardless of you, me, or the doctor. I know him well…"

"You got that right, my friend," Mick agreed. "I haven't had a pain pill for hours, and I'm tired of just sitting around. I think I'll take this beautiful lady to dinner tonight," he said glancing Caroline's way, "unless she already has plans…"

"Why no, I 'd _love_ to have dinner with you, Micky!"

"Great then, I'll need to clean up, of course," Mick replied, "...and…"

"But we're not done with the story, Uncle Mick!" Lilli said with a disappointed frown.

"...and finish this story! That's just what I was going to say, Lilli...I need to hear the end of this story, Caroline, but I'll pick you up later. How about seven?"

Caroline smiled and stood to her feet. "That sounds just _divine_! I'll see you at seven, Mick."

"I'll be there."

Mick watched Caroline sashay from the room as she bid them all goodbye. He had a glazed look on his face. When he turned back, Bo and Nora were both looking at him with concern...and pity?

" _What?!"_ he asked them.

Nora shook her head. "I have things to do," she said standing to return to the kitchen. But as she passed Bo, she widened her eyes and whispered, "Talk to him!"

But Bo declined the opportunity thinking it futile as Mick changed the subject.

"What was I thinking? I don't have any money to take her out! Unless...float me a loan, Buddy?" he asked Bo.

"I already told you I'd loan you some cash." Bo rummaged through his wallet. "Here's a fifty," Bo said handing Mick the bill. "I'll get some more when the banks are open tomorrow."

"Thanks, Man," Mick said. "Okay, Lilli...let's find out what happens to this Cinderella…"

* * *

Jack slammed the phone back onto the receiver. He hadn't talk to Caroline all day. Every time he found a moment alone to call her, he didn't get an answer. _Where is she?_ He asked himself in frustration. But he thought he already knew. _I thought that Mick guy would be out of commission for a few days...guess I didn't do him enough damage,_ Jack told himself morosely.

He took his brooding thoughts to the kitchen refrigerator where he pulled out a beer. As he backed away from the refrigerator, he stumbled upon a toy that had been left in the floor. He snatched it up quickly and started to bellow.

" **KIDS! GET DOWN HERE** _ **RIGHT NOW!"**_ he shouted from the foot of the steps.

The terrified children stumbled down to the foot of the stairs as quickly as their little legs could carry them.

"WHO DOES _THIS_ BELONG TO?!" he roared. " _ **ANSWER ME!"**_

"It's mine, Daddy," five-year-old Billy confessed bug-eyed with fear and lip trembling.

"AND _**WHY**_ IS IT ON THE FLOOR?!" Jack screamed at the child.

"I dunno, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'll put it away…"

"You'll put it away alright! What's the rule about toys on the floor, Billy?"

"They get throwed away..." Billy said, tears in his eyes.

"So, if you _**KNOW**_ that, why the _hell_ don't you put them away? _**What's the matter with you?!**_ "

Billy hung his head.

"Now...you take this toy," Jack snarled, shoving it into Billy's hand, "and march yourself right out there to the burn barrel and throw it away. **NOW!** "

"Yes, sir…"Billy mumbled over the lump in his throat.

Jack watched Billy from the back door as he made his way to the burn barrel behind the garage. It was at that moment that Jack noticed Caroline getting into Mick's car in Bo Buchanan's driveway. She was smiling broadly and dressed to kill. Jack's jaw clenched in rage.

* * *

Bo rolled over, thumped his pillow, and pushed it solidly beneath his ear. He couldn't sleep. He squinted to see the clock...2:45 am.

With Bo so restless, Nora hadn't been sleeping soundly either. She rolled to her back.

"Is it dead yet?" she asked him.

"What?" Bo grumbled, confused.

"That pillow. You've been rolling it and beating it all night long, Bo! Why are you so restless?"

"I don't know. I just can't sleep!" He sat up and grabbed his pillow. "I'll go downstairs to the couch. I don't want to keep you awake," he said turning to put his feet on the floor.

"Oh...and then you think I'm going to be able to sleep...knowing you're awake shivering on that couch and worried about something. No...lay down...you're staying here."

When he didn't comply, she encouraged him running her fingers across his back. "Come on...lay down with me. I'll be cold without you."

Bo thumped his pillow once again. He lay down with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Nora snuggled close to his side, and he pulled her close.

"What's on your mind?" she asked running her hand gently across his chest.

"I don't know, Red. I'm just wondering about this thing with Mick…Don't you think it's strange that he shows up unannounced, the length of his stay is undetermined, and he gets "robbed" on our back lawn? I mean...I hope he isn't in some kind of trouble. I hope no one followed him here…do you think? Maybe?"

"I hope not," Nora replied.

"Or...what about Jack? He had to have noticed the attention Caroline was giving Mick. Maybe Jack attacked him in a jealous rage…he was pretty drunk last night, and you know what booze does to him."

Nora shook her head. "No...not possible. Laura told me that Jack was asleep when she and the kids got home last night. She was relieved about that. Besides...Mick was robbed. Jack has no need for money."

"True," Bo agreed.

"Any other 'theories', Detective Buchanan?" she asked.

"You think I'm being ridiculous."

"No. I didn't say that. I just think Mick is probably right. Someone saw him with a lot of money and followed him with the intent to rob him. No more, no less. I'm just thankful he wasn't hurt worse than he was. It could have been far worse."

"Yeah, I know," Bo said.

"But...you still feel like there's more to it...I can tell by the tone of your voice…"

He rubbed her shoulders. "Yeah...I just have this feeling, Red...this gut feeling that there's more to it than just a robbery. And past experience has taught me to trust my gut instincts because... they're usually right."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Do you want something this morning, Red? I can cook you some eggs or…"

"No," a rather pale-faced Nora murmured reaching for the coffee pot, "thanks for the offer though."

Bo turned the eggs in the pan. "I'm worried about you, honey. You don't eat enough for yourself, let alone little Junior…"

"I can't eat this early, Bo! How many times do I have to say it?" she snapped impatiently.

Bo quietly went about his business finishing his breakfast. Nora approached him from behind, wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her cheek against his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a grouch in the mornings, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry you don't feel well. Were you like this when you were pregnant with Lilli?" he asked.

"Yes, but you weren't around to feel my wrath. It doesn't last that long. I'll feel better soon. Then I won't be so grumpy. Promise."

As she wandered to the table, the kitchen door opened. A very tousle-haired Mick entered.

" 'Mornin," he said. "I smell coffee...and breakfast."

"You mean the dear Miss Caroline didn't offer you breakfast?" Nora asked sarcastically.

Mick gave her a look. "No...she had to get ready for work. Besides, she's like you, Nora...her talents don't lie in the…"

"SOooo, Mick!" Bo interrupted quickly. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Over easy," he replied.

"In the what, Mick?" Nora asked.

Bo shot Mick a look that could kill. "Nothin'...never mind…" Mick mumbled as he poured himself some coffee.

"You were going to say 'kitchen' weren't you Mick? And how would _you_ know where my talents lie?" she asked, sending Bo a knowing and disapproving look. "You'll answer for this later," she told Bo.

"And no doubt for days to come…" he mumbled. "Thanks a lot, you idiot," he remarked to Mick.

Mick carried his plate and coffee to the table. "I just don't understand why you two are so hostile toward Caroline. I like her. She's friendly and fun, a good conversationalist...amongst other things..."

Nora rolled her eyes.

"Closest thing to Lena that you've found yet, isn't she Mick?" Bo asked.

Mick shrugged. "I guess she does remind me of Lena in some ways," he agreed, "and you both like Lena, so what's the problem?"

Nora started in..."The problem is, Caroline is a home-wrecker, Mick! She's thrown herself at every man in this neighborhood, including _my_ husband! She goes after married men!"

"Really? Hmmm. Well...I'm not married, and she seems to like me," he remarked, salting his eggs, "so...again I ask, what's the problem? Maybe I was sent to _save_ the neighborhood," he said with wide eyes.

Bo brought his breakfast to the table. Nora's nausea finally reached it's limit. "Excuse me…" she said before quickly leaving the table and rushing upstairs.

"What's _her_ problem?" Mick asked.

"Morning sickness," Bo answered.

" _Really?_ That's great, man! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's new to us too...we haven't told very many people. Not even Lilli, so don't say anything," Bo explained.

"I won't. I'll keep it to myself, but congratulations! I'm happy for you," he said slapping Bo on the back."

Bo grinned. "Thanks. We're excited too. But...back to our earlier conversation. There's another reason for our concerns about you seeing Caroline Talbott," he said. "Jack Westfield."

* * *

Jack Westfield looked at the ruby necklace sparkling in his hand.

"That's a fine choice, Sir," Mr Abbott from Abbott's Jewelry assured him. "I'm sure your wife will love that piece...it's one of a kind."

"It's very nice. Yes, I'll take it. Wrap it up, please," Jack told Mr. Abbott as he pulled the wad from his wallet. Jack smirked as he paid for the necklace with Mick's money. _That's what he gets, the fool..._ Jack thought. _He needs to go back where he belongs...hasn't got a chance with Caroline...not as long as I'm around…_

Jack thanked Mr. Abbott and left the store. He usually shopped for jewelry at Ruisi's, but couldn't take a chance on them asking Laura how she liked her new necklace. So this time he shopped at Abbott's. He was happy with his purchase, amused that it cost him nothing, and couldn't wait to present it to Caroline…if he ever got the chance. He hadn't seen her in days.

* * *

The days stretched on and Jack still couldn't reach Caroline. She didn't answer her phone. He left work at odd hours, hours when he used to visit her on her days off; but she was never home...or never answered her door. He was obsessed with thoughts of her...and thoughts of her with someone else...especially that Mick character who was staying with the Buchanans…

One day, when Caroline was tending her counter in the fragrance department of Logan's, she looked up to see Jack approaching. The smile for her current customer quickly faded and her heart skipped a beat as she thought about the encounter to come.

"Thank you, and please come again," she told her customer, handing her a bag. Then she turned her eyes toward Jack.

"May I help you?" she asked in her most professional manner.

Jack came closer, and picked up a bottle of fragrance. "Where have you been?" he whispered. "I've called, I've stopped by…"

"I've been busy," she told him.

"Busy...right..." He looked up at her from under shaded brows. "With him? That Mick guy? What's going on with that? You sleeping with him now?"

"Jack...I don't think this is the time or place…"

"Well...just when and where is the time and place?" he asked harshly, his voice beginning to rise. "I can't reach you, and we need to talk!"

"Shhhhh...keep your voice down, Jack. I'm working here."

Jack looked around, agitated. "We need to talk," he repeated more softly.

She looked up into his brown eyes, the eyes she had looked into so many times. They were like dark pools...they always made her melt. But then there was Mick...he was new and exciting and so much fun…

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Jack…" she began.

"Please...please, Caroline...at least...let's get together so we can talk...so I understand what's going on...I deserve that much…"

She looked into those dark orbs again. A moment later she hesitantly agreed. "Okay...my place tonight. Use your usual knock. After dark, of course…"

"Of course," he agreed. "I'll see you then."

* * *

When Bo returned home from his first day of work in the new year of 1949, he was greeted by a piping voice and the aroma of something cooking.

"Daddy!"

"Hi Baby Doll," he said brushing the snow off his coat and stomping it off his feet as he stood on the entry rug.

Lilli ran to him, a picture she had drawn in her hand. "Look at my pitcher, Daddy!" she said reaching for him.

"Okay...just give me a chance to hang up my coat. You made a picture, huh?"

"Uh huh."

He lifted her into his arms and headed toward the kitchen. "Let me see...is this a picture of Papaw's horses?" he asked admiring her work.

She was disappointed. "Noooo...it's the land of the unicorns, Daddy! See their sparkly horns and that rainbow?"

"OHhhhhh...I see that now! That's beautiful, honey! You're doing a good job!"

"Thanks! I'm not finish yet," she said, squirming to get out of his arms.

"Nope," Bo told her, "can't get down til Daddy gets his kiss."

Lilli gave him a smooch and he deposited her back into her chair at the table before making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted Nora, loosening his tie.

"Hey, yourself. How was your first day back?" she asked carrying vegetables to the sink to be washed.

"Good. Very busy. I have a lot of catching up to do. What are you cooking tonight? It actually smells good in here."

She gave him a look. "And you sound so surprised."

He held up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded…"

"Sure you did, but that's okay...now that I know my 'talents don't lie in the kitchen'."

Bo grimaced. "Are you really going to hold that against me?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her below the earlobe. "I meant it as a compliment."

She grinned. "I'm sure you did. Next time...say it to me instead of your friends," she said peering at him.

He squeezed her tighter. "I missed you today," he breathed into her ear. "Where's my kiss?"

Nora turned her head to give him a quick kiss.

"That's not a kiss," he whispered against her neck.

"It's enough for now," she said washing some celery.

He didn't agree. Still kissing her neck, he let his hands wander under her shirt...first across her lower abdomen.

"How's Junior?" he asked quietly.

"Junior is fine. Will you hand me that paring knife, please?"

"Can't," Bo answered against her neck, "my hands are full," he said, now fondling her breasts.

Nora laughed. "Bo. Stop it…" she said quietly.

"Stop it? Sure you want me to stop it?" he murmured, continuing his quest.

"Yes...stop it." She sighed. She had to admit to herself, his hands felt good. "Later, okay?"

He nibbled her earlobe and moved closer behind her. She could feel his body pressed close against her.

"Bo...please…"

"Please? Please what?"

She laughed again. "Please stop...there's a child present…" she whispered, glancing in Lilli's direction.

"She's busy," he murmured, not taking her advice.

"BO! PLEASE STOP! I'm going to burn this dinner, and I've worked so hard…"

"Daddy! Mommy said 'stop'!" Lilli joined in from across the room. "And when Mommy says 'stop it' you should stop it cuz if you don't, you'll get in trouble! That's what happens to me, so stop! 'Sides...I don't want burnt dinner again," she finished.

Bo laughed. "Okay. I don't want burnt dinner again either," he agreed, finally moving away from his wife and removing his tie. "So, what are we having?" he asked Nora.

"The fish Mick brought us when he came. I wrote to Maggie for her recipe to season fish, and she finally sent it. I hope mine turns out as good as hers."

"That sounds good, honey. I hope it does too. Is Mick out again tonight? Bo asked.

"No, he's in the living room. I guess he doesn't have plans. Caroline isn't feeling well."

* * *

The snow had finally ceased, and a milky moon shone it's light through Caroline's window. Jack stood as he tugged on his pants and fastened the buckle.

Caroline fingered the ruby necklace now adorning her neck. Her thoughts were jumbled.

"You really like it, don't you?" Jack asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"The necklace? Of course...it's beautiful, Jack. I think it's the prettiest gift you've ever given me."

"I love giving you gifts," he said sitting on the bed beside her and pulling on his shoes. "You deserve pretty things."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Jack…" she began.

But he stood quickly. "I need to get home...it's getting late…"

"But you said we were going to talk...we need to talk, Jack…"

"Next time...I promise. Until then, remember who loves you, Baby," he said before giving her a possessive kiss. "And...again...I'm sorry about this," he said rubbing a reddened mark on her upper arm.

"But Jack…"

"Goodnight, Caroline. I'll be in touch...and this time...make sure you answer," he admonished before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Caroline stared at the ceiling in the moonlit room as she listened to his footsteps fade away...down the stairs and out the screen door that snapped shut noisily behind him. She unfastened the ruby necklace and held it above her. It sparkled in the faint light. It truly was beautiful...a magnificent piece of jewelry. She had never had anything like it before.

Still…she felt empty.

 _It doesn't matter,_ she thought to herself. _The necklace is nothing more than a plaything for me...like I'm a plaything for Jack. But...why? Why do I keep wanting him? What is this hold he has on me? I try with other men, but the wanting for Jack is always there..._

Her questions went unanswered as usual. Laying the necklace on her bedside table, she rolled to her side...and shed quiet tears onto her pillow before finally drifting to sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine...January 30, 1949**

Sparks flew upward and the wood crackled as Bo stacked another log on the fire. The house was in utter darkness with the exception of the glow from the fireplace. Nora stared out the window at the blowing and swirling snow. Lilli, looking out the window beneath her, blew her breath on the cold glass and drew a smiling face.

Bo rubbed his hands together. "Looks like the fire's taking off now. It should be warmer in here soon. I'm going to carry some wood upstairs for our bedroom fireplace."

"Okay…" Nora answered. "Bo...It's really coming down out there. I'm getting worried about Mick. Hope he's alright."

"Ah...he'll be fine...he's a big boy, honey…"

"I know that, it's just...he's been so down these past couple of weeks...drinking too much. I'm worried about him driving, especially in this weather…"

"Do you want me to go look for him?" Bo asked, already knowing her answer.

"NO! Absolutely not! I don't want you out in this!"

Bo looked at her with a questioning expression. "Well then...what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I hate to admit it, but... I almost think he'd be safer with Caroline Talbott than out in this..."

* * *

Mick inched his car slowly down Main Street which, at this point, looked more like a parking lot. The snow had completely covered the road, and cars were slip sliding their way along at a snail's pace. He noticed that most of the businesses were closing up shop early...even Logan's Department Store. Mick glanced at their parking lot, but Caroline's car wasn't there. He hoped she'd made it home alright.

There was little to no visibility. Electrical power was evidently out as the street lamps were dark.

As Mick headed out of the city to the neighborhoods on the west side, he noticed cars off the road here and there. That's when he noticed a car like Caroline's angled into a ditch. He slowly pulled over and got out to investigate.

Caroline saw the car's headlamps approaching from behind her, and rubbed a circle in the steam on the window. She was happy to see a familiar face peering in at her and rolled her window down enough to speak.

"Mick, thank goodness it's you!" she shouted above the whistling wind.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine...I just lost control. The road is so slick! But I was driving slowly, so I'm not hurt. Do you think you can push it out?" she questioned.

Mick glanced at the tilted front end of the car. "Let me take a look."

Mick slid around a bit as he attempted to make his way around the hood of the car. He soon came back.

"I can't get in front of the car to push. If it slides, it will roll on top of me. Let me take you home, then we'll call a tow truck from Glen's Garage to haul it out of here in the morning."

She agreed and he helped her out of her car and into his warmer one.

"Thank you, Micky," Caroline said humbly as she slid into the front seat of his car.

Truth was, she was embarrassed to accept his help. She knew she had done him wrong these past few weeks...avoiding him and ignoring his phone calls. She felt guilty about it; and, she also had to admit, she had missed him...a little.

* * *

The bedroom door opened. Through the soft glow of the firelight, Bo could see Lilli entering their room, stuffed animals in tow. Nora, with a flashlight, followed behind.

"Scootch your pillow over, Daddy, I'm comin' in."

Bo gave Nora a puzzled look. He was anticipating a romantic interlude. Suddenly he realized it was not to be.

Nora shook her head gently. "She can't sleep in there with the furnace not working, Bo. It's freezing in there."

Resigned, Bo encouraged Lilli, "Crawl on up here then."

She tossed three animals on the bed before climbing in herself.

"Snuggle under those covers, honey," he told her. He handed her Lamby and Unicorn, then looked at the third animal, a stuffed brown bear.

"Who's this?" he asked her.

"That's George."

"George? Where did you get George?"

"Nigel gived him to me."

"Nigel?"

"Uh huh. I was playing with him at Papaw's one day, and Nigel just gived him to me. He said George didn't get played with anymore and he was lonely, so I could have 'im."

"I see...Well, welcome George," Bo told the bear before handing him back to Lilli.

Nora took off her robe and laid it across a nearby chair.

"Mommy, that nightgown isn't gonna keep you warm!" Lilli stated upon seeing Nora's lingerie. "You need a nightgown like mine," she said, referring to her long, ruffled, flannel one.

"Thank you, Selma," Nora laughed as she slid in close to Bo.

"What?" Lilli asked.

"Never mind," Bo answered. "Mommy will be fine...I'll keep her warm," he said wrapping his free arm around Nora and drawing her close to his side. He wrapped his other arm around Lilli. "Look at this," Bo teased, "a rose between two thorns…"

"You mean a thorn between two roses!" Nora replied, taunting him back.

Bo grinned. "Guess I can't argue with that," he agreed, puckering up for a kiss. She obliged and snuggled closer.

"Everybody warm enough?" Bo asked.

"Mmhmm...Daddy, did you have a teddy bear when you were little?" Lilli asked.

"I did. He was black and white...a panda...and his name was 'Norbert'."

Nora grimaced. "Norbert? That's an awful name. Why did you name him Norbert?"

"I liked it...when I was four. You don't like the name "Norbert", honey? I thought we could use it for the b..." He stopped abruptly remembering Lilli didn't yet know about the baby.

"For the what, daddy?"

Bo glanced at Nora...she glanced back.

"What were you gonna say, Daddy?" Lilli persisted. We gettin' another cat?"

Both Bo and Nora answered quickly with a resounding "NO!"

He whispered quietly, "Can I tell her yet?"

"Tell me what, Daddy? Tell meee!"

Nora chuckled.

"What's funny? What you gonna tell me, Daddy?!"

Bo raised his brows in question at Nora.

She peered back at him, her dark eyes reflecting the dancing firelight. "Sure...why not…"

Bo turned to Lilli, "Okay, honey...now listen...what's something you've wanted for a long, long time?"

Lilli's eyes grew wide as did her smile. "A unicorn…" she whispered in awe.

Nora laughed again, this time at Bo's expression.

Bo shook his head. "No, not a unicorn." He thought again. "Okay...it's something in Mommy's tummy…"

Lilli looked at Nora.

"A baby...there's a baby in Mommy's tummy," Bo whispered.

Lilli's eyes grew big and her mouth popped open. "Really?" she asked quietly.

Bo nodded. "Really," he answered.

"I wanna see it!" she shouted, excitedly. "Can I see it?!"

Nora answered through her laughter, "You can't see it yet, it's still in my tummy."

"No...I mean can I see your tummy?" she asked.

"Well...okay," Nora replied pulling her gown up to her waist exposing her belly.

"Where is it?" Lilli asked.

Nora pointed to her lower abdomen. "It's right in here."

Lilli gave a puzzled frown. "Miss Laura has a baby in her tummy and her tummy looks big."

"Well," Nora explained gently, "the baby in my tummy hasn't grown as much as Miss Laura's yet. As our baby grows, my tummy will grow too…"

"And then when it's ready it'll just POP out, right? That's what Daddy telled me."

Nora smiled. "Yeah, something like that." She ran a hand across Lilli's curls.

"Can I touch it, Mommy?"

"Sure...go ahead."

Lilli lay her little hand on Nora's stomach. "Hi baby," she said quietly, then pulled her hand back and giggled. "I hope we get a nice baby, Mommy. Not one of them that's spittin' up and cryin' all the time," Lilli said crawling back to her side of the bed.

Bo and Nora laughed.

"She's putting in a tall order, Mommy. I hope you can deliver on that," Bo said.

"I'll do my best," Nora answered, smiling.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home, Mick. I really do appreciate it!" Caroline said as she turned her key in her lock. "Would you like to come in for a while and warm up?"

"I'm not sure I should. After these past few weeks…"

They had spent the entire trip home tense and concerned about the weather and hadn't touched on any other topics...especially 'the elephant in the room' which was her recent snubbing of him.

"Micky," she began in her sweet voice, "I know I owe you an explanation, but it's too cold out here. Please...come inside. We'll have a drink and I'll try to explain…please…"

Mick hesitated. Part of him remembered what Bo and Nora had told him...about how she chased every available and unavailable man she could...about how she had recently been involved with Jack Westfield. Bo had even suggested that Westfield may have been the one who had jumped him and knocked him in the head...but there was no proof…

Of course, other guys had never stopped Mick before when it came to chasing women. He liked the chase, he liked loose women, and he even liked some competition...

He enjoyed being with Caroline. He had missed her company these past few weeks. He wanted to hear what she had to say...wanted to understand her better...wanted to know if she _was_ involved with Westfield and how she felt about him...wanted to know if the good times they had shared were only that...good times.

Mick looked into her eyes and nodded. "After you," he said pushing open her door.

* * *

Nora awoke alone the next morning. She could hear the faint sounds of conversation from the kitchen below. Bo and Lilli must be having breakfast. She stretched, then rose to put on her robe and make her morning trek to the bathroom.

As she passed the hall window, she looked out. The snow had ceased, but not before leaving about a foot of the white stuff on the ground. It left sparkling piles like whipped cream on the hedges, and every little branch was covered. It was very beautiful...in spite of the cold house.

She wandered into the bathroom and sat down to relieve herself; but as she glanced down, she noticed some discoloration on her panties. Panicked, she stood and quickly opened the window shade to let in more light.

Her heart beat fast...it was true...she was spotting…

"Oh...God, please...no…" she murmured, tears filling her eyes.

With shaking hands, she opened the bathroom door.

" **BO!"** she called into the empty hallway. **"BO!"**

 _ **To be continued...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The snow that fell the night before made travel somewhat treacherous. The main roads were being cleared, but were still one lane. Fortunately few people were out.

It was a quiet ride to the doctor's, the silence punctuated on occasion by Nora's sniffling and ragged breaths. She gripped a handkerchief Bo had given her and wiped her red-rimmed eyes.

As they entered the city streets, Nora noticed that all the businesses were still closed...including the bank. She spoke abruptly to Bo.

"The bank is closed today. Did you know the bank was closed today?" When he didn't answer, she turned to him. "Bo? Bo, is Jack at home?"

Nora knew the answer by Bo's expression before he could even formulate one.

"BO! You _know_ I don't want Lilli over there when Jack's at home! She's afraid over there!"

"I know that honey, but I had no choice. Viki and Clint are in Texas, the Ruisi's are in Europe, Margie is at her mother's…"

Nora's tears flowed again, now with worry for her daughter.

Bo reached over to take her hand. "She'll be alright, Red. Laura will watch over her. I don't want you worrying about Lilli too...just try to relax."

" _How can I relax when my babies_ …" She couldn't finish her words.

Bo squeezed her hand. "Everything's gonna be fine," he said over the lump of emotion now forming in his own throat. He only wished that he could make sure of it.

* * *

As daylight slowly brightened the room, Mick watched Caroline sleep. He wished he could do the same, but sleep eluded him.

They had talked all night...well, most of it anyway. He had no intentions of falling into her bed again, but one thing led to another and here he was…

 _What the hell am I doing?_ he asked himself. _Better yet, what the hell is_ _ **she**_ _doing?_

One thing he had to admit...he understood her better. She had opened up and shared so much about her past...how she had been sexually abused for years by her father. How it made her become promiscuous. How she always desired a family man...a father figure...someone to take care of her.

She had told him how she had fallen for Jack because he reminded her of her father in both looks and personality. Jack met her needs even though he was sometimes forceful with her...but she still felt "safe" with him because that behavior was familiar to her...it was what she was used to, it was how she had grown up, it was somehow comforting.

He didn't understand it. One would think it would make her search for guys who were the exact opposite...but for Caroline, it didn't seem to work that way.

She rolled over and was now facing him. That's when he noticed the marks on her upper arm...they were old bruises now. He could tell because they had a greenish hue. He ran a finger gently across them. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Mornin' Micky," she murmured, peering at him with drowsy eyes.

 _She really is so beautiful..._ he thought.

"What happened here?" he asked quietly, referring to the bruises on her arm.

She glanced briefly at the spot. "Oh...I can't remember really," she said light-heartedly. She flashed him a big smile. "You're so sexy in the morning. I'm glad you kept me company last night."

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Mick said, not letting her change the subject. He shook his head, puzzled. "Why do you put up with this?"

She sobered. "I told you why last night...I love him," she whispered avoiding Mick's eyes.

"Then why am _I_ here? he asked incredulously.

She brushed the hair off his forehead with a gentle hand. "I like you a lot, Mick," she answered. "You're handsome and so much fun...and a great lover…"

He shook his head and gave her a lop-sided smile. "You know...that used to be enough for me...the fun and the sex, but...I think I'm getting to the point where I want more out of life than just a few laughs and a roll in the hay. And...well...I thought I might have found what I wanted in you. I guess not…"

He left the bed and pulled on his discarded clothes.

"Micky, I…."

"Save it, Caroline. Unless you can get the glorious Jack Westfield out of your head, I'm done here. I care about you, but I won't be second best. I'm done."

She sat up in the bed. "Mick, are you saying...you love me?"

He slipped on his shoes without an answer.

"Mick?" she questioned again.

He turned to face her. "Sadly, yes...I guess I _do_ love you." He shook his head. "I'm such a fool," he muttered before walking out her door.

* * *

Doctor Beckett took Nora's hand and helped her to sit up on the examination table.

"Doctor? Is my baby alright?" she asked.

The doctor gave her a gentle smile. "Why don't you get dressed, and we'll talk in my office where your husband can be present."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring," Nora said as her eyes welled again with tears.

The doctor closed his chart. "I didn't mean to sound unsettling," he said gently. "I just want to talk to both of you at the same time. Your husband may have questions too. Get dressed and the nurse will bring you to my office," he said, patting her arm.

Moments later she entered Doctor Beckett's office where Bo was already waiting. She sat beside him and he took her hand in his, caressing it nervously. Before they had a chance to talk, the doctor joined them.

He sat behind his desk and opened his chart. "Try to relax now, and I'll tell you what we know. Then you can ask me any questions you like. Now...according to your wife's cycle, she is ten weeks pregnant. When I did the internal exam today, the measurements are accurate for a ten week fetus. That means that your baby is the size it should be for this stage of the pregnancy...which is good news. Unfortunately, it's too early to detect a heartbeat with my stethoscope...we usually can't hear a heartbeat until about twenty weeks with this thing," he said touching the stethoscope around his neck. "Someday I hope we'll have a way to detect fetal heartbeats sooner...it would save folks in your situation a lot of worry."

"Anyway...what I'm saying is," the doctor continued, "your baby seems to be growing at the rate it should be…"

"Then why am I bleeding?" Nora interrupted with concern.

"You're not 'bleeding', you're 'spotting'...there's a difference," Dr. Beckett explained. Women often have spotting in early pregnancy…"

"I didn't with my first pregnancy," Nora interjected.

"Every pregnancy is different," the doctor explained patiently.

"So what can cause this?" Bo asked.

The doctor sat back in his chair. "There are several probable causes...sometimes when the baby implants on the uterine wall, sometimes there can be spotting when a woman's cycle is due, sometimes an infection, sometimes..."

"Sex?" Bo asked bluntly.

"Well, not usually...unless it's particularly rugged. Your wife told me it's been a few days since you've had sex, so I'm sure that isn't the cause. Don't worry, Mr. Buchanan, it's perfectly fine to have sex during pregnancy...completely safe."

Bo ran a hand through his hair.

Nora interrupted again. "So you're saying our baby is alright?"

"No..." the doctor chose his words carefully, "what I'm saying is, from the internal exam, your pregnancy seems to be progressing as it should be at this point. What I want you to do is keep an eye on this spotting. If it gets worse or darker in color or accompanied by cramping, I need you to come see me again as that could indicate a miscarriage."

Nora wiped more tears before asking, "Is there anything I can do…?"

Doctor Beckett sat up and looked at Nora intently. "No, ma'am...there's nothing you can do." He paused before continuing. "I'd say...one in four pregnancies end in miscarriage. It's nature's way of taking care of problems...it happens. And...if it's going to happen, there is nothing you can do to prevent it...as there is nothing that you did to cause it. If it happens, you must realize it's not your fault."

"So...should she take it easy when we get home? Should I hire some help?" Bo asked.

"No," the doctor answered, "when she goes home, she should live life as usual. Like I said, if a miscarriage is going to happen, there is nothing she can do to prevent it. Taking it easy isn't going to change things."

"If...if I'm going to…" Nora began hesitantly.

"If you're going to miscarry, it would most likely happen in the next couple of weeks," the doctor answered her unspoken question. He flipped through his chart. "You're ten weeks along now, so you should come back in two weeks for your regular checkup. I hope this whole ordeal will be just a bump in the road. Time will tell. But...can I say, Mrs. Buchanan, this is not all negative. You feared that you couldn't get pregnant again...now we know that isn't the case. So, there _is_ a bright spot in this situation."

Nora nodded silently.

The doctor stood. "Like I said...if anything changes, give me a call and we'll see you right away. If not, I'll see you for your appointment in two weeks." He patted Nora's arm in reassurance and shook Bo's hand before leaving the office.

Bo helped Nora on with her coat before pulling her close for a hug. "Come on, Red. Let's go home."

* * *

Jack Westfield searched his pantry for another bottle of vodka. He'd been hitting it pretty heavily today. He blamed it on being cooped up at home. He had been hiding out in the kitchen to avoid the noise of the running and playing children in the rest of the house...his own three plus that Buchanan kid from next door.

The kitchen door swung on it's hinges, and Jack could see Lilli entering the kitchen from his place in the pantry.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted as she climbed onto a chair.

Lilli turned frightened eyes in the direction of the voice.

"I asked you a question!" Jack snapped, as he approached her from the pantry, carrying his sought after vodka.

She slid slowly from the chair a cookie in her hand.

"Weren't you taught any manners? I asked you what you think you're doing! Answer me!"

"Getting a cookie," Lilli whispered, wide-eyed.

"What? Speak up!"

"Getting a cookie...Miss Laura said I could…" Lilli said quietly, backing up toward the door.

"Well you're not taking that cookie in the rest of the house," Jack snarled. "You'll have crumbs everywhere. We don't live like pigs. Not in _this_ house. You'll eat it in here...with me."

Lilli's lip started to quiver. "I don't want it…" she whispered before trying to set it back up on the table.

"Oh no you don't! We don't _waste_ food in this house either! You'll eat the damn cookie! You _took_ it, you'll _eat_ it!" Jack shouted. "Sit up in that chair and EAT it! **NOW!** "

Lilli scrambled back onto the chair.

"And DON'T make a MESS!" Jack poured himself another vodka and muttered under his breath.

Lilli tried to eat the cookie quickly, but she was so nervous that her tummy hurt. She did her best not to leave any crumbs. As soon as she finished, she climbed down from the chair and hurried toward the door. As she started to push it open to make her escape, she heard an angry roar behind her.

" **WHAT'S THIS?!"**

Lilli turned and her eyes grew wide. "My Lamby!" she shouted when she saw her favorite companion in Jack's hand.

Jack looked at the stuffed animal through bloodshot eyes.

Lilli was beside Jack now reaching upward. "That's mine," she said, near tears. "Can I have 'im?"

Jack held Lamby out of her reach. "NO, YOU CAN'T _**HAVE**_ HIM! YOU MUST NOT KNOW THE _**RULES**_ AROUND HERE! ANY TOYS FOUND ON THE FLOOR GO STRAIGHT TO THE _**TRASH!**_ "

"NOoOoo, puleaase!" Lilli cried. "Puleaase let me have 'im!" Tears were streaming down her face now as she followed Jack, jumping and reaching for her toy.

But it was to no avail. Jack ignored her squalls and held Lamby out of reach as he made his way towards the kitchen trash. After depositing Lamby in the gooey mess, he turned to Lilli.

" **NOW...YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED? IT'S ALL** _ **YOUR**_ **FAULT! FROM** _ **NOW**_ **ON, YOU KEEP YOUR** _ **DAMN**_ **TOYS OFF MY FLOOR! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU COME TO** _ **MY**_ **HOUSE, YOU FOLLOW** _ **MY**_ **RULES!"**

Lilli could see Lamby's feet dangling in the trash can and, pushing fear aside, looked at Jack with defiance. "He's MINE!" she shouted before grabbing Lamby out of the trash and scattering goo all over the kitchen as she rescued her toy. Then hugging Lamby close, she scrambled as quickly as she could toward the kitchen door.

Jack was astounded. He had _never_ had a child defy him before. " **YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"** he bellowed behind her. " **YOU GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME THAT TOY! I'LL SHOW** _ **YOU**_ **HOW TO BEHAVE IN MY HOUSE! I'LL WEAR YOU OUT!"** he shouted.

"NoOoooo," Lilli screamed and twisted away from him as he grabbed her arm.

At that moment the back door burst open. " **LILLI!"** Bo shouted seeing his daughter cowering against the wall to get away from Jack Westfield.

Jack twisted away from Lilli in time to see Bo coming at him enraged and at full throttle. He shoved Jack away from his daughter and a fight ensued. Jack took a swing at Bo clipping his lip, and Bo picked the drunken man up by the shirt front carrying him, legs dangling, across the room. Shoving him into a corner, Bo gave him a blow to the face that sent him crumbling to the floor like a rag doll.

Bo's adrenaline was up. He was only minutely aware of the voices behind him...Lilli crying "DADDY!" and Laura begging him to stop. He stopped punching, but he grabbed the now dazed Jack by the shirt front once again.

"If you _**EVER**_ touch my child again," Bo whispered savagely for Jack's ears only, "I'll _**KILL**_ you."

He then pushed Jack back into the corner, collected his daughter and her belongings, and they made their way home.

* * *

After tucking Lilli in that night, Nora found Bo sitting at the kitchen table nursing a bourbon. She approached him quietly and rubbed a gentle hand across his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"Let me see," she said gently, lifting his chin to look at him. His mouth was swollen and his jaw was going to possess a nasty bruise by morning. "I'm making you an ice pack," she told him.

"I'm fine, Red. Just sit down and relax. Don't worry about me."

He may as well have saved his breath because she ignored everything he said...somehow he knew she would. Instead she went to the kitchen for an ice pack.

Moments later she handed it to him. "Here...hold this on your lip for awhile...maybe it will reduce the swelling."

He took the ice pack and did as she asked.

"Did you have any trouble getting Lilli to sleep?" Bo asked around the ice pack.

"A little," Nora answered. "She kept talking about it...about how mean Mr. Jack was and how Lamby's legs were dangling out of the trash...that image seemed to bother her."

"That bastard," Bo said. "I hope Lilli doesn't have bad dreams." He turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Red. I'm sorry I had to take her there, and I'm sorry Jack abused her...and I'm sorry she saw me go berserk like I did. But if you could have _seen_ him, Red...the way he had her cornered and was screaming in her face...holding her arm…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I could have killed him."

"Shhh…" she shushed him. "You did what you had to do...I'm sure I would have lost control too had I been in that situation. "You were protecting your baby."

He turned to her releasing a frustrated sigh and changed the subject. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"The same," she answered. "The problem is no better but no worse either."

He took her hand. "This has been a hell of a day, hasn't it?"

She nodded slowly. "It has," she agreed, "but...you know what I want to do...what I need?"

"What's that?" he asked her.

"I know it's early, but...I just want to go to bed and wrap up in each other's arms until we fall asleep. Want to?"

"Yes...I do. That's exactly what we _both_ need," he said, rising and taking her by the hand.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One ~ February 8,1949**

A shivering Nora pulled back the sheets and quietly...slowly...she climbed back into bed. She didn't want to wake Bo...didn't want to worry him...didn't want to talk.

It was nearly morning. She lay staring at the ceiling as it faded from darkness into a pale gray light. Tears trailed slowly along the sides of her face. She wiped her nose.

Bo unconsciously rolled over and wrapped his arm across her waist as he often did while sleeping. She could feel his warm breath near her ear. She lay completely still...until her body betrayed her by taking a ragged breath.

Bo's eyes opened slowly. He could see she was awake, so he wrapped the arm more solidly about her and murmured sleepily, "You okay, Red?"

Her response was another ragged breath.

Immediately Bo's heart lurched, and he thought the worst.

"It's starting again…" Nora answered before the tears started falling in earnest. "It had lightened up…" she cried softly, "I thought it was stopping, but it's worse again…"

It had been nine days since Nora had seen the doctor. She faced every bathroom visit with the apprehension that there would be a change...that the bleeding would be heavier or darker or accompanied by pain. Every day she was anxious, wondering if things would take a turn for the worse.

Bo hated this. He hated that she was scared and hurting and that he could do nothing to change it. It was such a helpless feeling.

"Come here," he said softly pulling her to face him and holding her close. She took comfort in the closeness of his furred chest and his strong arms about her.

"Why is this happening, Bo? Why did it get better and now worse again? I'm scared, Bo..."

"I know...I'm scared too…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and caressed her back. "I wish I could change it, honey. Wish I could make everything all right...take away your worries. I asked Maggie to be praying, and I've seen God move mountains for Maggie."

He brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb before continuing, "We'll get through this, Red...I think Junior will be just fine." He thought a moment, then continued, "You know...maybe it _is_ a boy…" he whispered raising his brows, "and he's going to be a stinker like his daddy...or his Grandpa."

This thought brought a weak smile to Nora's face. "I hope so."

He kissed her tenderly as she caressed his cheek.

"So...does this mean you're wanting a boy?" she asked quietly.

Bo shook his head softly. "No. I really don't care which we have," he replied. "I love my baby girl. If I had another little girl, I couldn't be happier." He grinned. "It would be like the Hanen sisters all over again, wouldn't it?"

"Please...be careful what you wish for," Nora said rolling her eyes. Then she sobered. "If I could choose…" Nora began, gently pushing his hair from his forehead then tracing his jawline, "I would want a little boy...and he would have your dark hair and blue eyes that crinkle like yours when he smiles…"

Bo interrupted her thoughts, "And he'd be a 'nice baby', right? Not 'one of them that's spittin' up and crying all the time' as Lilli would say.

Nora smiled again remembering Lilli's remark. "Right," she agreed. Another tear trickled down, unbidden. "Are we dreaming, Bo?"

Bo looked into her deep brown eyes. "Yes...but there's nothing wrong with dreaming if it keeps us thinking positive thoughts. Let's not borrow trouble…"

She nodded silently before snuggling closer with her head beneath his chin.

"You know what today is…" Bo began.

But before he could finish, their bedroom door swung open. Lilli bounded into the room stuffed animals in tow. She climbed quickly, but not carefully, into Bo and Nora's bed with a piping announcement.

"Guess what!" she chirped happily, "Now I'm FOUR!"

* * *

It was a good turn out for Lilli's first birthday party in Llanview. Half a dozen children sporting birthday hats sat around the Buchanan table enjoying cake and ice cream. Family and neighbors stood around the kitchen and dining room doing the same.

Mick, standing by a window, once again felt like the odd man out as he watched all of the families converge to celebrate this birthday. He peered out the window, thinking...maybe it was time he headed back to Chicago...fishing business wouldn't begin for another couple of months, but...maybe it wasn't in his best interest to stay here.

Jack Westfield was conspicuously absent from the guests, but Laura and the children were there. Although Laura was a bit angry with Bo for his treatment of Jack, she and Nora decided they wouldn't allow the riff between their husbands to ruin their friendship. Jack had forbidden Laura to invite Nora and Lilli into his house, so the women agreed to have coffee and play time for the kids a couple of days a week at Nora's.

Cake and ice cream were immediately followed by presents. Lilli was excited about everything she opened, but the baby doll from Aunt Viki and Uncle Clint was favored over all. As soon as she opened it, she yanked it's panties down and ran to show Nora.

"Look, Mommy! It PEES! See this hole! Juss like a _real_ baby! Juss like our baby is gonna pee! And it has a bottle and it has diapers! Here...hold it for me while I open more presents. Watch it's neck...don't let it flop."

Lilli deposited the Betsy Wetsy doll on Nora's lap and ran to open her next gift. All eyes were on Nora as few people in the room were aware of her pregnancy...until Lilli's unexpected announcement.

Bo glanced at Nora whose eyes remained on the doll.

Asa spoke first. "Well now! What's this? Does this mean I'm gonna be Grandpa again? Why didn't you tell anybody?" he asked, smiling and slapping Bo on the back.

Nora smiled timidly at the group which burst into hearty congratulations and questions about the happy event.

Bo answered the questions. "In August...yes, we're excited...we don't care...boy or girl is fine...it _is_ a nice surprise…thanks..."

"Excuse me," Nora said, depositing the doll on Bo's lap. "I should refill the punch."

Viki watched as Nora left the room, then followed her to the kitchen. She saw Nora brushing tears from beneath her eyes, then squaring her shoulders in an effort to keep her emotions in check and move to the task at hand.

"Need some help?" Viki asked quietly.

"Oh no, I can get it," Nora answered quickly. She was hoping Viki would accept this as a refusal of help and go back to the party. But she didn't. Instead, she worked quietly beside Nora stirring as Nora added the ingredients.

"Is everything alright?" Viki asked, looking at Nora with concern.

Nora bit her lip. She didn't want her emotions to get away from her. She had a houseful of company…

At that moment, Margie rounded the corner bearing some dirty cake plates and glasses. "Thought I'd help tidy up…" Her voice dwindled as she saw Nora wiping tears from beneath her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked bluntly, as was her nature.

"Here, darling…" Viki said, "let me refill the punch. You stay here until you can get yourself together. We'll talk later."

"Thank you, Viki," Nora murmured. She turned to Marjorie. "Just leave the dishes in the sink, Margie. I'll do them later…" she said as she saw her running the water.

Margie turned off the water and wiped her hands on a towel.

"What's wrong?" she repeated more quietly.

Nora hesitated.

"You're worried. Are you worried about the baby?" Margie asked.

Nora nodded and brushed tears away again in frustration. "I really shouldn't discuss this right now...I get too emotional...I have guests…"

"Forget the guests for now." She led Nora to the table where they sat down. "I've had six pregnancies and fertility issues as well. Maybe I can ease your mind...if you want to share with me."

Nora looked at Margie. Somehow it was easy talking to her knowing she had been through so much to have a family herself.

She blurted out the whole story as Marjorie listened. When Nora finished, she once again wiped away tears. Margie handed her a handkerchief that she kept hidden in her bodice.

"Well, I can't stand here and pat you on the back and tell you everything's gonna be alright because I don't know. Only the good Lord knows that. But, I _will_ say I had a very similar experience with my Rebecca. I had spotting off and on throughout the pregnancy. The doctor couldn't explain it, and told me not to get my hopes up. So I worried...just like you're doing. But just look at my Becky. She was born a hearty eight pounds and has grown into a lovely young woman. Even has her Mama's sassy attitude.," Margie added with pride.

Nora grinned at this.

"Try not to worry too much," Margie encouraged. "Take one day at a time...and, hopefully, one of those days will be the one where you'll hold your sweet baby in your arms." She gave Nora a brief hug. "Now...I'm going back in the other room. You sneak upstairs and powder your nose. Go on. Then you can join us when you're ready."

"Thanks, Margie."

"Don't mention it."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two** **~ February 24, 1949**

"So, what did you tell her, Jack?" Caroline asked as they drove through town at dusk.

"I told her the truth...that I had to go to Harrisburg for bank business. That's true. I have a meeting tomorrow morning. But after that, I'm all yours. We can spend the rest of the day together...shopping, dining, taking in a show. We'll have complete freedom there. No nosy, critical neighbors. No wife and kids to hurry home to. Just the two of us, Caroline...as it _should_ be."

"I just can't _believe_ it, Jack," Caroline replied ecstatically. "So, what show are we going to?"

" _Gentleman Prefer Blondes"_ Jack answered. "I thought that was fitting. I certainly do...prefer blondes, that is," he said erotically while squeezing her thigh. She responded by taking his hand in hers and stroking the fingers seductively.

In their preoccupation with each other, neither Caroline nor Jack noticed the truck rumbling toward them from the opposite direction. The driver was traveling much too quickly for roads that were still icy from the previous day's snowfall, and he was sliding sideways into their path as he rounded a curve.

" _ **JACK! LOOK OUT!**_ " Caroline shouted.

Jack's eyes widened as he twisted the wheel to avoid the oncoming vehicle. But his efforts were in vain. The last thing they heard was metal scraping metal and the sound of breaking glass before Jack's car catapulted off the road and head on into into an ancient oak tree.

* * *

"It's not a hasty decision," Mick replied to Bo. "I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now. Time for me to get out of your hair and out of your family life…"

"And I repeat…" Bo said, "you're not 'in our hair'. We've enjoyed having you around, and Lilli sees you as another uncle. Besides, the fishing business won't begin in earnest until at least April, so there's no hurry." Bo turned on Edison Street as he made his way downtown. "You know what I think?"

"I don't want to know what you think," Mick responded gazing out the car window. "These roads still seem a little slick...are they?"

"Yes, they are a little slick, and so are you. You're trying to change the subject," Bo answered. "I'm gonna tell you what I think anyway... I think you're running."

Mick gave Bo an exasperated look. "I'm not 'running'. What the hell do you think I'm running from?"

"From your feelings for Caroline Talbott," Bo said. He glanced at Mick for affirmation of his suspicions.

Mick turned his gaze back out the window but remained silent...it was the unspoken answer Bo was expecting.

"Right?" Bo pressed.

Frustrated, Mick answered him, "What the hell difference does it make _how_ I feel? She can't seem to see past the illustrious Jack Westfield anyway. Besides, you don't want to see me with Caroline Talbott. You and Nora don't even _like_ her!"

"She tried to come between us, Mick. She's attempted to wreck nearly every home in the neighborhood. I'm just not sure she could actually settle down with one man…especially when she always goes for the ones that are taken. Did you ever think maybe…"

But Mick interrupted, "Hey Bo...what's going on up there? Oh man…looks like an accident! It looks bad!"

They could see the truck flipped onto it's side, steam rolling into the frigid air from under the mangled hood. Then they noticed the car.

"That looks like Jack Westfield's car," Bo said slowing down cautiously as he approached the scene. "It _is_ Jack's car!"

He parked his car at the edge of the road where he and Mick quickly scrambled out and stumbled over the slippery hill to the wrecked vehicle. It was eerily quiet.

Bo saw Jack's body first. He had been thrown from the car and was lying face down on the ground about ten feet in front of the vehicle. As he made his way to Jack, he heard Mick yelling from the car.

"Caroline! Caroline, can you hear me? Caroline!"

Bo rolled Jack over. He could tell by looking at his eyes that Jack was dead...he had seen dead men before, many of them...but he felt for a pulse anyway. Once his fear was confirmed, he quickly made his way back to the car where Mick was trying to help Caroline.

"She's alive!" Mick said frantically. "She has a pulse. Caroline! Can you hear me, honey? _Caroline!"_ Mick cradled her body close and tried to revive her, but Bo could see he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Mick, lay her down," Bo instructed. He helped Mick do so, then felt for Caroline's pulse. "You're right. She's alive…"

Mick ran his hand through his hair. "We've gotta help her, Bo! What are we gonna do?"

"Here's what you need to do. Drive to the nearest house down the road and see if they have a phone. Call the police and an ambulance. Keys are in the car…"

"But...what about her?" Mick interrupted.

"I'll work on resuscitating her. You need to go get help. Go on!"

Mick scrambled to his feet and to the car. He spun the vehicle around as quickly as possible and began his journey down the road...and Bo began his task of reviving Caroline Talbott.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Mick paced the waiting room floor, wringing his hands with worry. Bo had been able to revive Caroline, but she had been drifting in and out of consciousness since. The ambulance had transported her to Llanview hospital where Mick and Bo were answering police questions while they awaited word of Caroline's condition.

"Again, we didn't witness the accident," Bo related to the officer questioning them, "so I'm not sure what time it occurred. But, I think we arrived just shortly after it happened by the looks of the scene and it's victims."

Jack Westfield was not the only fatality. The driver of the truck was killed also. So, unless Caroline Talbott survived and could give them an account, they would never know exactly what had happened.

"And this Mr...Westfield," Officer Percy continued, stumbling to find Jack's name on his notes, "did you try to revive him also, Mr. Buchanan?"

"No sir. Mr. Westfield was already...deceased when we arrived…"

"And you're sure of that?" the officer pressed.

"Yes, I _am_ sure of that. I was in the army. I've seen dead men before, Sir. I knew Mr. Westfield was dead, but I checked for a pulse. He had none. That's when I turned my attention to Miss Talbott while my friend here," Bo said gesturing toward Mick, "drove to a nearby house to call for help." He was beginning to feel like he was a suspect when all he had done was assist at an accident scene.

"And the man in the truck?" the Officer asked. "What condition was he in when you arrived?"

"We didn't check the man in the truck. Like I said, it all happened so quickly. I checked Mr. Westfield, then tried to revive the woman while my friend drove for help. Then the ambulance arrived and their crew took over. That's all I know."

"I understand. Thank you for your help, Mr. Buchanan."

Bo nodded and stood. "Now, would you happen to know where I could find a phone? I need to call my wife."

* * *

"I don't wanna go, Mommy," Lilli said sleepily, shaking her head. "I don't like it over there with Mr. Jack."

Nora, hands still trembling after the recent phone call from Bo, continued to button Lilli's coat. "It's okay, Sweetie," Nora assured her quietly, "we're just going to see Miss Laura. You can play with the kids...maybe sleep in their room with them."

"Why can't they come over to my house? Mr. Jack is mean and he don't like me."

"Oh, Sweetie…" Nora pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "...Mr. Jack isn't home right now," she said softly.

"But if he comes home, can we come back here?"

Nora thought for a moment before answering, "Sure."

Lilli, in her four year life span, hadn't any experience with death; and Nora didn't know quite how to explain it to her. Perhaps it was something she and Bo should do together.

As Nora walked next door with Lilli by the hand, she saw a police car in the Westfield's driveway and Margie coming across the street in her bathrobe.

"What's going on?" Margie asked Nora. Nora mouthed the information to Margie above Lilli's head so the child was unable to hear.

"Oh dear lord…" Margie gasped, hand over her heart.

"I know," Nora agreed, tears in her eyes. "I want to be there for Laura...she has no family around you know…"

"Yes, I know. I'll join you. I can help with the children while you tend to Laura," Margie suggested.

"Thank you, Margie. That's a good idea."

* * *

"Family of Caroline Talbott?" Dr. Larry Wolek asked of the various families in the waiting room.

Mick stood up immediately. "Yes...not family but, we're friends of Caroline's. She hasn't any family nearby. How is she, Doctor?"

Dr. Wolek looked at Bo and Mick. "Well, she's in a lot of pain. We haven't ruled out internal injuries yet. She does have a concussion and some broken bones, some cuts and abrasions. We've given her some pretty heavy duty pain medication so that we can stitch her up and set those broken bones. Once we do that, she'll undergo further testing and be moved to a regular room where she'll be observed…"

Mick interrupted, "Can I see her?"

Larry looked at him doubtfully. "Honestly, she's in and out of consciousness...I doubt she'll even know you're there. Maybe you should go home, get some rest, and come back to see her in the morning…"

"Doctor, please...she has no family nearby. I don't want her to feel like nobody cares," Mick replied.

Dr. Wolek considered this. "As long as you realize Mr…"

"Granger. Mick Granger."

"As long as you realize, Mr. Granger, that she may be unconscious for hours…"

"I understand, Doctor, and I'll let her rest...I just want to be here in case she wakes up...or... anything goes wrong…" Mick shrugged.

Dr. Wolek nodded. "That's fine. We'll let you know when she's in her room."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting...I'll be waiting right here…"

* * *

It was the pearly gray of morning just before dawn when Nora and Lilli finally arrived home. Nora gently laid her sleeping daughter in her own bed, kissing her and tucking the covers up under her chin. As she crept quietly toward the door, she heard the rustling of covers and a sleepy voice.

"Mommy?..."

Nora turned and went back to her side. "Hey, Sweet Pea," she whispered, "we're home. Try to get some sleep now, okay? Here's Lamby and Unicorn and George to keep you company," she said tucking the animals close to Lilli's side.

"Mommy...where's my Daddy?"

"Daddy's still with Uncle Mick…" Nora began. "They…"

"Is my Daddy coming home?" Lilli interrupted softly.

Nora gave Lilli a puzzled look before sitting on the edge of her bed. "Of course Daddy's coming home. Why would you ask that?"

"Bobby's daddy din't come home. Bobby said his daddy won't never come home again. Why won't he, Mommy? Will my Daddy never come home again?"

Nora sighed. "Yes, Baby. Your Daddy will be coming home. He's just running late." She tucked a loose curl behind her daughter's ear. "You know what I think?" she asked, "I think...that by the time you wake up...your Daddy will be here to eat breakfast with you."

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

Lilli gave Nora a small smile.

"But first, you and Lamby and Unicorn and George need to get some sleep," Nora whispered, "and dream about pancakes."

"And Daddy," Lilli added.

"And Daddy," Nora agreed. "Now...give Mommy a kiss."

Lilli did so.

"And roll over and get comfy now," Nora said. George is tired and he wants some sleep." Nora kissed Lilli goodnight. "Loving you, Lillikins."

"Loving you, Mommy."

As Nora left Lilli's room, she heard the kitchen door close downstairs. She took the stairs quickly and found Bo in the kitchen.

"Oh, Bo…" she said making her way straight into his arms.

They held onto each other for a long while before Nora finally pulled back and gently brushed Bo's hair from his forehead.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," she whispered. Then looking at his disheveled appearance... bloodshot eyes, messy hair, bloody shirt hanging out of his pants...she asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded yes. "Just glad to be home, Red."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved...and I want a drink in the worst way."

"Food first...then a drink. I can't believe I'm giving you a drink before noon. I'll make you a sandwich. Do you want a sandwich?" she asked pulling away to go to the kitchen.

He pulled her back. "Not yet...I want a kiss first," he whispered.

She went back into his arms willingly, holding him tight and covering his mouth with tender kisses.

"Mmmm...you feel so good," Bo murmured, pulling her closer. "You know how much I love you, right?"

She drew back to look into his eyes. "Mmhmm...almost as much as I love you," she said with sparkling eyes and another kiss.

"So competitive."

"Always," she agreed, kissing him again.

"I mean it, Red," he said seriously, "I want you to know how much I love you...never forget it…"

"Where's this coming from?" she asked, toying with his collar.

"From a guy who realized tonight that you never know when you leave home if you'll be coming back. So...I want you to know that I love you and Lilli more than anything...and I want you to always remember that even if I don't say it often enough."

Nora smiled. "I know I'm loved...and Lilli too," she said, playing with his hair. "You show us every day...often without words...and you know we're crazy about you too. I love you more now than I did five years ago when we first met and everything was exciting and new...and don't you forget it, Mister," she whispered.

Bo nodded and kissed her again.

"Now...I'm going to make you a sandwich and pour you a drink. Does bourbon go with peanut butter?" she asked.

Bo grinned. "It does today. Bourbon goes with anything today. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"I'll bring this upstairs for you. Then I hope we all can get a little sleep."

"Sounds good," Bo agreed, locking the door and making his way upstairs.

* * *

Nora's sleep lasted until she heard the doorknob rattling and Lilli's tiny voice saying, "Mommy. Mommy, can I come in? Mommy, I waked up!"

Nora, still exhausted, slid out of bed quietly and threw on her robe. Opening the door, she shushed Lilli, "Shhhh, Daddy's sleeping."

"Is my Daddy in there?" Lilli asked with big eyes. "Can I see 'im?"

"I'll let you peek at him, but we're going to let him sleep. He's very tired."

She opened the door a crack and Lilli stretched on her tiptoes to see her Daddy.

"He looks lonely, Mommy. Can George sleep with 'im?"

Nora hesitated a moment fearing Lilli would wake Bo. "Okay," she agreed, "you can put George next to Daddy, but be very quiet, understand?"

"K, Mommy."

Nora opened the door again and Lilli tiptoed to the bed. She laid George next to her sleeping Daddy then scuttled quietly back out the door.

Lilli grinned at Nora when she came from the bedroom. "My Daddy's in there, Mommy," she whispered excitedly, "He came back!"

"Well, of course he did," Nora replied. "I told you Daddy was coming back. Now… Mommy promised you pancakes. Are you ready for pancakes?"

"Uh huh, I'm ready," she affirmed, scurrying down the stairs in front of Nora to the warmth of the kitchen.

* * *

Before Nora and Lilli finished their breakfasts, Bo appeared carrying George.

"DADDY! YOU WAKED UP!" Lilli shouted running and hanging on his legs.

"Yes, I woke up. Do you know this guy?" he asked holding up George.

"Yes, Daddy...that's George! 'Member?"

"Ohhh...I _thought_ he looked familiar. Well, George snores. He woke me up!" he said handing her the bear and scooping her into his arms.

"NooOoooo...he don't snore…" Lilli replied, grinning.

"He most certainly does!" Bo exclaimed. "Snores like your Papaw. Did you save me any pancakes?"

"Uh huh," Lilli nodded. "We did. Wanna eat with me, Daddy?"

"Sure! Let's sit down quick before George eats my pancakes," Bo teased.

Lilli giggled. "George don't eat pancakes!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"You sure about that? Because you said George doesn't snore, and he certainly does! I'll bet he eats pancakes too!"

Lilli giggled. "You're silly, Daddy. That's why I love you. I'm glad you came back," she said, wrapping her little arms about his neck.

"I'm glad too, Baby Girl," Bo said, holding her tight.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four ~ Sunday, February 27, 1949**

Mick slowly opened the door to Caroline's hospital room. He could see she was awake...just staring out the window. She turned toward the door.

"Hi," he said quietly, "want some company?"

She gave him a non-committal smile. "Sure," she replied before turning her gaze back out the window.

Mick approached her bedside. "It's good to see you awake...and actually sitting up. That's progress, right? How are you feeling?"

"My body aches and my head is splitting," she answered tersely.

He pulled a chair close to her bedside. "Why don't you ring for the nurse. I'm sure she could give you something for the pain," he said.

"No...the drugs just give me nightmares."

"I see. About the accident?" he asked.

She nodded and fingered the satin border of the blanket.

"I'm sorry. Wish I could take them away."

When she didn't answer, Mick made small talk. "I see your flowers came. I thought this room needed some color and... I hoped they would cheer you a little."

"They are pretty, Mick. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

These visits were difficult. Mick was by Caroline's bedside for the first thirty-six hours after the accident only leaving during the doctor's visits or to get a bite to eat. He had gone back to Bo and Nora's on Saturday morning in much need of some sleep, then showered and shaved and spent the rest of the day at Caroline's side. Most of the time she was sleeping, mercifully, for when she was awake,she was in pain or trying to make sense of what had happened. It was Mick who had told her of Jack's death...news she didn't take well...and it was Mick also who was by her side when she woke up from her terrible dreams.

Caroline interrupted his thoughts, "What day is it, Mick?" she asked him.

"It's Sunday."

"When did this happen...the accident?"

"Thursday."

She thought for a moment. "Who did you say revived me?"

"Bo did. He worked on you while I went for help."

"What about Jack? Did anyone help Jack?"

Mick hesitated, then proceeded slowly. "Remember what I told you? Jack was already...gone...when we arrived. We couldn't help him."

She plucked at the blanket. "But did you try? Did anyone try?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Yes...Bo tried, but...it was too late for Jack."

Mick watched her face as she tried to put the pieces together. He had told her everything before, but she didn't seem to remember the details. After listening to the account again, she turned back to the window and tears streamed down her face.

"It's my fault," she whispered, "all my fault. He was trying to make me happy. Now he's dead...and I'll never see him again...and his kids...his kids don't have their father…" She covered her face with her hands. "And all of it's my fault…I wish I had died instead...I wish it had been me," she sobbed.

Mick tried to take her into his arms to comfort her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

"Honey," Mick stumbled, "I'm just trying to help you…"

"Well, DON'T. Don't bother. Just go," she said through her tears. "I want to be alone."

Mick looked at her worriedly. "Caroline, I…"

"I said, GO! Please, Mick...just go…"

He picked up his jacket and slowly made his way to the door. Before leaving, he looked back. She was weeping softly into her hands.

* * *

"Help me spell my name, Daddy."

"We'll spell it on your napkin, okay?" Bo said. "First you have to look for an 'L'."

"You're back early," Bo said when Mick walked through the door. Do you want a bowl of soup?"

"It's ABC soup, Uncle Mick. We're spelling my name!"

"That's nice, Lilli," Mick responded with little enthusiasm." Then to Bo, "No thanks...I'm not hungry."

"Good thing since we don't have much in the house. Nora went for some groceries."

"What comes next, Daddy?" Lilli asked after showing Bo the 'L' on her napkin.

" 'I' comes next. It looks like a one." As Lilli spooned through her bowl looking for an 'I', Bo tried to talk with Mick. "There's coffee over there if you want a cup." As Mick made his way to the coffee, Bo continued, "So, how's Caroline? Any improvement?"

Mick poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table. "Well, she was sitting up today, but she said she had a terrible headache…"

"Look Daddy!" Lilli shouted. "I found it. What comes next?"

"Another 'L' just like this one," Bo said, pointing to the first letter of her name. "Actually, you need to find two more L's."

"Why?" Lilli asked.

"Because that's how you spell your name. Now, look for the L's while Daddy talks to Uncle Mick, okay?"

"K, Daddy."

"Well, it will probably take awhile before she's feeling better," Bo said. "How were her spirits?"

"Not good," Mick replied. "She blames herself for everything. Wouldn't let me console her in any way...actually, she got angry with me... asked me to leave…" He looked into his coffee cup to avoid Bo's eyes.

"There, Daddy. I found two more of those L's. What's next?"

"Now you need one more of those I's...the one that looks like a stick."

Lilli frowned. "I don't want another stick. What other letters is in my name?"

"That's it, honey. L-I-L-L-I. That's how you spell Lilli."

"That's boring," she said still frowning.

Bo grinned and tousled her hair. "Sorry baby, but that's how it's spelled. Find the 'I' and finish your name. The soup's getting cold."

Lilli went back to her task, and Bo continued his conversation.

"Try not to let it get to you," Bo told Mick. "Remember, she's had a big shock, and she's not feeling well and…"

"I want to help her though," Mick said. "She doesn't have anyone else around...and it's not like she has a lot of friends…"

Bo looked up from his soup to see Nora struggling through the door with two sacks of groceries. He jumped to his feet to help her.

"Honey! You shouldn't be carrying those. Let me get them."

"I'm fine, Bo…"

Mick got up too. "Do you have more to carry in? I'll help."

"Yes...there are a few more...if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it."

"I spelled my name, Mommy! Come see!"

"Okay, honey...just a minute," Nora answered, unpacking the canned goods.

When she finally went to see Lilli's name spelled out in noodles, she commended her, "That's very good, Lilli! That's exactly how you spell your name! Good job," she added, kissing her cheek.

"Why do I have a boring name, Mommy? All the letters is the same."

Nora laughed. "Someday we'll spell your whole name...Lillian Olympia Margaret Buchanan. That's not a boring name. It may use all the letters in your soup!"

"Let's do it right now, Mommy!" Lilli shouted enthusiastically.

"No...not this time, Lillikins. Right now, you need to finish your soup while I put these groceries away."

She noticed that they were alone in the kitchen. Bo and Mick had deposited the bags on the counter and disappeared. She wondered what was going on.

* * *

Bo, head reclining on his arm in bed, watched as Nora brushed her hair.

"I can't _believe_ he went back to the hospital after the way you said she treated him. Is he a glutton for punishment? I mean, _really_ Bo…" She lay the brush on the vanity and approached the bed.

"Well, honey, people put up with a lot when they're in love…"

"That's just it," Nora interrupted, tossing her robe on the chair and sitting on the bed beside him, "how can he _possibly_ be in love with that woman after all the warnings we've given him...about her reputation and…"

"Mick doesn't care about her 'reputation'."

"Well, he _should_ , Bo. Honestly, she'd be doing him a favor if she just broke his heart right now rather than breaking it later with infidelity. I've warned him that she can't be true to anyone...that she chases every man she sees...that she's an incurable flirt. But he won't listen...even when I want what's best for him…"

"Like I said, honey, that's the way it is when people are in love...they ignore the warnings of others. Trying to change the subject, he baited her, "People tried to warn me about you, but I wouldn't listen…"

She gave him a look. "About _me?_ Who warned you about me? What did they say?"

Bo chuckled at her reaction as she looked into his mischievous eyes.

"Bo Buchanan!" she said, smacking him with her pillow. "Nobody 'warned' you about me because... I'm the best thing that ever happened to you," she said with wide eyes, "but it's not the same with Caroline and Mick. She…"

He rolled over to face her. "Are we gonna talk about Caroline and Mick all night?"

"All I'm saying is…"

"I know what you're saying, honey, I really do...and I agree with you about Caroline. She's not my choice for Mick either." He shrugged. "But it's not up to us, is it?"

"No," she agreed reluctantly as she lay down beside him.

"So, don't let yourself get so worked up about it. You've had a lot of stress these past few days…I worry about you...and about Junior," he said laying a hand on her lower abdomen.

"Well...don't worry. I'm doing okay."

He continued to caress her abdomen. Then he smiled. "You know...I think your belly's growing. It seems bigger, Red."

She lay her hand atop his. "I've been thinking the same thing. A few of my dresses are a little snug across the stomach. I can't wait til the doctor can hear the heartbeat though. That will make me feel so much better."

"Not too much longer...another month, right? When will you start to feel the baby move?"

"Shouldn't be much longer...and this time I'll know what it is when it happens. I remember feeling it with Lilli...like little bubbles bursting."

Bo sat up, then leaned down with his ear against her belly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Remember when I came home from the war and I laid my head on your pregnant tummy and talked to Lilli?"

She caressed his cheek. "I remember...but I was a lot further along. Lilli objected to your...affections for me, as I recall."

Bo laughed. "I remember that. We made love and woke her up, didn't we?"

"Mmhmm," Nora replied.

"And I remember talking to her...telling her that I loved her…"

"You did."

Bo turned his head to plant a tender kiss on Nora's belly. "I love you, Junior. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you. Keep growing strong, okay?" He caressed her belly again then moved back to Nora's side and enveloped her in his arms.

"Junior told me that Mommy needs a kiss. Is that true?" he whispered looking into her deep brown eyes.

Nora nodded and drew him closer. "Actually...Mommy needs _more_ than a kiss tonight," she said softly, wrapping her arms about him.

Bo leaned his head into the crook of her neck drawing in the sweet scent of her before whispering, "Mmm...I love you, Red."

"I love you too," she murmured finding his waiting mouth with her own.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five ~ March 23, 1949**

"But Mommy, she wants out. She's been meowing all day. Her friend's out there...see?" Lilli asked with her nose pressed to the kitchen window.

Nora glanced out the window to see the large gray tomcat stalking past her kitchen door. He had been prowling around her house all day.

 _All the more reason_ _ **not**_ _to let her out,_ she thought. _The last thing we need is a litter of kittens..._

"I'm sorry, Lilli, but Butterball is a housecat. We don't let her outside...and that's final. Understand?"

But Lilli's preoccupation with Butterball's social life was quickly forgotten when she saw Asa's car pull into the driveway.

"PAPAW!" she shouted as she ran to the door.

"LILLI, WAIT..." Nora yelled. Then as Asa came in, "DON'T LET THE CAT OUT!" she shrieked as the flash of orange zipped past his legs. And finally, "Oh nooo…" she exhaled in defeated frustration.

They watched as Butterball skittered across the backyard with the tom close on her heels.

Asa chuckled. "I'd try to catch her, but I don't think I'd be able to. She's got lovin' on her mind…"

Nora gave him an exasperated look.

He held out his hands defensively, "How was I supposed to know…"

"Ohhh...you're not to blame, but I've been fighting to keep that cat in all day...listening to her howl… Had I known this was going to happen, I'd have let her out hours ago!"

Asa laughed. "Don't you worry, honey, I can always use a few new mousers in my stables."

He turned to Lilli. "Do you have your bag packed? Ready to go with Papaw?"

Lilli jumped up and down. "I'm ready, Papaw. Can I ride the pony this time?"

"I think it's warm enough for a little pony ride," Asa replied, helping Lilli with her jacket. He turned his attention momentarily to Nora. "How are you feeling, honey? You look tired."

"I'm okay, Asa. I've just been busy…"

"Well, if you ask me, you're doing too much...trying to keep up around here and chasing a 4-year-old and taking those classes...you're running yourself ragged, and it's not good for you or that grandchild you're carrying. I wish you'd reconsider my offer and let me get you a housekeeper."

"No, thank you, Asa. I'm alright."

"But you'll let me know if you change your mind? Better yet, why don't you quit those classes you're taking. You can do that later...after the baby is born…"

"Asa…" she said with eyebrows raised in warning.

"Alright, I won't say anymore, but... please take care of yourself, and let me know if you change your mind about the housekeeper."

"I will...thank you, Asa." She gave Lilli a kiss. "Have fun at Papaw's and be good! Lovin' you."

"Lovin' you, Mommy."

* * *

Mick waited patiently by the cemetery gate while Caroline made her way alone to Jack's grave. This was the third time she had asked him to bring her here since getting out of the hospital just a week before.

He knew her body was healing, but the wounds of her loss were still raw. He was trying to be supportive, but it was so difficult. He knew he loved her, yet...he wasn't sure if she would ever be able to reciprocate that love. He wondered if she would ever be able to shake the hold Jack Westfield held on her even from his grave.

He had been staying with her through the days and the nights...whenever she wanted him there. He slept in a chair in the corner of her room and comforted her when she awoke from nightmares...which was often.

"You ready?" Mick asked as Caroline solemnly approached him.

"I guess so…" she murmured, not looking at him.

As he opened the car door for her, he made a suggestion. "You know...why don't we get out for a little while tonight? How about we stop on the way home and I'll buy you dinner? There's that new jazz club on the square, _Sassafras Jazz_. Why don't we try it?"

"I'd rather go home."

He closed her car door and then entered on the other side. He decided to try again.

"Caroline...I'm trying to help you. I've been there for you, I've tried to be supportive, but...you aren't going to get any better if you stay cooped up in that house...you…"

"I don't need your judgement, Mick," she uttered.

"It's not 'judgement'...it's concern. Your body is healing...it's time you let your mind heal too. You need to see the daylight and...try to eat better... get back to work...see people…"

"Maybe I'm not ready."

"Maybe you _are_ ready. You don't know until you try." He glanced at her. "Let's get dinner," he encouraged.

When she didn't answer, he turned the car toward town. "We're getting dinner. I've decided," he informed her.

* * *

"Mmm...you have to taste this," Nora said feeding Bo a bite of her entree. She raised her eyebrows in question. "What do you think? Good, isn't it?"

"Delicious," Bo answered still savoring his bite. "Try mine?" he questioned lifting his fork toward her.

"Mmm," Nora replied, "that's good too." She took a sip of her wine. "I don't know which one is best. They're both great."

"Mine is best," Bo responded.

"Well of course it is!" she teased, knowing the competitive nature of her husband.

"Must be...you left half of yours."

"I can't eat another bite."

"You're eating for two," Bo replied.

"But they gave me enough for _three_ ," she said with big eyes. "You don't want me eating for _three_ , do you?"

Bo grinned. "I wouldn't mind."

"Bite your tongue, Bo Buchanan. I do _not_ want twins!"

Bo chuckled at her response.

Nora's head swayed as she listened to the jazz music surrounding them.

"This was a great choice, Bo. The music reminds me of The Aragon. Don't you think so?" she asked, with bright-eyed enthusiasm.

Bo nodded. "Yes, it does. And, do you know what else reminds me of The Aragon?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"Your sparkling eyes...they're the same eyes I saw looking back at me on the first night we danced." He pushed his plate aside and took her hands in his. "You look beautiful tonight. Did I tell you that?"

She leaned toward him. "I can't remember...maybe you should tell me again," she teased.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "I love your hair like that, and it's so good to see you smiling. It's been awhile since I've seen you...happy."

"Have I been that bad? Your father told me basically the same thing when he stopped by to pick up Lilli today...that I looked 'ragged' and 'tired'..."

"I didn't say that, but...you have had a lot on your mind lately...worrying about the baby...and this thing with Mick and Caroline...and helping Laura through her heartaches… That's a heavy load for anyone to carry…"

She played with his hand before raising her eyes back to his. "Well...I don't want to carry it tonight, okay? I just want to enjoy this fabulous place and my wonderful husband and…"

She stopped and listened as a new song began, then looked into Bo's eyes. "Hear that?" she asked him.

He listened and soon a broad grin appeared on his face at recognition of the song.

"Dance with me?" she inquired, beaming at him.

He stood and led her to the dance floor where their bodies fell in sync with the haunting melody of _Sentimental Journey._

* * *

They were back at their table and sharing a dessert when they looked up to see Mick standing beside them.

"Hey Mick," Bo said, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Mick looked a bit grim. "I'm sorry to intrude on your evening like this, but...I need some help. You see, I brought Caroline here...trying to get her out of the house and get her mind on other things but...well...she went to the ladies room quite a while ago and she hasn't come back…"

"How long ago?" asked Nora.

"It's been...twenty-five minutes...at least," Mick answered. "I'm getting worried about her…"

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Nora asked.

"Would you mind?" Mick answered. "She didn't want to come, but I pushed her into it…I don't know...maybe it was a bad idea…"

"I'll go check on her," Nora said. "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

As Nora made her way to the ladies room, Mick sat down across the candlelit table from Bo. After a few minutes of staring at each other over the glow of the candle, Mick said, "Well, this is awkward...I think I'll just go back to my own table and wait. It might be more comfortable for Caroline to meet me there anyway…"

"Whatever you want, Bud," Bo answered.

* * *

Nora entered the ladies room. At first glance, she didn't see Caroline. But as she checked her hair in the mirror, she noticed the reflection of feet doubled up under the hem of a dress in the corner of a nearby stall.

"Caroline?" she asked gently.

No answer.

"Caroline...it's Nora. Can we talk?"

Still no answer. Nora tapped on the door of the stall bringing Caroline to her feet. She opened the door. Her face was red from crying.

"Are you alright?" Nora asked her.

"What do you care?" Caroline responded venomously.

Nora proceeded cautiously. She had never seen Caroline like this. "I do care, Caroline...I know you're hurting and…"

Caroline smirked. "Oh come on, Nora. Be honest. You're only in here because Mick sent you. You don't care. You don't even _like_ me!"

Nora stood silently. A firm believer in truth, she couldn't argue with the truth being presented to her.

Caroline made her way unsteadily to the sink. Nora could tell she'd had too much to drink. She watched her splash cold water on her face before handing her the towel.

"Come to think of it," Caroline continued, "no one in that neighborhood _really_ likes me...everyone just tolerates me...even my aunt...and don't insult my intelligence by saying it isn't true."

Nora thought about what to say next. "Caroline...you want truth? You've never really given us a chance to like you. You've made a play for practically all the men in the neighborhood including _my_ husband. That kind of puts a woman on the defensive, you know? Then you went after my best friend's husband…"

"Don't you even talk about Jack! Show some respect!" She looked at Nora's reflection in the mirror. Pain was etched on her face as she continued, "Don't you think I know what I've done? Why do you think I'm struggling so much? All I wanted was what all of you have behind your picket fences and bedroom doors...someone to love me and share his life with me. I know I went about it in all the wrong ways...and I'm sorry. But I can't do it over. I can't change it. I wish I could change it, but I _can't_! Now Jack is gone...and his children have no father...and his baby will never meet it's daddy...and...I just wish I could change it all...but I can't…" She leaned against the wall amid fresh tears.

Nora silently gave her a handkerchief and waited while she blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"You're right, Caroline. You can't change what's happened...but, you can move on. You have to move on."

"I don't want to move on...I just want to disappear," Caroline answered. "I loved him, you know? Even if it wasn't right, I loved him."

Nora nodded. "I know," she said quietly. _So did Laura_ , she thought.

Caroline sniffed. "I need a drink," she commented. "I'd better get back out there. Is Mick angry?"

"No," Nora answered shaking her head gently, "he's just worried about you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Good ole Micky, I don't know why he puts up with me," she murmured.

"Because Mick's a good guy, Caroline...and because...he loves you," Nora answered.

"Which I'm sure you don't think I deserve…" Caroline began.

"Well...you know what," Nora said resignedly, "it doesn't really matter _what_ I think. I just want Mick to be happy. So...if you can make him happy, I wish you two the best. But...if you can't be good to him, then...I wish you'd just...let him go."

Caroline gave Nora a blank stare.

"Now," Nora said," I'm going to get back to my evening. I'll let Mick know you're alright...and that you'll be out shortly?"

Caroline nodded silently.

Nora took a glance at herself in the mirror, smoothed her dress, and exited the ladies room. She stopped briefly at Mick's table, then returned to her own.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked as she stood beside their table.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've decided that this is not going to spoil our evening. So...would you like to dance with me, Mr. Buchanan?"

Bo grinned. "I'd love to," he said as he stood and pulled her by the hand to the dance floor.

* * *

Mick could hear Caroline vomiting in the bathroom down the hall from her room. She had way too much to drink this evening and was suffering for it.

"Are you alright?" Mick asked as she staggered back into her room.

"I will be once I lie down. The room is spinning." She fell back onto her bed and draped her arm across her eyes. "Could you dim the light please, Micky?"

Mick draped a blouse over the lamp dimming the room, then gently slipped Caroline's shoes from her feet. She watched his every move through veiled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mick. I know...you were trying to be nice to me tonight...then I ruined your evening…"

Mick shrugged. "I guess you were right. You weren't ready. Sit up and I'll help you with your dress."

She sat up in the bed and he tugged her dress over her head leaving her in just her slip and garters.

"Lay back, honey, let me help you so you can get some sleep."

She fell back on the pillow and he unfastened her garters to remove her hosiery.

"Do you love me, Micky?" she asked quietly.

"I told you I did. That hasn't changed," Mick said, busily removing her hose.

"Nora said you did," she whispered.

"Well...Nora's a smart lady." Mick laid her clothes on a nearby chair then pulled the blankets up around her as if she were a child. "You warm enough?" he asked gently.

Caroline nodded.

"Good...then get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Will you stay?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll be right in that chair...just like I have been."

"No...I mean... will you stay with me...here? Please?"

Mick hesitated. "Sure," he finally said. He undressed to his underclothes and crawled in next to her where she pressed herself close to his side.

"Make love to me, Micky," she whispered.

* * *

Bo rolled to his back and Nora snuggled close. Both were silent as their breathing slowed and their hearts stopped racing.

"What a perfect way to end this night," Bo murmured, holding her close.

Nora sighed contentedly. "What a perfect night...well, almost perfect anyway. Fabulous food, fabulous music, fabulous dancing...and my date wasn't too shabby either," she teased.

Bo chuckled as she kissed his neck. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. We'll have to go back to the _Sassafras_ again soon."

"I'm holding you to that, Buchanan," she said giving him another lingering kiss. "You know what?" she said suddenly. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry? How can you possibly be hungry?"

"I don't know, but I am. Must be all that dancing and stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"Yes, all that activity has made me hungry. Do you know what sounds _really good_ right now?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "Your french toast."

" _French toast?_ You want me to make you french toast at…" he glanced at the alarm, "2:30 in the morning?"

She nodded. "Well, it's not for me…"

"No?"

"No…" she said twirling a curl on his chest, "...it's for the baby...Junior's hungry." She looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Oh...so now it's _Junior_ that's hungry."

"Yup."

"For french toast?"

"Uh-huh...and bacon…and a _big_ glass of milk," she said with wide eyes.

Bo shook his head, but slung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I can't believe this. You know we're never going to be able to get up in the morning."

"Who cares? We'll sleep in! Asa won't bring Lilli back until afternoon anyway. Oh...this is fun," she said getting out of bed and throwing on her robe. "It's like a slumber party...where you eat and giggle and stay up all night…"

"Can't say I've ever been to one," Bo said, putting on his robe.

"It's your first time!" Nora grinned. "Well, don't worry," she whispered, giving him a kiss, "I'll be gentle with you…"

"If you call making me cook at 2:30 in the morning 'gentle'..." he mumbled.

"Oh stop your grousing...I'll help! I'll throw in the cinnamon or something...come on," she said pulling him by the hand.

* * *

Mick looked at the clock. Nearly three a.m. He rolled over and wrapped an arm across Caroline. She turned to face him and snuggled close.

"Jack…" she murmured unconsciously against Mick's neck.

Mick stared at the ceiling and his stomach turned over. She wasn't getting any better. She was still obsessing over Jack Westfield and he had been dead for weeks…

He lay awake for another hour, thinking, while he felt her warm breath against his neck. _I can't do this anymore_ he told himself. _She obviously can't feel for me what she felt for him. I need to move on...I need to get back to Chicago and back to work...get on with my life…_

He held her for awhile longer, then placed a kiss gently on her forehead before slipping out of her grasp and sitting on the edge of the bed. He quietly dressed, then found a piece of paper and pen to leave her a note.

 _ **Caroline…**_

 _ **Tonight it became very clear to me that you need time to face what you've been through. I believe I've done all that I can...maybe it's time you face this on your own.**_

 _ **I hope you will try to get back to work and your normal routine. I think you'll start feeling better when you do. I'm going to be doing the same...going back to Chicago...to the lake and my job. I'll be leaving tomorrow.**_

 _ **I do love you, Caroline and I hate leaving you, I really do...but I think it's best for both of us.**_

 _ **Once you've had some time, maybe you'll remember me with some fondness. I'll always remember you...the carefree, spirited girl that I fell in love with.**_

 _ **Be good to yourself, Caroline.**_

 _ **I'll remember you always,**_

 _ **Mick**_

* * *

Bo stood behind Nora his chin on her shoulder. His left hand held her close around the waist as his right hand taught her to whisk the eggs and milk.

"But I don't want to learn how to make french toast. This is your secret recipe."

"You just don't want to learn because you want _me_ to make it _for_ you."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you're so good at it," she murmured kissing him and drawing closer.

"I think you're manipulating me, Mrs. Buchanan."

"I think you're right," she said raising her brow at him. "I'll go get the cinnamon."

Bo finished whisking the eggs and heated the skillet. "I'm ready for that cinnamon. Did you find it? Red?"

He turned to see Nora grasping the cinnamon in one hand and her abdomen in the other.

"Honey? Are you okay?"

When she didn't answer, he dropped the whisk and went to her quickly.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She broke into a smile. "I think...I think I just felt the baby move…"

"What?"

The smile spread over her face. "I did! I felt it! I felt our baby moving!"

"Oh, honey...are you sure?"

"Yes! It felt like little bubbles bursting...a fluttering feeling...just like with Lilli!" Suddenly the smile was replaced with tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Bo…"

They held each other for a long moment just basking in joy and relief, then shared some sweet celebratory kisses. Finally Nora pulled back and held up the cinnamon.

"Let's finish making our french toast." she said. "This baby is hungry."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

The phone jangled at 8:30 in the morning. Bo groaned as he reached across sleeping Nora to answer.

"Hello," he said quietly hoping not to awaken her.

"You still in bed?" Asa asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Pa...it was a late night," Bo answered rubbing a hand over his face.

"I see…" Asa responded, grinning.

Bo could hear the smirk in his father's voice without seeing it on the old man's face. He didn't humor him with a comment.

"So...what do you want?" Bo asked.

"Oh. Well, the reason I'm calling is that I need you to pick up Lilli as soon as possible. Looks like the Covington merger is going to fall through unless I can get myself to London. Nigel is packing my bags now."

"How did that deal get fouled up? I talked to James Covington just last week."

"That's what I'm going to find out. Nigel can keep an eye on her for a little bit, but I'm leaving...have to get to the airport."

"Okay, Pa. I'll be right over. Let me know what happens with the merger."

"I will, Son."

Nora awoke as Bo crawled out of bed. "What's going on?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to pick up Lilli. Pa's heading for London on business...emergency meeting."

"Oh…"

"So much for sleeping in after our slumber party, huh?" he grumbled pulling on a pair of pants.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "It's tradition after a slumber party to sleep the morning away."

"So much for tradition."

"Are you saying you didn't have fun...that missing the sleep wasn't worth it?" she asked sleepily.

He looked at her tousled hair and the tangled sheets and grinned. "No, it was more than worth it," he said, buttoning his shirt.

She smiled. "I thought so too. Come here…"

"I'm in a hurry, honey. Pa is leaving right away."

"Not for that...it's your shirt. Come over here…"

Bo slipped on some shoes and approached the bed. "What?"

"Your shirt...you have it buttoned wrong, see? You can't go out like that," she said re-buttoning it, "people will wonder what you've been up to."

"Then I'll tell them," Bo grinned.

"You would," she responded, buttoning the last button then giving him a kiss. "See you when you get back."

* * *

Unable to get back to sleep, Nora threw on her robe and made her way to the kitchen. She could already smell coffee brewing, and was surprised to see Mick making himself some breakfast.

She also saw his packed suitcase beside the door.

"What's going on?" she asked him, pouring herself some coffee.

"Do you want some eggs?" Mick asked. "I can make you some."

"No...thanks. I'm not hungry yet. So...what's going on?" she repeated having a seat at the table.

Mick followed her to the table with his coffee and breakfast.

"I'm heading back to Chicago. It's nearly April, and time to get the boat ready for the fishing business again. So...I'll finally be getting out of your way," he said nonchalantly.

"You know you're not in our way. So what's the real reason?" Nora asked, sipping her coffee.

Mick hesitated. "The real reason? Well...I hate to tell you this, but...it's your cooking, Nora."

"Oh stop! Come on, Mick! What's going on? Why the big hurry all of a sudden?"

Mick wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering, "It's just time."

She knew there was more to it. "Is it Caroline?" she asked gently. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Yes and no," Mick answered. "I love Caroline, Nora, I really do…"

When he didn't continue she prompted him, "But…"

Mick sighed. "But...I think she's just using me as a crutch. She doesn't want to be alone, she doesn't want to get back to work or see people, she's still mourning over her losses…" He threw up his hands. "I don't know. I just think that maybe she'll be forced to get on with her life if I'm not around, you know? Besides...I'm not sure she can ever get past this thing she has for Jack Westfield. I'm beginning to think the only reason she even spent time with me was to make Jack jealous. Anyway...I'm a sucker, I guess." He took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure you're glad I came to my senses. You never much liked her anyway."

"You know my reasons, Mick."

"But, that's the only side of her that you really got to see," Mick said, defending her. "None of you ladies ever gave her a chance because of her reputation...none of you ever really understood _why_ she's like she is…"

"I can't deny that, Mick. That's true. Caroline told me as much."

"Can you do me a favor, Nora? She's not out to cause you and Bo problems anymore. Do you think you could put that behind you? Be kind to her when you see her? Give her a chance?"

Nora gave him a weak smile. "I'll try, Mick."

"Thanks. You're a good gal, Nora, you know that? If Bo hadn't of snatched you up first…"

Nora laughed. "I'm not your type, remember?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

"Oh...that's right...you're a _nice_ girl...definitely not my type."

The door swung open and Lilli raced in before Bo.

"Look, Mommy! Look what Papaw gave me!" she said excitedly holding a large stuffed panda in front of her.

"How nice!" Nora responded with feigned enthusiasm. "Seems like every time you go to Papaw's you bring something home."

"That's Norbert," Bo added to the conversation. "my teddy bear from when I was little."

Nora looked at the scruffy panda with the crooked nose and worn off fur and imagined a young Bo loving on him. It made her smile.

"Welcome home, Norbert, she said handing him back to Lilli.

"Wanna see 'im, Uncle Mick?" Lilli asked, running to Mick's side.

"He's really nice and so big! Why is his nose so crooked?" he asked Bo.

Bo took the panda protectively from Mick's hands. "Because...I used to fondle his nose trying to get to sleep at night," Bo explained.

Mick laughed.

Bo gave Norbert back to Lilli and nodded toward the suitcase. "What's going on?" he asked Mick.

"I'm leaving you, my friend...time to get out of your hair and go back to work."

"You're not 'in our hair', Mick…" Bo began.

"I know. That's what Nora said too, but...it's time for me to ready the boat for fishing season, so I'm going to be on my way...and there are other reasons. Nora can fill you in on those."

Lilli, listening to the adult conversation, approached Mick with a worried expression. "But why, Uncle Mick? You live here," she said sadly.

Mick took her up on his lap. "Not really, honey. I just came for a visit...a long visit. But now it's time for me to go home. Back to the lake. The fish are missing me."

"But I don't want you to go," she said leaning against Mick with lip quivering and tears in her eyes.

Mick was touched by Lilli's words but held his emotions in check. He'd miss her too.

Finally he spoke again. "I tell you what. Maybe sometime your Daddy and Mommy could bring you to see me. I'd let you ride on my fishing boat and maybe even let you catch a fish...would you like that?"

Lilli smiled and nodded. "Can we, Daddy?"

"Sure, we can do that sometime," Bo answered.

"Okay then," Mick said, "I'll be looking forward to it. Now I'd better get started." Lilli slid off his lap as he stood to clear his dishes from the table.

"Leave them. I'll get them later," Nora told him. "How about I throw a lunch together for you...some fruit and a couple of ham sandwiches?"

"That would be nice. Thanks, Nora."

As Nora made the sandwiches, Lilli ran upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with George the bear in her hands.

She interrupted Bo and Mick as they were talking, " 'Scuse me. 'Scuse me...Uncle Mick?"

Mick looked at her. "What is it, Lilli?"

"This is for you. His name is George. He can be your friend."

Mick squatted down in front of Lilli. "Are you sure, sweetie? I don't want to take your bear…"

"It's okay," Lilli said with wide eyes. I still have Lamby and Unicorn and Norbert. But you don't got nobody...and George is really nice…"

"He snores," Bo said, interrupting their conversation.

"NoOooo, he don't snore, Daddy!" Lilli reprimanded Bo. Then she turned her attention back to Mick, "He don't snore, Uncle Mick. Daddy's juss teasing."

Mick smiled. "Well, if you're sure you want me to have him...thank you, Lilli. I'll sit him right next to me on the seat. I'm sure he'll be good company for me. Can I have a hug?" he asked her.

She wrapped her arms about his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you, Uncle Mick."

"I love you too, Lilli," Mick said over the lump in his throat.

Nora mercifully broke up the moment with a lunch bag for Mick's journey. They all walked him to his car where he loaded his bags.

"Thanks again...for putting up with me and everything," Mick said.

"Not a problem, Bud, come back and see us anytime," Bo responded. The two friends embraced, slapping each other on the back.

Then Mick grabbed Nora and hugged her tight. Looking over her shoulder, he teased Bo, "If only you hadn't snatched this one up first."

Bo waved a hand in dismissal, "Nah...she's not your type."

"That's what _she_ said," Mick laughed.

Next he scooped Lilli up. "You sure you don't wanna marry me someday?" he teased.

"Nope," she answered. "You don't need me, Uncle Mick. You gots George!"

"Oh...that's right! And there he is sitting in the seat. He's ready to go. Give me a kiss, sweetheart."

Lilli smooched him on the cheek then went to her Daddy's arms.

"Well...guess I'll be on my way then," Mick said, taking a glance toward Mrs. Mumsby's house where he knew Caroline was sleeping.

As he pulled out of their drive, they all waved goodbye...as Caroline Talbott watched from her bedroom window...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven ~ April 9, 1949**

Dr. Beckett, looking over his charts, opened the door to the examining room.

"Mrs. Buchanan," he said, looking up to greet her, "and Mr. Buchanan. Nice seeing you both again."

"I hope you don't mind that I came," Bo said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "I can tell it's not standard procedure. I was the only Dad in the waiting room."

"I don't mind at all, Mr. Buchanan. Under the circumstances of your wife's pregnancy, I can certainly understand your concern." He turned his attention toward Nora. "So, how have you been feeling since your last appointment, Mrs. Buchanan? Any changes?" he asked her.

"Yes, some…" Nora replied. "I'm no longer having morning sickness," she said, smiling, "and my clothes are getting a little tighter…"

"Well, that all goes with it, doesn't it?" the Doctor interrupted. "The second trimester is usually better than the first as far as the sickness goes, but you trade it for the weight gain. What about the spotting? Are you still dealing with that?"

"Yes," Nora replied.

"Is it any better or worse?"

"It's no worse," she told him, "but it's daily now...not intermittent like it has been."

"I see," he said writing the information on his chart. "Okay...well...let me do the exam, then we should be able to hear a heartbeat this time."

Bo sat awkwardly in a chair while Dr. Beckett intimately examined his wife and made small talk about the weather and the new service station being built on the south side of town. When he was finished, he said nothing, just jotted notes in Nora's chart.

"Let's see now if we can hear that heartbeat," the doctor said standing and moving to Nora's side. He placed the stethoscope in his ears then ran the chestpiece over Nora's abdomen. He moved it several times listening, but not speaking.

Bo stood by Nora's side waiting. She took his hand in hers. "I've felt the baby moving some...the little flutterings...you know…" she told the doctor.

Dr. Beckett still said nothing. Nora was getting anxious.

Finally Dr. Beckett glanced at Nora and smiled. "Are you sure you're having a baby, Mrs. Buchanan? Sounds like a little train in here."

"You can hear it? The heartbeat?" she asked.

"Sure do," the doctor said. "It's puttering away. How about I let you take a listen?" he said, handing Nora the earpieces.

Nora's eyes lit up as she heard the quick beating of her baby's heart, then they quickly filled with tears of relief. "I hear it," she said quietly and listening intently. "Oh...I think I could listen to this all day…" she said over the lump in her throat.

Dr. Beckett smiled. "How about we let your husband have a turn?"

"This one sounds like it has as much energy as it's sister," Nora told Bo, smiling.

She listened a moment longer, then removed the earpieces to share with Bo.

Bo inserted the earpieces and listened to his child's heartbeat for the first time. He looked at Nora grinning broadly, and she placed a hand along his cheek.

"It's so fast," he said to the Doctor.

"Yes, that's completely normal for this stage of the game," Dr. Beckett replied.

As Bo handed back the stethoscope, Dr. Beckett continued, "You folks should be feeling better about things. Everything seems to be progressing normally."

"It's just such a relief to finally hear the heartbeat," Nora replied as Bo helped her sit up. "I was afraid maybe the movement I was feeling was a figment of my imagination."

"Not at all," the Doctor assured her, "everything seems to be going fine; but, again, if you have _any_ pain or the spotting gets worse, please let me know. Get plenty of rest, eat healthy... and we'll see you next month. Any questions?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

"No," Bo replied, shaking his hand, "just...thanks so much, Doc."

"You're very welcome. See you in a month," he said before leaving the room.

Bo looked at Nora with a broad smile. "You hear that, honey? We're having a _baby_!" he beamed. "It finally feels real!"

 **April 16, 1949**

Bo entered the darkened kitchen after a five day business trip to New York City.

"Anybody home?" he shouted, tossing his jacket across a chairback and rolling up his sleeves.

"DADDY!" Lilli shouted racing into the room and into his open arms.

"Hey Lillikins! How are you?" he asked picking her up and kissing her neck until she giggled. "Look how pretty you are! And you smell good too…"

"Yup" Lilli interrupted, "Mommy put some of her perfoom on me. We dressed up cuz it's your birthday! Happy Birthday, Daddy!" she finished, beaming.

"Thank you, Honey," Bo answered giving her another kiss as he carried her out of the kitchen. "Where's your Mommy?"

"She's in the dining room. We're eating in there tonight cuz it's your birthday! And Mommy put candles on the table...and she made some food, but it was yucky, so we went to town to get food. But me and mommy made your cake ourselves...and we got you some presents too! We got…"

"Lilli! Don't tell Daddy what his presents are. We want him to be surprised. Hi Sweetie," Nora said to Bo.

"Hey, Red…" Bo put Lilli on her feet and drew Nora into his arms. She greeted him with some very warm kisses.

"Welcome home...I've missed you…" she murmured, kissing him some more. "Seems like you've been gone longer than five days."

"Feels like longer to me too," he replied, burying his head in her neck and pulling her closer. "Mmmm...you feel so good...and smell so good...and look sooo good," he teased wickedly into her ear.

Nora pulled back, laughing quietly. "Happy Birthday," she whispered, kissing him again.

The moment was interrupted by Lilli's incessant tugging on his pant leg. "Come see the cake, Daddy. Me and mommy made it ourselves!"

"I think he'll be able to figure that out by looking at it," Nora said.

But Bo told Lilli the lop-sided cake was "Just beautiful and looks delicious!" Lilli was beside herself with pride.

"We got candles for it too, Daddy! Thirty-four of 'em cuz that's how old you are, Mommy said, and she helped me count 'em."

"You're such a big girl. Thanks for helping Mom while I was gone."

"You're welcome, Daddy," Lilli said, spinning around to show off her dress.

"Are you hungry," Nora asked while lighting some candles on the table.

"Starved," was Bo's quick reply.

"Good. I've been keeping your food warm in a the oven. You and Lilli get comfortable, and I'll be right back," she said with a quick caress.

Watching her saunter toward the kitchen, Bo didn't know which he wanted worse, food or his wife.

* * *

"Open mine first!" Lilli said excitedly, shoving the wrapped gift into Bo's hands.

Bo looked at the misshapen package. "Did you wrap it yourself?"

"Uh huh...and I made it too...out of pl…" But she caught herself and put a hand in front of her mouth before she continued. "Oops...I almost telled you my surprise," she giggled.

Bo laughed as he unwrapped his gift. Then his mouth dropped open in feigned surprise. "You made this yourself?" he asked. "I love it!"

"You know what it is, Daddy?"

"Well, of course I do. It's a unicorn. I could tell by this little horn right here. I love the smile on his face. Thank you, honey," he said giving her a hug. "Would it be okay if I put this on my desk at work? Then I can look at it every day and think of you."

"Sure, Daddy. Now open this one!" she said shoving another gift into his hand.

"You got me two presents?" Bo asked.

"No...this one's from our baby…"

"Oh...okay...let's see what the baby got me..."

"Well...I picked it out, Daddy, cuz the baby can't see from Mommy's tummy," Lilli explained, "but it's really from the baby."

Bo unwrapped the box and pulled out a silk tie. "Very nice," he said looking Nora's way. "Our baby has good taste."

"Yes, I kind of gave the kids a choice out of two lovely ties," Nora winked, "and Lilli chose that one."

"Now open Mommy's present!" Lilli said, not wasting any time and grabbing the next one.

Bo took the thin square package from Lilli's hands. "Hmmm...what could this possibly be?" he asked giving Nora a knowing look. Unwrapping it he found an album, " _Bing Crosby_ _Sings Songs By George Gershwin"_ he read from the album cover. "Sounds like we'll be doing some dancing tonight," he said quietly to Nora with raised brows.

"I like that plan," Nora agreed, "but first...we have to get this one to bed," she said tickling Lilli.

"No...I don't wanna go to bed," Lilli whined, moving away from Nora.

"Well, you _are_ going to bed, Little Miss," Nora responded. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Can Daddy tuck me in?" Lilli asked.

"Sure," Bo answered. "Come on...I'll tuck you in. Say goodnight to Mommy."

"'Night, Mommy."

"'Night, Lillikins, thanks for being my helper today."

"You're welcome."

* * *

When Bo came downstairs, he found the table cleared and Nora in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Just putting the food away and doing up some dishes."

"Well, stop," he said taking the dishtowel from her hands. "You have to be tired from running and shopping and baking today. This will wait until tomorrow...besides," he said quietly, drawing her close, "it's my birthday...and I want to spend it doing more with my wife than dishes."

"Oh?" she murmured wrapping her arms about his neck, "and what did you have in mind exactly?"

"Well...a little dancing first," he said placing his hand around her waist and dancing her toward the living room, "and then...I thought, maybe...you might have another birthday present for me somewhere…" he hinted.

Nora smiled. "Actually, I do have _one_ more present hidden away for you...if you want it," she offered with glowing eyes.

" _If_ I want it?" Bo queried. "Oh, I want it. You better _believe_ , I want it."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight ~ May 12, 1949**

"I can't believe how fast he's growing," Nora said peering at the baby nestled snugly in Laura's arms.

"I know. They change so fast," Laura agreed. "Just three weeks old and already he's getting chubby."

"Have you seen Audrey's baby?" asked Nora. "He's a little chunk. I teased Audrey that he'll be able to carry her around soon."

They laughed as Nora refilled their coffee cups. Then Nora sobered.

"I'm glad you stopped by. I've been meaning to come over, but I've been so busy with finals…"

"So you're finished?" asked Laura. "I was wondering."

"Yes, two semesters done. Now I'm going to take a break and start again with the kids are a little older."

"That's probably a good idea. You're going to find that two kids will keep you much busier than one."

"I'm sure they will...but enough about me. How are you doing, Laura...really?"

Laura looked down at the baby. "I'm doing okay. I have to. I have Jackson here and three others at home depending on me. It's trying at times, but Jack was never one to help much with the kids anyway. I'm used to dealing with things on my own. Actually...that's one of the reasons I stopped by. I wanted to tell you. I'm putting the house up for sale. The kids and are are moving closer to my parents in Harrisburg."

"Oh, Laura...I'm really sorry to hear that," Nora said sadly, "...although, I can understand why. I'm glad you've patched things up with your parents. You need your family's support, and I'm sure the kids love having the grandparents in their lives."

"Yes, they do. And Mom and Dad have been great. We're putting our past disagreements behind us and rebuilding our relationship. I'm thankful to have their support."

"Still, I'll miss you," said Nora, "and Lilli will miss your kids…"

"I'll miss you too," Laura responded with tears in her eyes.

They heard rustling on the back step and Bo's voice. "Step in here and I'll get that for you," he said opening the wooden screen door to the kitchen. He stepped inside followed by Caroline Talbott. Immediately the atmosphere grew tense as all eyes met.

"I...um…" Caroline began. "I'm sorry...I'll get that later, Bo... I need to go…" Caroline exited the screen door which snapped back with a bang.

Bo looked at Laura. "I'm sorry, Laura...I didn't realize you were here."

Laura sighed. "Don't worry about it...I was bound to run into her eventually. Another reason why I'm moving, I might add," she said to Nora. "I don't want my kids growing up in a neighborhood full of rumors about their dad. This will be a fresh start for all of us."

Nora nodded in silent understanding.

Bo peeked over Laura's shoulder at the sleeping baby. "He's really growing," he said. "Mind if I hold him?"

"Sure, you can hold him," Laura replied, smiling again, "you need to get back into practice."

Bo held the little bundle against his chest, "You're getting to be a big boy, aren't you? Goodness, your Mommy must be feeding you well. Look at those chubby knees. Are you waking up?" he said in his baby voice. "He's waking up, Mommy," Bo said to Laura.

The baby squirmed against Bo's chest. Nora smiled at her husband's antics with the baby. "Be careful. Don't jostle him around too much," she told Bo, "he just ate."

"Ah...he's fine," Bo replied. "He…" Bo stopped suddenly and grimaced as he looked down at his shirt front where little Jackson had just deposited his latest meal."

Nora laughed as Laura took the baby from Bo, "I'm so sorry," she told him, looking at the mess on Bo's shirt.

"That's why _I_ wasn't holding him," Nora said, laughing at Bo's disgruntled look.

"Don't suppose you want to go to dinner with me looking like this?" he asked Nora.

"Afraid not," she replied, still smiling.

"And I thought we were friends," Bo said to the baby who was now bright-eyed and content.

The ladies laughed as Bo made his way upstairs to change.

"Well, guess I'd better go," Laura said, "since you're going to dinner. Special occasion?" she asked.

"Yes," Nora replied. "It's our anniversary...five years."

* * *

"We have the entire night alone and you're ready to go home?" Bo asked as they drove away from the theater.

"Well, Viki is dropping Lilli off on her way to the office in the morning...it can't be a late night, Bo."

"I guess you're right," Bo agreed a bit resignedly. "We should have planned another weekend anniversary trip," he remarked. "You know...a year ago we were playing strip poker."

"I remember," Nora said, glancing slyly at him. "I won, as I recall."

"We _both_ won as _I_ recall," Bo responded silkily, placing a hand seductively on her knee.

Nora laughed. "Well, I'm sorry, Buchanan, if I'm a boring date...I'm just a tired, fussy, pregnant woman this year."

"I didn't say you were a boring date," Bo chided. "It's just that five years of marriage deserves more than dinner and a movie...even if that movie _did_ have Ingrid Bergman in it," he added with a grin.

"And _that_ was totally unfair...not only was the movie a creepy Hitchcock story, but you got to drool over Ingrid while her leading man was a bore."

"It's not my fault the Cary Grant movie was sold out."

"I know…" Her voice wandered off as she gazed out the window. "Hey…" she said slowly, "I've got an idea...turn here...let's go down by the Llantano."

"By the river? Why would you want to go down there? We can't see anything in the dark."

"Who says we have to _see_ anything," Nora replied, squeezing the hand still resting on her knee.

"Mmm...to the river it is then," Bo agreed turning onto Old River Road. "Mrs. Buchanan...what exactly do you have planned for me?" .

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" she teased alluringly. "It would be a shame to waste this moonlit night when you know what the full moon does to me."

"Those words don't sound like they come from a tired, fussy pregnant woman…" Bo replied.

"Are you going to drive around forever or find a place to park?" Nora asked a little impatiently. "There's a lane...pull in right there."

Bo whipped the car into the lane, put it in park and shut off the lights. Immediately their eyes adjusted to the view ahead of them...milky moonlight peered through the woods casting shadows of the trees in it's silvery glow, leaving the ripples on the water illuminated with it's light.

"Beautiful…" Nora sighed, taking in the view.

Bo wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Like it? I ordered this just for you…"

"Oh you did, huh? Well...thank you, sir...seems you know what I like…"

"Oh...I know what you like…" he whispered against her neck.

Nora smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been a long time since we've done this...when was the last time anyway?" she asked him quietly.

"Mmm…I don't remember…" he replied softly, planting hot kisses under her earlobe and along her neck.

"I remember," Nora responded suddenly. "It was about a week before our wedding and we parked by the lake...remember? It was a night like this…"

"I _do_ remember," Bo replied. "I _also_ remember that...we didn't talk so much that night…"

Nora grinned. "I remember that too...we were...busy...as I recall…" she murmured against his mouth.

Her lips finally met his with kisses warm and soft. Bo's arms pulled her closer as his hands traveled over her body. Her breasts, which were firmer and more sensitive from pregnancy, ached with longing from his touch. His hands traveled downward over her swollen belly as their kisses grew in intensity...tongues probing and tangling with shared desire. He unbuttoned her bodice and let his mouth wander closer to her breasts as he struggled to unclasp her bra behind. She ran her hands through his hair drawing him closer, their breaths coming faster…

There was a scraping sound.

Nora was suddenly tense and alert. "What was that?" she breathed raggedly to Bo.

He sat up and glanced out the window.

"Oh...I see. There's another car across the woods there...probably somebody with the same idea we had," he said breathlessly pursuing her once again.

"Bo? Are they close?" she asked, feeling immediately uncomfortable and pulling her bodice closed as she tried to sit up.

Bo sighed knowing their moment was quickly dissipating. "No honey, see? They're way over the hill there…" He stopped suddenly. "What the hell...?"

Nora followed Bo's eyes to where he was peering through the woods. A man was carrying a body over his shoulder and stumbling along the river bank. As he got closer to the river, the body over his shoulder started flailing...it was a woman and she was fighting to get away. The man threw the woman to the ground and sat on top of her as she struggled to get up and run. Looking around, the man grabbed what appeared to be a large river rock and struck her in the head. She fell back to the ground and remained motionless.

"You stay here," Bo told Nora.

"Bo...what are you going to do?"

He was stretching into the backseat where he had some old twine from a recent day of fishing.

"BO...NO!" she said in panicked realization of what he intended to do. "You can't go down there! We need to go somewhere and call the police!"

"And let him get away?! No! I can tie his wrists and ankles with this while you drive to the police station. If we start the car to leave, this guy's gonna panic and leave the scene...then the police will never find him. You stay here…"

"NO…" Nora said shaking her head. "No, Bo please. This guy is dangerous! What if he has a gun? Please, don't do this…"

"Shhh...Red, listen. He doesn't have a gun. He obviously doesn't have a weapon if he used a rock to hit the girl."

"He could do the same to you, Bo!"

"I'll be fine. I'm wasting time, Red...I need to do this before he realizes we're here…"

"Bo, please…" she begged.

But he refused to listen to her pleas. "You stay here until I have him tied up. When I give you a signal, you go to the nearest house and call the police. Under NO circumstances do you come down to the river bank! Understand me? Wait for my signal."

"BO!"

She grabbed his sleeve in a futile effort to detain him, but Bo slid quickly and quietly from the car. Then she watched helplessly as he stealthily crept to the river bank...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

The rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs was drowned out by the sound of the roaring water as Bo edged his way through the trees to the riverbank. His plan was to keep himself at a distance until he reached the water's edge, then he would back track to the scene of the crime.

Nora watched her husband's dark silhouette as he inched his way toward the river, sliding sideways at times down the steep grade of the hill, hiding himself behind trees along his path. Eventually, he was hidden from her view as he advanced over a steep grade. She then cast her eyes back toward the man and woman by the water's edge and waited for her husband to reappear.

Her heart was in her throat as she perched behind the steering wheel prepared to start the engine at first sign of Bo's signal. "God help us…" she breathed quietly, her heart pounding madly in her chest.

The roar of the river was in Bo's favor. Soon he found himself within yards of the man who was now standing over the woman, his back toward Bo. This was Bo's chance. His plan was to take the man by surprise, knock him to the ground face first, then tie his wrists and ankles.

Bo charged toward the man forcing him to the ground as planned, but the man twisted quickly, jumping back to his feet. He grabbed Bo by the shirt front and hurtled him against a tree trunk throwing a punch toward his face, but Bo dodged the blow causing the man to strike the tree instead. The force of the blow made him stumble back, howling and gripping his hand. Bo struck him full force in the face making him stumble backwards. The man, disoriented, staggered to regain his bearings. Bo relentlessly attacked again plummeting him to the ground. They tumbled and struggled on the ground where the man grabbed Bo's throat with a vice-like grip. Bo began to feel himself on the edge of unconsciousness, dark spots appearing in his peripheral vision as his body weakened.

 _I can't...I can't pass out...or...he wins…_ Bo thought, weakly.

He summoned up his last ounces of strength to once again get the upper hand. Rolling the man beneath him face down, he grabbed the twine from his pocket and swiftly secured his wrists and ankles in a military tight grip. Straddling the man's body, he threw his hand up in a signal toward the car.

Upon seeing Bo's signal, Nora immediately flipped on the lights and started the engine. She backed the car out of the lane quickly, then sped onto the main road. The moonlight aided her as she raced down the winding road in search of the nearest house. _Dear God...please let them have a phone..._ she thought fleetingly as she swung the car into the first drive she found.

As fortune would have it, the house was owned by a couple named Peterson who did, indeed, have a phone. Ray and Millie Peterson saw Nora's condition and state of duress and immediately let her use their phone to call the police. Mr. Peterson, armed with his rifle, then drove Nora back to the site. She stayed at the top of the hill with the car lights on to aid the police in finding them, while Ray took his rifle over the hill to guard the prisoner with Bo.

Ray Peterson's arrival with the rifle freed Bo to attend to the woman. He found her to be alive, but drifting in and out of consciousness. She had been beaten severely before being struck in the head by the river rock. Bo was doubtful about her chance of survival.

Once police arrived and took control of the situation, Bo and Mr. Peterson made their way up the hill where Nora flew immediately into Bo's arms.

Bo held her tight until she pulled back to look him over. "Are you alright? Let me look at you. Oh, Bo, you're bleeding!"

"I'm okay, Red. It's not that bad. I'm fine."

"You scared me to death!" she said moving back into his arms.

"I know...and I'm sorry, but...they got the guy…"

"And the girl...is she…?"

"No, she's alive, but barely...he roughed her up pretty badly. The police need us to go to the station and file a statement."

Nora nodded and turned to Mr. Peterson. "Thank you so much for helping us tonight...and please tell Millie thank you for me."

"You can tell her yourself when we get to the station...we have to make a statement also."

Bo held out a hand to Mr. Peterson. "I appreciate your help, Sir. We made a great team."

"Oh, I didn't do much," Mr. Peterson replied humbly, "but you're welcome. We'll see you down at the station."

"Will do," Bo said opening the car door for Nora.

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning when Bo and Nora finally stumbled through their kitchen door after several hours at the police station.

"Did you see that cop's face when we finally told him why we were at the river after dark?" Nora asked as Bo locked the back door.

Bo smiled at the thought.

"It's not funny, Bo! Did you notice how he looked at my belly and then at you…I was so embarrassed..."

Bo chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it...he was just jealous. Are you okay, Red? You must be exhausted."

Nora turned on the kitchen light. "I am tired, but it's not me that I'm worried about. I'm not the one who wrestled with a crazy man. Come here...I want to see you," she said pulling him by the hand under the kitchen light.

"I'm fine, Red," Bo said as she started looking him over.

"He left marks on your throat, and you have scratches, and here's a big cut…how did he do that?"

Bo rubbed the wound. "He didn't...it's just a cut from a tree branch or something. I'm fine. Stop worrying over me." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, honey. This wasn't much of a way to celebrate our fifth anniversary, was it?"

"Well, it was fine until my bright idea. 'Let's go to the river' I said, 'You know what the moon does to me,' I said…" She rolled her eyes. "I had good intentions," she added wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, then pulled back. "But you, Mister! I want to talk to you."

Bo closed his eyes with a grimace. He knew what was coming.

"You worry me, Bo. Every time you see a problem, you have to go to the rescue...first the attempted kidnapping and then this…"

"No..." Bo shook his head, "the _first_ time was outside the Aragon Dance Hall in Chicago. There was this beautiful woman being harassed and I…"

She gave him a little shove. "That one doesn't count."

He grinned at her reaction then pulled her back into his arms. "Seems like I'm always in the wrong place at the right time or in the right place at the wrong time, doesn't it? But I can't just turn a blind eye when people are in need, honey. I had to do something tonight...and don't forget, you were there too. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Nora asked referring to the woman.

"I don't know. She was in pretty sad shape when the police arrived," he answered. "I hope she survives."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty~May 26, 1949**

Two weeks later, the Police Commissioner contacted Bo. The woman, Evelyn Murphy, indeed survived and wanted to thank Bo for his intervention on that night. Both Bo and Nora went to meet Miss Murphy at the station; and the story, at Viki's insistence, made the front page of _The Banner._

Nora found the paper on the table Saturday morning when she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Look, Mommy! It's your pitcher! You and Daddy are in this pitcher! See?" Lilli bubbled excitedly, pointing at the photo with a sticky finger, syrup on her chin.

"I see," Nora replied, kissing Lilli's forehead. "Daddy looks so handsome in the picture, doesn't he?"

"Mmhmm. Daddy said he helped that lady and she said 'thank you'. That was nice of her, wasn't it?" Lilli continued cheerily as Nora made her way slowly to the kitchen where Bo was flipping pancakes in a skillet.

"Yes, it was, Lilli. It's always good to say 'thank you' when someone is good to you," Nora answered, wrapping her arms around Bo from behind and placing her chin on his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Bo responded. "So...thank _you_ for last night," he whispered for her ears only.

"Oh…" Nora replied, impishly, "the pleasure was all mine. Coffee ready?"

"Your coffee...your pancakes...it's all ready," he replied, flipping two pancakes onto her empty awaiting plate.

"You're so good to me. I think you're my favorite guy," she teased, kissing his neck.

"I'd better be," he murmured. "Can you pour me some coffee too?"

"Anything for you," she said, kissing him again.

There was a light knock at the kitchen door.

"I'll get it!" Lilli shouted, scrambling from her chair and bounding for the door. She opened the big door, looked through the screen, then slammed the door shut. "It's Miss Caroline!" she shouted again.

"Well, why did you slam the door on her, Lilli?" Nora asked, making her way across the kitchen to open it. "Good morning, Caroline. Come in. Sorry about that."

"Oh, that's alright. I understand kids…"

"Would you like some coffee, Caroline?" Bo called from the kitchen.

"No...no thank you. I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm finally getting back over here for Mick's address. Remember?"

Bo placed his plate and coffee on the table. "I'm really sorry. I had completely forgotten...things have been a little crazy lately. I'll write it down for you. Give me a minute," he said going to the living room desk for the address book.

"Have a seat," Nora said.

Caroline perched on the edge of her seat. She hadn't been her former chirpy self since the accident.

"How have you been?" Nora asked.

"Oh...I'm doing better...most days. Thanks for asking," Caroline said, watching for Bo's return.

"I see your Aunt is finally home," Nora continued. "Tell her I'll stop over to see her soon. Is her ankle finally healed?"

"Yes. She's her perky, opinionated self again," Caroline answered as Bo came back to the room.

"Here you go, Caroline. Sorry I forgot about it," he said.

"It's okay," she answered, standing. "I'm sure Micky isn't missing these things or he would have contacted me by now. Still, I want to return them to him, so thank you," she said, walking to the door.

"No problem," Bo answered.

She turned before leaving. "By the way...I want to thank you...both of you...for treating me so nicely since the accident and everything. You're the only ones who have, and...I want you to know that I appreciate it."

Nora smiled briefly and Bo nodded.

"Thanks for the address," Caroline said again. "Appreciate it. Take care."

"You too," they replied as Caroline left and the screen door snapped closed behind her.

* * *

She stepped up to the ticket window at the depot and placed her suitcases on the ground.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" the man at the ticket window asked.

"Yes, Sir. I'd like a ticket please."

"One way or round trip, Ma'am?" he inquired.

"One way," she responded.

"City, Ma'am?" the seller asked.

"Chicago," Caroline answered. "I'd like a one way ticket to Chicago."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One~June 23, 1949**

"Look at this one Papaw! He has white paws. Isn't he _cute_?" Lilli said, hugging the kitten close.

"Yes, honey, that's a fine one. Try not to squeeze him too tight though…you don't want to hurt him..."

"And look at his blue eyes, Papaw!"

"Well, he does have pretty blue eyes, doesn't he...just like yours."

"Uh huh...that's cuz he's my brother."

Asa laughed. "Well...I don't think he's your brother, honey, but he _does_ have pretty blue eyes like you."

Butterball had blessed their household with a large litter of kittens...eight kittens, much to Nora's chagrin...and they were just beginning to become mobile. Seemed like she was forever finding one of the little furballs and returning it to the nesting box.

"You need a deeper box," Asa remarked as Nora collected two furry explorers from her kitchen floor to return to their mother.

"What I need is a home for eight kittens," Nora replied. "You still offering your stables as a refuge?" she asked.

"I told you I'd take whatever you can't find homes for, honey, when they're old enough to leave their Mama."

"But I want to keep 'em!" Lilli began.

"Lilli, we've talked about this. We can't keep eight kitties, sweetie. Mrs. Mumsby wants one, then Papaw will take the rest to live with the horses."

"And you can come play with them anytime you want," Asa added, trying to aid Nora's cause. "Looks like you're getting company," he continued, glancing out the window.

Nora looked out the window to see Margie and Laura talking in the yard while the kids clambered into the tree house.

"Yes, now that school is out, our yard is always busy. Our neighbor, Laura, is moving soon, so we wanted to get the kids together as much as possible to play."

"They're here!" Lilli shouted, putting the kitten none too gently back in the box and running for the door.

"Wait a minute, Gal, doesn't Papaw get a goodbye hug?"

Lilli ran back and threw herself into Asa's arms. "Bye Papaw! Lovin' you!"

"Love you too, honey. Go have fun now."

As Asa watched Lilli run through the yard, he turned to Nora. "I know I've been saying I'd like this next baby to be a grandson, but...I sure couldn't love a boy any better than I love that little filly there."

Nora smiled. "She's something else, isn't she?"

"She sure is," Asa agreed. "She's a Buchanan."

* * *

" **TOMMY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Margie shouted as Tommy chased a screeching Wendy through the yard dangling a worm from his grubby fingers.

Margie shook her head. "I swear that boy is so mean...he'll never get a girl when he grows up. He's always tormentin' them."

Nora laughed. "I don't know about that," she said, "Lilli says she's going to marry Tommy someday because he promised to take her to 'the land of the Unicorns'."

"Oh Lord! Is she still on that unicorn kick?" Margie laughed. "And here he is fillin' her head with big ideas. Could be quite a honeymoon. Then again, maybe they _are_ a good match...look at that," she said to Nora.

Nora looked in the direction Margie indicated and saw Tommy dropping the wiggly worm directly into Lilli's eager outstretched hand.

Nora grimaced. "She loves to dress up, but she's such a little tomboy at heart. She looked down at her expanding belly. "Maybe I'll actually have a _girl_ this time."

She and Margie laughed again, then sobered as Margie said, "Sure hate to see the neighborhood change. I wish Laura and her kids would stay."

"Me too," Nora replied, "But, I understand her reasons…"

"I don't," Margie interrupted, "now that Caroline Talbott is gone, she can move on with her life."

"What do you mean Caroline is gone?" Nora asked.

"Mrs. Mumsby said she left...packed up her bags and took off. Ida doesn't even know where she was going."

Nora sighed.

Margie looked at her incredulously. "You almost look sad about her leaving. I'm certainly not," Margie continued angrily, "she was nothing but trouble! I say good riddance! Why are you so sympathetic towards her? She even went after _your_ husband! And look what she did to poor Laura...and Laura's your best friend!"

"I know, Margie...but Mick, Bo's friend, knew her better than any of us. He said she had a rough life and was misunderstood…"

"That's no excuse for making life miserable for everybody else," Margie retorted unsympathetically.

"Enough of this conversation," Nora said. "Here comes Laura. Let's just enjoy our day, okay?"

"Of course," Margie agreed.

Laura returned to her lawn chair after taking little Jackson in for a feeding and diaper change.

"Nora and I were just talking about how much we're going to miss you. When is moving day?" Margie asked.

"Saturday. Mom and Dad are coming Wednesday to help me finish boxing things, then my brothers are coming Saturday to help us with the big move."

"Well, hand me that baby then," Margie said. "Gotta spoil him a little before you go."

"And while you spoil the baby, I'll run inside and get the kids the popsicles I made," Nora said, "They're probably ready to cool off by now."

* * *

The children enjoyed their popsicles, feet dangling from the tree house porch.

"When?" Lilli asked Tommy, juicy popsicle coloring her lips red and dripping off her chin.

"Whenever I _feel_ like it," Tommy said in lofty tone. "I still don't know if you're _old_ enough."

"You said when I was _four!_ That's what you said, and now I'm four! You promised!" Lilli argued, her brow furrowed.

"Keep it up and I won't _ever_ take you, Miss SassyPants!" Tommy exclaimed slinging his popsicle stick to the ground and jumping up to go play.

Lilli's eyes widened. "Mommy said the sticks go in the trash, not in the yard! I'm telling!"

"Tattletale! If you do, I'll _never_ take you!" Tommy snapped.

Lilli frowned, but said no more. Instead, she picked up Tommy's stick and threw it away when she threw away hers. The satisfaction of telling on Tommy paled in comparison to her hope of seeing the Land of the Unicorns.

* * *

"You okay, Red?" Bo asked as Nora slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

She sighed. "My back is aching again tonight. Would you please rub it for me?"

"Sure...I can do that," he replied. He sat behind her and began massaging her lower back.

"Thanks...that feels good."

"What were you doing today that made your back so tired?" he asked her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary...just a normal day. Then Margie and Laura came by and we watched the kids play together...I walked over to visit Mrs. Mumsby later. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't mean to be a whiner...it just aches."

"You're not being a whiner. I just hope you're not overworking yourself. Anything difficult for you can be left until I get home. Understand?"

Nora nodded. "Thanks. That's enough. I just want to lie down now."

Bo laid back and pulled her close beside him. "Comfortable?" he asked as he wrapped his arms about her and she nuzzled her head beneath his chin.

She nodded without speaking.

"Something on your mind, Red? You seem worried."

"No...well...I don't know…" She hesitated. "This pregnancy has just been so different from my first one…"

"Didn't the doctor say that every pregnancy could be different? Even Margie told you that, and she's had lots of babies."

"I know. You're right. I'm borrowing trouble as my Savta used to say. Guess I should listen to Grandma and relax, right?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan." He kissed her forehead. "You know, I was thinking about baby names today..."

"Any ideas?" she asked him.

"Yes, I came up with one."

"Girl or boy?" she asked.

"For a girl...and if you don't like it, just tell me and we'll think of another one."

"Okay, what's your idea?"

"Emma."

"Emma…" she repeated. "Emma Buchanan...short and sweet, but a good adult name...I like it."

"You do?"

"I do...but what's the middle name?"

"I came up with the first name. I didn't get to the middle name yet."

"Oh, I see how it is. So now I have to think of the middle name…"

"Least you could do since I came up with the first and last names."

Nora laughed and snuggled closer. "You're taking credit for the last name too?"

"Of course."

"Well...okay then. We used both the namesake names on your side for Lilli, so that only leaves my mother's or grandmother's names...Emma Selma Buchanan…" Nora said slowly.

Bo scrunched up his face and Nora giggled.

"Don't worry, I don't like it either," she told him.

"So what was your Grandma's name again?" Bo asked.

"Eleanora."

"Emma Eleanora," Bo enunciated.

This time it was Nora who scrunched up her face. "Ew."

They both lay silent for a moment, thinking. Finally Nora spoke. "I've got an idea. How about Emma Victoria after her Aunt Viki?"

"Emma Victoria Buchanan. That's beautiful, honey. I like it. Now...if it's a boy…"

Nora groaned. "I'm too tired to think of a boy's name tonight. We have plenty of time," she murmured sleepily.

"Not really, honey...we only have about six weeks to go. We have a lot to do yet...choose a boy's name, decorate the nursery, unpack the baby clothes…"

But Nora didn't answer. Bo could feel her soft breath on his neck and hear her steady breathing. She was already asleep. He reached over to turn off the light, and soon was asleep himself.

* * *

Nora awoke the next morning after Bo had left for work, her back still aching as it had the night before. She was hoping to have a cup of coffee and a few moments of peace before Lilli woke up. Standing, she felt something warm running down her inner thigh. Looking down, her eyes widened. It was blood. There was blood on her legs, on the hem of her gown and more drops on the floor...

" _No_! _N_ _o, this can't be happening...Nooo…"_ she cried.

Panicking, she reached for the phone...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Bo paced the waiting room and ran a hand over his face. "What's taking them so long?" he asked Asa who was waiting with him.

"You know how hospitals are, Son, nobody gets in any hurry. I'm going to go light a fire under these people...find out what the hell's going on."

Knowing how his father could be in these situations, Bo answered with a quick, "No, Pa...I don't want…" But Bo clipped his conversation with Asa short when a nurse appeared.

"Nurse! I brought my wife in...Nora Buchanan? Can you tell me how she's doing? Any word yet?"

"No, Sir. Dr. Beckett ran some tests, but I don't know his conclusions. He'll have to tell you the results. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She turned to leave.

"Wait..." Bo stopped her. "Is my wife alone? She must be worried sick. Can I go in and be with her? I think it would help her. Please."

She debated a moment. "Alright, Mr. Buchanan. I don't see any harm in you waiting with her as long as you remain calm. We don't want your wife any more upset than she already is."

"I know...I just want to be there for her."

"Right this way, Sir," she said leading him back through a swinging door and down the hall.

Nora looked up with relief when she saw Bo in the doorway. He sat on her bedside and held her close. He felt her tears on his neck as she wept quietly in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," she finally whispered. She pulled back, and he wiped the tears gently from her face, then handed her a handkerchief.

"How are you feeling now? Any different?"

She shook her head 'no' then looked into his eyes. Her lip quivered. "I'm scared," she whispered as tears continued to flow. "I don't want to lose this baby…"

He gripped her hands tightly and kissed her forehead. "Let's not even think about that, Red. Let's just...wait to hear what Dr. Beckett has to say, okay?"

"I haven't felt the baby moving this morning," she said in a raspy voice.

Bo swallowed. "Like I said, honey, let's just wait to hear what the doctor has to say. Try not to worry..."

Bo followed Nora's eyes as they looked up over his shoulder. Turning, he saw Dr. Beckett in the doorway. He stood to his feet but gripped Nora's hand.

"I'm glad you're both here. Have a seat, Mr. Buchanan, and I'll tell you what we know."

Bo pulled a chair close to the bed and took Nora's hand again.

"I'll start with the good news," the Doctor began. "I was still able to detect your baby's heartbeat."

Relief flooded Bo's face as he gave Nora a reassuring glance.

"So...what's causing this bleeding?" Nora asked.

Doctor Beckett looked at them both. "At this point, we're unsure. It could be any number of things, some more serious than others. A simple cause would be something like the breaking of a cervical polyp. If this is the case, the bleeding should cease in a day or so. A more serious cause would be a problem with the placenta...sometimes the placenta is too low in the uterus or even separates from the uterine wall. Both of those situations could cause a problem for the baby. Right now I think our best course of action would be to keep you in the hospital to monitor your baby and to see if this bleeding stops."

Bo gave Nora a questioning look. "We'll do whatever we need to, Doctor."

"Yes, absolutely," Nora agreed quietly.

"Okay then," Dr. Beckett continued, "we'll admit you to the hospital for further observation until the situation changes. Try not to worry, and try to get some rest. Call the nurse if you need anything. Right now you are on strict bed rest. Understand?"

"Yes," agreed Nora.

The Doctor turned his attention to Bo. "I'll keep you informed of any changes."

"Thanks, Doc," Bo replied, shaking his hand.

* * *

At Nora's insistence, Bo left the hospital at dinner time to pick up Lilli who had spent the day in Margie's care.

"Daddy, we're having pasketti!" Lilli shouted as Bo entered Glen and Margie's kitchen that evening.

"I see that," Bo replied looking at his daughter's saucy face.

"Let me get you a plate, Bo. You must be hungry," Margie said.

"You don't have to do that," Bo replied. "I'm fine."

"No use arguing with her...won't do you any good," Glen said. "May as well just save your breath and pull up a chair."

"There's plenty here," Margie continued. "Have a seat. Any of you kids that are finished are excused. Just put your dishes in the sink."

Several of the children gratefully left the table. When they all had made their exit, Margie asked about Nora.

Bo explained the situation and that Nora had to stay in the hospital for the time being.

"Well, that's the best place for her until they figure this whole thing out. Now, don't you worry, Bo. I have faith that baby is gonna be just fine," she said patting his hand. "And feel free to bring Lilli over every day that you need to. She was good as gold and we enjoyed having her."

"Thank you, Margie. That's a big help. And thanks for dinner too. I appreciate it."

* * *

Lilli was full of questions as Bo gave her a bath that evening.

"Why did Mommy have to stay there? Is the baby gonna pop out of her tummy?"

"Not yet, honey," Bo answered as he scrubbed her hair.

"But when Miss Laura went to the hotspittal she bringed home Jackson."

"I know, but our baby isn't ready to be born yet."

"Then why is Mommy at the hotspittal?" Lilli asked, exasperated.

"It's hard to explain, Lilli. Mommy will be home in a few days. But, the _good_ news is...you get to play at Miss Margie's every day until Mommy comes home. Would you like that?"

"Yay! I like to play there! And she makes better food than Mommy."

That statement was the first thing to make Bo grin all day. He wrapped his daughter in a towel and lifted her out of the tub. "Well, don't tell Mommy that, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Daddy...do you want a girl baby or a boy baby?" Lilli asked forging a quick change of subject.

"Oh...it doesn't matter to me," Bo answered. "I'll love either one," he said, drying her with the fluffy towel.

"Well, I want a boy baby," Lilli said, her eyes peeking out from under the towel. "Girl babies is fussy…'sides, Daddy, you already got a girl! You got me!" she chirped with a smile.

Bo grinned for the second time that day. "I sure do and you know what? I love you like crazy," he said squeezing her tight. "Daddy could sure use a hug. Do you have a hug for me?"

Lilli wrapped her arms tightly around Bo's neck.

"Mmm...just what I needed," he said when she released him. He finished drying her completely then said, "Raise your hands, Pardner!" before dropping her nightgown over her upraised arms. "Come on now...let's go read a story. It's bedtime."

* * *

After tucking Lilli in, Bo had to clean up their bedroom. Everything was as they'd left it...bloodstains on the sheets, Nora's gown, and the floor. Bo cleaned everything thoroughly and changed the bedding before taking a hot shower and finally dropping into bed himself.

He turned off the bedside lamp and ran a hand through his hair. He watched familiar shadows dance across their ceiling...the branches of maple trees cast there by the glow of the street lights below. It was a familiar scene...he had watched those shadows dance many times, usually after he and Nora made love.

He glanced at her empty side of the bed and wondered if she was sleeping. He hoped so. He hoped he could sleep too, but his mind was so full...brimming with the chaos of this day and anxiety over his wife and baby.

His thoughts went to Miss Maggie...sweet Maggie who had such a hand in his upbringing. She was the one he always went to when he skinned his knee as a kid or went through some heartbreak as a young man. He wished he could talk to Maggie. She always had the answers to his problems, and when she didn't, she told him Who did. He remembered Maggie's answers for burdens, so haltingly he began…

 _God...I know I don't come to you often and usually it's when I'm in trouble. I'm sorry about that, but...here I am again. Nora and I could sure use your help. Please be with my wife tonight, God...give her peace. And please protect our child...we've waited such a long time for this baby and want it so much...please help us, God and... thank you..._

 ** _To be continued..._**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three ~ July 2, 1949**

"Is she asleep?" Nora asked as Bo entered their bedroom.

"Finally," he answered. "She was so wound up...I think she's just glad to have her Mommy home."

"Her Mommy's glad to be home," Nora replied. "It feels good to be in my own bed."

"Before I join you, is there anything else you need? Water? Snack? Bedpan?..." he asked, as he started undressing.

Nora rolled her eyes. "I hate that bedpan...and I hate having you deal with it…"

"Doctor's orders," Bo said. "Complete bed rest means you stay in this bed and we take care of you."

"I know, but…" Nora interrupted.

"No buts...Dr. Beckett allowed you to come home only if you agreed to his terms...complete bed rest and a full-time nurse. I'm your nurse until we find a better one. And, as for me dealing with your bedpan? It's no worse than you dealing with that catheter bag after my run in with Samson. For better or worse, remember?"

"I remember," she muttered, "but I don't have to like it."

Bo grinned. He was now standing before her in his boxers. "Last call. Do you need anything before I join you?"

She glanced at her nightstand. "Nope...I have water and crackers...and the most handsome nurse a pregnant girl could ask for. What more could I want?"

Bo turned off the bedside lamp and slid into the bed facing her. "Well, if you _do_ need anything, just let me know...no matter what it is or what time...promise?" he asked, wrapping an arm across her waist.

"I promise," she answered, snuggling closer.

His mouth found hers, and they shared some kisses...tender kisses that became more ardent in just moments.

"Bo…" she murmured, tensing up and pulling back a little, "honey, we can't…"

"I know...I'm under control," he whispered. "It's just so good to have you home, Red. I've missed you. Seems like you were gone more than ten days."

"I've missed you too," she whispered, kissing him again...and again, their kisses became quickly intense leaving them wanting more. "Bo…?"

He sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked softly.

"Anything," he answered. "What do you need?"

She swallowed. "I need you to...put on a shirt…"

"Whaat?" was his puzzled answer.

"Just...put on a t-shirt...please...I'm not supposed to get stimulated, remember?"

"We're just kissing…"

"Well...those kisses and that broad chest…" She sighed.

Bo chuckled as he ventured out of bed for a t-shirt. "It's nice to know I still have this effect on you after five years of marriage," he said.

"You better believe it, handsome," she responded.

Bo donned the t-shirt and crawled back into bed beside her. "Better?" he asked.

"A little," was her non-committal answer. She laid her head under his chin. "Gosh, I miss sex…"

Bo laughed. "Honey, we're just getting started. The baby isn't due for another month, and then there's the time afterward..."

"I know...I don't know what's wrong with me...must be all these raging hormones. But...we have to follow the doctor's orders...I know that. Nothing that will stimulate me and cause contractions."

"That's right," Bo agreed. "I say we stop thinking about sex and talk about something else."

"Okay, fine...I _do_ have something I want to talk with you about." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "What were you thinking letting Asa find us a nurse?! We'll probably end up with some barracuda named Helga or something."

"Honey, between hospital visits and taking care of Lilli, I haven't had time to search for a nurse. I was actually glad when Pa said he would do it. Took the load off me. Let's give him a chance. I think he'll do okay."

"Well, you have a lot more faith in him than I do," she said laying back down beside him. "I have terrible visions of what we're going to be dealing with...almost gives me nightmares thinking about it."

* * *

Nora didn't have long to worry about it because the following evening Bo entered their room and announced, "Asa found us a nurse. She's downstairs."

"Already?!" Nora exclaimed in surprise. "What's she like?" she whispered with a concerned grimace.

"Oh…" Bo shrugged. "Seems nice enough...a little up in years, but not ancient…"

" _She's OLD?!_ Why would he get someone _old_?! She has to be able to keep up with a four-year-old! Not to mention taking care of me...and this house...and the cooking…"

"Well...I know, honey, but I think she'll be able to handle it...she's…"

"She's a 'Helga', isn't she?" Nora whispered with dread. "Bo Buchanan, I _knew_ this was going to happen. She's big and burly and harsh…I just know it."

"Well, not really, honey…"

Nora interrupted, " 'Not really'? Well, _those_ words don't make me feel any better. So help me, Bo, if Asa…"

"I know I usually don't side with Pa, Red, but this time I think he did the best he could. You just need to meet her, honey. Just meet her, and if you don't like her, say the word and we'll search for another. But I think you should at least meet her since she came all this way…"

"All this way? Where is she from?"

"I'll bring her up. Be right back…"

"Bo? _BO_!"

But he didn't answer. Already she could hear him talking to someone at the foot of the stairs. She heard muffled voices, then footsteps as they ascended. Bo soon reappeared in the doorway.

"Ready for the first candidate, honey?"

"Sure," Nora replied uncertainly. But when Bo moved aside and the first nursing candidate came in, Nora's mouth dropped open and her eyes welled with tears.

" _Maggie,_ " she uttered over the lump in her throat.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Nora embraced Maggie with tears in her eyes as Bo and Asa grinned broadly from the doorway and Lilli jumped excitedly around the room.

When the women finally parted, Nora looked at Asa over Maggie's shoulder.

"Asa Buchanan, how did you ever manage this?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard really. I told Maggie you needed her and she agreed to come. I didn't have to use guilt or threats or anything."

"But you told me you don't travel," Nora said, turning to Maggie.

"I don't, Child, except for emergencies, and this was an emergency. Then I thought he'd bring me by car, but he made me get on that fool airplane…"

"And you loved it!" Asa interrupted. "Tell the truth, Maggie. Once you got over the fright, you enjoyed every minute of it."

"Well...I have to admit," Maggie confessed sheepishly, "it _was_ fascinating...all those clouds and farm fields and tiny buildings…" she said. "And we made it here in one piece, much to my relief. It was worth it, I must say. It's just so good to see you and Bo...and Little Miss," she said pulling Lilli to her side. "You've gotten so big!"

"I'm four now!" Lilli exclaimed holding up four fingers.

"Four! Well, that means you're big enough to help! Why don't you show Miss Maggie around the house so I know where things are," Maggie said, standing and taking Lilli by the hand.

"You wanna see my room?" Lilli asked excitedly.

"That sounds like a perfect place to start," Maggie agreed.

After Maggie was escorted from the room by a chattering Lilli, Nora said, "Asa," and motioned him toward the bed with her finger. He sauntered over.

"You deserve a hug too," Nora said.

Asa leaned over and hugged Nora briefly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You outdid yourself. I can't think of a more perfect nurse…"

"That's what I thought, honey. Maggie can run a household, rear a child, and has knowledge and skill in bringing babies. She's everything we need and someone we all trust. I knew she'd come. I didn't even call...just went after her."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I feel so much better knowing she's in charge. Thank you."

Asa nodded. "Anything for you and that grandchild," he said. "Bo, I'll be in Harrisburg tomorrow, but I'll see you when I get back."

"Hey, thanks again, Pa," Bo said, giving Asa a brief hug before he left the room.

Bo turned to Nora, still smiling. "Big? Burly? Barracuda?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Nora smiled. "Bo Buchanan, did you know about this?"

He made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I didn't," he answered. "I was as surprised as you were when Maggie walked in. Pa actually did good this time."

"He did," Nora agreed. "I can't tell you how relieved I am...it's like this _huge_ weight has been lifted off my shoulders…"

Bo leaned closer. "Good," he whispered, "that's exactly what you needed. Now...all I want _you_ to do is rest, relax, and do your best to take care of Junior here," he said caressing her belly. "Maggie and I can handle everything else. Will you do that for me?"

Nora lay her palm on his cheek and ran her thumb along his chin. "I'll do that for you...and for Junior…" she said before he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Within a week of her arrival, Maggie had the household running like clockwork. Nora was well taken care of, Bo was back to work, and Lilli was back on schedule.

The days were long for Nora being confined to her bed. She had already finished her studies for the semester, so she divided her time between reading books Margie had lent her and writing letters to her parents and friends. Often Lilli ate lunch with her, both propped up in the bed with a tray before them, and she listened to Lilli's chatter about playing outside with the neighbor children.

"So Calvin said he wanted one of our kitties but his mommy and daddy won't let 'im have one," she told Nora one day while gnawing a toasted cheese sandwich.

"Why not?" Nora asked.

"They said cuz they aren't ever home to take care of one."

"Well, that's true," Nora agreed, "Calvin's family travels a lot. The kitty would be very lonely."

"Calvin says he hates trabeling all the time," Lilli rattled on, "He wants to juss stay home and have a kitty and stuff. But he gots to go with 'em or stay at his Grama's and she sneezes around cats...they makes her eyes water and her nose runny…"

"She must be allergic to them," Nora informed her. "Some people are allergic to pets and it causes them problems.

"Well, Calvin really wanted Irwin," Lilli continued. "He likes Irwin a lot...and so do I," she added, crunching a carrot.

"Irwin?" Nora asked. "Which one is that?"

"The black fuzzy one with the white feet."

"Oh, now I remember…" Nora began.

But Lilli interrupted, "Mommy, if our baby is a boy, can we call him 'Irwin'? I like that name."

"Irwin?"

"Mmhmm," Lilli nodded with her mouth full. She was so absorbed in her sandwich that she didn't see the grimace on Nora's face.

"I'll talk to Daddy about it...we'll see," she said putting her off.

"How are you ladies doing?" Maggie asked as she entered the room. "Need anything else?"

"No, I think we're done here," Nora answered.

"Can I go play?" Lilli asked abruptly.

"Yes, if you give me a kiss first," Nora answered as Maggie took their tray. Lilli gave Nora a noisy smooch on the cheek.

"And this one's for Irwin!" she said kissing Nora's belly. "Bye, Mommy!"

"Stay in the yard," Nora shouted as Lilli scampered from the room.

"Irwin?" Maggie asked.

Nora rolled her eyes. "I know. She wants to name this poor baby 'Irwin' if it's a boy. Bo and I really need to settle on a boy's name soon."

Maggie laughed. "You sure you want to trust Bo with that job? He came up with some pretty sad names for the family pets when he was young. Let's see...we had a Howard...Elmer...Chauncey...and I think the worst was Rupert. Bo isn't good with boy names," she said.

"Must run in the family," Nora replied remembering her husband was named 'Beaufort Oglethorpe' at birth.

The ladies both laughed at Bo's misfortune before Maggie asked, "You need anything else before I go, Honey?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Maggie," she answered as the phone rang.

Maggie left the room as Nora answered, "Hello…"

"Hello beautiful," came Bo's voice over the line.

Nora hesitated, then with an ornery grin on her face, she asked, "Who is this?"

Bo sighed. "You cut me to the quick."

She laughed.

Bo continued in a soft voice, "How are you?"

"Bored out of my mind, but physically the same," was her quick answer. "Lilli and I just had lunch together. We seriously need to think of a boy's name, Bo. She wants to name her brother 'Irwin'."

Bo laughed. "Irwin Buchanan...kind of has a nice ring to it. Of course, I've always been partial to the name Norbert..."

"Oh...you're no help at all! Maybe I need to choose the boy name on my own since you can't be serious."

He laughed again.

"Did you just call to annoy me?" she asked him.

"You said you were bored," was his quick response. Then he added in a husky voice, "So...what are you wearing?"

She smiled. "That corset you gave me," she answered pertly, "and if you believe that…"

"You wanna sell me some oceanfront property in Arizona, right?"

"Right...for that house you read about building in the southwest, remember?"

Bo laughed. "I remember...but I settled with that beautiful librarian in Pennsylvania instead." He quickly changed the subject. "I have a meeting in a few minutes, but I wanted to remind you that I'm bringing home pizza tonight. Maggie is going to Mrs. Mumsby's, remember?"

"Yes, she reminded me this morning. I'm glad they've gotten acquainted. They seem to have a lot in common. I guess Mrs. Mumsby is going to share her famous butterscotch pie recipe with Maggie. They're making one tonight."

"Good! Maybe I'll get a piece if I behave myself."

"Better work on that," she retorted. "And about that pizza...none of those little fish...and no sausage. My stomach can't take sausage right now."

"Got it. I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you more," she replied. "See you later."

* * *

"What's this thing?" Lilli asked with a frown on her face.

The family was having a "pizza picnic" on Nora's bed.

"That's a mushroom," Bo answered.

"Yuck! It looks like a slug!"

Bo snatched it from her fingers and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm...so good…"

"Ew!" Lilli exclaimed.

Nora laughed at their antics. "Takes after her Mommy. I don't like them either, Lilli."

Bo scoffed. "You ladies are boring. No fishies, no sausage, no mushrooms…"

"I like pepperoonis," Lilli said. "They're good."

"Me too, sweetie," Nora agreed. "We girls know a good pizza, don't we?"

"And now you're ganging up on me...after I bring home dinner," Bo remarked.

Nora leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for dinner, honey."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm done!" Lilli shouted throwing her napkin on her plate. Can we go now?"

"Go where?" Bo asked.

"To catch fireflies, Daddy! You were tired last night and said we'd do it tonight. 'Rmember? You promised."

Bo wiped his mouth and sighed inside. He now regretted making that promise. "What about Mommy? She'll be lonely without us."

"Oh, I'll be fine...go ahead," Nora said.

Bo gave her another look..

"We'll bring you some fireflies in a jar, Mommy, and you can put 'em by your bed! You'll have a nightlight!"

"That sounds nice," she said with enthusiasm as Lilli climbed down from the bed.

"I'll go find my jar, Daddy."

"Well, don't run with it. It's glass," he shouted as she ran from the room.

He sighed. "Sorry, honey."

"For what?" she asked.

"For leaving you alone again. I just thought we'd spend time together tonight...the three of us…"

"A promise is a promise. I'm fine, Bo. How long can it take to catch a few bugs anyway? Go on. I'll be here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere."

He stood and stacked the dishes and the pizza box, then made his way downstairs. Moments later, he reappeared in the doorway, then at her bedside.

"Put your arms around my neck," he told her.

"Whaat?"

"Put your arms around my neck. You're going with us."

"Bo, I…"

"As long as I carry you, you aren't exerting yourself, right? I just thought you might like getting out of this room. It's a balmy night. Want to?"

Her eyes grew large with excitement, "Yes!" she said wrapping her arms about his neck.

Bo lifted her and groaned.

"Oh stop!" she said. "I haven't gained _that_ much!"

He grinned, then carefully made his way down the stairs.

"Don't drop me," she said.

"I'm not going to drop you. Open the door, Lilli."

Lilli hurried to the back door and held it open while Bo carried Nora through. After Bo got Nora settled into a lounge chair, the bug hunt began in earnest. Within twenty minutes, two jars were full of flickering bugs and the search was over. Lilli scampered over to Nora and crawled into the lounge chair with her.

"Here you go, Mommy!" she said, handing Nora her jar and squirming to get comfortable.

"Don't get on Mommy's belly, Lilli," Bo reminded as he sat in a chair beside them. He listened to their conversation as Lilli talked about their lightning bugs.

"And look at this one, Mommy. Aww...he's a baby one," she said in a tiny voice. "Look how little he is. I think I'll call him Irwin."

Nora gave Bo a look.

Then they both watched as a frustrated Lilli shook her jar.

"Oh, honey, don't do _that_ ," Nora exclaimed, "you'll hurt them."

"But they're fighting, Mommy. See? That bug is on top of that other one! He's gonna hurt 'im."

"Oh, they're not fighting, honey, I think they're just playing," Nora replied.

Bo gave Nora a look. "Never thought I'd be jealous of a lightning bug," Bo said for Nora's ears only as he opened a beer.

She laughed, but the laughter died quickly when they turned to see Maggie standing next to them with a pie in her hands and a scowl on her face.

"Hey! Look who's back," Bo said happily, "and carrying a pie!"

"I have a good notion not to give you any!" Maggie said. "Beaufort Oglethorpe! What in the _world_ were you thinking letting Nora come all the way out here?!"

"What she call you, Daddy?" Lilli asked.

"Never mind," he replied quickly to Lilli. "Maggie she didn't walk…"

Nora came to his rescue. "He carried me, Maggie…"

" _Down all those steps? What were you thinking?!"_ she asked, flabbergasted. "What if you had fallen or…"

"I was very careful. I just thought Nora could use some fresh air."

"I'm fine, Maggie. Really," Nora added.

"Mm, Mm, Mm," Maggie shook her head. "Looks like this job is gonna be harder than I thought now that I have to watch _both_ of you! I'm taking this pie in. You all can have some if you take Nora to her proper place...her _bed_!"

They heard the screen door snap behind Maggie. Lilli jumped up. "I want some pie. Come on, guys!"

As she ran to the house, Bo looked at Nora. "See? She's not always a sweet little old lady. Sometimes she's a spitfire."

"Oh, I know! I've seen both sides of Maggie, believe me." Nora grinned. "She used both your names...you naughty boy. Mm, Mm, Mm…"

He stood and leaned over her lounge chair, his hands on the arm rests. Leaning in, he kissed her longingly.

"Mm, Mm, Mm...I don't care if I was 'naughty', it was good for you to get out tonight. Ready for me to carry you back to bed?"

She pulled him closer and kissed him again. "That sounds so inviting, Mr. Buchanan. If only we could share more than a piece of pie!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five ~ August 3, 1949**

Lilli watched out the window as she ate her breakfast. She saw Calvin enter her yard and run to the tree house. Lilli was enjoying having the neighborhood children to play with while they were home for summer vacation.

"I'm done, Miss Maggie. Can I go play now?"

Maggie looked at Lilli's bowl. "You're not done, Child. You need to finish your breakfast."

"But…" Lilli began.

"No buts, Little Miss. You need to finish your cereal before you can play. Now eat up."

Lilli impatiently shoveled her remaining cereal into her mouth and chewed voraciously, milk dribbling from her chin.

"Gracious, Child, slow down! Those kids aren't going anywhere."

Lilli swallowed her last bite. "Can I go now?" she asked.

"Wipe your mouth with your napkin first." Maggie instructed.

Lilli complied. "Now?" she said looking pleadingly at Maggie.

"How do you say it?"

Lilli thought for a moment. "May I be 'scused?

Maggie smiled. "Yes, you're excused. Now go on and have fun," she said.

Lilli jumped up and wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist in a quick hug before darting out the back door.

When she climbed the ladder to the tree house and peeked inside, Lilli was surprised to find Tommy as well as Calvin there.

"Don't worry about it, Cal," Tommy was saying. "We'll go where she'll never find you again! Serve her right!"

"Where you going?" Lilli asked crawling in beside them.

"None of your business, nosy!" Tommy retorted. "You'll just tell on us!"

Lilli frowned at Tommy, then looked at Calvin suspiciously. "Why you crying" she asked him.

"I'm not!" Cal replied.

"Yes you are. I see a little water running down right over here…" Lilli said pointing beside Calvin's eye.

Cal swiped at his eye angrily.

"Look," Tommy said. "Cal's Grandma gave him a whoopin' and he's never gotten one before. That's what's going on. But don't go telling anybody."

"I won't," Lilli responded quietly. She'd never had a spanking herself, but had seen Laura's children get them from their daddy. Whoopings were scary things to her, and she felt sad for Cal.

"Hey," Tommy said to Lilli suddenly getting an idea. "Maybe you can help us."

"What you need help with," she asked.

"Well...Cal and I are getting out of here. We're taking a trip, see, and we need some food. Think you can get us some?"

"Where you going?" Lilli asked.

"I'm not telling you! You'll squeal on us," Tommy replied.

"I won't!" Lilli answered with a frown. And with her mother's feisty temperament she continued, "If you don't tell me, I won't help you!"

Tommy scowled. Being nearly nine-years-old, he realized this little girl couldn't be trusted to keep her mouth shut. Another idea soon sprouted in his mind. "We're going... to the land of the unicorns," he said slyly.

Lilli's eyes grew wide. " _Really?_ " she whispered in awe. "Can I come too?"

"Well...I don't know…" he said, baiting her.

" _Please?_ " she begged. "I'm _four_ now! You said when I was bigger…"

"Oh...let her come," Cal said. "If you don't, she's sure to tell on us and I'll get another whoopin'."

"Well...okay," Tommy agreed, "but we're going to need your help. Like I said before, we'll be needing some food. Think you can get us some? Maybe some sandwiches or something? Hey, I know! Tell that old lady that stays with you that we want to have a picnic lunch here in the tree house like we sometimes do. Tell her your mom lets us do it sometimes. That way she'll be sure to say 'yes'. I'll tell my mom the same thing, and we'll put all our food together to eat on the trip. We have to have enough to share with Cal cuz he can't go home to get food. And remember... _you_ _can't tell!_ If you tell, you know your mom and dad won't let you go to the land of the unicorns. They'll say you're too little."

"I won't tell," Lilli promised turning to go down the ladder. "I'll go get the food."

"Not yet, silly," Tommy replied, "we have to wait til lunch time. Let's play. I'll tell you when it's time."

* * *

Dr. Beckett finished Nora's examination and packed his black bag.

"Well...this little one still has a strong heartbeat, and your bleeding doesn't seem any worse. Still feeling regular movement?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that. I feel movement every day, but it doesn't seem as frequent as it was..."

"Well, that's normal. The baby doesn't have as much room to move around in there now that's it's bigger. But, we still want you to be feeling movement about ten times a day. So...try to be more aware of how much your baby is moving. If it seems to be slowing down, be sure to let me know. Your dilation has started, but it's not very far along yet. If it was further along, I would consider putting you back in the hospital. I'm pleased that your caregiver is a trained midwife, but I'm still unsure about what we'll face during delivery. I want to be sure you're in the hospital where both you and the baby have the utmost care. This pregnancy is still high risk. Now, I'm not saying that to alarm you...just to make sure that you understand your situation."

"I do understand, Doctor. I'll just be glad when it's all over…"

"I'll be happy for you too." He snapped the bag shut. "I'll be back again next week, and will be returning weekly until I decide to put you in the hospital. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you then."

"Thank you, Dr. Beckett," Nora replied as he left her room.

No sooner had he gone than Maggie entered carrying Nora's lunch tray.

"Hope you're hungry," Maggie said. "I brought you some leftover brisket today instead of the usual soup or sandwich. Thought you might like a change."

"Where's my lunch buddy today," Nora asked when she saw Lilli wasn't with her.

"She wanted to have a picnic in the tree house with her friends. I hope that's alright. She told me that you let her sometimes."

Nora waved a hand at her. "Yes, it's fine. They picnic out there every now and then."

"Well, she insisted on making the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches herself. Two for each of them...plus she took 3 bananas and half a dozen cookies. She said they were really hungry. I suppose they are. They've been playing hard all morning."

Nora smiled. "Even so, that sounds like a lot of food. No doubt she'll bring half of it back. The brisket is delicious, Maggie. Maybe you can teach me to make it sometime? I know it's Bo's favorite."

"Will do, honey. Now, what did the doctor have to say?"

"Well...he said I am beginning to dilate, so that's good news. But he also has talked about putting me back in the hospital again...says the pregnancy is still high risk."

Maggie saw the worried look on Nora's face. "Doctor knows best, Child. He has your best interests at heart. But, don't you worry. This little one is going to be just fine. You just wait and see. Did you and Bo settle on a boy's name yet?"

"Not really. Bo doesn't want any name that sounds babyish. I suggested William, but Bo said he'd be called 'Willie'. I like Timothy, but Bo doesn't like 'Timmy'. I suggested Samuel which could be shortened to 'Sam' which isn't childish at all, but Bo had a bad feeling about that name, a gut instinct he called it…"

"And Bo always follows his gut," finished Maggie. "I agree with Bo...I don't like that name either. But...you'll think of something, honey. If not," she continued with a twinkle in her eye, "you can always resort to 'Irwin'."

"Bite your tongue!" Nora said as Maggie left the room chuckling.

* * *

The day wore on, humid and hot. Maggie kept busy tidying the house, taking care of Nora's needs, and doing laundry. She checked on Lilli frequently as she hung the laundry on the clothesline to dry. She liked air drying the clothes, she said, instead of using that "newfangled electric dryer". She was removing the last load of clothes from the clothesline when Margie came into the yard.

"Hello Maggie," Margie said pleasantly. "How are you today?"

"I'm just fine, and you?"

"I'm doing well. I just came to retrieve my Tommy," Margie said. "He has Boy Scouts this evening. Hope he hasn't been any trouble over here today. If he ever gives you a problem, you just send his tail on home."

Maggie laughed. "He hasn't been any trouble at all. The kids have been in and out of that tree house all day. They've been having a good time."

"Tommy!" Margie called. "Time to get home. You have Scouts tonight!"

She turned to converse with Maggie. "How's Nora feeling? I've been meaning to get over to visit with her, but haven't had a chance...Tommy! Let's go, come on!" she shouted again toward the tree house.

"Nora's feeling alright…" Maggie answered, "...tired of being in that bed. Hopefully it won't be too much longer."

"Well, I hope not either," Margie said. "Bless her heart...I'll be glad when she has this behind her. **Tommy!** " She looked in frustration toward the tree house. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go get that boy."

Maggie continued removing and folding clothes as Margie stormed across the yard. " **Tommy Monroe, you get yourself down from there and get on home. Come on!...Tommy! Tommy?"**

Furious at this point, Margie climbed the steps of the tree house scolding all the way, " **Tommy Monroe, if you're playing a game with me I'm gonna wear you out!"** She peeked inside, then turned and shouted toward Maggie.

"Maggie...when did you see the kids last? They aren't here."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The panic didn't set in right away. Margie thought practically.

"They probably just went inside for a drink of water or to use the bathroom…" she told Miss Maggie.

"But I didn't see or hear them come in," Maggie replied.

"Well, maybe they went over to my house. I'll go over and check there while you check here," Margie said. "I know one thing...that boy of mine is in some hot water." She shook her head as she headed across the yard.

Maggie was a little worried. She had seen them climb in and out of that tree house all day. _Where could they possibly be?_ she wondered. She didn't think they could slip into the house without her seeing them, but she would check.

Maggie went quickly but quietly from room to room looking for the children or any indication that they had been in the house. She found no evidence of them being there. Finally, she poked her head into Nora's room.

"Maggie...I…"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Nora," Maggie told her brusquely.

Nora thought Maggie's behavior strange, but was more concerned about the pain she was feeling. She was having some cramping. At first she thought it was because of the doctor's internal exam that morning, but it was continuing. She wanted to talk with Maggie about it...

 _Wonder why she was in such a hurry,_ Nora thought to herself.

She could hear some shouting outside the open window...sounded like Margie across the street. That wasn't unusual, really. Margie was always yelling about something. Nora tossed her book aside and tried to get comfortable thinking she could get a nap. She dozed for a little while...she wasn't sure how long...but awoke when she heard Bo's voice downstairs.

 _Bo? Why is he home so early?_ Nora wondered sleepily. Then her senses came alive as she heard Bo's voice. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but he sounded upset...almost frantic. She heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs and moving down the hall toward Lilli's room, then just as quickly he was down the stairs again.

"Bo?" she called after him. But he didn't return. She could vaguely hear him...sounded like he was on the phone. He was really upset...or angry... She wondered what was going on.

"MAGGIE?" she called. "MAGGIE? BO?"

No one answered. She heard the screen door snap shut and more voices in the yard... _Margie,_ _Maggie, was that Glen?_ _Mrs. Mumsby?_

"BO! MAGGIE!" she shouted again. No one came. She was getting worried. Something was definitely wrong.

Nora tried to focus on the voices floating from the yard through her open window, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon she heard a car pull into the driveway. Someone was here. She wished someone would tell her what was going on.

" **MAGGIE!"** she called again. " **BO!"**

No one responded to her calls which was strange in itself since they were usually fussing over her.

Just as she was thinking about getting out of bed to investigate, Maggie appeared in the doorway.

Her face was ashen.

"Maggie! Are you alright?" Nora asked at the sight of her. "What's going on? Why is Bo home so early, and why didn't either of you answer me?..."

Maggie tried to calm herself in front of Nora, but Nora could see that she was visibly shaken.

"Maggie, answer me...if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to get up and find out for myself…"

"You stay right where you are," Maggie said firmly. She sighed and sat down on the edge of Nora's bed. She tried to hide her nervous hands by clasping them in her lap. "It's Little Miss…" she began slowly.

"Lilli?" Nora asked, her eyes wide. "What happened? Is she hurt? Where is she?"

Maggie was stone silent.

" _Maggie, answer me! What happened to Lilli?"_

"We don't know, honey. We can't find her…she and the neighbor kids were playing and…"

" _You can't_ _ **find**_ _her?!_ "

Nora pushed aside the blankets in an effort to get out of bed. Maggie detained her.

"Nora, honey...listen to me. Bo is talking to the police. They're going to look for the kids. He's talking to them now. He…Nora, please Child, stay calm...this isn't good for you or the baby...please calm yourself…"

"No!" Nora shouted, shrugging away from Maggie's grasp. "I have to know what's going on! I can't just lie here in this bed while my baby…"

"Please, honey...just calm down…" Maggie pleaded.

" _Maggie! I need to find her!"_

"Nora…" Maggie began again.

They heard feet taking the stairs two at a time and Bo appeared in the doorway.

"Bo! What's going on?" Nora asked frantically at the sight of him. "Maggie, please let me go…" she said, again trying to escape the older lady and go to her husband.

"Stay in the bed!" Bo said firmly.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Bo.

"Maggie, give us a minute, please. Please…"

Maggie nodded and exited the room quietly.

Bo took Maggie's place on Nora's bed. She grasped his arms.

"Bo...what's going on? Are the police searching? Who's with Lilli?" How long…"

"Honey...Red, stop. Just listen. I don't have a lot of time...I need to go help with the search. We don't know much. We just know that Lilli is with Tommy and Cal. Evidently, Cal's Grandma has been staying with him while Tony and Val are out of town. The Grandma told us Cal got into trouble and she gave him a spanking. She said he was mad and threatened to run away, but she didn't take him seriously…"

"Then that's why…" Nora began slowly.

"Why what, honey?"

"Maggie said Lilli wanted to have a picnic lunch with the kids today and they took quite a lot of food… Oh Bo…they didn't just take off...they planned this! Where could they possibly be?"

He grasped her hands tightly. "That's what we're going to find out, Red, but I need you to cooperate with me. I can't search for Lilli if I'm worried about you. Stay in this bed and take care of yourself. Please..."

"But..." Nora began again.

"No buts," Bo whispered. "You take care of Junior...and I'll take care of Lilli. Promise me."

Nora nodded with tears in her eyes.

Bo kissed her quickly. "I'll call when we have some news. I love you."

"I love you too…"

* * *

The search began in obvious places...the police had Bo call friends in the neighborhood asking if they'd seen the children. No one had, but all were concerned and offered to be of assistance if needed.

Next, they expanded out going door-to-door over the entire neighborhood and residential areas beyond. "Have you seen three children...two bigger boys with a little girl…?" Their inquiries drew blank stares and offers of prayers, but no one had seen the children.

It was getting dark. Street lamps were coming on. The few remaining fireflies of the summer blinked their lights feebly in the weakening light. The search team, police and helpful friends and neighbors, congregated on Bo's front lawn.

Bo took charge. "Okay...so I was thinking," he told the officers. "We need to expand through the fields behind these neighborhoods. Maybe they wandered off hoping to see some horses or farm animals...I know Calvin loves horses. Or the parks and school yards...they could have gone there. We should divide into teams and…"

"Mr. Buchanan," Officer Conner broke in, "I know how worried you must be, but the truth is, we won't be able to see our hands in front of our faces out there in the countryside this time of night. It's useless to search in the dark. At daybreak we'll start again with more manpower and..."

Bo looked at the officer incredulously. "That's _insane!_ There are _three_ kids _missing_ out there and one of them is _mine!_ And you want me to stop searching for... _hours_?! That's ludicrous! No! If we work together…"

"Mr. Buchanan," the officer interjected forcefully. "Surely, you don't expect the precinct to use manpower needed elsewhere in the city to futilely search in the dark. Those kids probably sacked out in a barn somewhere…"

" _ **Or they're lost in the woods or they've fallen into the river…"**_ Bo shouted. He rubbed his hand across his face in frustration. "NO! We're _NOT_ waiting until daybreak! We'll conduct our search with or without your manpower. If I had the time, I'd go to the station and speak to your Commissioner...but, unfortunately, I have a _search_ party to coordinate and _three children_ to find!"

Bo stormed across the yard to the group of neighbors awaiting him.

"Okay, everybody, listen up! We're going to divide into equal teams...three men per team. You'll need flashlights if you have them or lanterns. Mr. Kreg, do you have any of the large reflector search lamps in your hardware store?"

"I believe I have a few in stock," Mr. Kreg replied. "I'll go get them."

"We'll buy all you have in stock...lanterns and flashlights too. I'll drive you there," Asa volunteered. Bo was relieved to see Asa. Maggie must have called him.

"Thanks, Pa."

Asa nodded, and he and Mr. Kreg headed toward town.

Bo gave directions again. "Okay...those of you who are helping, meet me back here in fifteen minutes with lanterns, lights, any supplies you think would be helpful. Then we'll divide into teams and search in different directions. Let's go!"

As the men scattered to gather supplies, Bo went to gather supplies also. He found two flashlights and a lantern in his garage, then returned to the house. There he found Maggie on her knees by the living room sofa. She looked up when he entered.

"Just praying for Divine help," she told him as she struggled to her feet.

Thank you, Maggie," Bo answered. "We need Divine help. Also...could you find me some clean linen for bandaging...I think we should go prepared...just in case anyone is hurt.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Maggie scurried into Nora's room carrying her dinner tray. It was well past dinner time...nearly nine o'clock.

"I'm sorry, Miss Nora...I've been trying to get up here, but…"

"What's happening, Maggie?" Nora asked fearfully. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, dear...no word on the children yet. You know I'd tell you right away if I knew anything. Don't you even worry about that. I don't have any news, but I did bring you some supper…"

"I can't eat, Maggie…" Nora said running a hand across her abdomen.

"Nonsense," Maggie told her. "You have to eat, honey...for the baby. It's just something light...I've been trying to keep sandwiches and coffee made for the search party, so I brought you a sandwich and some soup. I'm sorry I didn't have time to make…" She stopped suddenly as she looked at Nora. "Nora, honey...are you alright? What's the matter?"

Nora gripped the sheet as another pain engulfed her. "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor," she replied breathlessly when the pain subsided.

"In labor?!" Maggie set down the tray. "Mercy, Child! Why didn't you say something? When did it start?"

"Oh...I don't know for sure. I've been hurting all day...since Dr. Beckett's exam...I just thought it was cramping from the exam, but...it's gotten worse…and I think my water broke," Nora finished, clutching the sheet again.

"Gracious! Why didn't you call for me? Land sakes!" Maggie scolded.

" _Why?_ " Nora replied between shortened breaths, "Because Bo didn't need anything else to worry about...and I wanted the focus to stay on finding Lilli...and you've been busy..." Her grip loosened. "The pain has been bearable, and you know how long it takes for a baby to arrive. I just thought…"

"You also know what Dr. Beckett said about this pregnancy," Maggie interrupted. "He said it's high risk. You should have told me, honey…we need to get you to the hospital..."

"NO! No, Maggie...I can't go to the hospital," Nora said with renewed panic. "I have to be here...where I know what's going on...for when Lilli gets home...she'll want her mommy..."

"Miss Nora…" Maggie began again.

"No, Maggie...please...I don't want to go to the hospital...it's not time...not yet…"

Maggie looked at Nora sympathetically. "Alright, listen...just calm down," she said patting Nora's hand. "Let me take a look at you so we know how you're progressing. Then we'll talk about calling Dr. Beckett."

* * *

In spite of Officer Conner's objections, a handful of off-duty police officers heard about the missing children and showed up to lend a hand in the search. Bo was grateful for their willingness to offer assistance. They were particularly helpful in knowing dangerous areas to explore...storm drains, abandoned buildings, fast-flowing creeks. None of these turned up any signs of the children.

The night wore on…

It began as a balmy, star-filled night, but the moonlight aiding them dissipated as the wind kicked up and dark clouds scudded across the moon's surface.

The men trudged through farmer's fields and wooded areas shouting the children's names, lights from their lanterns swinging in all directions...

" **CAL?!"**

" **LIL-LI...LI-LLI..."**

" **TOM-MMY!"**

Their voices echoed through the darkness and were unanswered by anything save thrashing wind and pelting rain...

Their first break came shortly after midnight when one of the searchers found what looked like part of a stuffed animal snagged on a bush alongside a creek. Bo recognized it immediately.

He grabbed the torn item and looked at it more closely. It was a leg off Lilli's Lamby.

"This came off my daughter's stuffed animal. They had to have passed this way!"

At that point, efforts were concentrated in the area of the find and beyond. Clothing drenched and rain dripping from their hats, the searchers made their way in all directions from the bush, their lights dancing feebly in the rain...until a voice shouted, " **HEY! OVER HERE! I THINK I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!"**

* * *

"I should have been called at once!" Dr. Beckett exclaimed vehemently, climbing the stairs with Maggie close behind him. "I've made it clear to Mrs. Buchanan that there are risks."

"She _is_ aware of the risks, Doctor, but I examined her and saw no sign of placenta previa as you feared…"

"Well, I hope you're right. How many centimeters dilated is she?"

"Seven with contractions about six minutes apart."

"And why did you wait so long to call me?" the doctor asked petulantly.

"Dr. Beckett," Maggie began, "we've had a lot going on in this household today. With the search party and little Lilli missing…surely you can understand why Mrs. Buchanan hesitated to leave…"

"Wait…" The doctor stopped on the landing and looked at Maggie. "Are you telling me that one of the missing children belongs to the Buchanans?" he asked in a kinder tone.

Maggie nodded.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Dr. Beckett replied. "I heard about the missing children on the radio, but wasn't aware…"

"Their little girl, Lilli, is one of the missing children. Nora didn't even tell me she was having pain until a couple of hours ago...she knew you would want her at the hospital where she wouldn't know what was happening..."

The doctor nodded. "Well, I understand her decision a little better now even though I don't agree with it. Okay, let's go in and see how mama and baby are faring. Then we'll make some decisions accordingly."

* * *

A dozen men, including Bo, stood on the creek bank as John Kendall shone his flashlight along the hillside.

"The way I figure it, the kids scrambled down this bank here toward the creek. Look at the grass and mud here...like they slid down the hillside. And look there," John said moving forward as he spotted something shining against a rock at the water's edge. What's that?"

John moved stealthily to the water's edge, Bo right behind him. He pulled the object out of the rippling water from where it was wedged between two rocks.

John turned to Bo. "Eyeglasses," he said. "Any of these kids wear glasses?"

"Yes...Cal Ruisi does," Bo answered. "Looks like we're on the right track."

But, as he held his lantern up to look across the rippling stream, Bo wasn't sure this was good news. While the water wasn't all that deep, it was moving fairly swiftly and probably more so because of the rain. Did the kids attempt to cross the creek? Did they venture upstream or downstream? Bo had no answers for these questions. They would have to search all of the possibilities. Once again, he took charge.

"Looks like we're going to have to divide up again," he shouted over the sound of the rain and water. I need two guys to head back and tell the others that we are following another lead. The rest of us need to divide into small groups. Two groups will cross the stream and search up and downstream on that side...two groups will do the same on this side. Remember to check under bridges and in sheds or barns that you encounter. Ask at any houses you find even if it _is_ the middle of the night! Any questions?"

When no one responded, Bo said, "Okay then, Rodgers and Douglas...I'll have the two of you go back and give an update. The five of us here will cross the stream to search," Bo said indicating the five men closest to him. "The rest of you divide up and search along this side. Let's go! Let's find these kids!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

The flashing lightning illuminated the tiny building. Tommy sprinted through the slick grass and blinding rain to grab the door handle. It was unlocked!

"In here! Quick!" Tommy shouted holding the door open against the wind and torrent as Cal and Lilli scurried into the shelter of a garden shed. They dropped to the dirt floor soaked and panting. It was dark, completely dark. Only the occasional bolt of lightning illuminated the shed.

Lilli clutched her Lamby and her lip quivered in fear. She had tried to be brave and trusting up to this point, but now she was scared. She couldn't contain herself any longer, and the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm scared," she finally confessed. "I want my Mommy..."

"Oh, now don't start that!" Tommy complained at her. "You wanted to come!"

"But YOU said we were going to see the unicorns! And we haven't seen a one yet! I wanna go home!" She swiped at her tears and scowled in Tommy's direction. Of course he couldn't see her scowl or her tears for the darkness that surrounded them.

Cal was scared and wanted to go home too, but he didn't want the bigger boy to consider him a 'baby', so he kept quiet.

"Cal? You alright?" Tommy finally asked.

Cal spoke quietly over the lump in his throat. "Yup. Just wish I hadn't lost my glasses though...hope I don't get another whoopin'."

"Nah, I don't think ya will. It was a accident…"

Lilli sniffed and interrupted. "I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie?"

"Nope, they're gone," Tommy answered. "We ate 'em all. Sandwiches too. We don't have any more food."

"But my belly hurts," Lilli cried. "I wanna go home…"

Cal's pent-up tears finally spilled down his cheeks, but he kept quiet so Tommy wouldn't know.

Even Tommy, tough kid that he was, felt bad about the predicament they were in. He had no idea where they were. They were lost, wet, and hungry, and it was all his fault. To be honest, he was scared too, but he'd never let them know.

"Oh now, don't worry," he told the other two children. "It'll be alright. Let's go to sleep, and then when it gets light, we'll go on home. Then I'll bet my Mom will be so happy to see us that she'll make us a heap of pancakes. Just go on to sleep now and morning will be here before we know it. Go on," he encouraged as he stretched out on the floor of the shed.

Lilli and Cal laid down too, Lilli clutching her Lamby tight. They spoke no more...just lay there wide-eyed as the lightning flashed and thunder rattled the windowpanes...and Lilli's sobbing punctuated the dark until they drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed outside Nora's bedroom window as she fell back exhausted against her pillow during another brief interval between pains. Maggie wiped her brow with a cool cloth.

"It's still raining?" she asked Maggie weakly, plucking at the sheet.

"Yes, honey," Maggie replied softly. "Don't fret about the storm, Child. Just rest between the pains."

"But Lilli's afraid of storms," Nora murmured. "She must be so scared...have you heard anything? Any word from Bo?" she whispered.

"No, Child. Nothing yet...but don't you worry. Bo will take care of Lilli. You have a baby to bring into this world, remember?"

"My baby…" Nora began but was overcome with another pain and gripped Maggie's hand tight until it's passing. Maggie ran the moist cloth across Nora's brow again. "Is my baby going to be alright?" Nora whispered. "If anything happens to our baby…"

"Don't you even think about that..." Maggie began.

Dr. Beckett interrupted, "Mrs. Buchanan...you're progressing just fine. The placenta lies low, but it's not in the way of the baby's progress through the birth canal. I know it's hard, but I need you to try to stay focused on having this baby."

Another pain seized Nora. The burning and pressure were unbearable. "I want to push!" she screamed, writhing and grasping the sheets. "When can I push?"

"The baby is finally crowning, Mrs. Buchanan. It's time. Miss Maggie is going to help you get into position, then on your next contraction, I want you to bear down and push."

As the next contraction gripped Nora's body, she lowered her chin to her chest and bore down. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Above her pained gasps, Nora heard Maggie's encouragement, "That's good, honey...you're doing fine…you're doing just great..."

Nora gasped and leaned back to rest as the contraction subsided, but in just moments, her body was racked with pain again as the next contraction hit her.

"Give me another big push, Mrs. Buchanan! Give it all you've got!" Dr. Beckett encouraged as Nora bore down again. "Keep it up...that's it...good...good…alright, lay back and take a little rest."

Nora complied. Maggie once again wiped her brow. "You're doing wonderfully, Miss Nora…"

"Maggie…" Nora moaned.

Another contraction began. "Alright, Mrs. Buchanan, give me another strong push, Dr Beckett encouraged, "...you're almost done now...push!"

As Nora bore down, the baby's head appeared. Dr. Beckett cleaned the mucus from the baby's mouth and nose. "We have a fine baby on the way here...another push for the shoulders now...we're almost done…"

Nora bore down again and the baby slipped from her body into the doctor's arms. A moment later, a screeching wail pierced the room followed by the joyous laughter of it's mother and the others present.

Dr. Beckett raised the child up, and Nora got her first view of her little one with flailing arms and puckered face.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Buchanan!" Dr. Beckett exclaimed, smiling. "It's a boy!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"Oh, you can stop your crowin', Percy, I'm already up," Ada Murphy told the old rooster on her way to the hen house. "Gonna get me some fresh eggs for breakfast, then I'm gonna work in my garden."

As she made her way to the hen house, she noticed her old beagle sniffing at the door of the garden shed. "Mornin' Zeke. What are you after, ole boy?"

Zeke started barking and pawing at the ground by the shed's door.

"Oh now, you stop that! You're gonna dig a hole for me to fall in. Get away from there now! Go on!" she urged.

But Zeke barked even more furiously with an audience, turning in circles and jumping at the door.

"Land sakes, Zeke," Ada muttered. "Is something in there? Hope some old varmint hasn't crawled inside. Move back now and I'll open the door. _Move back, Zeke!_ Crazy mutt," Ada muttered to herself as she tugged at the wooden door.

As soon as the door opened, Tommy sprinted from the building shouting for the others to do the same. But Cal and Lilli stood bug-eyed and frightened on the cold dirt floor of the shed.

"Jumpin' Jehosaphat!' Ada exclaimed. "Who do we have here?"

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning when Maggie reappeared in Nora's room carrying the baby.

Maggie looked at Nora resting peacefully. She knew the only reason Nora could sleep was sheer exhaustion from the night before. _Bless her heart,_ Maggie thought to herself, _I hate to wake her._

But the youngest Buchanan had no idea that his mommy spent the entire night bringing him into the world. He only knew that he was hungry, and he planned to let them know it. A scratchy wail pierced the serenity of the room and Nora awoke immediately.

"Is he alright?" she asked sleepily, propping herself up in bed.

"He's fine, Miss Nora...he's just ready for breakfast."

She laid the tiny bundle in his mama's arms. Nora smiled at her infant son before remembering the events of the day before. She turned worried eyes toward Maggie.

"Any word from Bo?" she asked, snuggling the baby to her breast.

"No, honey...I'm sorry. I've been listening to the radio though. Quite a group turned out for the search effort. They've covered a lot of ground. I'm sure we'll hear good news soon." At Nora's discouraged look she added, "Try not to worry, honey...God's watching over those children." Maggie patted Nora's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Now, while Master Buchanan has his breakfast, I'm going to fix yours. Be right back."

Nora again looked on the face of her wee child; and, in spite of everything, she smiled.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered. "Mommy and Daddy have waited such a long time for you." She looked at his tiny hand which was held tight in a fist against her breast. "You're so beautiful," she continued with tears in her eyes. "Just perfect…" She stroked his dark hair with her fingertips. "You have your Daddy's hair. Did you know that? You do. And you're _almost_ as handsome as he is too. You will be someday...and you'll be a fine man like your Daddy. I can't wait til he meets you. And your sister...she's going to love you…" Nora stopped as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh God..." she murmured, "please let it be soon…"

* * *

"I asked you a question," said the old lady.

Lilli and Cal stared at her, both afraid to speak.

"Don't worry," she told them gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Mrs. Murphy...and this here is my dog, Zeke. And that old bird out there crowin'...that's Percy. He's a rooster. Wakes me up every mornin'. I was just headin' to the hen house for some eggs. Gonna make some eggs and bacon for breakfast. You kids hungry?"

Cal continued to stare past Mrs. Murphy in the direction that Tommy had fled. He was thinking of doing the same himself. But at the word 'hungry', Lilli perked up.

"I'm hungry," she said quietly.

"You are?! Well," Mrs Murphy said, giving Lilli a reassuring smile, "I figured you might be. Can you tell me your name, sweetie?"

"Lilli," Lilli whispered.

"Lilli...that's a pretty name. And who's your friend here?" she asked indicating Cal.

"His name's Cal."

"Nice meeting you, Cal," Mrs. Murphy told him. "So...you two wanna have breakfast with me?"

They nodded.

"Well, alright then. Let's go get some eggs."

* * *

Tommy ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from the old lady's property. He glanced back a couple of times to see if Cal and Lilli were behind him; but when he realized they weren't following, he kept his eyes straight ahead and didn't stop until he came upon a cornfield. There, he ran in a few rows and collapsed, exhausted.

Panic set in as he sat panting to catch his breath. Not only was he lost, but now he was _alone_ and lost...and hungry...and worried.

For all of his tough exterior, Tommy was still an eight-year-old boy. He wished he had stayed with the other kids. He thought about going back, but...what if he couldn't find the same house? He stood and moved to the edge of the cornfield trying to remember exactly which way he'd come. But he had darted through so many yards and fields that he had no idea how to find his way back. Finally he decided to follow the edge of the cornfield...that way he could dart inside if anyone spotted him and tried to give him trouble. He would just follow the edge of the cornfield and see where he ended up.

* * *

" **TOM-MY...TOMMY..."**

" **LIL- LI..."**

" **CAL..."**

" **LILL-I...CAL..."**

" **TOMMY…"**

The men's voices echoed across the fields through the morning light. Bo ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He was exhausted. They were all exhausted. Still, hope was renewed when the rain of the night before gave way to morning sunshine.

But, that hope was quickly dashed when the men realized that the fields of low-lying beans had been replaced by another crop...field corn...and field corn, they knew, could reach a height of twelve feet or more. The tasseled stalks stood tall and close together...like a formidable army.

"Damn," Bo muttered looking over the terrain. The other men stood as quiet spectators, but each one knew the truth that was not being spoken...if the kids ventured into those fields, they would never find their way out...and no one would be able to find them.

Bo sighed in resignation, then took the first step down the incline toward the fields…

" **LILLI!"** he called.

The men in his group spread out and followed his lead calling the names again...over and over…

" **CALVIN! CAL?..."**

" **TOM-MY…"**

" **LILLI…"**

" **TOMMY!..."**

Tommy, hiding securely a few rows into the cornfield, perked up. He heard something...or someone… They were calling his name!

Tommy scrambled to his feet and swished his way through the drooping corn leaves toward the daylight at the edge of the field. He heard it again!

" **TO-MMY!"**

"HERE! HERE I AM!" he shouted jumping up and down. "I'M HERE!"

Bo spotted him first. " **TOMMY! STAY RIGHT THERE! I SEE YOU, TOMMY!"** Then to the others he shouted, " **HEY GUYS! I FOUND THEM!**

 **OVER HERE!"**

The men scrambled to follow Bo's voice as Bo ran towards Tommy.

"TOMMY!" Bo exclaimed, giving the boy a brief hug and patting him on the back. "Are you alright, buddy?"

Tommy nodded.

Bo looked around quickly, then asked the obvious question, "Where are Lilli and Cal?"

By this time the rest of Bo's search team were surrounding Tommy, all waiting for his answer.

Tears formed in Tommy's eyes. "I dunno," he choked out. "When I ran, they didn't follow me...now that old lady has 'em."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Lilli and Cal followed Mrs. Murphy into her kitchen, Mrs. Murphy carrying a basket of eggs. Cal had carefully placed his eggs in Mrs. Murphy's basket while in the henhouse. Lilli, however, insisted on carrying hers. She clutched three eggs carefully against her chest, two of which made it to the house unbroken. The third egg was dropped en route and quickly cleaned up by Zeke.

"Alrighty then," Mrs. Murphy told them, "you two are filthy. Scoot on over here to the sink and wash your hands. Scrub 'em good now."

Cal and Lilli washed their hands in the dishpan of soapy water that Mrs. Murphy provided. Then, after the old lady's inspection, she rinsed them clean from a pitcher of water. Mrs Murphy didn't have the convenience of running water but instead relied on a well and a privy out back.

"There now...the Good Book says "if a man doesn't work, neither shall he eat," so the two of you are gonna help me make breakfast."

"I like good books," Lilli told her. "...and I like to help. I help my Daddy make brefkist sometimes."

"You do?" Mrs. Murphy asked, smiling.

"Mmhmm," Lilli said. "We make pancakes shaped like full moons. And sometimes I put butter on toast. But when Daddy's at work, I have siryeal cuz Mommy don't cook too good."

Mrs. Murphy nodded in understanding. "Where do you live, sweetie?" she asked.

"In a house," Lilli told her. "Me and Cal both live in houses."

"Are you her brother?" the old lady asked Cal trying to engage him as well as to get more information. She had never seen these two before and wondered where they came from.

"No," Lilli answered for him. "He's my friend. I don't have a brother…not yet. But my Mommy has a baby in her tummy right now, and I want it to be a brother. But Daddy says we won't know til it pops out," Lilli said.

Mrs. Murphy laughed. This little girl was a character. "Well, I hope you get a brother, but right now we have some biscuits to make. Now here's what I need you kids to do…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ada Murphy slipped a pan of piping hot biscuits out of the oven.

"Sit up at the table now, kids, and I'll bring you a plate."

Lilli and Cal eagerly took a seat. Just as they were beginning to eat their eggs, bacon, and biscuits there was a knock at the screen door.

"Joe Larson!" Ada exclaimed, "Am I glad to see you! Come in."

"Needing some milk today, Miss Ada? Well...it looks like you do," Joe said, spotting the children. "Some of your grandchildren?" he asked.

"No...actually…" She motioned Joe away from the table, then spoke in a whisper. "I need your help, Joe. I found these youngins in my garden shed this mornin'. There was a bigger boy with 'em, but he ran off...scared I guess. Anyway…"

"Wait a minute…" Joe said quietly, eyes getting large. "I heard something on the radio before I loaded my milk truck this morning. Police and search teams been looking all night for three children...two boys and a little girl…"

"Well...I've got 'em, 'cept the bigger boy that ran off," Mrs. Murphy said nodding her head toward the table. "Trouble is, Joe, you know I don't have a phone. Can you call the authorities for me when you get to a place with a phone? Or drive to the police station and tell 'em?"

"Of course I will, Miss Ada. Be glad to. Here's your milk. You can settle with me later. I'll be on my way."

"Thanks, Joe."

* * *

"So...you say you were coming this way at the edge of the cornfield?" Bo asked Tommy, trying to help the boy retrace his steps.

Tommy looked around. "I ran until I reached the cornfield, but I didn't go very far in...I was scared I'd get lost in there…"

"You're a smart boy, Tommy. It would be easy to get lost in a field like that. So...you must have come from that direction," Bo said pointing into the distance.

Tommy looked, but it was clear by the expression on his face that he was still disoriented. "I think so…" he finally responded.

"Okay," Bo told his team. "Let's move that direction...hopefully we'll eventually hit a county road and some houses where we can inquire. Let's go."

* * *

Joe Larson's milk truck bounced it's way along the county road toward town, raising a cloud of dust from the gravel in it's wake. He hoped someone would be home at the next house, the Miller place. He thought the Miller's had a phone.

As Joe rounded a curve, he hit the brakes spinning gravel at the sight of three men and a young boy making their way down the road. Joe lurched the truck to a halt and hung out the window.

"You folks must be looking for the kids that are missing. I know where they are! Hop in!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bo and his team, led by Joe Larson, were at Mrs. Murphy's screen door.

As they entered, Lilli looked up from her buttered biscuit and her eyes grew wide. "THAT'S MY DADDY!" she shouted scrambling quickly from her chair. Although it wasn't his daddy, Cal scrambled after her, relieved to see a familiar face.

Lilli leaped into Bo's waiting arms and hugged him tight. He clung to her barely able to contain his tears of relief.

"You're squeezin' me, Daddy," Lilli told him.

"That's because I'm so happy to see you, baby," he replied in a choked voice. He pulled back enough to examine her. "Are you alright, honey? Daddy was so worried about you." He looked her over. She was dirty and her hair was tangled, but other than that she looked fine...nothing but a few scratches. He hugged her close again.

"Oh, I love you, Lillikins," he whispered. "Promise me you'll never do something like this again...running off without telling us…promise Daddy."

"But Daddy," Lilli interrupted, "we were going to the land of the unicorns! We never did find it though," she finished with a frown.

"But promise me you'll never run off again without telling mommy or daddy. You could have been hurt or lost, honey...promise me?" Bo said looking at her intently.

Lilli nodded her head. "I won't, Daddy," she agreed quietly. "Can I go eat my biscuit now?"

"Yes, baby," Bo said standing her to her feet, "go finish your biscuit, then we'll go home."

"Will you take me home too?" Cal interrupted, looking up at Bo with worried eyes.

"Of course I will, bud," Bo said wrapping a comforting arm around Cal's shoulder. Go finish your breakfast and we'll be on our way."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Mrs. Murphy _insisted_ on making breakfast for the men who had been searching all night in spite of their protests.

"Well, you boys _have_ to be hungry," she exclaimed, "if you've been searching all night!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Bo responded kindly, "but we need to let the police know the kids have been found...not to mention the fact that their parents are worried sick...we need to get them home and…"

"It won't take but a jiffy for me to toss a few more eggs in the skillet...Joe," she said turning to the milkman, "you run on up to the Miller place and have them call the police...let them know the kids are safe...go on now. Tell them they'll be home in a bit."

Without argument, Joe Larson headed out the door and jumped into his truck. Tommy and the rescuers, at Ada Murphy's urging, found a seat at the table.

"Sit by me, Daddy," Lilli invited, patting the bench beside her. Bo sat next to his daughter and wrapped an arm behind her.

"See this egg here?" Lilli asked Bo. He raised his brows and nodded. "I got it myself...right from under the chicken's butt! I got three of 'em!" she said grinning proudly.

"You did?" Bo laughed and pulled her closer to his side. "I'm just so glad you're alright," he said softly.

"Course I'm alright, Daddy. The chickens clucked a little, but they didn't try to hurt me or anything…"

Bo chuckled again.

Lilli continued, "I'm juss fine, but Lamby's leg got hurt," she said seriously. "He got stuck on a bush and it tore off, see?" she said, holding her prized stuffed animal under Bo's face.

"We can fix him," Bo assured her. He pulled the missing leg from his pocket. "When we get home, we'll have Miss Maggie wash Lamby and sew his leg back. He'll be as good as new. Now...let's eat our breakfast so we can go home. I know Mommy can't wait to see us."

* * *

" **HALLELUJAH! PRAISE GOD!"** Nora heard Maggie exclaim from the living room below.

"Maggie?" Nora shouted.

Maggie didn't answer.

Nora quickly finished diapering the baby and placed him against her shoulder.

"Maggie?" Nora shouted again, "What's going on? Maggie!"

Nora got no response from Maggie, but heard a multitude of excited voices through her window from the lawn below. She hurried to the window and peered through the lace curtains just in time to see Tommy and Cal crawl quickly from a police car to be enveloped in their relieved parents' awaiting arms. Bo followed with their tousle-haired daughter.

Nora's eyes immediately flooded with tears at the sight of them. "Lilli…" she whispered raggedly over the lump in her throat.

She swiftly carried her tiny son to his bassinet where she laid him down gently. Pulling the sheet up over his rounded bottom, she patted him tenderly.

"Daddy's home, Little Man, and your sister!" she whispered happily. "I'll be right back."

No sooner had Nora reached the landing on the stairs than the door swung open. Lilli raced inside with Bo close behind her.

"MOMMY!" she shouted, scurrying up the steps and hurling herself into Nora's open arms.

"Lillikins! Oh baby! Are you alright?" Nora asked, kneeling down to draw her daughter into her arms. "Let me see you..." She held her daughter at arm's length to look her over. After assuring herself that Lilli was fine, she pulled her close again.

"Why you crying, Mommy? I'm here now."

"I know...I'm just so happy to see you sweetie...so happy…" She glanced over Lilli's shoulder to see her very tired and disheveled husband. She gave Bo a relieved smile which he returned as he slowly climbed the stairs to join them.

Lilli rattled on, "I'm okay, but Lamby got hurt. See? His leg got tore off, but Miss Maggie said she could fix him…"

"I'm sure she can, lovey," Nora said, tenderly tucking a tendril of auburn locks behind Lilli's ear. "Maggie can fix anything. Lamby will be as good as new…"

By this time Bo had joined them on the landing. "So...you have a hug for me?" he asked quietly.

Nora looked at him tenderly and, after giving Lilli another squeeze, she stood and fell into his waiting arms. They clung to each other in shared relief.

"Are you alright?" she murmured against Bo's neck as she held him in a death grip. He nodded. She pulled back to look at him her hands caressing his cheeks, then gave him a lingering kiss. As he caressed her body, he suddenly pulled back and looked down at her form in puzzlement.

"Honey?"

At the same moment Lilli pulled at Nora's robe to get her attention. Lilli, too, looked at Nora with a frown. "Where's our baby?" she asked her mommy.

"Well…" Nora began.

"Honey…" Bo began again with concern.

But he was interrupted by his wide-eyed daughter, "Did our baby pop out, Mommy?"

Nora laughed, "Well...as a matter of fact…"

"Where is it? Where's the baby?" Lilli shouted jumping around the landing. "Our baby popped out, Daddy! I'm gonna go find it! Come on!" she said, tugging Bo's pant leg before scrambling up the stairs.

Bo looked at Nora again. "Is everything okay? You...the baby…?"

"I'm fine, and the baby...well, come see for yourself," she replied smiling and leading him by the hand.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Lilli was already peering over the side of the bassinet in awe. She grinned all over when Bo and Nora entered.

"What do you think, Lilli?" Nora asked her daughter.

"It's so little," she said softly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Nora reached into the bassinet and picked up the baby. She cradled him in her arms and leaned down to show Lilli. The baby puckered and stretched but still slept soundly.

"It's a boy," Nora told her. "You have a brother, Lilli," and to Bo she said, "Come meet your son."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

 **August 26, 1949**

The clock on the mantel downstairs chimed three times. Bo sighed and ran a hand over his face. He couldn't sleep.

It was one of those sultry August nights...high humidity and not a breeze stirring the trees outside. He had been awake for nearly two hours, watching their still shadows on the ceiling. He glanced at Nora who slept soundly in spite of the stifling mugginess. She lay on her back, her thin nightgown caressing her breasts invitingly. Too bad he couldn't pull her into his arms...sex had a way of lulling him to sleep but...it was too soon after the baby.

He quietly left the bed and made his way to the window. Butterball, sitting on the windowsill, purred at his touch.

"Hey Kitty," Bo whispered. "What's the matter? Can't sleep either?" He rubbed a finger under her fuzzy chin before wandering across the the room and peering into the bassinet. His young son squirmed against the mattress; awake, but not yet fussing. Bo reached in and gathered him into his arms.

"Hey, Matthew," he whispered, "What's up, little guy? Wanna keep me company?" They had finally settled on the name 'Matthew' after several days of Maggie calling him 'Little Beaufort' and Lilli begging to name him 'Irwin'.

Matthew stared back at Bo with pearly eyes of dark blue. They were fixed on Bo's face but not yet focused. Seeing that Matthew was content in his arms, Bo settled into a comfortable chair by the window.

"It's a warm night, buddy. I don't think you need this blanket," Bo whispered quietly. "Let's just take this off." He laid the blanket across the arm of the chair. Matthew stretched and yawned. Bo looked at the tiny feet that peeked from beneath his gown. He smiled as he fingered the tiny toes.

"Miss Maggie said I was little like you once upon a time."

Bo smiled remembering Maggie's words, "Don't you worry about him being tiny, Bo. You weren't much bigger yourself when you were born. He'll grow up to be a tall, strapping Buchanan just like you and his Uncle Clint and his Grandpa Asa...just you wait and see…"

Bo already missed Maggie. Asa had taken her home a few days before. She had stayed until Nora was on her feet after the baby's birth, but was anxious to get home to the ranch and her own family. They all missed her.

Bo looked out the window at the streetlamp below. His mind went back to the real reason he was awake. It wasn't the heat so much...he just had a lot on his mind...decisions to make...things he needed to discuss with Nora...

"What should I do, Matthew?" he murmured. He looked back at the baby's face and ran a hand tenderly across his silky head. "I have to decide soon, and I don't know what to do."

The baby waved his arms, snuffled and sneezed in the crook of Bo's arm. Nora's eyes opened slowly as she thought she heard the baby waking. Matthew scrunched his face as if to cry, but Bo soothed him.

"Shhh...you're okay, Bud. Shh,shh,shh...don't cry now. Mommy needs her sleep."

Through sleepy eyes, Nora saw Bo in the chair by the window. He seemed to have everything under control, so she closed her eyes in hopes of more rest.

Matthew stopped squirming and once again nestled comfortably in Bo's arms.

Bo ran a finger under Matthew's tiny hand. The baby gripped his Daddy's finger by reflex.

After a few quiet moments, Bo whispered, "I want you to be proud of me, Matthew...you and your sister. I want to do more than just push a pencil around a desk and work business deals. I want to do something that helps people. That's why...I think I should accept the Mayor's offer."

Nora's eyes opened but she lay still, listening.

"The Mayor asked me to be the new police commissioner, Matthew. How would you feel if your old man was a policeman, buddy?" Bo asked quietly.

The baby's answer was a silent squirm.

Bo continued, not so much to share with Matthew, but to solidify his decision in his mind. "I think it would be a good thing...I like helping people, and I like being a leader. Daddy was a leader in the army, Bud. Did you know that? I was, and it was a good feeling...well, most of the time anyway."

Bo ran his thumb across the baby's tiny fingers. "I know the job won't be easy, but I think it would be fulfilling...meaningful...more than what I'm doing now. I just can't see myself doing business meetings for forty years, ya know? But...I'm not sure Mommy will like the idea...she worries a lot...that's what women do...they worry…"

Matthew wriggled in Bo's arms, turning his head to root against Bo's furry chest. His frustrated squeaks soon turned into a scratchy wail.

"Okay, okay...time to visit Mommy…" Bo told the baby, rising from the chair. "Come on…"

Nora took this as her cue to turn on the lamp.

"Here you go, Red. I have a hungry boy for you," Bo told her, placing Matthew in her waiting arms.

"Hey Sweetpea...it's alright," Nora soothed gathering her fussy son close to her breast. "Mommy's here now...there you go, lovey...you're fine…" Matthew latched on and began nursing voraciously.

Bo smiled. "He keeps eating like that, he'll grow quickly."

"He _does_ have an appetite," Nora agreed, gazing on her son with love. She sobered as she looked up at Bo. Nodding her head toward the empty side of the bed, she asked "Gonna join us?"

Bo climbed into bed beside them and wrapped an arm behind Nora's shoulders.

"He's perfect, honey," Bo told Nora for what seemed like the millionth time in his son's short life.

Nora smiled. "And handsome and strong too...just like his Daddy," she added, glancing at her husband.

Bo grinned. "Yup...just like his Daddy. Those are mine, Buddy," he told Matthew referring to Nora's breasts, "but I'll share with you for awhile."

They watched Matthew eat until his tummy was full and he released the nipple. Milk dabbled his chin as he stretched contentedly.

Nora sat Matthew up supporting his neck while she patted his back to elicit a burp.

"Is he a good listener?" she asked Bo quietly.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"I mean...I heard you talking to him before you brought him to me…" Nora replied.

"Oh, you heard that, huh?" Bo asked.

"Just part of it...enough to know that you're considering a life change...one that will affect all of us...something you felt you could share with your infant son, but not with me…"

Bo shook his head. "No, honey, that's not it. I just couldn't sleep and was sorting things out...he just happened to be with me at the time."

"How long have you been wrestling with this decision, Bo?"

"A couple of weeks...the Mayor and a city council member stopped by my office…"

"A couple of weeks?!" Nora sighed and got up from the bed. She paced the floor and listened to Bo as she patted and soothed Matthew back to sleep.

"Yes, they came about a week or so after we found the kids. I told you that I went to the station and complained about how they handled the search...well, it was a week or so after that...and after that cop was killed in the warehouse district…"

"And _that's_ exactly the reason I don't want you in the police force," Nora began, "It's dangerous, Bo…"

"Honey, I won't be on the streets...I'll be in an office making decisions and giving orders. It's a leadership position, and God knows I can make better decisions than that idiot they have now."

Nora laid Matthew down and returned to the bed silently. "It's a big decision, Bo, and a position that puts you in the public eye...and you can't tell me you will always be behind a desk. I know how you are. You have a hero complex. You'll go the extra mile and get more involved...put yourself on the line…" She stopped and sighed before continuing. "You have more than yourself to think of, Bo...you have a family, two children…"

"I _am_ thinking of my children. This community is becoming unsafe when three kids are lost and they don't have the manpower for a search party. And that cop wouldn't have been killed in the warehouse district if the department had backup units...and that robbery on the south side...not enough manpower to cover the problem areas. I can do this, Red. I have an eye for the problems and can find solutions. I want to do this...to make this a better community for my kids to grow up in…"

When she stared straight ahead without making a response, Bo took her hand in his. "I know it's a lot to take in, honey. I mean...I've been thinking about this for a couple of weeks, and the idea is completely new to you. I'm just asking you to think about it, okay?"

When she still didn't respond he added, "Remember when you told me you wanted to go to law school, Red…"

"That's totally different, Bo," she interrupted, "Practicing law is not a life-threatening occupation."

"Will you let me finish?"

He took her silence as a 'yes'.

"When you told me you wanted to go to law school, you said you felt discontent...like you knew you could do more and you _wanted_ to do more. Well, that's the way I'm feeling, Red. I want to do more. I _can_ do more. I can make our police force stronger, I can make this a better community for our kids and...our grandkids someday...but, I need your support. I won't do it without your support."

She remained silent.

Bo sighed. "I don't expect you to answer me tonight, but will you give it some thought please?"

He raised a brow in question.

She looked at him. He could tell she was worried, but she nodded.

He squeezed her hand. "Okay. Well, I hope I can get a little sleep now. I've been awake most of the night. I'll be worthless at work tomorrow." He shuffled around to get comfortable. "You okay?"

She nodded again as she laid beside him.

He whispered over her shoulder. "I love you, Red."

Turning, she looked into his eyes. "I love you, too."

* * *

Two weeks later, Nora stood with her son in her arms and her daughter by her side as her husband was sworn in as the new Police Commissioner of Llanview, Pennsylvania. Although she had some trepidation, she also had great faith in Bo's ambitions and abilities. When the ceremony was over and Bo turned to catch her eye, he found her beaming with pride and approval. Having her support made him feel even stronger. He knew that he could do anything with Nora by his side.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

 **September 10, 1949**

"Are you sure you don't want help cleaning up?" Margie asked Nora as she and Glen made their way to the door. They were the last ones to leave the celebratory surprise party that Nora had thrown in Bo's honor.

"No, absolutely not, Margie," Nora replied putting her arm through Bo's. "I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'll get some rest and face this mess in the morning, but thanks for the offer."

"You'll be sorry in the morning," Margie laughed. "Congratulations again, Bo," she said as she and Glen headed out the front door.

"Thanks, Margie," Bo replied.

"Bo," Glen said, shaking Bo's hand, "I'm happy to see that old coot out of office. Congratulations and…" in a lowered voice he said, "anytime the Commissioner would like a free oil change, bring your car on down to Glen's Auto."

"Oh, you don't have to do that…" Bo began.

"Least I can do," Glen said.

"Thanks, Glen."

Glen nodded. "Sure thing. Well, come on, Margie. We're always the last ones to leave...you never know when to stop talking."

" _Me?_ " Margie retorted. "I was finished five minutes ago. You're the one that's still gabbing."

They all chuckled as Margie and Glen said their final goodbyes and made their way across the lawn.

Bo closed the door behind them and drew Nora into his arms.

"Thank you, honey. You outdid yourself. It was a great party."

"Well," she answered, playing with his tie. "Nothing's too good for Llanview's new Commissioner of Police." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss. "I'm so proud of you, Bo."

He grinned. "Might want to hold off on that pride, Red. I haven't done anything yet."

"Oh, but you will...I know it. I have full confidence in you," she commented, kissing him again.

"I sure wish Mick could have made it," Bo said, "but it was probably for the best after reading his letter."

"Definitely for the best," Nora responded.

Bo shook his head in wonder. "Mick and Caroline...married! I can't believe Mick didn't tell us," he uttered. "At least we finally know what happened to her."

"Well," Nora replied, "I just hope she's true to him and makes him happy."

Bo pulled her closer. "As happy as you make me?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Nora smiled. "Mmm, yes, I'd love to see Mick as happy as we are," she murmured, kissing him tenderly again.

Bo looked into her deep brown eyes with longing.

"You know," she said softly, loosening his tie, "I have a present for you."

"A present? You didn't need to do that, Red, the party was more than enough."

She frowned, peering at him sideways. "You sure about that? It's something I haven't given you in a...long...long time," she whispered, removing the tie and pulling him close with it.

Bo narrowed his eyes. "You mean…?" he inquired leaving the question in the air.

"Mmhmm," she answered in a soft, sultry voice.

His eyes gleamed. "I'll shut off the lights and lock up, honey," he said, quickly releasing her and dashing across the room.

She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I'll check the kids and meet you upstairs," was her equally enthusiastic response.

By the time Bo reached the bedroom, his clothes were half off and his libido was high. He opened the door in anticipation to find Nora in her black corset. He hadn't seen _that_ in awhile.

Tossing his shirt on a chair and kicking his shoes off, he sauntered across the room.

"Mrs. Buchanan," he said seriously, "that apparel you're wearing is...almost illegal. You wouldn't be planning on seducing the new police commissioner, would you?"

Nora wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her scantily-clad body close to his. "Guilty," she whispered against his mouth. She kissed him seductively while unfastening his pants. They fell in a heap at his feet.

Bo glanced at his ankles then back at her.

"That's it, Ma'am. Looks like I'm gonna have to take you in," he said seriously.

"Is that a threat...or a promise, Commissioner," she inquired, raising a brow flirtatiously.

Nora giggled as he swooped her up into his arms and deposited her on the bed beneath him. She could feel his hot breath as his mouth traced her neck with kisses. Her body began to respond to his touch and she sighed against his ear, "I love you, Commissioner Buchanan."

"And I love _you,_ Mrs. Buchanan.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	54. Chapter 54-Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nora grabbed a towel and fled the bathroom, water dripping from her wet body in her wake.

"Bo! BO! Why aren't you answering the phone?"

Bo grumbled and rolled over. "What?" he mumbled.

"The phone? It's been ringing off the hook!"

"Sorry...I didn't hear it…"

Nora gave him a look, then picked up the receiver while toweling herself dry."

"Hello. Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you," she said. "I have the documents...yes, I will. I'll see you in court at 9:30." She finished her call while tossing used tissues into the trash, then returned to the bathroom to do her makeup.

"You wouldn't _believe_ the dream I had, Bo. We were living in the 40's again...I think I was born in the wrong era since my subconscious mind keeps taking me back there." She laughed. "Anyway...we lived in this big old house in an old neighborhood with all of these neighbors...and one of the women tried to seduce you! Then you had an old army buddy visit for awhile...his name was Mick. I've dreamed about him before...and we had two kids, a girl and a boy...and...Bo?" she said as she shuffled through her closet for something to wear, "are you awake? It's getting late."

Bo coughed and rolled to his back. "Yeah, I'm getting up," he mumbled putting his legs over the edge of the bed.

Nora looked at him. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. She crossed the room and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine…" Bo began.

"You are _not_ fine, Bo. You have a fever. Is your throat sore?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Headache?" she asked.

Bo nodded.

"I knew it! You're catching what I had. I _told_ you not to sleep with me."

Bo looked up at her with droopy eyes. "But I _like_ sleeping with you," he mumbled helplessly.

Nora rolled her eyes. "Get in."

"What?"

"I said, get in...get your feet in the bed. You're not going anywhere…"

"I can't stay home, Red. I…"

"Yes, you can. That place can run without you for a day. Now lie down."

Bo reluctantly obeyed, partly because he knew he was fighting a losing battle, and partly because he felt too bad to care.

"I'm calling Larry," she told him. "Until then, take one of these. It will help you sleep."

Bo bolted the pill back with a small drink of water and lay down. Nora covered him with extra blankets to ease his chilling and kissed him on the forehead. He was already drifting to sleep and into the world of dreams…

 _He was mowing the lawn when the Allied moving van pulled into the Westfield's drive next door followed by a new Cadillac Coupe deVille. The back doors flung open; and two children, a boy and a girl, bolted out and ran to the porch followed by a sleek blonde. When the driver emerged and saw Bo looking his way, he approached the fence separating their yards._

" _Hello," he said extending a hand, "I'm your new neighbor. The name's Sam. Sam Rappaport…"_

 _ **The End**_

 **After 15 months, this story (and this 1940's trilogy) finally comes to an end. I want to thank my readers for your patience. This story ended up with a mind of it's own.**

 **And don't worry...there will NOT be another story involving Bo and Nora's new neighbor. ;)**


End file.
